Living with the Enemy
by SeungLee
Summary: Orb always caught in the middle of two warring nations has now turned into the battleground. The Prince and Princess now missing, one living in hiding while the Princess lives in Plants territory with the very man that kidnapped her. AU
1. Prologue

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic (more like a combination of a couple requests teehee)…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

Rated M, for mainly strong language and some suggestive themes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Prologue**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A blonde woman walked around a house that had become her home for the past six months. She sighed deeply as her amber eyes were saddened, what had happened to her homeland? She would be forever grateful to the family that took her in and let her live in this home. Her homeland had been crumbled by war and no matter the effort to keep it from burning; it fell to the clutches of two warring factions. The woman watched as the older couple though the male reluctant at first had accepted her into the family, given her a new alias to live by in order to protect her. How much longer must she live like this? How much longer before this bitter war ends? How much longer before she could return home and rebuild her beloved nation that was once a peaceful and beautiful place?

She did not have the answers to these questions, just questions to answer more questions. The man that she thought as her enemy was her savior and in a short period of time became her friend. He still protects her and keeps a solemn vow he made to her when he brought her to his country. She was now forever grateful but … was she selfish for wanting more? For wanting to go back home? Was she ungrateful for everything that had been provided to her? She didn't have the answers to that question or any of them for that matter. When did she turn into the young man that lived this house? Wasn't his job to over think everything and she was the one that always told him to decide and follow through? How six months with someone can change your life dramatically.

In the coming months her life will once again be turned upside down…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Six Months Prior

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Orb was the one nation that still practiced monarchy in the Cosmic Era; they were richly blessed when King Uzumi Nara Athha had twins, Prince Kira Yamato Athha and Princess Cagalli Yula Athha, the cubs of the Lion of Orb. Only a few people in their inner circle were aware that the children were adopted and one of them was a coordinator. King Uzumi had been aging and his late wife was not blessed with the ability to create children. It had happened by chance that King Uzumi had stumbled upon a woman trying to save her newborn children. Uzumi could not deny the woman's dying wish and took the children into his home and raised them as his own, after identifying the woman was he able to realize who the children were. He would announce that he had been blessed with heirs and keep them from the prying eyes of the media until they were old enough to handle the pressure of the press and the pressures of the world.

Orb was a peaceful country constantly in the middle of a never ending war that only escalated with each passing day. The country of Plants would not accept anything from the Earth Alliance Federation (EAF) and vice versa…The EAF consisted most of the nations in the world minus the nation of Plants and Orb. Orb practiced neutrality as best to their ability not wanting to be caught in a war. Orb was known for their advancement in technology as they welcomed people of both the EAF and Plants into their borders as long as they adhered to the laws of Orb. Orb's military was known for their skills in defensive ability along with their offensive capability. Prince Kira was known to be top of the fighting class in Orb and was well respected among the military. He was often spotted among the military helping with training since he was the best pilot Orb had ever seen and his hand to hand combat skills were still unmatched unless they were his twin sister.

Princess Cagalli by no means was your average princess. She didn't like dresses to say the least but wanting to make her father happy she would entertain him at least for formal occasions. Other than that, the modern day princess was often spotted with her brother. Her piloting skills may not match her brother's skills but her hand to hand combat skills surely did and her ability with a gun. She was the princess of Orb but she sported jeans and a t-shirt over a dress and heels any day. Orb loved their Princess and Prince; they were one of a kind. They were extremely blessed to be able to walk around in Orb without too many guards acting as their bodyguard. They still had one body guard with them that helped raised them since birth. Colonel Ledonir Kisaka always kept an eye on the twins, especially the head strong princess. Their other personal care taker was a woman name Myrna, she always thought Kira was the better child unlike Cagalli who would fight tooth and nail on wearing a dress but loved them both equally.

However there was a celebration today, Prince Kira would be marrying a woman from Plants, a coordinator like himself. Even though they were a neutral nation, Siegel Clyne the current chairman of the Plants believed in the ideas of Orb that one day Naturals of the EAF and the coordinators of Plants could live in harmony one day. He had often visited before he was the chairman and noticed the instant spark between Kira and his daughter, Lacus. They had been childhood sweethearts and went as far as Siegel annulling her previous arranged engagement. The two were to be wed on Kira's twentieth birthday which was today. The palace was in an uproar preparing for the royal wedding. Orb would be gaining another princess by marriage today. Guests came from all over the world and were told to leave their differences at the country's borders. Today was not a day of war but a day of joy and a union between two people.

"You nervous, Siegel," Uzumi asked with a smile on his lips, "You are giving your only daughter away today…"

"Yes, but I'm gaining a son in return," Siegel smiled at his old friend. "It is hard for me to believe that they've known each other for over ten years now."

"Time does pass by quickly," Uzumi chuckled. "Now only if I could marry off my stubborn daughter."

"I'm sure you will find a suitable husband for her," Siegel chuckled. "Lacus simply adores her though; she's been quite excited some time now."

"I do not blame her, she is gaining a husband and a sister all in one day," Uzumi handed Siegel a glass of brandy. "To our children."

"Yes, I will drink to that," Siegel smiled.

"I heard that the election is coming up," Uzumi said after taking a sip from his glass.

Siegel nodded, "That is correct. I've already been reelected several times but I imagine the people of Plants will want a new leader."

"A pity," Uzumi smiled at his old friend. "If you ever wish to live here in Orb, I would most certainly allow it. After all, after the ceremony you are family."

"I will consider your generous offer, your highness," Siegel raised his glass.

"Oh come now, isn't about time you called me by my given name," Uzumi chuckled. "We will be family from this day forward."

"You are right," Siegel chuckled. "Lacus will probably be asked to sing at the reception."

"That would be very pleasant indeed," Uzumi took another sip of his drink. "I know Kira loves it when she sings. She does have a beautiful voice, Siegel."

"She takes after her mother," Siegel looked down at his wedding band he still wore on his finger. "I only wish she was here today to see our little girl all grown up."

"I imagine she is watching down from the heavens with great joy, you've done well in raising her alone," Uzumi patted his friend on the shoulder. "I miss the late queen very much so, but she left me with two rascal children."

Siegel laughed, "Oh those three were quite the adventurous ones weren't they? Always getting into trouble."

"Indeed, they were. Indeed."

"Lord Uzumi, Chairman Clyne…we are ready to start the ceremony."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was helping Lacus get into her wedding dress. As much as Cagalli hated being the girly girl, she loved the fact that Lacus was. She was just perfect for her brother; she never liked that one girl that Kira tried to date for a short time in their teens. She remembered how it upset Lacus to see him dating her and secretly happy when they broke up. Kira had realized the girl was just using him after she found out he was the prince and that what he really wanted had been in front of his eyes for last ten years. Cagalli may not wear dresses on a frequent basis but she knew how to put them on. She was lacing up Lacus' dress as her soon to be sister-in-law was holding it up with her hands. She had some of her strawberry locks up and the rest were in beautiful curls. Her ears were decorated with the whitest of white pearls and a string on her porcelain neck. To say she was nervous was an understatement but she was glad that Cagalli had volunteered to help her prepare for her wedding day. After lacing up Lacus' dress she went over to the dresser on the other side of the room and pulled out a beautiful shining tiara. Lacus gasped as Cagalli put in on her head.

"Ca…Cagalli…"

Cagalli smiled and shook her head, "Mother would've wanted you to wear it. It looks beautiful on you Lacus."

"Thank you," Lacus said with a warm smile. Cagalli then helped her place the veil on her head and made sure not to disturb the tiara she just put on. "So how do I look?"

"Like a princess," Cagalli winked. Cagalli was dressed in a dress much to her distaste but it was her brother's wedding after all and he had pestered her for what seemed like days. She wore a floor length soft mint green dress and a lighter green sash that was decorated in gold with her family's crest. She wore a golden necklace with a red stone in the middle. Her hair was up and wore her own tiara on her head. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back up to keep out of her face. Both women had soft make-up on their faces only to accent their natural beauty.

"I'm so nervous," Lacus fiddled with a section of her dress. "I am just overcome by joy and excitement and…"

"I get it," Cagalli giggled. "I'm the happiest sister alive, my idiot brother is marrying a wonderful girl and I gained a sister out of it. So don't worry…all you have to say is 'I do'."

"I know but," Lacus paused for a moment. "I just don't want to disappoint since now I will be representing both Orb and Plants."

Cagalli smiled at her new sister fondly, "Lacus…you don't need to worry about that now. You are just a woman on her wedding day…enjoy it!"

"Yes, but today is your birthday as well…"

"Don't worry about it, there will be plenty of reason to celebrate at the reception," Cagalli laughed. "Myrna made a big fuss about it and made sure the reception had a wedding cake and a birthday cake!"

Lacus giggled, "I guess that's a good thing then."

"I guess," Cagalli shrugged. "I just wish I could be out of these heels…I don't know how you do it all the time Lacus."

Lacus just smiled at Cagalli's whining, it wouldn't matter how old Cagalli became…she would always be very tomboyish woman they all love. Then again it probably didn't help that she grew up with a twin brother and he wasn't the type to play dolls and dress up. Cagalli at an early age didn't want to be second best to her brother but they were still closer than most siblings spotted on the street. They knew about their past and that Lord Uzumi was really their adoptive father but he was their father. To help them gain some normalcy Uzumi made sure to have the twins enrolled in schools so they may have an education. He even sent Kira to a prep school to give him some idea of what it in the real world and to make friends. He had sent Cagalli to an all-girl prep school so she could also see a life outside the palace walls and also to see if he could ease off of some of her tomboyish ways. For royalty, Lacus would have to say they were well rounded. Kira was brilliant in many ways but he often wore his heart on his sleeve. Cagalli was brash and stubborn but she too wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Princess, Miss Lacus…It's time…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The reception went well along with the birthday celebrations; why not kill two birds with one stone? Kira and Lacus were on the dance floor most of the night and receiving nonstop congratulations for their union. There were several different cameramen taking pictures of the couple and of course the twins together for their birthday. Pictures of the two fathers and family pictures were a must, it would seem the camera flashes would never come to an end. The twins were fortunate enough that they weren't really formally introduced to society until two years ago on their eighteenth birthday. They were thrown into the world of the press and were seen at all of the formal events. Cagalli was not the type of girl for such things but she knew her father would one day ask her to marry as well. She had been in an arranged engagement herself with Yuna Roma Seiran but as of late her father seems to disapprove of that union.

The Seiran family was in attendance but everyone knew how they wanted Orb to join the EAF and go against the Plants, the Seirans were known to disapprove of Coordinators. EAF was always jealous of the nation of Plants for their technological advances and medicines along with their abilities as Coordinators. EAF though also in par with Plants seemed to always be one step behind. The Plants had made colonies out in space first and made them habitable for people to live there. So even though the Plants had their own country here on the earth they also had some in space, mostly to find a way to keep some of their people safe. EAF was always jealous of their ambition and sought to do better than them, but when talks of sharing their technology didn't seem to happen is when war broke out. EAF refuses to give in and saying living the natural way was better than being run by technology and alterations of genes for the Earth would surely turn against them. No matter how you look at it, many wondered if it would ever end. Orb was always caught in the middle getting nonstop requests for them to join either side but Uzumi would never cave. He was the king and what he said was law but lately there had been uprisings in Orb for him to side with either the EAF or Plants.

Leaders from both sides had been invited to the wedding and seemed so far to be behaving. Even Lacus' former fiancé was in attendance with his family but kept themselves hidden from the eye of the media. The family actually held no ill will towards the bride but it was still a small slap in the face for the young man. Lacus was trying to be polite to everyone but it was difficult since it was such a large gathering. Kira looking ever regal in his royal attire and Lacus in her shimmering white dress making people whisper that Uzumi was going to side with the Plants. Uzumi however denied those rumors in saying that there is nothing wrong in childhood sweet hearts to be married. Then of course there was the push for Cagalli to marry Yuna Roma since his family was EAF friendly. Cagalli never liked the Seiran family; she was quite disgusted in the way Yuna had grown up and didn't help the guy was at least four years older than her.

"A dance my princess," Yuna asked and Cagalli shivered. She didn't like the man one bit but she had to be tactful with so many watching eyes. Cagalli placed her glass of champagne on the table and took his outreached hand.

She was on the dance floor and Yuna was trying to hold her a little too close for comfort. She was stiff as a board not wanting any more contact with the man she was dancing with, "You shouldn't frown so much, it's unbecoming."

"Whatever."

"And that language is very unbecoming of a princess."

"You should shut the hell up before I punch you," Cagalli narrowed her eyes at the purple hair man. He only smirked at her and it made her want to vomit.

"Now, now Princess what if the other guests heard such foul language escaping your mouth," Yuna slyly spun the princess around. "Unfitting for the princess of Orb."

"Bastard," Cagalli muttered wanting to be freed from this disgusting excuse for a human being. "I would appreciate if you would avoid trying to insult me on my brother's wedding day."

"See was that so hard?"

"You son of a bi…"

"Excuse me, Yuna, do you mind if I dance with my daughter," Uzumi spoke regally. Yuna nodded as he bowed to him and left the dance floor. Uzumi then began dancing with his daughter, "Does he really upset you that much, Cagalli?"

"You have no idea," Cagalli grumbled as she stared up at her father. "I wanted to knock that stupid smile off of his face."

"Now, now Cagalli…it is your brother's wedding day after all, we wouldn't want him to play the hero as well," Uzumi teased his daughter as she blushed. "Even though you are quite capable of defending yourself, I prefer to not have any blood on the floor today."

"Yes, father," Cagalli numbly nodded.

"Cagalli, I only want you to live a long and happy life," Uzumi told her softly as he danced with his daughter. "I am happy that your brother found such a lovely woman to marry and it's my hope that you will find someone as well."

Cagalli sighed, "Father, I'm not cut out for things like this. Kira is a much better heir and leader."

"I beg to differ my dear daughter, I beg to differ," Uzumi chuckled as his Daughter arched her eyebrow at him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The evening came and the wedded couple had already gone off on their honeymoon. The advantages of having an early afternoon wedding, but she knew her brother and sister-in-law escaped well before the end of the reception. Cagalli hated to admit it but she would miss her brother terribly. As she sat alone in her room looking out her large window and sadly smiled. Sure they had spent some time apart before when they were younger but now they would be on two different levels. Kira would be next in line to take over the throne and she would still be Princess Cagalli. He wouldn't have time to spar with her as much as they used to and play the silly games they once did. Childhood being just a memory now and she sighed already missing the days of youth. She was in her sleep wear as she turned on her television to see what was in the news. The main story was of course her brother's wedding and their birthday. She smiled as she watched the various scenes of the wedding unfold on the screen before her. At least for one day the war wasn't the hottest topic. However Cagalli's thoughts were broken at the sound of screams and gun shots. Cagalli quickly reached for her gun hidden in one of her drawers. She loaded it up and quickly stepped out of her room in her tank top and pajama pants.

She slowly crept down the hallway following the sounds of bullets being fired. She was breathing heavily and made her way to her father's chambers. She quickly entered his room but saw nobody in there, if he wasn't in there it meant he was in the study. She quickly ran down to the study to see various uniforms but she could tell by the emblem they were from ZAFT, the Plants' military. Her eyes widened in shock as she opened fired on two of them. She made sure to shoot them but not in their vital points. The two men dropped to their sides as she quickly made her way into the study. Her eyes huge in shock as tears began falling down her face. She ran over to her father's body and cradled his head.

"FATHER!" Cagalli's tears poured endlessly as Siegel Clyne also lay on the ground dead along with a few other of the Orb military. She shook her father gently trying to get him to waken from his sleep but it was no use, "Father…no…you're supposed to see me live a long and happy life! Why father…why?"

"Rusty! Miguel!" A voice shouted down the hall and looked over the two wounded men in front of the study. Then the blue haired man looked over at the crying woman, "Damn it. You weren't supposed to kill anyone…"

"Sorry," Rusty mustered. "They shot at us first though…"

"Damn it," the blue haired man looked over at the red headed friend and then at his blonde friend. "Miguel?"

"Don't worry, the bitch shot us but she didn't hit any vitals…be careful she's a good shot," Miguel mustered out.

The man raced into the room and grabbed Cagalli, her amber eyes looked into emerald and pushed him away. She held her gun ready to shoot, "Who are you? Why have you done this?"

The man narrowed his emerald eyes, "We were told that Orb had been manufacturing weapons for the federation…we came to see for ourselves."

"Then why is my father and Chairman Clyne dead," Cagalli cocked her gun and ready to fire if need be. "You're supposed to protect your own chairman!"

"Athrun!" Rusty shouted and Cagalli was about ready to fire a shot until the man named Athrun knocked her unconscious. She fell into his arms and he placed her over his shoulder. "Athrun, what the hell?"

"She can't stay here," Athrun told them. "We need to find Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol and get the hell out of here before we are discovered not only that some of the federation is also in the palace. Let's go!"

"Roger that," Miguel nodded.

"Fa…father…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

On to chapter two!


	2. Chapter One

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter One**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli slowly awakened and quickly squinted at the bright light hitting her eyes. Her body was becoming aware of her surroundings and felt her body restrained. Her eyes flew up and felt her wrists were bound behind her back and her ankles. She turned her head slightly to see sand and looked above to see what was rock but the light came from the opening. She was in some cave and heard the sound of the waves hitting the beach. Cagalli suddenly felt panic consume her being recalling the events before losing consciousness. She tried to pull herself to sit up but it was to no avail and groaned. "I see you are awake," a baritone voice called to her. She stiffened at the voice and turned her gaze to see a tall man in a red ZAFT uniform in the opening of the cave. He walked in over to her and she could see his face clearly.

"At least this time I can guarantee you won't try to attack me," the man chuckled and sat down next to her.

"Who the hell are you," Cagalli growled narrowing her eyes. "Why am I here? Why did you attack the palace?"

"One question at a time princess," the man said casually. "You're here because I took you from the palace after you tried to shoot me."

"You probably deserved it," Cagalli glared angrily. "Why did you kill my father?"

The man narrowed his emerald green eyes at the Cagalli, "It was not our attention to take the king's life. Two of the men I was with were shot at first and they fired back in return. It was an unfortunate accident."

"Accident? What the hell? Why were you infiltrating the palace in the first place," Cagalli shouted. "My brother married someone from the Plants and that's how you guys go about it?"

"Lacus' marriage to the prince was not the reason why we attacked or have you forgotten," the man glared at the woman. "We found evidence that Orb has been building new types of machines for the Earth Alliance Federation…what nation that claims to be neutral builds weapons for another nation?"

"Wh…what did you say," Cagalli's face paled. "My father…my father would never approve such a thing! How dare you make false accusations, you smug bastard!"

"False you say," the man arched his brow. "There were documents hidden not only in the palace but also in some of the nobles' homes!"

"No, no you're LYING!" Cagalli had tears in her eyes. There was no possible way her father would betray Orb's ideas the very idea he taught to her and her brother. She whimpered and her body shook in the thought that her father or rather yet someone had betrayed Orb.

"Even if it wasn't the king, it was obviously someone who didn't like the king," the man said with his tone changing to sincerity watching the princess shaking in tears. "I'm truly sorry for your loss…"

"You obviously know who I am," Cagalli looked up with her amber eyes holding some kind of emotion that ZAFT solider did not recognize. "What is your name at least…"

"Athrun Zala," Athrun replied. "I'm with the Special Forces but I'm sure you know what the red uniform means."

"You're a pilot, the best of the best," Cagalli simply said. "Lacus told me all about the ranks of ZAFT."

"So you're well informed then," Athrun said calmly.

"Why are we here on the beach," Cagalli asked shifting her gaze to the opening of the cave.

"After I took you from the palace, I boarded my aircraft with you," Athrun began telling the blonde princess. "You woke up briefly and began attacking me. I had to once again render you unconscious."

"So that bruise on your cheek was from me," Cagalli arched her brow.

Athrun nodded and rubbed his cheek, "Who would've thought the princess of Orb had a mean right hook."

"Shut up," Cagalli turned her body the best she could away from him. "So where is your air craft now?"

"I was shot down by the Orb military and barely landed on this uninhabited island just outside of Orb's territory," Athrun told her. "I even tried telling them I had you on board with me but that didn't seem to work."

Cagalli began crying again thinking of her father, "I…I see…"

"They told me they didn't know of any princess and that I was some lunatic in a ZAFT aircraft," Athrun told her and suddenly felt bad for the weeping princess.

"Wh…what?" Cagalli looked at him confused with her tear stained face.

"They informed me that the king was dead and that there was no such record of the king ever having children. That currently their leader is the prime minster Unato Ema Seiran," Athrun informed her.

"Those bastards," Cagalli struggled against the ropes that confined her. "Damn it! I told father not to appoint him to prime minister. Son of a bitch!"

"Such language from a princess," Athrun arched his brow and got a glare from the princess. "Are you sure you're not bipolar or something?"

"Fuck you," Cagalli growled. "At least untie me; I won't do anything to harm you."

"How can I trust you, princess," Athrun asked pointing to his cheek.

Cagalli sighed, "Look, I'm sorry…it looks like I really owe you my life right now."

"Even though my team killed your father," Athrun asked skeptically.

"If I take the life of the person who killed my father, than someone will surely try to take my life, if they succeed in taking my life there is a high chance someone will take theirs for taking mine," Cagalli told him softly. "Will that ever bring back the person lost? Will that ever really bring us peace?"

Athrun blinked a few times, "You're kind of strange you know that?"

"I've been told," Cagalli responded. Athrun knelt down and slowly undid the ropes at her wrists then undid the ones at her ankles. "So…"

"Hmm," Athrun looked at the woman.

"What is going to become of me," Cagalli asked looking over at the midnight haired man. "I mean, I can't go back to Orb obviously…am I prisoner of ZAFT then?"

Athrun smirked, "That is to be determined princess. I've been trying to put out a distress signal however the airwaves are jammed; until we are rescued I guess you're stuck with me."

"You think you're quite charming don't you," Cagalli asked him and Athrun looked at her surprised. "You men I don't get you."

"You know, funny I was just thinking that I don't get you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What do you mean she's missing," Kira asked as his advisors looked away from him. "You come to find me and tell me I can't return home to Orb because the palace has been overrun by the Seirans, my father is dead, and now you guys can't find Cagalli?"

Lacus placed a hand on Kira's arm as Commander of the Air Fleet, Mu La Flaga, sighed heavily along with Murrue Ramius that was captain of the Archangel, and Colonel Kisaka, Commander of the Ground Forces. "Look, Kira," Mu was first to speak. "I don't like it any more than you do…but…we can't find a trace of Cagalli anywhere."

"Was she taken by either of the forces that invaded the palace," Kira asked trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Possibly but I can't tell you for sure," Mu answered running his hand through his blonde hair. "I want to find her as much as you do, Kira. Cagalli is a tough girl, she won't just give up."

"I am aware of that," Kira nodded. "Why did both ZAFT and EAF come to the palace anyway?"

"Apparently for two different reasons," Kisaka handed Kira a file. "Apparently Prime Minister Seiran planned a coup de 'at of sorts to over throw the king with the help from EAF and ZAFT was informed that we were building weapons for the EAF."

"So they wait until Lacus and I are gone from the palace," Kira asked confused.

"They waited until they were both in Orb's territory," Erica Simmons said looking up from her computer. "Because of your wedding Lord Uzumi invited people from all over the world that included people from EAF and the Plants." Erica turned her computer around so that the others could see security cameras, "The EAF knew that if they couldn't get to the king the ZAFT military would. There was chaos in the palace because the EAF fired at the ZAFT men and ZAFT returned their fire."

"Who told ZAFT that the palace was harboring these new weapons," Kira asked.

Mu shrugged, "Who knows for sure, with technology the way it is…it could've been anyone really. However, the Plants are in an uproar that their chairman was killed and are scrambling to elect a temporary replacement until Election Day."

"So my father is gone as well," Lacus softly spoke and clutched onto Kira for support. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"It's been no secret that Seiran has been eyeing his way to take over Orb so they could side with the EAF," Murrue clenched her fists. "Lord Uzumi was against it of course but he would never truly ally with the Plants either even though you were the Chairman Clyne's daughter."

"Lord Uzumi might have foreseen this happening," Kisaka spoke thoughtfully. "He knew that once he announced Kira's engagement to Miss Lacus that many people would take it as a stance to ally with the Plants."

"True," Mu nodded. "But it doesn't explain how Cagalli's kidnapping fits into the picture."

"I don't think it was intentional," Kisaka pointed to one of the video squares on Erica's computer. "As you can see here the man takes her but these two men are looking quite surprised by the action taken of their comrade."

"Do you think Seiran meant to kill our princess," Murrue asked slightly disturbed by the idea.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kira's body shook in anger. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were to come after us, we need to keep hidden for a while until we can find Cagalli."

"We could go to the Plants," Lacus suggested but Kira shook his head.

"If for some reason the Plants really believe my father was helping the federation, there is a chance they would accuse me as well," Kira responded. "We should keep hidden until we can find out more information of this attack on the palace."

"I fear Orb will become a battle ground," Kisaka sighed deeply.

"All the more reason to find Cagalli," Kira suggested.

"Are you saying she should take leadership of Orb," Mu asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You and I both know that even though the military respect me as a skilled fighter, it's really Cagalli that the people see as a leader," Kira smiled at the thought of his sister. "Father once told me even though the means of our birth were different it doesn't change the fact Cagalli and I are indeed twins. Father always believed that even though Cagalli is headstrong, impulsive, and tends to follow her heart before her head…that she would make a great leader some day with a little bit of help of course."

"Are you saying that you don't want to assume the throne," Kisaka asked but he wasn't surprised by his speech. He knew also had a similar conversation with the king many times before.

"Yes, Cagalli should be the one to ascend to the throne and take leadership," Kira nodded. "I don't care how long it takes but we need to find people that still support the monarchy before Orb is completely burned to the ground."

"There probably already many people that have sided either with the federation or the Plants by now," Lacus said looking at the four advisors.

"There have always been people like that," Murrue stated with a smile. "It is human nature I guess, you will have those that believe that technology is not something to be pursued beyond a certain point."

"What were those guys saying on the television, for the preservation of our pure and blue world," Mu shook his head. "Well if we as humans don't evolve and advance wouldn't we just die out?"

Kira smiled, "that is true but it has come to the point where coordinators of the Plants don't want to share their technology…"

"And those that are jealous of the coordinator abilities," Lacus added.

"All the while both sides just look down on each other," Mu shrugged. "No matter how you look at it, Orb was the only place where you could really live in peace with some of the issues of the world creeping in."

"True," Kira nodded. "I think that's why father sent myself and Cagalli out into the world to learn about it. To see what it was like out there without the worry of people harassing us of being the prince and princess of Orb."

"He wanted you to experience life outside of Orb," Kisaka recalling the years of conversations he had with Uzumi. "It really did both of you some good and prepared you for when he announced you to the world formally revealing your faces."

"Well, let us get working then," Erica started typing up on her computer. "Let me see what information I can find on Seiran and also on our Princess."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ugh, why does it have to be so damn hot," Cagalli complained as she tried to fan herself. It had been two days since they were stranded on the island. Cagalli had her slippers but they really don't work that well on the hot sand. She wanted to go for a swim or something but didn't think it would be wise considering her outfit. It was bad enough she didn't have a bra under her tank top but the way Athrun acted she was sure he wasn't a typical male. She would often catch him by the air craft trying to send out a distress signal to his comrades but every night he would come back defeated. He would also scout the island for anything they could use while they were stuck there.

Cagalli decided since Athrun wasn't around to watch she would take a dip in the salty ocean water. She quickly slipped her slippers off and ran on the hot sand to the water. She let her feet soak in the water and a smile graced her lips. She began wading the waves trying to get a little deeper to cool herself off. She began swimming around and enjoying herself. That's how Athrun found her with his ZAFT red jacket over one shoulder. He chuckled as he watched the princess play in the water, he hated to admit it but he found her interesting. She spoke what was on her mind and foul language was no stranger to the princess. She was a strange creature to him, weren't most people sobbing uncontrollably when they lose someone?

Athrun found it odd she only poured her emotions out on his shoulder the first night they were on the island and after that, she said she would not cry again over her father's passing. She would smile and live a long happy life like he wanted her to do so. She stated that she knew he was watching over her and didn't need to be sad forever. She was truly a strange person and today they were acting like long lost friends. He slid down the side of the small edge and his feet landed on the sand. He felt a blush creep on his face when he realized how sheer her tank had become like her second skin revealing her upper body in all of its glory.

He cleared his throat and Cagalli immediately froze. She tried to cover her herself knowing full well her tank was uncomfortably see-through thanks to the water. Athrun walked a closer and held out his jacket to her to use to cover herself; Cagalli took it and put it on. "Pervert…"

Athrun looked over at the blonde while still blushing, "Wh…what?"

"Hmph," Cagalli made her way back to the cave and put her slippers back on. "So did you find anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Athrun responded as he sat down on the opposite side of the cave. "Seems like you went for a swim…"

"Shut up," Cagalli grumbled and he stood up. Cagalli watched him as he started building something for her to hang her wet clothes on from sticks they were using as firewood. "What are you doing?"

"Unless you plan on remaining soaking wet, I'm making something for you to place your wet clothes on," Athrun responded. "I'll be outside while you…uh, undress."

Athrun walked out of the cave and Cagalli watched him carefully. His back was turned to her and she removed his red jacket and took off her tank top and placed it over the wooden bar. Then she removed her pajama pants and placed them over the bar as well. She then grabbed his jacket and wrapped her body with it, "There. I'm done."

Athrun nodded and turned back around, "I don't know how long before we're found but we should be careful with the rations…there is enough for a month but since we're two people…"

"We have enough for two weeks," Cagalli responded and leaned against the wall. "And there is nothing here that could be a source of food?"

"Nothing," Athrun responded. "So we just need to take our time or hope I can fix the air craft."

"Aren't you coordinators supposed to be like super geniuses or something," Cagalli asked with her tone dripping in sarcasm.

"Just because I'm a coordinator doesn't mean I can work miracles princess," Athrun responded.

"That's what Kira use to say," Cagalli chuckled. "That he wasn't some kind of genie from a bottle."

"Sounds like he is still the same as ever," Athrun chuckled.

"Huh, you knew my brother?" Cagalli asked looking at the midnight haired coordinator.

"I meet him at the Lunar Prep School when we were twelve," Athrun smiled over at the excited princess.

"So you're the one that built birdie?" Cagalli flapped her arms as if they were wings.

Athrun nodded, "Yes, I gave that to him when were sixteen and I was being called back my father to Plants."

"So you have to be some kind of super genius!" Cagalli clapped and the crawled over to Athrun. He looked at her in embarrassment as modesty doesn't seem to be an issue at the moment. She had nothing under his jacket but the small mint green panty. He gulped and looked away with a huge blush on his cheeks; she could've at least tried to button a few of the buttons. He was nineteen yes but he hadn't really had that kind of experience with women.

"Uh, I'm just really good at building things," Athrun replied as Cagalli sat in front of him. He let out a sigh of relief when she closed his jacket and turned his attention back to the blonde, "I'm surprised he has it still."

"I remember when he first brought it home," Cagalli rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't even let me touch it! Saying a good friend gave it to him blah, blah, blah!"

"Sounds like he hasn't changed at all," Athrun smiled and Cagalli nodded.

"So then it must have been a real shock when we were announced as the prince and princess of Orb!" Cagalli asked with childlike wonder in her eyes.

Athrun let out a small chuckle, "Yeah. I hadn't seen Kira in a few years and then all of the sudden in the news King Uzumi is announcing his children to the public. Imagine my surprise to know he also had a twin sister."

"That jerk never mentioned me," Cagalli pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Some brother he is!"

"You're really strange you know that," Athrun said looking at her stunned by her behavior. She was nothing like Kira, she was kind hearted like her brother yes but the way they carried themselves was different…it was like night and day. She seemed more rebellious than Kira would ever be; she had no problem saying what was on her mind. She wasn't afraid to curse like a sailor and she didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, you've said that how many times now," Cagalli rolled her eyes and sat next to him. "So tell me about yourself…"

"What," Athrun turned his head to the blonde princess. She looked innocent with her eyes looking at him with curiosity. "Uh, what do you want to know?"

"Umm, Kira said you come from a pretty well off family in the Plants," Cagalli tilted her head. "Is that true…"

"Yeah, that's right," Athrun rubbed the back of his head. "My father is the part of the council; well my father's side of the family has served the Plants Council for generations. My mother is like an heiress you could say, she is part of one of the main companies that is in charge of agriculture for the Plants."

"So were you a spoiled rich kid growing up," Cagalli asked with a teasing smirk.

"Uh, what…no," Athrun backed away from Cagalli invading some his personal space. "My mother believed in me seeing the world and experiencing it, that's why she told my father to send me to the Lunar prep school."

"I guess that prep school is for all the high up people, huh," Cagalli backed away from him and Athrun smiled. "So you're good at building little robots, what else can you do?"

"I was the top of my class," Athrun replied simply. "I received high marks in all of my military training…"

"Oh big deal, so did Kira," Cagalli put a finger to her chin like she was thinking of something. "When was your first kiss?"

"Say what," Athrun was red a tomato. "Isn't that kind of a personal question…"

"Oh come on, don't be shy!" Cagalli looked at him slyly. "Was it that bad?"

"Huh, what, no!" Athrun shook his head, "If you must know when I was fourteen right before my engagement was called off."

"What, you were engaged," Cagalli said with wide eyes. "I guess I could believe it, you are kind of good looking."

"Uh, thanks…I think," Athrun rubbed the back of his neck.

"So you haven't kissed anyone since?"

"Hey, what's up with all the personal questions?" Athrun flushed, "When was your first kiss then?"

Cagalli giggled, "I guess the moment I was born! My parents kissed me! And then Kira use to kiss my cheek all the time saying that I wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend until I was thirty…and then there was the terrible first kiss from a guy I ended up punching at twelve."

Athrun looked at the blonde as if she was crazy; she was just so open and told him things freely. "You're definitely not normal."

"Huh," Cagalli looked over at him and he was shaking his head. She then turned her head to the sky, "Looks like it's going to rain…"

"What," Athrun followed her gaze and saw the dark clouds looming over them, "Looks that way. I guess I won't be able to work on the air craft today."

"Were you able to try to send out another distress signal," Cagalli asked.

Athrun nodded, "Yeah, but with the airways jammed it's a little difficult to get anything through. I'm hoping the guys from my team made it back and are currently searching for us now."

"How many guys were with you," Cagalli asked.

"My team had six people," Athrun responded. "I know that a few of the guys took damage while we flying off, so I can't really say for sure who made it or who got stranded like us."

"Geesh, I thought you guys were supposed to be like super because you were coordinators," Cagalli teased and Athrun couldn't help but like the blonde girl. Sure he knew this was his childhood friend's sister but something about her…something about her was different from the girls he knew in his life. Most of the females he knew were all refined and lady like, Cagalli was quite the opposite. She was bold and daring, spoke her mind, and had a childlike innocent about her. "You know, now that I think about it…did you make that pink little Haro for Lacus?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"She never gave me a clear answer on who gave that to her," Cagalli pondered for a moment.

"It doesn't surprise me, she's my ex-fiancée ," Athrun said lowly and Cagalli suddenly felt bad.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. It must really hurt to know she's married to Kira now," Cagalli bit her bottom lip.

Athrun chuckled, "No…I guess it was strange that one day I was told she wasn't my fiancée anymore and then next I know I hear on the news about the royal wedding. I had always known that Chairman Clyne was in good standing with King Uzumi and I never put two and two together when Kira and I were kids. He would talk about this wonderful girl that would visit him every summer and he would tell him about her traits but it never dawned on me that she was Lacus."

"So you're okay with it," Cagalli asked skeptically.

"In a way, yes," Athrun nodded. "Like you said the other day we can't dwell in the past."

Cagalli smiled at him brightly and looked outside to the opening, "It's raining."

"Yeah it is," Athrun said as he got up to start a fire for the two of them. Cagalli watched him carefully and smiled, he was like how her brother had described him. She pulled her knees up to her chest and smiled, ZAFT might be responsible for what they did to her home but she can't blame all of them. After meeting with Athrun and spending this second day with him, he wasn't so bad. He was a kind hearted person like Kira described him to be. She watched him as he got the fire started and the cave was lit. He sat back down in the spot he was in before he went to start the fire. "So princess…."

"Ugh, don't call me that," Cagalli grumbled. "I hate being called that…no matter how many times I tell all the workers in the palace they wouldn't stop."

Athrun chuckled, "Fine then what should I call you?"

"By my name," Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Cagalli will be just fine…"

"Well, then Cagalli…what is something that no one else knows about you?"

"Huh," Cagalli looked at him confused.

"Something that hasn't come out in the media, don't worry your secret will be safe with me."

"I don't know, if I tell you I might have to kill you," Cagalli arched her brow and Athrun chuckled. Athrun held up his hands in a mock surrender and Cagalli smiled in triumph, "If you're nice I'll tell you but not until then."

"I believe I've been a gentleman this whole encounter," Athrun argued back.

Cagalli giggled, "I guess we should get some shut eye."

"Yeah." Athrun blushed when he felt Cagalli lean onto him. He just smiled down at the blonde princess and leaned his head on hers.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Don't worry, I'm sure Athrun is fine," Dearka Elsman said looking over a map. "He's probably keeping busy; he has that girl with him keeping him company if you know what I mean…"

"Shut up, Dearka," Yzak Joule shouted. "Athrun isn't like you; he doesn't need to bed every damn female he sees."

The tall, tanned, and blonde coordinator Dearka shrugged it off, "Did you not see those hooters on her? Man, Athrun did good in kidnapping her. Pitty she'll be going to waste."

"Athrun isn't like that Dearka and you know it," Nicol Amalfi joined the group. "Athrun has enough rations to last him long enough for us to find him."

"He's an idiot for getting shot down," Yzak grumbled and clenched his fists. "If he hadn't been as skilled as he was, he would be dead along with Miguel and Rusty."

Nicol nodded, "Orb seems to be going through some drastic changes and that Seiran character means trouble."

"Didn't you hear what they told Athrun while they were firing at him," Dearka shook his head. "Telling him that there was no princess of Orb and he was some crazy person claiming he had the princess."

"We won't know the whole story until we find Athrun," Nicol pointed at some of the islands on the map. "If anything I bet you Athrun landed on one of these islands."

"There are a good handful of them though," Dearka sighed and hung his head. "Please tell me there is an easier way to find our fallen leader than this?"

"Shut up, Dearka. Stop being so damn lazy," Yzak glared at his friend.

"Once we're given the order we can look for Athrun," Nicol handed them both a disc. "Headquarters hasn't lifted his status of a possible K.I.A. but there has been no signs of him been completely shot down especially since he had the princess on board with him."

"Fine whatever," Dearka waved as he walked out of the meeting room. Yzak stormed out and Nicol sighed at his friends.

"Don't worry Athrun, we'll find you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

What's next?


	3. Chapter Two

**Cutie66: **Haha, I've been working on this story for a while actually. I had someone request an AU fic about Cagalli and Athrun's time on the island but instead of going with Kira back to Archangel that she goes with Athrun. I couldn't seem to get it to work until someone requested making Orb a royal nation…and bam a story was born with a combination of two requests!

**Fate Camiswhil**: Have I really been on FF that long? Wow, haha I didn't even realize it's been that long. I try to be a little more detail orientated in AU fics especially since it's a different environment than the anime and that storyline.

**C.C**.: No worries, I will update "Never Should Have Left'…since I'm trying not to go over the 20 chapter mark…I'm trying to figure out how to get the last few chapters to flow. For me it's always been easy to start and keep the story going but once I'm getting to the end, I want to make sure I give it a nice finale!

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Two**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Any news," Kira asked as he entered their little meeting room. Erica was busy typing away on the computer and Kisaka was looking over maps with Mu. Murrue was watching the news on the television to see if anything was changing or possible news on the missing blonde princess. Lacus shook her head no and Kira sighed, "What about Orb?"

"You're not going to like it," Murrue said turning up the volume. "It would seem in just a matter of week Unato Ema Seiran has turned Orb upside down. There have been several riots and a rift created for those that side with the federation and with the Plants."

"Maybe it's time we get the Archangel and go underground," Kira stated. "There are some countries that would willingly hide us until we can figure out our next move is and continue our search for Cagalli."

"Getting to the island undetected will be difficult," Kisaka stated. "However, most of the group gathered here will willingly follow the royal family."

"There should be enough supplies in storage for us to use for an extended period of time," Kira said looking over his close group. "I really don't want to make a move without Cagalli as far as Orb is concerned but we need to hide ourselves before we are sought after."

Lacus nodded, "I agree. We should observe for a while and see what the state Orb will be in."

"What of the Plants, has a new Chairman been elected," Kira asked and Murrue changed the channel. "Gilbert Durandal? Who is that?"

"He has served on the council for quite some time, he is also one of the leading scientists in DNA analysis," Lacus commented. "However, his intentions were always unclear from a political stand point. So far he has spoken pretty words in promoting peace but also showcased new military weapons along with this…" Lacus showed a video on her laptop and Kira did a double take, "My younger half-sister."

"You have a half-sister," the whole group asked at the same time.

"Yes," Lacus nodded. "Meer Campbell, my mother had a small affair and led to my younger half-sister. My parents divorced once my father found out he was not the father. However, my parents remained cordial and I would spend some time with my mother and sister."

"So has she taken your place as a pop singer," Mu asked watching the music video on the screen. Meer looked every bit like Lacus' twin minus the darker color hair and eyes. Meer also was wearing much more revealing clothes than Lacus would ever wear, appearance they looked fairly similar and their singing voices sounded equally similar.

"She is using my name as a means to reach fame," Lacus stated flatly.

Mu sighed, "Man oh man, what the hell is our world coming to?"

"Something incredibly twisted unless we do something about it," Kira said confidently. "I know we will find the answer but only after we find Cagalli. We will also try to gain forces as well, I'm sure there are people that still support your father's beliefs Lacus and those that support my father's."

"So build our own little army," Mu nodded. "Well, first things first…we need to get the Archangel and fill her up with people!"

"I'm sure both sides wanted to get rid of Orb," Murrue said calmly. "Orb was the nation stuck in the middle promoting peace and refusing to side with the federation or the Plants. Orb had an opinion that differs from theirs…so take them out. Take out the nation that will stand up for itself no matter how hard they are pushed into a corner."

"Pretty much whoever wins the territory of Orb wins this war," Kisaka pointed out on the map. "Orb not only has land access to different countries but the smaller islands by the continent that give route by water."

Mu pointed to Plants area, "If Plants get this area then they gain more land advantage but if the federation does all they need to do is push the citizens of Plants up to their space colonies."

"Either way, Orb will become the final battle ground," Erica said turning in her chair to face the group. "Well, we just need to plan our steps accordingly. If either side has Cagalli, I'm sure they will announce they have her eventually so until then I think we should do as Kira says…gather up forces and see what we can do."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm bored," Cagalli pouted as she watched Athrun work on the air craft.

"And," Athrun asked not taking his attention off fixing the aircraft. Cagalli crouched down next to him and tried to see what he was doing. He had left his red uniform jacket back in the cave and was only in his red pants, white boots, and his blue under shirt.

"Let's spar," Cagalli suggested and Athrun hit his head on the aircraft as he tried to get out from underneath. He looked at Cagalli as if she was insane.

"You want to do what," Athrun quirked an eyebrow.

"Let's spar," Cagalli repeated. "Please, we've been here a week and I'm bored out of my mind."

"You do realize I do have a slight advantage," Athrun looked at her seriously.

Cagalli's amber eyes stared right into his emerald orbs, "I use to spar my brother all the time and he's a coordinator…I think you don't have a chance against _me_."

Athrun's eyes twinkled in amusement, "Alright then. I'll humor you for a little bit but don't come crying to me later."

"Ha, as if," Cagalli stood up to her full height and waited for Athrun to get up to his standing position. He brushed off some sand off his body. Cagalli smirked and stood in a fighting stance. Athrun returned the playful smirk and stood in his own fighting stance. "I'm not going to go easy on you…"

"Really now," Athrun smirked as she threw the first punch and he quickly blocked it. Cagalli blocked a punch he threw at her. He was holding back since his mother raised him to always be respectful to women and just because this one didn't want to act like one didn't mean she was any less of a woman. She kicked him in his side but Athrun turned his body so the kick would not make contact.

Cagalli grunted as countered with a high spin kick also easily blocked by Athrun. He was teasing her; it wasn't like sparring with her brother. It was different, Athrun was definitely skilled, and he wasn't kidding when he told her he was at the top of his class even if he was holding back for her sake. She was not going to be out done by him. She tried to kick him in the stomach but he just pushed her leg away. He threw a kick and she blocked it. Cagalli smirked as got a hold of his leg and tried to flip him but he was able to flip himself back onto his feet.

"Ugh," Cagalli blocked another kick and Athrun smirked. She wasn't so bad, he knew a few women that were also pilots and could hold their own. She would easily fit in their league if not better considering how long she was lasting against him. She spun out of the way as he lunged at her and she also ducked trying to send him to the ground with a low kick. He jumped over her leg and prepared to take her down until she did a back handspring. "I'm not going down that easily."

Athrun smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way princess." _What was wrong with him_? Athrun began questioning his behavior. He wasn't like this unless he was around the guys. She was a strange person indeed and he couldn't help but find himself amused. He had even entertained her childish games by finding a pack of cards in the cockpit and played poker along with various other card games. They had told each other stories of when they were younger by the fire place and laughed openly about stories of Kira. She was in a category of her own. She threw an axe kick but he blocked it and grabbed a hold of her wrist. She looked at him stunned as she was flipped over onto her back.

Cagalli found herself trapped in between his legs and his arm lightly pressed against her collar bone. His other arm trapped her wrist next to her head. Cagalli found herself breathing heavily. Athrun was as well while he staring into her amber pools. Their faces were close together and their breaths mingled with each other. He was _very_ aware of her body for the first time, her well-endowed chest moving up and down with each breath. He didn't know what drew him in closer but he dipped his head and his lips touched hers tentatively. Cagalli didn't know why but she closed her eyes and felt something spark in her. His lips barely touched hers but she didn't think Athrun's lips would be so soft. After the initial contact his lips came down again as they slowly moved against one another.

Athrun was scolding himself but he couldn't stop his body. The arm resting just above her breasts went to trap her other wrist next to her head. Athrun slowly lost more control when he felt her tongue run against his lip. _Where did she learn how to kiss_? _Who had she practiced with_? He was lost in his thoughts as he mimicked the gesture. Cagalli didn't know when she let herself get lost in the kiss but Haumea help her…she couldn't stop. She whimpered when he pulled back, Athrun finally talked himself into some sense. She was the princess of Orb and they were just having a sparring match. Granted this was a different kind of sparring then the initial one they started.

They were breathing heavily and Athrun slowly got off of her body. Cagalli pushed herself up so she was sitting forgetting that both of them had some sand on them. Cagalli began dusting herself off as the awkwardness between them was quite heavy; she stood up with her back turned towards Athrun. She tried to slip away but he grabbed her wrist. "I apologize…" Athrun's baritone's voice rasped, "I don't know what came over me."

Cagalli didn't turn back around to face him, "No…it's fine, don't worry about it."

Athrun raised his eyes and then was drawn to something particular. He didn't let go of her wrist but lifted up her tank and Cagalli began to panic but was too late. Her shirt had been lifted slightly. "You have…a tattoo?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"We have our orders to go search these islands," Nicol pointed on the map. "The red line shows what is logged in our systems of Athrun's flight path but as you can see after a certain point we lost his signal."

"So he could have landed on at least three different islands if we follow the path," Dearka sighed. "Well I guess it gives one for each of us to look at."

"What of the girl," Yzak asked and Nicol looked at his often hot tempered friend.

"If she is alive and with him, we are to bring her back to the capital to meet with the newly elected Chairman and the council," Nicol answered. "Those were the orders given to Commander Le Crueset."

"So what is she a prisoner of war," Dearka asked looking confused. "I mean she is the princess still isn't she?"

"That may be true but Orb is currently already under the control of Prime Minister Seiran," Nicol answered turning on the television. "He has made no claims publically or silently about the prince and princess to return home to take the throne."

"Wasn't the prince on his honeymoon or something," Dearka asked confused. "Or do you think this Seiran guy tried to take him out along with Lacus?"

"I wonder what Lacus was thinking when she agreed to marry the prince," Yzak wondered thinking of his childhood friend. "Now Meer, is using her sister's fame to rise to her own."

"Well, Meer was always the ambitious one," Dearka added in. "It's not easy being in your older sister's shadow."

"Doesn't she have like a thing for Athrun," Yzak quirked his eyebrow. "She sure annoying as hell every time he use to visit Lacus."

"We are to set out tomorrow to look for Athrun," Nicol quickly changing the subject. "Hopefully he has sent out a distress signal that we will be able to detect once we get closer."

"Aren't the air waves jammed in that area," Yzak said pointing to the islands.

"Yes, but if we are close enough we should be able to get it," Nicol nodded. "Athrun is resourceful, I'm sure he was able to create some kind of signal even with a wrecked air craft."

"I wonder what we will stumble upon when we find him especially if he has the princess," Dearka wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up Dearka," Yzak rolled his eyes. "Do you ever think about anything else other than sex?"

"Hey, I'm twenty-one, young and able, the ladies love me," Dearka smirked and posed for his friends. Yzak growled and Nicol shook his head.

"Anyway, Commander Westenfluss will be accompanying us in the place of Commander Le Crueset," Nicol added in.

"Really, wasn't he like Athrun's mentor back when we were in the academy," Dearka pondered for a moment. "Yeah, he is like mister laid back, the complete opposite of Athrun."

Yzak shook his head, "You only like him because he will go drinking with you."

"What's wrong with that," Dearka had a goofy grin on his face. "I mean, you guys are of age and won't go drinking with me. I might as well have a fellow pilot that will go drinking with me since you guys rather be bumps on a log."

Nicol chuckled, "I might be a pilot in ZAFT Dearka but I'm also a classical pianist."

"Yeah, yeah," Dearka waved it off. "I forgot you are mister composure here don't have time to spend one guy's night out with his friends."

"Well at least he has some sense not to be hung over on a regular basis," Yzak barked at his blonde friend. "I'm surprised your father hasn't disowned you yet!"

"Shut up momma's boy," Dearka taunted and Yzak lunged at him. Nicol was quick enough to restrain the silver haired man but Yzak was trying to beat the crap out of Dearka.

"Guys, save this for later, I would hate for Commander Westenfluss to see you guys acting like this," Nicol pleaded but it landed on deaf ears. The two men were already at it, Dearka teasing and Yzak losing his temper. Nicol was trying to hold back the hot tempered pilot. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was laughing as Athrun looked at her shocked as she showed him a small tattoo on her neck that rested right below her hair line. The one on her back was located on the small of her back; it was a lioness with a rose, her personal crest. The tattoo she was showing him right now was a symbol for Gemini, the twins, and Taurus. "Didn't that hurt?"

Cagalli laughed again, "Of course it did but you kind of get use to the pain after a while. The one on my neck didn't hurt too bad, since it's so small and all. The healing part is what bothers you the most though."

"You keep them well hidden," Athrun commented with a shocked expression not even hearing the last part of her statement.

"I have one more."

"WHAT? You have another," Athrun looked at her confused.

It was strange that they were kissing passionately just a little while ago and now they were talking again as if nothing ever happened between the two of them. He had spotted her tattoo on the small of her back earlier and she openly talked about it. Then they went to the cave to start up a fire as the sun was beginning to set. She pulled up her hair to show the small symbols on her neck. Once she said it was a symbol of Gemini he quickly understood the meaning of it and the one of the Taurus was also obvious due to her birthday.

Cagalli turned to face him and stood up on her knees. She pulled down a part of her pajama pants and Athrun blushed at the sudden action. His eyes were quickly drawn to a small tattoo on her right pelvic/hip area was of a four leaf clover with the words, "Aren't you Lucky." She then pulled her pants up, "Now that had to have hurt…"

Cagalli laughed, "Those are three things that no one has really seen or know about."

"Huh, someone has bound to have seen them," Athrun looked at her in disbelief.

"Nope, I got them all when I turned eighteen," Cagalli responded. "I've been really careful so that no one could see them well until now."

"So the rumors are true then, the princess of Orb is quite the rebel," Athrun said propping his knee up and rested his arm on the knee. "I don't think I've ever read or heard of a princess with tattoos before."

"Well, I'm not your fairy tale princess by any means," Cagalli said with a smile.

"You can say that again," Athrun chuckled. "Say…Cagalli…"

"Huh, what is it?" Cagalli looked over at him as she settled down in her spot again. She leaned against the wall of the cave and looked over at the man across from her.

"It's just, you're different from a lot of people I've met…why do you think that is?"

"What are the people like that you've met," Cagalli asked looking at him confused. "Is this about how you think I'm strange?"

"Uh, kind of," Athrun rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just I've never met someone like you, where you…um, you don't act like a typical person of your status would act or a typical woman."

"Oh, is that's what bothering you," Cagalli teased. "I guess you could add the factor I grew up around my brother who's a boy and that I wanted to do things with him. I've never been the type of girl to be interested in dolls and the color pink…you know like the other girls. I didn't have a lot of friends that were girls until I was older. There was Miriallia I met through Kira and Orb military, and of course Lacus…Miss Murrue and Miss Erica…but those two women I admired them I guess. Myrna who is my primary care taker tried to get me to girly up but I just wouldn't have it. I would tell her I couldn't spar with Kira if I was wearing a dress and it wasn't practical. My father use to send us out on small vacations to see the world and I figured if I wasn't all dolled up and such, no one would recognize me. What about you?"

"Huh, what about me?"

"You don't look like a guy that would be a typical solider."

"How do you figure that," Athrun asked with a smirk on his lips.

"You're too kind," Cagalli said softly. "You're just like Kira described you to be and yet you wear that military uniform. It just doesn't seem to suit you."

Athrun smiled sincerely at the girl, "I guess when the war broke out…I felt like I should do my part. I wanted to feel like I was helping to end the war you could say. I just couldn't sit by and watch as friends of mine joined only to lose their lives."

"You're a very noble guy," Cagalli said writing something in the sand. "But I imagine that being a solider is not all you can do right? I mean, you could've always gone into robotics or something? I mean that birdie is pretty damn awesome if you ask me."

"Maybe when the war is over," Athrun said with a small smile on his face. Cagalli looked over to the opening of the cave.

"It's almost a shame…."

"What is…"

"Eventually we will be rescued and we will have to go back to reality," Cagalli said sadly. "Back to the world where conflict still happens and peace seems like a distance idea. It's not easy to achieve peace, which decision is the right one and which is the wrong one, you know? Will we ever achieve it?"

Athrun watched her for a moment. The fire giving her form a soft glow in the evening, even though neither of them had really bathed in a week…she looked beautiful still. The way she carried herself was different from the women around him and this fan club that his friends called it. She was smart and very aware even though she came off naïve and innocent. Her insight to the world and her reasoning was something he would gladly follow if he could. If he was a solider in her army he would gladly lay down his life for her beliefs. He found in just one week, he had gotten to know her better and only hoped to get to know her more…but what waited for them once help arrived? Could it be he felt the same? He didn't want this to end? A life on this island with her…it didn't sound like such a bad thought.

The mere fact she saw him more than a solider, more than a red uniform, and just as Athrun. It made his heart skip a beat, she was one of the sincerest people he ever met…well next to Kira. Then again, since they were twins after all they were bound to share some similar traits. He couldn't help but smile and this sudden urge to want to protect this woman sitting across from him. She truly was amazing and strange all at the same time. Athrun had always been nicknamed the prim and proper prince of ZAFT due to his shy and reserved personality. He was the gentleman and was always polite to the women that threw themselves at him. He wasn't like his friend Dearka, that would easily sleep with a woman if she willingly gave him the chance to do so. Yzak scared off most women minus their one classmate, Shiho Hahnenfuss. He never understood why she wasn't scared off by the cold and yet hot tempered pilot but then again she wore a male red uniform versus the female uniform. She came from a military family, so men like Yzak were probably a walk in the park for her. He was curious to see how Cagalli would react to his hot tempered friend.

"I guess we had to return at some point," Athrun said calmly. "I'm sure you're eager to know what has been going on in Orb."

Cagalli nodded, "Yes, you're right. I am worried. I want to know if Kira went back from his honeymoon and took over the throne? Or is something else going on? Did Orb burn…just UGH! I hate not knowing!"

"I'm sure we will find out once we are off this island," Athrun smiled at her warmly. He wanted to be selfish and keep her to himself. He liked this feeling of being open with someone and letting his emotions play on the surface. He wanted more time with her. He didn't want this to end but the reality of it, it will end soon. They will have to part ways more than likely.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"He better be on this last island," Yzak grumbled as their air crafted landed in the shallow depths next to the island. "I swear I'm going to kill him when I see him."

Dearka shook his head, "Well, that's if he is here."

"I saw a fighter craft on the other side of this island," Nicol added as he exited the craft with his friend. Heine made sure the craft was anchored and exited the air craft with his comrades.

"Well, there is a good chance Athrun is here and more than likely with the princess," Heine jumped out and waded in the water. They began slowly walking around the island. "Nicol, do you remember which direction that air craft was in?"

"Yes, Commander," Nicol point in the direction he saw the stranded air craft. "It was in that direction."

"Well, then let's head over there, shall we," Heine smirked. "And it's Heine, Nicol. We are all sporting the red uniforms now unlike the academy days; there is no need for you to still be so formal with me."

"Uh, sorry, sir," Nicol could never really get use to Heine's relaxed nature. He was still quite a force to be reckoned with on the battle field but his laid back attitude is what drew people to him, he was quite charismatic.

"It's too damn humid," Yzak complained as they made their way through the small patch of trees and tugging at his collar.

"Always have to complain about something, don't you Yzak," Dearka chuckled and shook his head.

"Well we are here because our idiot all mighty squad leader got shot down," Yzak grumbled and Heine let out a laugh.

How Heine missed this group, they were always quite entertaining whenever he saw them. Sure, he would hear stories from Dearka since the young blonde man would always invite him out for drinks. It was different now that they weren't just in the academy anymore. Even his uptight mentee was quite the ladies' man, at least he attracted swarms of women but he never responded to them. The group stopped when they heard laughter.

"What the hell," Yzak quirked an eye brow as they made their way to a clearing. There they saw a carefree Athrun laughing at a blonde woman splashing water at their comrade. Dearka smirked as he quirked an eyebrow, the blonde woman was wearing Athrun's jacket obviously to make sure her top didn't get wet creating some ideas in Dearka's head. "What the hell is Athrun doing…" Yzak grumbled as he marched over to where couple was playing in the water.

"Whoa there, Yzak…" Dearka pulled on his collar. "Let's sit back here and watch. Apparently, Athrun is enjoying himself."

"Shut up you backstabber, we are here to retrieve that bastard," Yzak shouted. "And he has been here all this time enjoying himself?"

Nicol sighed, Heine was clearly entertained, and Dearka shook his head. Yzak already had stormed off to yell at Athrun, "ATHRUN! YOU BASTARD!"

Athrun quickly turned his attention to the shouting voice and grabbed Cagalli to his side. Cagalli was shocked at the sudden pull towards the blue haired man's body but didn't say anything as Athrun looked battle ready. Athrun's eyes were dark preparing for an attack but then relaxed once he saw the storming silver haired man. Athrun gently pushed Cagalli out of the way as Yzak grabbed Athrun's shirt and was in Athrun's face.

"You fucking bastard, we've been searching for you for hours and here you are enjoying your time with a woman!" Yzak barked as Athrun saw Heine, Nicol, and Dearka coming into view. Daerka waved and Heine saluted as Nicol just smiled at his friend. "Answer me you bastard!"

"Yzak, calm down," Athrun pushed Yzak off of him. "I am the one who's been patiently waiting for you guys to come after us."

"Shut the hell up," Yzak snarled. "Get your things together so we can take you and the girl back to the capital."

"What," Athrun looked at him confused. "To the capital?"

"They are our orders from Chairman Durandal," Nicol added in. "We received them yesterday and they said after we found you, you are to take the princess to the capital with an escort."

"Durandal is the chairman now," Athrun asked confused. "When did this happen?"

"Look, we will fill you both in once you two are back on the base," Heine said walking over to the blonde woman. He grabbed Cagalli's hand brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Princess, I am Heine Westenfluss and commander in charge of your safe transport to our Gibraltar base."

Cagalli looked at Heine with a confused look, granted she was use to these kinds of gesture but she found this man to be a little too charismatic. Athrun actually was quite bothered by the closeness of Heine to Cagalli. Athrun watched carefully as he could see Cagalli's discomfort and walked over to her only to be caught in a headlock by Dearka. "You lucky dog, you!"

"Dearka," Athrun tried to pry his arm off of him but Nicol had made his way to introduce himself to Cagalli.

Nicol saluted, "My name is Nicol Armalfi, princess. I am also in charge of your safety but I will also be accompanying you and Athrun to Aprilius City."

"Oh, you're the guy that plays piano," Cagalli said with a smile. "Athrun has spoken highly of your playing; you will have to play something for me sometime!"

Nicol blushed, "Ummm…thank you, I didn't think Athrun would speak so highly of me."

"Oh, what did he say about me! I'm Dearka Elsman!" Dearka let go of Athrun as he rubbed his neck.

Cagalli arched her eyebrow, "That you're a loud mouth."

Dearka looked over at Athrun, "Did you really tell her that?"

Athrun shook his head with a smirk, "I'm sure she assessed that on her own without me having to tell her anything."

Heine let out a heartfelt laugh, "Well, well…if you two are ready I'm sure you both want a good shower after being here for a week."

Cagalli made her way back over to Athrun's side and looked up at him with a smile, "Yeah, I could definitely use a shower and I bet you could too."

Athrun chuckled and the others watched the interactions between the two. Heine motioned for everyone to follow him as they began their way back to the other side of the island where the ZAFT carrier was waiting for them. Athrun helped Cagalli up the small slope and the way the two interacted was in the interest of Heine and Dearka mainly. Yzak was uncaring as he stormed off in the front with Nicol trying to calm him down.

Athrun then asked, "What happened to Miguel and Rusty?"

The mood became somber but Heine was first to speak, "They were killed on their escape; you four are the only ones that survived. Well I guess five, I should include the princess."

Cagalli stopped in her tracks and the men looked at her. Cagalli bowed her head and clasped her hands together, "What were their names?"

Athrun smiled as the others looked at her confused, "Miguel Aiman and Rusty MacKenzie."

Cagalli nodded as she began whispering a small prayer for the two men. Athrun smiled warmly; even though those men were responsible for the death of her father and sister-in-law's father…she was still wishing their souls well. The other four men looked utterly confused at the event and looked at Athrun. "She comes off kind of strange but you get used to it!"

"Who the hell are you calling strange," Cagalli asked now in Athrun's face. "You could at least be nice to the person praying for your comrades!"

"Sorry," Athrun said with a small shrug. "I appreciate it though, Cagalli."

Cagalli then smiled and Athrun motioned for them to continue again. They reached the carrier and Nicol and Yzak boarded first. Heine climbed aboard next holding his hand out to Cagalli. Athrun then lifted her up and she grabbed onto Heine's hand. Once she was in Athrun climbed aboard with Dearka. Heine and Nicol quickly went into the cockpit so they could take off. Athrun and Cagalli sat next to one another as Dearka and Yzak watched the two carefully. They didn't know what waited for Cagalli in Aprilius City.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

So what new surprises await the princes…just have to see in the next chapter!

**AN**: I've read actually several different stories that give Cagalli Tattoos and I figured since she's supposed to be a rebel in my story I would give her some too! XD


	4. Chapter Three

**Asga: **Aww thanks! XD It's greatly appreciated!

**Carla**: Thanks! XD well the island is where it all started for them teehee!

**Cutie66**: No, I'm still working on Never Should Have Left, no worries. It's just taking a little longer to get my ideas together. Don't worry I won't abandon it, I'm still writing it. I'm almost done with chapter 16 just need to iron out a few more things and I'll be happy with it!

**Fate Camiswhil**: Haha, I can't answer too many questions for you will just have to wait and see but I will answer the one about Nicol and Heine. They will live, I want them both alive for this story. XD

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Three**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Here we are, Princess," Heine announced as they landed in Gibraltar. "Looks like Commander Le Crueset is here to greet us."

Cagalli turned so she could look out the window as Athrun leaned over and pointed to the blonde male in a white uniform, "Why does he have a mask on?"

"Who knows," Dearka answered. "We've never asked, never really cared to. He's kind of a legend around here."

"Is that so," Cagalli asked with an arched brow. She settled back in her seat as she heard the engines slowly dying down. "I hope I can get a good shower in before we head to the capital."

"I'm sure they we will let us," Athrun assured her.

"What do you care," Yzak glared at the blonde and Athrun sighed. Dearka rolled his eyes, during their flight Yzak and Cagalli had bantered back and forth. It would seem the princess was a force to be reckoned with as she could match Yzak stubbornness along with his temper. Athrun and Dearka couldn't figure out who was worse.

"Shut up old man!"

"I'm not an old man you twit!"

"Moron!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

Heine came into the passenger area to hear the arguing and shook his head. He turned over his shoulder to look at Nicol, "They're at it again."

Nicol rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Well, we should meet Commander Le Crueset before those two kill each other."

"I agree," Heine nodded and could have sworn he saw lightning bolts between Cagalli and Yzak. It was amazing how they had just met today and acted like they've been enemies for years. Yzak had made a snide comment about naturals and it caused Cagalli to go off on the deep end. Then of course he commented about her gender and it took both Dearka and Athrun to restrain them. Dearka tried his best to hold back the hot tempered coordinator and Athrun effortlessly held back the fiery princess but did she give him quite a struggle. "Well, if you two are done making nice…we should disembark and greet the waiting commander."

"JACK ASS!" Cagalli stuck out her tongue as Athrun dragged her out. Yzak was being held back by both Nicol and Dearka now. Heine chuckled as he decided to follow after Athrun and Cagalli. Athrun jumped out first and turned his attention to Cagalli. He held his arms up to her and she jumped down as he caught her easily, even though it wasn't that high off the ground but with no stairs attached it was better to be a gentleman. Commander Rau Le Crueset found this jester to be quite interesting but only for a moment. If it had been Heine that stepped down first he would've done the same thing. However he did find it rather amusing that Cagalli was wearing a red uniform jacket that obviously belongs to Athrun since his upper body was only dressed in the blue undershirt.

"I'm glad to see you alive and well, Athrun," Athrun saluted as he stood in front of the blonde man.

"Thank you commander," Athrun replied and then held out his hand. Cagalli placed her hand into his as he brought her next to his side. "This is the princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha."

"I can see that," Rau took in the woman's appearance. "I am sure both of you are ready for a nice long bath after being on the island for so long."

Cagalli kept quiet not sure what to say quite yet but she didn't like the man from first impression to say the least. She decided to hold her tongue for now and let Athrun do the talking, "Thank you Commander."

"Well now, do my eyes deceive me," a voice called from the side. Cagalli immediately recognized the voice. Athrun felt a twinge of jealousy as her eyes lit up. Cagalli turned to her left and there stood none other than the Desert Tiger, Andrew Waltfeld. "Good to see you there, princess. You still got those really sincere eyes of yours."

"Shut up old man," Cagalli said playfully and hugged the tanned commander. "I was wondering where you were when you didn't escort Chairman Clyne this last time."

"Oh, did you miss me," Andy teased as he patted the girl on the head and everyone looked at them quizly. Athrun was lost and Rau was the only one still keeping his composure. It didn't surprise him that the Desert Tiger was on good terms with the young princess. Andy use to escort the Clyne family to Orb quite frequently until about a year ago when Andy was stationed once again in the desert for a long term assignment. "I'm touched."

"Shut up, where's Aisha?" Cagalli asked looking for the Desert Tiger's lover.

"She'll be out in a little bit, I heard you reek of the sea," Andy chuckled. "Looks like the Prince of ZAFT took good care of ya."

"Prince of ZAFT," Cagalli looked at him puzzled and turned to look over at Athrun. He was blushing and Cagalli was even more confused, "What the hell kind of title is that?"

"Oh that mouth," Cagalli turned to see Aisha smiling at her. Aisha quickly made her way over to the blonde girl, "Well, boys if you don't mind I'm going to take this stubborn girl to wash up. We'll see you boys later."

"Yeah, make sure she looks like a lady," Andy playfully shouted as Cagalli started cursing at him as Aisha dragged her away. Andy began laughing as Rau looked at the tanned man. "If you knew the girl as well as I knew her you would understand, Le Crueset."

"Is that so," Rau nodded. "Athrun, why don't you wash up? I will inform you and the princess of the events you two have missed after you have rested for a moment."

"Yes Commander," Athrun saluted and headed towards his quarters.

"Now, why don't you gentlemen go get some rest as well, I'm sure you as well would like to wash up after such a trip," Rau said as the men saluted him. "You will also meet us in the meeting room once Athrun and the princess are ready. I'll have someone sent for you when it is time."

"Sir!"

Yzak grumbled, "Why do we have to go to the meeting? It's not like we haven't been debriefed on the current situation."

"He might want us to get Athrun and the princess caught up with current events," Dearka shrugged. "If I get to stare at her rack again, I don't mind at all."

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Yzak smacked his friend over the head, "How can you see that demon of a woman attractive?"

Heine chuckled, "I would say that Dearka wasn't the only one examining her. I'm sure Athrun isn't as much of a saint as he claims to be."

"What," Dearka was speechless. "No way, Heine! Come on this is Athrun we're talking about! Women throw themselves at him and all he does is blush like a little school boy that hasn't figured out he likes the opposite sex!"

Heine chuckled as Nicol and Yzak walked off to their quarters. They began walking over to the bar on the base as Heine placed an arm around the younger coordinator. "Now, now…Dearka, there is so much to teach you. I can guarantee that the Princess has captured the attention of our dear friend."

"There is no way," Dearka looked at the older coordinator confused. "This is Athrun we are talking about!"

"Yes, but didn't you see how he held out his hand to the princess and lingered a little longer than he needed to," Heine smirked and Dearka tried to think back but still believed the older man was crazy. There was no way that Dearka could believe that Athrun could be interested in a woman of his own freewill.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So there has been no news on Kira either," Cagalli asked as Aisha brushed her hair. Thankfully Aisha didn't put her in a dress; she actually gave Cagalli some jeans and a not so frilly shirt to wear. Aisha always liked to take of Cagalli like a little sister since the moment they met. Cagalli always was drawn the woman that confused her, she seemed so feminine and yet she was as good of a pilot and bodyguard as Andy. She never truly understood but she admired the woman minus the girly clothes.

"No, but Andy heard from Mu not too long ago that they are trying to go underground for a while but that was the last transmission he received," Aisha told the younger girl. "I wouldn't worry; your brother will be safe along with his new bride."

"Well if Mu is with Kira then more than likely some of the Archangel crew as well," Cagalli said and sighed heavily. "I wonder why they want to take me to the Capital."

"Well, you are the princess after all even if Seiran won't recognize you both as heirs of King Uzumi," Aisha paused for a moment. "I'm sure now that Andy has seen you he will try to contact Mu."

Cagalli nodded, "I just don't understand what is going on in Seiran's mind."

"Listen, I'm sure Commander Le Creuset is going to update you as well but I want you to know that the federation was also attacking the palace the night ZAFT was trying to discover documents."

"What…they were both there?" Cagalli looked at the older woman confused turning in her chair to face the woman. "What was the purpose of it?"

"That my dear, I cannot say because I do not know," Aishia said with a sad smile. "However, you need to keep strong, right?"

"I guess," Cagalli sighed heavily and looked down at her feet.

"Cagalli, you're a strong girl but Orb will not be fixed in a day. You still need to watch and see what happens before you do anything Cagalli. You can't be hasty; after all you aren't a little girl anymore." Cagalli's gaze was still at her feet, "Cagalli…"

"I'm fine," Cagalli whispered. "I just…I just want to do something about what's going on right now. I can't help but feel so helpless…I don't know who to be more pissed off at…Seiran and his EAF goons or ZAFT."

"Minus that cutie with dark blue hair and green eyes right," Aisha teased and Cagalli immediately blushed. "Oh come on now, after a week alone with him and nothing happened?"

"AISHA!" Cagalli was extremely flushed at this point as the older woman was chuckling.

"I bet you he sees you as a woman, especially with these girls being a big as they are now," Aisha pinched the side of Cagalli's breast.

"Aisha," Cagalli pouted and tried to hide her chest with her arms.

"I saw the way you held his hand when he introduced you to Commander Le Crueset," Aisha teased as Cagalli backed away from the woman leaning into her personal space. "Cagalli, I've known you for quite some time now…you can't tell me that he doesn't catch your eye? I mean he is quite good looking."

"I don't…I don't know what you're talking about," Cagalli waved her hands in front of her face. "Athrun…Athrun is just, just a good guy. He took care of me while we were on the island and was…he…he was a gentleman."

"So you two didn't do anything at all, so you're still a virgin," Aisha teased and Cagalli blushed. "Geesh, I guess it's ok considering you are a princess after all…but," Aisha lifted the girl's hair and Cagalli gasped, "A girl that has tattoos is bound to eventually know the joys of sex." Before Aisha could continue to tease the blonde princess there was a knock at the door. Aisha smiled and walked over to door to see Andy standing there with a smirk on his face.

"If you two ladies are done, Le Crueset is asking for the princess," Andy chuckled as Cagalli stood up quickly. "Well, well, now she looks like a young lady but not quite a princess."

"Well, you know how she is," Aisha looked over at the princess. "I'm amazed how I got her into the shirt."

"Well, I'm sure the boys will appreciate the sight of her," Andy chuckled and motioned with his head for the blonde princess to follow him. Cagalli nodded and began to follow the older man. Aisha followed behind the blonde and Andy looked at Aisha knowingly that she had informed Cagalli about current events. Le Crueset was known to fabricate the truth a little bit. "I'm sure you'll like the fact that Athrun shaved, I didn't think young kids like him could actually grow some subtle on his face."

Cagalli looked at him strangely as they walked towards the meeting room. Cagalli entered the meeting room after Andy opened the door for her but Aisha and he would not follow in. They were not invited to the meeting and Cagalli heard the door close behind her. She then turned to room where Dearka was gapping at her, Yzak was looking away with a tint on his cheeks, Nicol was looking at the floor with pink on his cheeks, and Athrun was looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. She was dressed and clean. Heine was leaning back on one of the chairs admiring the view and Le Crueset nodded his approval.

"Well princess now that you have joined us, we all can update you and Athrun on the events of the world," Rau turned on the television. "As you can see Orb is refusing to recognize you and Prince Kira as their monarchs. We haven't announced that we are in current custody of you, my lady."

Cagalli looked at him curiously, "I was under the impression that the newly elected Chariman Durandal was aware of me being in the company of Athrun."

Rau smirked, _Smart girl. _"Yes, he is however he has yet to see you in person. I am unaware for the reason the chairman wants to meet you but he wants to meet you. Nicol has been your assigned escort along with Commander Westenfluss."

"What other news did you wish to tell me," Cagalli asked looking at the commander and the young coordinators were looking at the woman in surprise. She as speaking with such command in her voice that it took them all in shock.

"There has been no news of Prince Kira and Miss Lacus," Rau handed her a file. "Since Miss Lacus is a citizen of Plants ZAFT went to go search for her but did not find a trace of them."

"If you're implying I know where they are, you are highly mistaken. My brother and I were separated the moment he went off to his honeymoon and the palace became a battleground for the federation and ZAFT." Cagalli narrowed her eyes at the blonde commander, "I will attend this meeting with the Chairman without any resistance, however if I find out that ZAFT is at fault for the primary attack on the palace I will not be quieted easily."

"Quite bold words princess," Rau said as the five men in red watched the scene carefully. "What would your father say to see you this way?"

"You have no right to speak of my father," Cagalli warned him darkly. "Considering two of your men killed not only my father but your late chairman. You have no right to speak to me in such a manner." She slammed her hand down on the meeting table, "A bastard like you probably hates the royal family or maybe you hate myself and my brother."

"Cagalli," Athrun gasped as the others watched in shock.

_Perceptive little bitch isn't she. She will be a problem if we're not careful. _"Princess, that's quite an accusation," Rau smirked but the princess only glared at him. "I think you are jumping to conclusions before having all of the facts."

"Is that so," Cagalli said arching her brow. "Then I apologize, however I stay true to about not showing any resistance unless it's proven that ZAFT is the reason for the attack on the palace but also know this, the federation is not far from fault as well. However, I cannot truly forgive a nation that would willingly attack the palace after such a celebration was held."

"Of course, princess," Rau bowed and Cagalli snickered.

Dearka just leaned over to Yzak and whispered, "Did she just tell off the commander?"

"Shut up," Yzak elbowed his friend.

"Now, then I'm sure you will like some rest before journeying to the capital," Rau then looked over at Athrun. "Since you are accustomed of being near Athrun, I will allow you to spend the evening with Athrun."

"What…" Athrun turned beat red and both Dearka and Heine were smirking like fools. Nicol found it humorous and Yzak found it silently humorous to see Athrun squirm. "But…but sir…"

"There is nothing wrong with two people that have been stranded with each other to feel odd if what they were accustomed to has been suddenly taken away from them," Rau slyly said as Cagalli was flushing as well. "I would not want to cause the princess any sudden distress or some sort of separation anxiety."

"What the hell are you getting at," Cagalli was about to lunge at the commander until Athrun stepped in. No one saw when the blue haired coordinator had crossed the room to block the short tempered princess but they were glad he did. Athrun knew firsthand how her right hook could sting. Cagalli was stunned and looked at the arm around her waist. She turned her head to her right side and saw Athrun looking at her, almost warning her to stop. Cagalli simply nodded and backed off.

"If you would excuse us, Commander, the princess and I will retire for the evening," Athrun saluted and pulled the princess out with him. Dearka chuckled and Heine joined in the fun laughter. Nicol looked as if he was utterly lost at the action that took place. Yzak just scowled at the whole situation and Le Crueset looked very entertained.

_Looks like, I under estimated the princess but most importantly I underestimated Athrun. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I've just gotten word from Andy," Mu said as he walked onto the bridge. The crew looked over at the excited blonde, "The princess has been spotted in Gibraltar."

"Are you serious," Murrue asked shocked. "What would ZAFT want with Cagalli?"

Mu shrugged, "I can't be sure as of yet but that's all I got from Andy in his message. We should wait it out, I'm sure he will try to contact us again once he is aware of what the council wants to do with her now that she is on Plants soil."

"They won't do anything to her right away because if they want favor from the royal family, they will not harm her," Kira said confidently. "Besides, Mr. Waltfeld can keep an eye on her for the time being."

"Yeah, the desert tiger will take good care of her, he's always liked the feisty head strong princess," Mu chuckled.

Kisaka nodded, "Until we know more we shouldn't rush in to retrieve the princess. If anything they will try to keep her hidden and not announce where she is staying plus Commander Waltfeld has been making frequent trips to the desert base."

"So we need to patient," Miriallia Haww smiled from her CIC seat to the prince. "But I also know that idiot Dearka in ZAFT…I could always sweet talk him into revealing Cagalli's position."

"Why don't you just admit you like him," Mu teased. Miriallia glared at the smirking blonde commander. "Anyway, I would hold off on that too. Until we know Plants intention with Cagalli we shouldn't be too hasty."

"As much as I would like to go after Cagalli," Kira sighed. "I will agree with Mu, it's better to wait it out and as soon as we have a clear opening we will go after Cagalli."

Lacus knew it was tearing Kira apart not being able to go after his sister, "Oh Kira…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What were you thinking by trying to hit the commander, are you crazy," Athrun asked once they entered his quarters. Cagalli didn't look back at him. "Unbelievable." Cagalli bit her lip as Athrun continued to scold her, "I just don't know what to do or think, that was completely unbelievable…did you forget that you're a princess and you shouldn't act like that?"

Cagalli remained silent and it only bothered him more. Athrun sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. He knew she was a stubborn woman but this was the first time he saw it in person. Sometimes what they print in newspapers and magazines could be true. Athrun took a step closer and he saw Cagalli flinch. He took on deep breath in and placed a hand on her shoulder. Cagalli reacted to the touch instinctively and turned to attack him but Athrun quickly stopped it as they were both facing each other. She tried to look away but Athrun gently touch her chin with and turned her face to look at him. Her eyes were still downcast, "I'm sorry but you need to be careful. What would happen to Orb if you got yourself into a situation?"

Cagalli took in a deep breath and raised her amber orbs slowly to meet Athrun's emerald gaze. She remembered that look; it was similar to the one when they were on the island together. She nodded and slipped away from his grasp, she wasn't quite ready to venture beyond this comfort zone they built up. She didn't want to take a leap into an unknown territory with a man she barely met a week ago. "Um, do you have anything I can wear to sleep? Aisha only gave me this to wear instead of my pajamas."

"Uh, yeah," Athrun went over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt with some sweat pants. "You can change in the bathroom." Athrun walked over to the door and opened it for Cagalli. Cagalli nodded and walked in as Athrun closed the door behind her. Athrun sighed and shook his head, _What the hell am I doing? What's wrong with me? _Athrun clutched his head confused by the emotions that the princess was stirring in him. They were all foreign to him not even while he was engaged to Lacus did feelings like this stir in him. What were these emotions tugging at his heart? His body seemed to be acting on its own accord and he wanted to understand why. This one girl was bringing about something in him; the solider in him was fighting his heart and mind. He took in another breath and closed his eyes. He pulled out some clothes for him to wear for the evening as well.

Cagalli came out of the bathroom and Athrun turned his way over to the open doorway. He had a smile touch his lips at how cute Cagalli appeared in his shirt and sweat pants. They both looked extremely too large for her granted he was six feet tall. He chuckled as she walked out of the doorway so Athrun himself could change as well, "If you want to watch TV or anything go on ahead. I'm going to take a shower and be out."

Cagalli nodded and Athrun disappeared into the bathroom, Cagalli let out the breath she was holding. _Get yourself together Cagalli! What the hell are you doing drooling over him? Sure he's good looking and all but…ugh! Kira would so scold me right now! I even agreed to sleep in his room with him, what is wrong with me? Ok granted we slept next to each other while we were on the island but this…this…this is HIS ROOM! _Cagalli heard the water start and sat down on the bed. She didn't bother to turn on the television and let herself fall down against the pillows. She closed her eyes and relished the feel of a bed underneath her. She let herself get lost in the comfort of the cushioned mattress and the pillow. Sleep quickly called her and that's how Athrun found her after he finished his shower.

Athrun smiled and gently pulled the blanket out from under body to cover the sleeping princess. Athrun was surprised the princess didn't awaken but he was glad she didn't. He then went over to grab some pillows and sleep on his couch when Cagalli sat up glaring at him. Athrun was shocked, "Where do you think you are going?" Athrun was stunned, "you are not sleeping on the floor or the couch or wherever…get your ass in the bed."

"But, Cagalli…"

"No buts, it's not like we haven't slept next to each other before," Cagalli pointed at the empty space in the bed. "Get in!"

"Cagalli…we're not on the island anymore…"

"Exactly, so we should both enjoy a nice comfortable bed!" Cagalli demanded and he saw he was not going to win against the fiery princess.

Athrun sighed in defeat and placed the pillows he gathered back onto the bed. He lifted the blanket and climbed in to join the blonde princess. Cagalli did what she had gotten accustomed to and snuggled into his shoulder. Athrun stiffened at first since this was a different environment than when they were out on the island. But for a moment he didn't care what wrong signals or messages it would send to the others around the base. Then again others wouldn't see unless they barged into his room. He then moved his arm to hold her close like he had been doing for the past few nights. She no longer smelled of the sea but more like a woman now…he could smell faintly vanilla and cinnamon. _What was he getting himself into_?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next time!


	5. Chapter Four

**LadyRinUchiha: **XD

**Fate Camishwhil**: Haha, don't worry she'll be in a dress sooner or later. XD

**C.C**:. yay to asucaga moments! XD I'll make sure there is a lot more!

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Four**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was dressed in the attire she was in yesterday in the back seat with Athrun watching the scenery change. Heine was driving and Nicol was in the front seat having a small conversation with the eldest pilot in the car. They were all dressed in their red pilot uniform but she noticed that Heine wore a small emblem on his that Nicol or Athrun did not have. She wondered if he was in some kind of special class or something but thought nothing of it. Cagalli continued to watch out the window when she caught Athrun's reflection in the mirror she smirked a little bit as remembered Athrun's messy bed hair. She had made fun of him when they first woke up but Athrun in turn teased her about her blonde locks being a mess. She guessed it was probably from not being able to sleep in a bed for week but she couldn't help but smile. She wondered if married life was something like that, waking up with your spouse and loving them no matter how they looked in the morning.

Something caught Cagalli's eye and she leaned closer to the window as if she would be able to see it better. Heine saw this from the rearview mirror and pulled over to the side. "Did you want to go see it Princess?"

"Huh," Cagalli looked at the orange haired coordinator in surprise.

"We don't have to be at the capital right away, I've noticed you been looking out the window for quite some time," Heine unbuckled his seat belt. "We've been driving for quite a bit of time…it would be good for all of us to stretch our legs."

Cagalli smiled brightly, "Commander, please call me Cagalli."

Heine nodded and got out of the car. Cagalli opened her door but found Heine standing there with his hand held out to her, "Then Cagalli, please call me Heine." Heine didn't miss the irritated look on the blue hair coordinator's face. Heine smirked as he helped the blonde woman out of the car, he pointed over to area she was looking at earlier. "It's part of a park…but lately it's become more of a memorial ground and that's the reason why you see many flowers decorating the area."

Cagalli nodded and began walking with Heine next to her. Athrun quickly exited the vehicle with Nicol walking next to him. Nicol was watching his friend carefully, for all of the time he had known Athrun he could not recall any time he acted the way he was right now. Nicol didn't even know how to describe the way Athrun was behaving…maybe Rau Le Crueset was right about the idea of separation anxiety. Granted, they were only together for a week but Nicol couldn't help but notice how Athrun was behaving around the princess. Nicol followed his friend's gaze to the blonde woman that was laughing at something Heine had just said. Cagalli was leaning on the railing looking down below her and saw a field of flowers with winding dirt paths. She inhaled deeply taking in the scent and Heine could easily see how Athrun could've been taken by the princess. She might not be very feminine but something about her was alluring.

"Athrun," Cagalli called to the blue haired coordinator. Athrun walked over so he was standing on the right side of her and Heine smirked. Cagalli pointed at something in the distance, "We have a garden in the palace and it's like a maze, something you would find in like those old fairy tale stories…"

"Oh," Athrun said looking off into the distance and saw a statue.

"If you find the right path you will find a great fountain and a statue of the first king of Orb," Cagalli told him with a bright smile. "Kira and I use to get lost all the time when we were kids. We would always race to see who would make it to the middle first."

Athrun smiled and looked back at the princess forgetting they had Heine and Nicol with them. Heine couldn't help but formulate a plan in his mind. He found it very interesting how Athrun interacted with the princess so naturally but with other women he couldn't even flirt with them in a friendly manner. Yet here was his former mentee enjoying and smiling for her easily. Cagalli jumped over the railing and Athrun followed after her easily as the two of them ran off towards the statue in the distance running along the paths.

"Uh, commander," Nicol was surprised to see Heine blocking him from going after the running two.

"Let them be," Heine said with a chuckle. "I've never seen Athrun like this with anyone before. There is something special going on between them."

"But commander…"

"Nicol, how many times do I have to tell you it's Heine," Heine smirked and looked at the racing pair. "She is truly different."

"I don't understand," Nicol said looking at the older man. "She seems perfectly fine to me other than she could easily match Yzak in his stubbornness."

Heine nodded, "Indeed but she carries herself different than most women her age would or people of her status. She is truly carefree and Athrun has never been like that until now."

"What do you mean sir," Nicol asked confused.

"When I first met Athrun," Heine said recalling the days when he was just a fresh graduate chosen to mentor a few new recruits in the academy. "I thought Athrun was raised too prime and proper. He was too polite even for his own good but seeing him with the princess…he can be carefree. When she has to leave Athrun will be greatly saddened."

Nicol watched as he saw Cagalli and Athrun racing back to them. That's when the gentle piano player saw what the older man meant as Cagalli gently pushed Athrun and Athrun responded with a warm laugh. Athrun grabbed her wrist so she was in stride with him. "She's become someone important to him, but she's a princess."

"She sure doesn't act like one," Heine arched an eyebrow. "Considering the words she exchanged with Yzak right before leaving the base, I would guess she was a daughter of a military man with the words that came out of her mouth."

Nicol nodded, "She easily makes Yzak look like a saint and Yzak does use vulgar language as well."

"That is true," Heine nodded. "However, we should tell them to get back to the car…we need to get them both to the capital."

Nicol nodded, "ATHRUN! LET'S GET GOING!"

Athrun and Cagalli looked up to where the men were waiting. Athrun nodded as Cagalli had already found the stairs to climb back up and he quickly followed after her. Athrun seemingly unaware of his behavior didn't see the looks Heine and Nicol were giving him. Cagalli also unaware of her behavior but there was no one tell her she was acting out of the ordinary at the moment. She was not with her family and close friends but she felt safe with Athrun and his friends, well maybe minus Yzak. They all four got back into the car and began driving off.

"I wonder what the chairman will say," Nicol said breaking the quick silence.

"Not sure," Heine said. "He's only been our Chairman for a few days, I'm sure it was a council vote to have us bring the princess to the capital."

"Even so," Athrun began. "I thought they would've sent someone down to Gibraltar to meet us instead of us having to travel to the capital."

"Maybe the council believes they can protect her better in the capital," Nicol suggested.

"That could be a possibility," Heine nodded as he changed gears. "Cagalli would be better off in the capital than on a military base, if word got out she was in Gibraltar then Orb could easily get the wrong idea."

"I doubt anyone from Orb would come after me other than my own brother," Cagalli said looking out the window. "Remember, the current prime minster is not acknowledging myself or my brother as monarchs…they wouldn't needlessly attack unless they were complete morons."

Heine chuckled, "Even if that had some hint of truth princess but if the media would see that you were in Plants, it would force the Prime Minister to take action. The prime minister has already placed blame on the Plants for the palace being attacked even though our reports show the federation was clearly there as well."

"It's no secret that Seiran has always favored the Earth Alliance Federation," Cagalli sighed. "The idiot always pushed for me to marry his son the moment I turned eighteen."

"Even if Seiran sides with the federation, he cannot deny you as Orb's princess," Athrun now had Heine's attention. "The world has seen the faces of both the Prince and Princess, their faces committed to memory and for him to announce there are no monarchs left for Orb just means he is hoping that you and Kira are no longer alive."

"More than likely," Cagalli nodded. "It doesn't surprise me, he knows that Kira and I would uphold the ideas of Orb and would gladly burn with our country protecting those ideas."

The idea of Cagalli burning with her country didn't sit well with Athrun. His hands clenched into tight fists on his legs, the thought of any harm coming to Cagalli didn't sit well with him. A part of him felt as if he needed to protect her since he and Kira were once close friends but another part of him saw her as a friend and there was still is one part he couldn't understand. Something else stirred within him and he had yet to completely understand the feeling but he would not dig deeper into it. Cagalli was a princess and he was just some pilot in the ZAFT military. He suddenly didn't feel worthy of her and he cursed himself for thinking such strange thoughts. He was a well-trained solider in the military and raised to be a gentleman but she saw him more than that. He turned to look over at the blonde girl and a small smile graced his lips. She may have been the first person to really see beyond the uniform, sure his comrades were his friends but she really saw beyond it all.

"That is a very noble of you," Heine said breaking Athrun out of his thoughts. "You are a true leader, I am sure the late king would be very proud of you."

Cagalli smiled, "Thank you, Heine. But I am curious…" Cagalli turned to look at Athrun and Athrun looked at her confused, "I wonder if they would let me look up Athrun's history."

"What," Athrun pulled away from the blonde leaning over at him. "Why would you want to know my history?"

"Curious is all," Cagalli teased. "I mean after Dearka's speech before we left about how you are so uptight is got me all curious."

"You shouldn't believe everything that comes out of Dearka's mouth," Athrun grumbled. "He talks too much."

Nicol chuckled, "Well, I don't know if Athrun told you already but his father serves as a councilman…you will surely meet him there along with my father."

Cagalli looked over at the youngest pilot in the car, "Oh? What kind of man is Athrun's father?" Cagalli asked moving from her side to sit in the middle. She leaned over the middle console and Athrun watched her curiously as Nicol chuckled. It would seem the princess had her special power to charm just about anyone.

"You will have to meet him, I suppose," Nicol chuckled. "It's kind of hard to describe Councilman Zala, he is quite a unique character."

"Is that so," Cagalli had childlike wonder in her eyes, "Would you say Athrun is more like his father or his mother?"

"Cagalli," Athrun was surprised with Cagalli's sudden interest in him well her openly speaking about her interest in him.

Nicol smiled at the princess, "I would say he is more like Mrs. Zala, at least that is what I would think."

"Who does he look more like," Cagalli questioned and Heine chuckled.

"Be careful princess," Heine smirked. "If you're not careful, I would say that you were interested in our friend, Athrun."

Cagalli pouted, "I'm just curious is all. Athrun knew my brother when they were kids and I am just curious really! From what Dearka tells me, Athrun is not short on admirers…"

"Now when did you talk to Dearka," Athrun asked pulling the princess back into the back seat. She smirked and he didn't like it, "Was it Dearka that knocked on the door this morning while I was in the shower?"

"And?" Cagalli looked at him questioningly. "It's not like we did anything other than sleep! I had to explain to Dearka several times that we didn't do what he was implying and he said that your fan club of admirers would probably hunt me down princess or not just for sleeping in the same bed as you."

Heine at that point was laughing uncontrollably and Nicol became worried of their safety. He placed a hand on the wheel to help Heine keep the car straight and Athrun was blushing, "Damn him. You shouldn't listen to Dearka…he likes to tell wild stories."

"Oh," Cagalli arched an eyebrow. "It sounded like there was some truth behind them."

"Cagalli," Athrun placed his head back on the head rest of the seat and groaned. "Just trust me; Dearka likes to get under people's skin. You really shouldn't believe everything that comes out of his mouth."

"Well, I did promise Dearka if he comes up to the capital to go out and have a drink with him, he did challenge me," Cagalli said and Heine glanced at the blonde princess in his rear view mirror. "He told me that he could out drink me and I said there was no way in hell he could out drink me! Andy use to challenge me all the time! And the desert tiger knows how to hold his coffee but not his liqueur!"

"Are you really sure you're a princess," Athrun asked looking over at the blonde. "And why would you even consider drinking with Dearka?"

"Make sure to invite me as well, princess!" Heine said, "I usually go out drinking with Dearka and I would love to see this match between the two of you."

"Well then, you will get quite a show! I have yet to be defeated on a drinking contest," Cagalli said placing her hands on her hips with a confident smirk. "I doubt blabber mouth can hold his liqueur…he doesn't look like the type."

Nicol chuckled, "I can't begin to tell you how many times he's come to work hung over."

"Oh yeah," Cagalli leaned back over the middle console. "Tell me more! I want to know who I am up against!"

Heine chuckled, "Well I can tell you the how and Nicol here can tell you the aftermath!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Well, they should be arriving tonight then," Gilbert Durandal asked his assistant. "I heard she is quite the character from Commander Le Crueset."

"Well, there are the rumors as well sir," one of his attendants said. "However, you read over the reports that Athrun Zala was the one that took the princess from the palace."

"Yes indeed," Gilbert said reading over Cagalli's profile. "Were you able to find anything else about the princess beyond the public records?"

"No sir, as far as the records show they are indeed the rightful heirs to Orb throne."

"Interesting," Gilbert nodded. "Has a room been prepared for our arriving guests?"

"Yes sir, they will be staying at one of the suites in the best hotel in the capital by your request. Also some clothes were provided for the princess but since we didn't know her size the ladies had to guess from pictures and her public profile."

"Indeed," Gilbert smirked. "Could you have Commander Watfled summoned here along with the rest of the Le Crueset team?"

"Of course sir, but why?"

"I would just like to meet with all of them. Get the story from all points of view before I ask the council to make a decision in regards to the princess. Have them fly here first thing in the morning as well," Gilbert said looking over at his chess board, "If anything, we could use the princess as a means to help our endeavors."

"Do you mean in finding Prince Kira and Miss Lacus?"

"Yes, it does seem quite odd that the prince would disappear with his new wife," Gilbert looking over Kira's profile. "I'm quite amazed indeed considering most of us expected Miss Clyne to return to the Plants after she was given the news of her father."

"But she is also now a Lady of Orb due to her marriage to the prince."

"I am aware of that but this is her homeland," Gilbert pointed out. "She and her father owned several properties here in Aprilius City and Aprilius One in space. She will eventually need to settle her father's assets."

"Of course, Mister Chairman."

"Now then, I wonder what we should do about the princess," Gilbert said looking over her profile. "In all of the official articles she is seen as quite a poised young woman."

"Commander Waltfeld would often tell us that she might appear like the perfect young woman but she does have quite a different attitude in person."

"I didn't think he would be that close to the princess," Gilbert pondered for a moment. "Then again, he did often accompany the late Chairman Clyne to the palace in Orb quite often. What a fascinating young woman we have. Have the other council members been notified of our meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes, mister chairman."

"Good, I want them assembled early tomorrow morning and make sure to get word to Heine about bringing the princess with Councilman Zala's son."

"Sir!" /"Yes chairman."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Eh," Cagalli grumbled as she looked through a pile of dresses. She made a disgusted look at all of the outfits that were apparently provided to her by the chairman. The three men that were with her all tried to hold in their laughter as the distraught princess carelessly threw another dress to the side. She was going through the outfits and made it very clear her dislike in some of the lingerie provided for her as well. All three men blushed when she tossed them aside and looked through the pile of clothes that were provided for her. "Ugh, aren't there some normal clothes in here? I rather walk around in Athrun's jacket before wearing any of this crap."

Athrun tugged at his collar as Heine smirked and Nicol held back a chuckle. Heine and Nicol had already become fast friends with the blonde princess but some of her tendencies and habits were still new to them. It was obvious the princess had a distaste for sure feminine looking outfits and underwear but it was all part of her charm. She held her head high with poise but she refused to dress up and look completely feminine. Granted the outfit she was wearing was most definitely women's clothing but it did little to highlight her figure. Cagalli grumbled as she threw another dress to the side, "Did they just look on my public profile and figured I like this stuff? Ugh and we got here late too…damn it!"

"I'm sure if we send in a request to the chairman we could get you another outfit," Heine suggested and Cagalli glared at the male pilot. Heine felt a little bit nervous from that glare, for if looks could kill he feared he would actually be dead at the moment. "Or you could just wear Athrun's jacket…"

Cagalli blushed and looked away; she hadn't meant to say that out loud. Oh well the damage was done and she sighed deeply. She pulled up a pair of pajamas, "At least they got me some pajamas and not some night gown."

"Maybe we can have room service wash the clothes she is wearing if she feels uncomfortable wearing the other outfits provided," Nicol suggest and he blushed when he felt Cagalli pull him into a fierce hug.

"You're the best!" Cagalli exclaimed and smiled up at the green haired pilot. "Oh, there was a piano downstairs…you need to play for me before we go to that council meeting!"

Nicol nodded still a tab bit flushed; Cagalli satisfied with his answer quickly went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Athrun sighed as the other men retired into their separate rooms in the suite. They were all preparing for the evening and Athrun opened up his suit case, he didn't tell anyone but he did make sure to provide some extra sleep wear for Cagalli if need be. He didn't think the chairman would send clothes for the princess but then again she was royalty. He chuckled as he recalled Cagalli's sudden distaste for the pile of clothes on the couch. She suddenly started complaining and rummaging through the pile of clothes. She was an odd one alright.

Cagalli came out of the shower dressed in her pajamas and her hair up in a towel. She did a quick look around to see if anyone was still in the living area and noticed Athrun was in his room. She quickly rushed over to his room and closed the door. Athrun was shocked to see Cagalli there pressed against the door and she was blushing. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, well…you see…"

Athrun chuckled, "You can tell me…"

"Could you call room service up so they can wash my clothes," Cagalli asked. "I didn't want to see the other guys well..since..ummm…you know…"

Athrun looked at her confused, "I'm sorry, I'm not quite following."

"Damn it, I've been around you for a week without a bra on…" Cagalli shouted and Athrun flushed. That was a true statement and he just curtly nodded as he reached for the phone by his bed. Cagalli clutched her clothes to her body as Athrun called up room service. Once he hung up Cagalli whispered, "Thank you."

"They said there is a basket by the door, you can drop them off in there and place the basket outside," Athrun motioned for her. Cagalli nodded opened the door and quickly spotted the basket. She ran to the basket dropped her clothes and ran back into his room. Athrun looked at her confused, there were enough rooms in the suite for them to have their own beds and yet here she was in his. He looked at her confused, "Your room was closer to the bathroom…"

Athrun shook his head, "I'll go take the other room then." Athrun grabbed his suitcase and began walking to the door and Cagalli still stood there. "You will need to move so I can change rooms."

Cagalli looked up and nodded at him. She moved out of the way and Athrun slipped pass her but not before whispering, "Sleep well, Cagalli." Athrun closed the door behind him and saw the basket was still inside of the suite. He chuckled and placed the basket outside as he saw one of the hotel help come and get it. "Could you make sure to return it quickly?"

"Of course sir, I'm sure you r wife will want her clothes."

"Wait…no, you've got the wrong idea," Athrun blushed and the woman laughed. Athrun sighed and closed the door to the suite. He made his way over to the open room and placed his things in there. He would then heard a knock at his door. He opened it up to see a smiling Heine. "Heine?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," Heine said with a smirk. "Nicol has hopped into the shower; did you want to take one as well?"

"Yeah, but I can wait after you take one. After all you did all the driving today," Athrun mentioned as he sat down on his bed.

"True, but I wasn't the one running around with the princess at the park," Heine got a blush out of Athrun. "I figured I be a good friend and offer the shower first."

"No, really, it's fine," Athrun said opening up his suit case. "I really don't mind going last."

"Oh the ever noble Athrun Zala," Heine crossed his arms and chuckled. "You're still the same you know that?"

"I guess," Athrun shrugged and sighed. "I know you're a member of FAITH but why would the chairman want to meet with Cagalli? Is she a prisoner of war now? Is he going to use her as some kind of leverage tool? I really don't understand."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Athrun,"Heine shrugged. "If anything, she will be treated like a guest of her standard should be treated. After all we get to stay at one of the best hotels in the city thanks to the princess."

"Always living the high life," Athrun chuckled. "Even so, it still bothers me."

"Is it because you've gotten to know her pretty well due to that week on the island," Heine inquired.

"I guess you could say that," Athrun nodded. "I almost didn't want to be rescued, being on that island with her for a week and hearing her beliefs. The way she thought of the war and the whole idea of naturals and coordinators…it was different and …"

"Like a breath of fresh air," Heine walked over to the seat in Athrun's room and sat down. "Look Athrun, even spending a day with the princess in the car, I do admit she has this air about her. She doesn't make enemies she makes friends, excluding Yzak."

Athurn nodded with a smile, "Yeah. Who would've imagined someone had the temperament to be on par with him."

"She is quite something that princess," Heine smiled. "But I wonder if it's because she is a princess or because that's how she was raised. Sure, you can look everything up about the princess on the public profile but that's not all there is to her is there? She sees the world in a much different perspective as us and yet it's quite refreshing to know it is quite similar to ours just a different way of going about it."

"I met Prince Kira at the Lunar Prep School," Athrun began and Heine looked at him interested. "And thinking about it now, he didn't quite carry himself like a prince much like Cagalli doesn't carry herself like a princess. They carry themselves like any real respectable person would but there were no hints that they are royalty. It amazes me how down to earth they are and how kind hearted Kira is and how spontaneous Cagalli is."

"She is definitely spontaneous," Heine agreed. "However, you shouldn't worry too much about tomorrow. Chairman Durandal is newly elected I doubt he will do anything to go against the council's wishes no matter how they vote."

"I hope so, the last thing we need is another repeat of how Cagalli reacted to Commander Le Crueset," Athrun shook his head at the memory.

"Well. That's what you are for, to step in if she does anything reckless," Heine smirked as Athrun looked at him confused. "Out of all of us here, you know her best. I do not doubt she would've hit the commander if you hadn't stepped in. So pretty much you will be in charge of her while you guys are in that meeting."

Athrun nodded, "I understand."

"Come now, it's not like I'm giving you an order or some sort Athrun…I'm just stating a fact from my observations," Heine chuckled as he stood up and walked out of Athrun's room. Heine stopped in the doorway, "I don't know what this sounds like coming from me, but I think she returns your affections."

"Huh," before Athrun could question the young commander further Heine was in the bathroom as Nicol exited the bathroom. Athurn sighed, _What did he mean…she returns my affections? _Athrun ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. He wouldn't think too much of it right now, he needed to get some rest and prepare himself for tomorrow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Captain a coded message from Commander Waltfeld, Cagalli is in Aprilius," Miriallia said reading the coded message on her screen. Mu and Murrue looked over at the young woman. "It also states that Commander Waltfeld will be unable to send a message for a while since he is being summoned to Aprilius as well but will keep an eye on the princess."

"What would they want Cagalli in the capital," Murrue pondered for a moment.

"To keep an eye on her," Mu said bluntly. "If she were to stay on a military base it would raise some suspicion possibly assuming she was a prisoner of war instead of someone they could've been rescued."

"Even so," Murrue shook her head. "We should tell Kira we've gotten an update. Once Commander Waltfeld is in the capital it will be harder for him to send us any message."

"I still can't help but wonder what they could be up to," Mu grumbled. "What's even worse I know that bastard of a coordinator brother of mine is in ZAFT…"

"He wouldn't do anything to harm her," Murrue spoke cautiously.

"Yes, but Rau Le Crueset is a greedy man, if he sees something to his benefit he will go after it." Mu's shoulders dropped, "It doesn't help that my youngest brother is also in ZAFT and he will follow Rau blindly."

"Even so," Murrue interlaced her fingers with Mu's. "We know for now they will not do anything to Cagalli and if they do, Commander Waltfeld will take her out of danger."

Miriallia nodded, "I have also sent Dearka a message, I know Kira didn't want me to but if there is a chance he is close to the situation…"

"Are you sure you don't like the guy," Mu teased. "I mean I know you two met while you were studying photography but I mean you seem kind of chummy with him."

"He is so not my type…"

"Yes but leading a guy on like that isn't really nice Miriallia," Mu chuckled as the young brunette blushed. "In any case, if he can at least confirm she is safe…I'm more than happy to have more than one ally."

"Yes, but can we completely trust this young man that Miriallia can get in contact with," Murrue asked with an arched eyebrow. "After all he is a ZAFT pilot, correct?"

"Yes, but Dearka will do anything to woo me over," Miriallia chuckled. "Even if he does try to brag about other women…"

Mu leaned over, "I think she likes him."

Murrue giggled, "Alright, I will allow it. The more we can find out about Cagalli's whereabouts the better. Once we are more aware of the situation in ZAFT we will be able to retrieve our princess and make plans on how to deal with Orb."

"Yes ma'am!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next time!


	6. Chapter Five

**Fate Camiswhil: **Glad you're enjoying it XD. Haha, I try to keep busy. I never could really keep my attention on one story. Haha, no need to rush! XD

**SugarCarly**: Oh don't worry there will be plenty! XD

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Five**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Andy sat in the hotel suite after he had handed Cagalli a bag of clothes that Aisha had picked out for her to wear. Aisha pretty much told him to deliver it to the princess since they and the Le Crueset team had been flown into the capital earlier this morning. Andy turned a page in the newspaper and took a sip of his coffee while waiting for the other three pilots to get out of their rooms and head over to the council meeting hall. He and Aisha had been questioned about the princess and what the affairs were like in Orb according to their memory earlier before he arrived tot eh hotel. He found it a waste of time and didn't like where this was going but he would wait it out. He happened to be good friends with Mu and Murrue and made sure to send out a coded message to let them know the princess of alive and well. He still worried about what their newly elected chairman would want with the princess but then again everything still is voted upon by the council so he could not fully act on his own. Still the way the voting could go always seemed to be divided in the council with those that strive for peace like Siegel Clyne and those that viewed war as a way of crushing the federation. Andy sighed and noticed that the three pilots were all staring at him in slight surprise.

"Well, did you youngsters get a good night's rest," Andy asked as he smirked taking another sip of his coffee he conjured up after the small meeting he had been called for and before heading over to the hotel.

"What brings you here Commander Waltfeld," Heine asked as he sat across from the desert tiger.

Andy shrugged, "Chairman Durandal had me and the Le Crueset team flown here earlier this morning to ask about our encounter with the princess. Councilman Zala didn't seem so pleased with his assignment to be the one questioning us."

"My father," Athrun looked at the older commander perplexed.

Andy nodded, "Patrick to say the least didn't like being woken up so early to ask us about the princess." Andy chuckled, "He had a list to go off of, probably provided by the chairman. Anyway, since I don't hear her condemning the outfit Aisha made me bring…I would guess she is almost ready."

"There were outfits already provided for her," Heine said pointed to the pile on the ground.

Andy chuckled, "Aisha figured the council would do something like that but Aisha knows Cagalli's tastes and her size better than the people the chairman appointed. After all she should go to the council looking like a lady and not some girl you could find in a coffee shop."

Heine chuckled, "I would hardly say a woman like her could be found in just a coffee shop. She might not always dress the part but I would say she is quite royal in every right."

Nicol nodded, "She is not an ordinary person you would run into a common place."

"Maybe, but she is perfect little lady until she opens that mouth of hers," Andy smirked. "You heard the language that comes out of her mouth…it wouldn't surprise me if half of the council gets a heart attack from listening to our feisty princess."

Heine laughed, "I could see that actually happening considering the age of some of the council members."

Andy looked over at the clock, "I know for a fact Cagalli does not take this long to get dressed." He stood up and walked over to the bedroom door. He lifted his hand to knock on it, "Come on princess…your chariot is waiting."

"Go away!"

Andy sighed, "Please tell me you are dressed because I'm coming in!"

"NO!"

Andy opened the door and chuckled. He pulled on Cagalli's arm and shoved her into the living room. Three jaws could have hit the floor with the sight before them. Cagalli was blushing furiously standing there in a mint green knee length summer dress that was spaghetti strap. She wore a small sheer jacket that covered her exposed skin of her shoulders down to her elbows. She wore matching green heels and her calves were well toned and out in the open for everyone to admire her physique. Cagalli had clips on both side of her head leaving her face very clear for the viewer to admire. She had a bracelet on her lift wrist, a necklace, and some sparkling earrings. Cagalli felt the gazes of the three pilots and Andy's smile behind her. She didn't have to look back to know that Andy was clearly enjoying showcasing her in front of the three pilots.

"What the hell are you staring at!"

"Like I said, the perfect little lady at least until she opens her mouth," Andy chuckled and walked up to Cagalli who decided the floor was much more interesting than looking at the men in the room. "Now, if you boys are done staring isn't it time you escort the young lady downstairs?"

"Uh, right!" Nicol said snapping out of his shock. Cagalli glared up at Andy and he shook his head at the girl. "Right this way princess…" Nicol opened the door to the suite and Cagalli sighed.

Heine offered his arm to the princess and Cagalli looked at him confused, "It's only proper that a gentleman offer his arm to escort such a lovely lady as yourself."

Cagalli rolled her eyes; this guy was quite the charmer. If Cagalli was any other girl she would've fallen for it. Cagalli gently placed her hand on his offered arm as Athrun stood behind her. Athrun was still in shock, was this the same girl he was stuck on an island with? Was this the same girl that nearly punched his commanding officer? Sure he had seen pictures and her face on the news but seeing her in person dressed like that…he quickly remembered she was a princess and not some ordinary person. Heine then gently took her hand off of his arm and held her hand to Athrun.

"Well, it would only be proper for the man that rescued you to escort you, wouldn't it," Heine had a twinkle in his eye and boy did Andy catch onto it. He crossed his arms as he just saw Athrun nod and took Cagalli's hand into his own. Cagalli blushed as Athrun placed her hand into the crook of his elbow. They began walking down the stairs as the other three men watched. Heine then motioned for Nicol to go ahead, "Go ahead Nicol…you are the actual person that is supposed to be taking the two to the council hall."

Nicol saluted and raced after the leaving pair. Andy chuckled and patted Heine's shoulder, "So, Heine…are you trying to ruffle some of Athrun's feathers?"

"Just a little," Heine placed his hands into his pockets. "It's quite evident he feels something for the princess. I think given enough time something might come out of it."

"You're quite a cunning man," Andy chuckled. "I thought Athrun had turned into a statue soon as I dragged Cagalli out of her room."

"She is quite lovely," Heine nodded. "However, I wanted to ask you…why do you think the chairman called you and the Le Crueset up to the capital. I was under the impression this was really a meeting for the princess solely."

"I have no idea," Andy said as his expression turned serious. "I'm a bit worried though; Chairman Durandal speaks a pretty message however it worries me that his intentions haven't been made truly clear."

"I agree, Chairman Clyne is the one that appointed me to FAITH," Heine nodded also a serious expression on his face. "With Chairman Clyne it was always pretty evident where he stood on the war but also knew what to do keep our defensives up."

"There is going to be a time when we all have to make a decision," Andy said narrowing his eyes as he watched Cagalli, Athrun, and Nicol walk out of the hotel. "I fear for the princess it will be one of the hardest decisions she will ever have to make."

"I sincerely hope that it does not come to that but I know that you are correct, Commander Waltfeld."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Cagalli is in the capital," Kira asked looking at Mu. They were all in the mess hall eating and also discussing the current issues.

"Yeah, Waltfeld has been called to the capital as well…so I don't know when the next message we will get from him," Mu answered taking another bit out of his food. "It's kind of a good thing though; at least he can keep an eye on our stubborn princess."

"The question is will the Plants announce they have Cagalli or will they keep her a secret," Murrue asked. "Or the worst case scenario, use her as a prisoner of war."

"I cannot say I know Chairman Durandal very well but he will not put any harm on Cagalli," Lacus said simply. "I also cannot say for how long Cagalli will be safe but for now she will be."

"That's what worries me is the how long," Kira sighed. "Cagalli can take care of herself but she isn't in her home territory where many people would gladly support her. There is no way in telling what kind of situation she is in."

"Yes, but have a little more faith in Cagalli," Murrue said with a bright smile. "She is a strong woman after all…she won't do anything that would cause her to be in immediate danger."

"Or she will scare half of the Plants with that temper of hers," Mu chuckled. "You know I would pay money to see that."

"Mu," Murrue pinched him and Mu rubbed his cheek.

"Damn it, that hurt," Mu pouted and Murrue glared at him. "Anyway…I'm sure the princess is fine."

Kira nodded numbly, "I'm still worried. I just wish had more information on their plans."

"Well, hopefully Andy will send us another message," Mu said trying to cheer up the young prince. "After all, don't twins have some kind of bond with each other…"

Kira looked up at him, "I beg your pardon?"

"I read somewhere the children that are born as twins have this strange bond," Mu said with a smile. "That they always know if the other is alright or in danger. I mean, you could always tell when Cagalli was getting herself into trouble…I am sure now that even though we are under water and a good distance away from her, I'm sure you are still able to tell if your feisty sister is causing trouble or in trouble."

"Thanks Mu…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Once they arrived at the building Nicol walked ahead of the couple and was immediately embraced by his father. Cagalli had a small smile on her lips and Athrun could see the sadness in her eyes. Her days with her father were forever over and Athrun felt terrible. He raised his right hand to gently squeeze her hand that was resting in the crook of his elbow. She turned to look over at him with surprise and smiled when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. Athrun then began leading the princess towards the meeting hall where the council was to meet with the princess. Unknown to the pair, Nicol had spotted their team and went to join them as now his mission was complete. He had delivered the princess and brought Athrun with him as well.

"Well," Dearka said from his position on the railing, "Who would've thought the princess could look like a total bombshell…"

"Shut up," Yzak crossed his arms. "She's still a damn bitch if you ask me."

"Now, now…Yzak, I know you have to see her for what she is, she is a woman and she sure as hell has a nice rack," Dearka chuckled as Nicol joined the group. "So tell me, did Athrun faint when she appeared in that outfit?"

Nicol chuckled, "I think we were all shocked to see her dressed that way considering her personality."

"Well if you idiots pay attention to the news, she's always dressed up," Yzak pointed out blankly. "I mean any smart person would know that was her regardless."

"Yes, but you didn't see her almost ripping the dresses that were in the hotel room when we arrived," Nicol shook his head at the memory. "Commander Aisha had Commander Waltfeld bring her that outfit she is wearing right now."

"That doesn't surprise me that she would know her size," Dearka said sighing. "After that grueling meeting with Councilman Zala, I thought I was going to fall flat on my face."

"Well, Councilman Zala mainly asked Commander Waltfled and Commander Aisha about their dealings with the princess since they have firsthand knowledge and experience." Yzak grumbled as he watched Rau and Gilbert talking off in some corner, "And the commander has been speaking with the chairman for quite some time. He said we would receive our orders once the meeting is over with it."

"Orders, aren't we supposed to return to Gibraltar," Nicol asked.

Dearka shook his head, "Who knows. Rumor has it that our team will be in charge of the princess' safety while she is here in Aprilius City."

"And we won't be part of the Le Crueset team anymore; we will be under Commander Westenfluss…" Yzak sighed, "Like I want to be in charge of babysitting that she man."

"Just means I can take our princess out to our little drinking contest sooner than later," Dearka stretched his arms above his head. "She thinks she can best me…"

Nicol chuckled, "I don't know, from what Miss Cagalli was telling me and commander Westenfluss yesterday…I think you need to be careful."

"Wait, what? What did she say," Dearka asked looking over at the youngest pilot. "Come on Nicol! Don't hold out on information from me!"

Nicol chuckled, "You'll just have to wait and see for yourself. Commander Westenfluss instructed me not to inform you of the information we gathered from the princess."

"Awww, damn it all!" Dearka sighed and hung his head. "I want to know what I am up against and even my own teammate is turning against me!"

"Serves you right," Yzak shouted. "Considering how many times you've come to training and work hung over!"

"Shut up, you stick in the mud," Dearka waved him off and Nicol blocked Yzak from punching Dearka.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli sat on a bench that was off to the side of the circle of the council members' area. Athrun was sitting next to her as they were apparently talking over some other business for the Plants. Cagalli began twiddling her thumbs out of boredom and let her eyes wander around the meeting hall. Even in the dim light she could tell there were paintings and pictures decorating the meeting hall. Athrun feeling the princess' body shift slightly turned over to her to see what she was doing. He saw her eyes trailing over the walls of different pictures hanging. He then looked down to see her feet were no longer in her shoes. He wanted to laugh but decided on a small smile instead until his name was called.

"Athrun Zala," Gilbert said looking at the pair. "Please give your report of the incident at the Orb Palace."

Athrun nodded and stood up. Cagalli watched him as he walked over to a small podium, "Chairman, Council members. I am aware that the other members of my team have given their reports on the mission we were given to infiltrate the palace in Orb. Our assignment was to infiltrate not only the palace but other noble houses that were known to be affiliated with the Earth Alliance Federation. Our mission was to either confirm or disprove the notion that Orb was creating weapons for the federation while claiming to be a neutral territory."

"And were there any found," one person asked.

"We did not find any trace of actual weapons but documents, blueprints, and plans for a new type of mobile suit," Athrun answered. "After we had infiltrated the palace we were immediately fired upon."

"By Orb forces?"

"By the Federation," Athrun answered. "I do not know the purpose of the federation at the palace but they were present."

"And how did you come across the princess," Gilbert asked with a sly smile.

Athrun cleared his throat trying to remain as professional as possible, "After Miguel Aiman and Rusty Mackenzie had gotten separated from the main group they were fired upon. They acted in self-defensive but they also resulted in shooting the King of Orb along with Chairman Clyne due to the chaos in the palace."

"Yes, we were made aware of that fact," Gilbert nodded.

Athrun nodded, "I heard a few more gun shots and was able to track down Miguel and Rusty. I quickly went to their aide and noticed they had received gunshot wounds from the princess who was then in the room with her deceased father and the late Chairman Clyne. I acted quickly and rendered the princess unconscious. Using my judgment as team leader and with the current chaos in the palace, I thought it was in ZAFT's best interest and the princess' to take her out of the palace. After we all entered our fighter crafts we quickly took off, my craft suffered some damage and landed on a deserted island."

"Thank you, Athrun." Gilbert said. Athrun saluted and turned on his heels to return to his seat next to Cagalli, "Princess if you will." Cagalli stood up after she put her shoes back on her feet. She walked over to the same podium that Athrun was standing at giving his report. She took her place and a few gasps were heard in the room. Most were actually surprised to see that it was indeed the princess of Orb and some were quite taken with her natural beauty. "Now, princess, I've heard from Commander Le Crueset that you are up to date on the current situation the world is in."

"Yes chairman, I am."

"So there is not much need for us to discuss the matter in Orb, however now that you are here the question is what we should do with you, Princess."

"Are you implying I am expendable, mister chairman?"

Gilbert smirked, _Rau was correct. She is quite a perspective young lady. She will be quite dangerous if we let her roam freely. _"Of course not princess, even though we acknowledge you as the princess of Orb…currently the Orb Union does not. You are still a foreign dignity residing in our country. I propose this idea to the council that the princess should be under our protection for the time being. Since we are currently at war and the Prime Minister of Orb refuses to recognize the princess or her brother."

"What are you saying?"

"Shouldn't we send her back?"

"No, she wouldn't be safe!"

"So are you claiming we be responsible for the princess?"

"This is absurd!"

"Now, I understand some of your sentiments but let's all think about this rationally," Gilbert said raising his hands to quiet down the meeting hall. "If we announce that we have the princess and if Seiran wanted to be rid of the princess he would just have her killed the moment we hand her over. Then we become no better than Seiran or the federation."

"Still…"

"Do you understand what you are saying?"

"We cannot be held responsible for her life."

"She has proven no threat to us," Gilbert added in. "She has acted completely cordial with our military and from what I saw earlier she is quite cordial with Commander Zala." Athrun blushed and was grateful the area he was sitting in was dim. "She trusted us with her safety and the rescue team also informed us that she did not put up any resistance. Isn't that correct princess?"

"Yes, you are correct. The five pilots of ZAFT have been nothing but courteous towards me."

"She is also a friend of the Plants considering she is now related to our late chairman's daughter," Gilbert added in. "If anything she should be treated like a guest here in our nation. I am sure I could meet with the princess and come up with a proper plan as far how she wishes to deal with the issue at hand with Orb."

"Then where will she stay?"

"She does not have any home here in the Plants?"

"She could stay the Clyne residence?"

"However, Lacus Clyne has yet to return to handle any of her father's assests?"

"If I may," Gilbert interjected in the chatter. "Commander Le Crueset mentioned that since she is already close to Commander Zala, that he be the one put in charge of the princess."

"What," Patrick Zala stood up from his seat. "Are you suggesting, that my son, who is an accomplished pilot be reduced to babysitting a foreign princess?"

Cagalli glared at the man, she could easily see some of Athrun's features on the man's face. She quickly concluded Athrun must look more like his mother. She clenched her fists on the podium, "I do not need a babysitter Councilman Zala. As much as I am grateful to Commander Zala, I would hate to inconvenience him any further. As you probably well aware, Chairman…Commander Andrew Waltfeld and Commander Aisha are two people I am quite familiar with, I could easily ask if they could provide shelter for me."

"I wish it could be possible princess however, Commander Waltfeld is in high demand in our desert base, so as much as I could grant you your request…it is not possible at this time."

"I see."

Patrick looked over at the blonde woman, she had some gall! He stared at the princess who was equally staring back at him. Just as Andy had told him earlier, there was sincerity in the woman's eyes. She held no fear in when expressing herself and what a fire burned within those amber depths. It was almost a shame for her to have blonde hair, red seemed to match her personality much better. She should've been born a red head. Gilbert sighed, "I have already spoken with Lenore Zala and she is excited in about having another woman in the house."

"Chairman," Patrick looked at the chairman stunned.

"It's already been arranged," Gilbert smiled and motioned with his hand for the older Zala to sit down. Patrick sat down as the rest of the council was locked in idle chatter. "Now princess since you are a visitor from a foreign nation we cannot have you walking around unattended. The Le Crueset team members will now be under Commander Heine Westenfluss. If you ever wish to go out into the city, you will need to be accompanied by them, I am also sure the men on the Le Crueset team will enjoy this short break from the battlefield and to be dressed in civilian attire."

"If you had already made your decision chairman, what was the reason for me to be called here," Cagalli asked and all eyes were on Cagalli. "It would seem that there was no reason for me to be here other than as an object to be shown off. Am I some prize to the Plants, some kind of conquest?"

"No princess, please do not get the wrong idea," Gilbert shook his head and still smiled. "I wanted to simply meet you and wished for the council to as well. After all it's not every day we are graced by the presence of royalty."

Cagalli nodded even though she didn't believe a word he said. She turned around and began marching out of the room. Athrun watched her shocked and quickly followed after her, "Cagalli…"

"Well, I guess the rumors are true…she does have quite the temper," Gilbert chuckled. "Well, I guess we don't need to hold this meeting any longer. We will reconvene at our normal scheduled meeting."

Outside of the meeting hall Cagalli was still stomping off. Athrun in large strides caught up to the princess and grabbed her arm. Athrun whirled her around to see her face red in anger. Athrun sighed as Cagalli tried to pry her arm away from his hold. "Let me go!"

"Cagalli," Athrun said softly and Cagalli glared up at him.

"I don't need some damn babysitter! What was that man fucking thinking," Cagalli grumbled. "Ugh, will you let me go!"

"Cagalli, calm down…you and I both knew that something like this could've happened. Be grateful it will be with people you know."

"People I know?" Cagalli got her arm loose from Athrun, "The only people I really know here in Plants are Andy and Aisha? So why can't I just stay with them? Couldn't they have been reassigned instead of you guys? Not only that why does your whole team have to be my damn guard group? I mean I don't need all of you to be my body guards!"

"Cagalli, you're a princess…the chairman is just making sure…"

Cagalli cut him off, "So what if I'm a princess, I am not any different from you or anyone for that matter! Just because I was born with the title _princess_ doesn't mean I have to be treated as if I'm some fragile piece of glass!"

"Cagalli," Athrun sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with the stubborn princess.

"Now, what's with all of this shouting," a warm voice called to them.

"Mother," Athrun said suddenly with widened eyes.

Cagalli turned around and gasped, there stood a well-dressed woman with short midnight blue hair. She had the same hair color and eye color as Athrun. She looked like the female version of Athrun but in her mind, she was a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a nice summer shirt and a pencil skirt. She wore some flats and a string of pearls decorated her neck and she more pearl studs on her ears. Cagalli went from angered at how the meeting turned out with the chairman and she was completely in awe of the woman before her.

"Athrun," Lenore said as she hugged her son. Athrun was still in shock, "I heard you would be here and that our guest would be with you." Lenore smiled at the blonde woman, "You must be Princess Cagalli." The woman bowed before the blonde and Cagalli blushed. Athrun was still in shock that his mother was here.

"Oh, please…uh, you don't need to bow," Cagalli stuttered. Lenore continued to keep her warm smile on her lips, "I finally see who Athrun takes after."

Lenore let out a warm laugh, "Oh you would be surprised how much Athrun takes after his father as well. I heard you were stuck on an island with my son for a week, he didn't do anything indecent did he?"

"Mother," Athrun gasped in shock.

Cagalli laughed, "No, he was quite the gentleman." Lenore was glaring at his son almost as she was seeing if there was truth behind Cagalli's words. "Even when we sparred, he was holding back…"

"Athrun!" Lenore put her hands on her hips, "You actually sparred with the princess? Athrun, you could've harmed her…She said you were being a gentleman and yet I find it hard to believe."

Cagalli let out a good laugh seeing Athrun being scolded by his mother. Athrun looked over at the blonde who was lost in fits of laughter and he groaned. "Mother, I promise you nothing happened."

Lenore then arched a brow at her son and whispered only loud enough for her son to hear, "It's almost a pity. She sure is lovely."

"MOTHER!" Athrun was now beet red and Cagalli was clutching her stomach. She was having a hard time controlling her laughter. She was trying to keep it under control but found it very difficult. He was glad she didn't hear what his mother just implied. He then saw his father approaching them, "Father."

"Athrun," Patrick nodded. He then walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Why didn't you tell me you had spoken with the chairman?"

"Oh, he called me this morning after you left to come here," Lenore told him. "I assumed he had would have spoken with you once you arrived. I didn't see what was wrong with his request, I think it's an honor that the chairman thinks highly of our family to entrust us with the princess."

Patrick sighed and then saw Athrun trying to get Cagalli to stop laughing. The blonde was still in her fits of giggles and Athrun shook his head, "It's an order now, so it's not like I can oppose it."

"Even so dear, she seems quite pleasant," Lenore said as Cagalli finally calmed down wiping her eyes. "After all it's such a shame what is going on in Orb right now. She might not have a home to return to if this war doesn't stop."

Patrick's eyes softened as his wife spoke, "Yes, I guess you're right."

"CAGALLI!" Cagalli turned to see Dearka, Yzak, Heine, and Nicol approaching them. Cagalli's smile widened as Nicol pointed over to a piano. Cagalli then pulled Athrun's arm and Athrun was taken by surprise but allowed the fiery blonde princess to pull him along. She approached the group as Athrun didn't seem to mind being dragged along by the princess.

"Oh, I've never seen him so comfortable around a woman before," Lenore pondered for a moment.

"Don't get any ideas," Patrick warned his wife.

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" Lenore smiled up at him as she followed after the group. Nicol had already begun playing a song on the piano and Cagalli seemed captivated by the young man's playing. Dearka and Heine were off to the side chatting about something as Yzak leaned on the wall looking away. Athrun stood next to Cagalli watching the youngest pilot play a song he had recently composed. Cagalli leaned into Athrun and he in turn wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Heine and Dearka seemed pleased, Yzak was uncaring, and Nicol just smiled but not once making a mistake on the piano.

Patrick was stunned and figured his son was just being polite. After all Athrun had been on an island with the girl for a week and he hasn't been apart from her since. He figured it would just be a phase and would quickly pass. Lenore however was ecstatic to see her son interested in a woman, a princess no less! She couldn't help but imagine what her future grandchild would look like from the two. Lenore was quite pleased on how the princess looked in person, she was quite stunning and she seemed to match Athrun not only in facial features but she something else that she couldn't quite place her finger on. Call it mother's intuition but she could see something come out of this arrangement.

"ATHRUN!" Athrun stiffened at the sound of his name. His arm slipped away from Cagalli's shoulders to see a woman that could be Lacus' twin running up to him. Cagalli was completely confused as the strawberry haired woman hugged Athrun and Athrun seemed extremely uncomfortable. Cagalli immediately looked over at Dearka who sighed. Heine was chuckling and Yzak still had his head turned in the opposite direction. Nicol had ceased his playing once he heard Athrun's name being shouted.

"Uh, Meer…" Athrun said uncomfortably.

"I heard from the chairman you have returned safely from your mission," Meer snuggled her cheek into Athrun's chest.

Cagalli arched her eyebrow, Meer? She had heard that name before and then a light bulb went off. Dearka had mentioned to her about Lacus' half-sister and she couldn't believe the resemblance. She looked exactly like Lacus minus the fact her chest was much larger but Meer's hair tone was a few shades darker than Lacus'. She then looked up at Athrun who was desperately pleading with his friends to save him from the situation. Cagalli however found it quite amusing to see Athrun squirming at the mere sight of a woman. She wanted to laugh; she remembered that Dearka also mentioned Meer was completely obsessed with Athrun.

"I heard you were also on the island with the princess of Orb," Meer said with her eyes shining brightly up at Athrun.

Cagalli noticed that Athrun was really uncomfortable and looked to her for help. Cagalli arched her eyebrow and then saw his mother waving at them. She smiled evilly and Athrun was frightened. "Athrun, you're parents are calling for you but since you look busy I'll go ahead and join them."

"Wait..Ca…Cagalli…wait," Athrun pried himself away from Meer to chase after the blonde. Cagalli skipped off as Dearka and Heine were lost in fits of laughter. They were doubling over as Yzak shook his head at his friends' humor and Nicol felt bad for Athrun.

"Oh man," Dearka tried to catch his breath. "She's so evil…"

Heine nodded, "Athrun is going to have his hands full between his adoring fans and Cagalli."

"Idiots," Yzak grumbled.

"Who was that," Meer asked.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Uh oh! Cagalli vs. the fan club! See you next time!


	7. Chapter Six

**SugarCarly: **I wanted to keep some of the elements of GS and GSD. XD

**Fate Camiswhil**: Oh don't worry jealousy will go both ways XD you just have to see! Thanks for the invite, I'll check into it. I'm hardly ever on facebook though. Teehee

**Fate-star**: XD I wanted to bring back some of the characters that I thought would be fun to still be alive!

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Six**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun sighed as he waited in the front foyer for Cagalli to come down from her room. His mother did everything possible to make sure the princess was comfortable. His mother had taken a liking to Cagalli instantly and revealed that she too at one time was a tomboy like Cagalli. Lenore had managed to drag him and his father out to a shopping trip after Athrun managed to slip away from Meer at the council meeting hall. Lenore said it was a gift from the council in buying Cagalli a new wardrobe and boy did they get stuck shopping for hours. It was also apparent Cagalli took an immediate liking to his mother and after what seemed like hours, Patrick was able to convince his wife to let him and Athrun go off somewhere else. Patrick Zala's dislike of the idea of housing the princess was still very evident but he knew better than to go against his wife. If Athrun didn't know any better, he would say his mother had some military training as well to keep his well-trained father in line.

It still amazed him how quickly his mother bonded with Cagalli, granted Lenore made it no secret that she always wanted a daughter and she could get along with just about anyone. However, now that she had another female staying in the house she was a little livelier than she's ever been. His father managed to keep hidden most of the day today, mostly due to his duties as a high commander in ZAFT. He had to go to work and since Athrun along with the now Westenfluss team were in charge of escorting the Princess wherever she wanted to go Patrick wasn't really needed. He figured this would be a temporary thing until the Plants see it fit for the princess to be able to venture on her own without a guard or less guards. Athurn sighed; he also heard that there would be one more person added to their team…a female pilot from their class, Shiho Hahnenfuss would be joining them in Aprilius City and Yzak was to pick her up…that was yesterday.

Athrun chuckled; there was some history between Shiho and Yzak. No one really knew what the nature of their relationship was now but everyone could see she was the only female Yzak would be pleasant with, correct only person he was ever pleasant with. She had clearly proven that she was a force to be reckoned with and Yzak was no match for her cold stare. Dearka often told him that Yzak would go and have coffee with the brunette pilot which surprised Athrun. He didn't really see Yzak as a social type but rumor also has it that Shiho is Yzak's fiancée. Yzak never confirmed or denied the rumor but Yzak wasn't the type to just be polite to a woman just because he was supposed to be married to her one day. Everyone always assumed it was because she had stood up to him and didn't back down. She was the first female pilot to defeat him in a sparring match and many other things.

Athrun sighed as Dearka had called him up after they reached the Zala house about getting drinks. Athrun tried to tell him that wasn't a good idea but then Cagalli grabbed the phone away from him only to inform Dearka he was on for the drinking contest they had challenged each other a few days ago. Athrun was now standing in some dress slacks and black shoes. His blue button up shirt was tucked into his pants and his black belt was visible. He left a few buttons up top undone and wore a light gray jacket. He had to admit it was nice to be in civilian clothes instead of being in his military uniform all the time. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he turned his attention to see Cagalli dressed in dark denim jeans, a lavender tee that had a scooped neck giving him a nice view of her cleavage, it wasn't too revealing but it did it's general purpose. It was fairly feminine with some ruffles at the bottom of the shirt and a small ribbon that went around her body right below her breasts. Her hair was in the normal fashion but she wore large band bracelets on both wrists. She looked quite chic and he smiled at the princess. She had black ballet flats on her feet and he nodded his approval.

"You ready," Athrun asked and Cagalli nodded.

Lenore showed up in the foyer looking at the two young adults, "Make sure you two are careful tonight."

"We will," Athrun kissed his mother's cheek.

Cagalli waved at the older woman but was quickly pulled into a warm hug. Cagalli was shocked at first but quickly returned the hug. Lenore then looked over at his son, "Make sure to take care of her while you two are out and about."

Athrun nodded and blushed a little bit as the two exited the house. Athrun pulled out his car keys as they walked over to the garage. Cagalli gapped when she saw the car that Athrun was driving them in, "NO WAY!" Cagalli jumped up in glee as she saw the lights blink showing that Athrun had unlocked the black convertible. "You have to be kidding me, this is your car?"

"Uh, yeah," Athrun said unsure why she was so shocked. She was practically drooling over the vehicle. "Get in…" Cagalli nodded happily and entered the car. She put on her seat beat as Athrun revered up the car and she squealed in delight. Athrun only felt encouraged by this and didn't know what came over him as he backed the car out of the garage. Once they were clear of the gate of his home he quickly sped up the car. Cagalli laughed in utter excitement and Athrun continue to drive as such. Athrun chuckled at her clear enjoyment. It wouldn't take them very long before they got to the bar and grill that Dearka wanted to meet them at. Heine, Nicol, Yzak, and Shiho would be there waiting for them hopefully.

Athrun parked the car and the two quickly exited the vehicle. They walked side by side into the restaurant and were immediately spotted as Dearka was waving at them from a booth. Athrun gently placed his hand in the middle of Cagalli's back as they weaved through the tables on the main floor. The bar was in the middle of the restaurant and Cagalli was eyeing the display of liquor on shelves. She had a devilish smirk on her lips as they approached the booth. Athrun let Cagalli slide in first and sat down next to her.

"About time you guys got here," Dearka said and then pointed over to the other female at the table. "Cagalli, that is Shiho Hahnenfuss…the only person you will see Yzak nice with."

"Shut the hell up bastard," Yzak growled and narrowing his blue eyes at the blonde coordinator.

Shiho shook her head, "It's an honor meeting you princess."

"Please don't call me that, Cagalli is just fine," Cagalli said with a bright smile. She then turned her attention to Dearka, "Are you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Bring it princess," Dearka raised his hand to wave at the waiter. "There has yet to be anyone that can keep up with me but Heine comes damn near close."

Heine chuckled, "Yes, but I know when to quit unlike you Dearka."

"Psh, you always say that," Dearka chuckled.

"It's no wonder that your father hasn't disowned you considering he is a council member," Yzak said taking a sip of his drink sitting on the table.

Shiho nodded in agreement, "The last time I saw you, you were so damn hung over you had to wear sunglasses inside of the building."

"Shadda up!" Dearka smirked, "You're just jealous that you can't hold your liquor Hahnenfuss!"

"In your dreams, Elsman," Shiho shot back.

"Dearka's father is also on the council," Cagalli turned her attention to Athrun. He nodded casually, "So your father, Nicol's father, and Dearka's father are council members?"

"Yzak's mother too," Dearka said pointing over to the silver haired pilot. "Hahnenfuss' father is on the council. The only one that doesn't have a parent on the council is Heine."

"And thank God for that," Heine said taking a swig of his beer. "I don't think I want to be in this elite club of yours," Heine sarcastically said as Cagalli gave him a confused look. "There is a rumor that the children of the council receive special treatment however that's really not true since these guys have been on the front lines a good portion of the war."

"We are best of the best," Dearka said holding up his beer and taking a good long drink.

Nicol shook his head, "Even so, there is one advantage of having your family on the council…we get leave quite more frequently for special events that the council might hold." Cagalli nodded in understanding as the waiter came to the table, Athrun ordered a drink and Cagalli immediately ordered whiskey.

"Now she's my kind of woman," Dearka smirked and Cagalli just gave him a glare.

"Oh please, that's nothing," Cagalli said leaning over on the table. "Andy might drink a lot of coffee but let me you tell you, that man knows how to drink!"

"Oh, so the mighty desert tiger is who taught you how to drink," Dearka arched his brow and leaned on the table as well. Heine shook his head and took another swig of his beer. Nicol chuckled as he watched the friendly banter between the blondes. Shiho smiled enjoying the show as well, Yzak didn't really seem to care and Athrun shook his head. "Well, then…maybe you should ditch Zala here and come stay with me! I could show you a real good time!"

"Don't think you can woo me over that easily Dearka," Cagalli said as she leaned back in her spot. "Let's first see you out drink me and then we can negotiate."

"You're on princess but let's say I didn't warn you!"

"Oh we shall see," Cagalli said as her drink was in front of her. "You're going to be glad that you are on guard duty after tonight."

"Whatever!"

Athrun shook his head as he and his friends watched the battling blondes go on for the next hour. Cagalli was matching Dearka drink for drink. Cagalli would even drink the same beer as Dearka, there was really no alcoholic beverage she wouldn't drink. Athrun was starting to get worried about Cagalli's tolerance but she seemed to be holding her own against Dearka. They had also ordered some food just to keep the atmosphere a little chipper considering the drinking blondes. Dearka had ordered a round of drinks for the whole table and everyone took part in the shots. The evening would continue on with eventually Dearka slurring and Heine chuckling at Dearka's defeat. Cagalli who was still holding her head up high would was not too far along of being quite inebriated herself. She was leaning on Athrun for support and Athrun sighed.

"Well, it's getting late," Heine said looking at his watch. "We should all head home, I'll take care of Nicol and Dearka. I'm pretty sure Yzak will be taking Shiho home." Heine looked over to the silver haired man and Yzak just nodded. Shiho and Yzak were first to take their leave. Nicol stood up and helped Heine lift Dearka off of the table. Athrun stood up and helped Cagalli out of the booth. She was leaning on him for complete support and snuggled into him. Athrun blushed a little bit but just like yesterday he didn't mind the close contact with the blonde princess. Once they were outside, "I'll stop by your place tomorrow Athrun and we can set up some kind of tour for the princess. Since we will be travelling in a group I can contact the others as well."

"That's fine, just call me when you are planning to come," Athrun said nodding as Cagalli began pointing and laughing at Dearka.

"I so tolsh yous zhat yous couldn't beats me," Cagalli said with a lopsided grin. Athrun shook his head and Heine chuckled.

"Well, I'll leave the princess to you then," Heine said as he and Nicol took the drunken Dearka.

Athrun sighed as he helped the princess walk to his car. He helped her in and what she did next shocked him completely. She pulled on the lapels of his jacket and kissed him quite passionately. He was utterly shocked to react and she loosened her grip on his lapels for Athrun to back away. Athrun looked at her stunned and she was giggling. "You're hot…"

"Uh, Cagalli," Athrun blushed not sure what to say. She was drunk and he didn't want to say or do anything…then again he was extremely unsure what to do in this situation. She was obviously not herself and he didn't want to appear like he was taking advantage of the situation. He quickly made it over to his side once her grip had fallen from his jacket. He started up the car and began driving down the road but he would have trouble concentrating when he felt a hand on his thigh.

"You know…I was wondering," Cagalli had also leaned over and purred into his ear. "What you look like without clothes on…you've got to have some muscles right? I mean you pinned me down pretty good on the beach…"

Athrun was becoming very nervous, this was not the type of situation he was trained to deal with. It was easier dealing with a hung over Dearka than a drunken woman. Her hand started to climb higher and he was panicking. He heard her whisper, "Since you're tall…does that mean…you've got a good package…"

Athrun released one of his hands on the wheel and stopped her hand venturing to his suddenly throbbing member, her hand on his thigh was not helping the situation and then as her hand was climbing it was almost as his body was anticipating it. Her hot breath on his ear was not helping him concentrate on driving either. Luckily he was sober, he only had a few shots but decided to keep it safe since he knew Cagalli would be drunk after her drinking battle with Dearka but he didn't expect this. No one ever told him how to handle something like this. Sure there was Meer who threw herself at him but she never dared touch to him _there_. He was breathing rapidly but felt her hand struggling against his… "Meanie…" He felt her breath on his ear and he was losing it.

He managed to get them to his home quickly and slipped out of the driver's seat. He was a nineteen year old young man yes but he was not prepared to handle a situation like this. The Cagalli he knew for little over a week was not like the person in his car right now. He swallowed and quickly went to help the blonde out of the car. He made sure his movements were swift just make sure she didn't try to kiss him again. He wouldn't mind kissing her again but much rather she was sober. He then shook his head to get those ideas out of his head; he was in charge of the princess' safety and was not supposed to be lusting after her. He then placed an arm around her waist to steady her as they walked up the few steps leading to the front door. He quickly unlocked it but as soon as they got into the house she pinned him against the wall.

He stared down at the drunken blonde who had a coy smile on her lips. He cursed this was not good, what if his parents came down to see them like this. They would most definitely get the wrong idea and he didn't want that. He tried to pry her hands off of him but she was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingers were lightly brushing his exposed chest and Athrun was stunned by her boldness in her current drunken state. He grabbed her wrists and began pulling her up the stairs. She was pouting but he didn't see it as he was determined to get her in bed before she wrecked any more havoc on him. Once they reached her room he opened the door and pushed her in. Before he could close the door she pulled him into her room. He cursed, _when did she get so fast_?

Her lips were on his again and this time her tongue was rubbing against his lip. He needed to get her off of him, he had no idea what possessed her to act this way but damn it…he wasn't the one to be pulled so easily into situations like this. He wouldn't take advantage of the situation but as her kisses were molding against his lips she went back to unbuttoning his shirt. He heard her whimper as he pushed her away and he shook his head, "Get some sleep."

"But…"

"No, buts," Athrun rasped. "Sleep."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Kira," Lacus softly called to her husband. She had found him on the observation deck watching the sea life just beyond the glass. He had been thinking of his sister and knew he would be worried about her until they found her. She made her way to stand next to her husband and interlaced her fingers with his. He gently let his fingers hold her petite hand in his own larger tanned one. She leaned her hand onto his shoulder, "What is on your mind?"

"I'm worried," Kira responded. "I can't help but wonder what the Chairman of the Plants will do with Cagalli. Mr. Waltfeld already told us she was in the capital which meant she met him; I have no doubt about that. But he doesn't make any announcement that she is in Plants."

"I am concerned about that as well," Lacus said looking at their reflection in the glass. "My worry is also for my younger sister, she was quickly thrust into the spot light."

Kira nodded, "She isn't afraid to proclaim that she is your sister by any means…even going as far as remaking some of your songs."

"Yes, but she's often spotted with the Chairman," Lacus pointed out. Kira let his hand slip away from hers so he could wrap his strong arm around his wife's shoulders. Lacus then wrapped her arm around Kira's waist as they held each other close. "We still cannot be sure of his intentions and yet they seemed quite content with the way things are playing out."

"Yes and that is what worries me," Kira sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I would hate for him to use Cagalli as a trump card of sorts."

"For now all we can do is wait," Lacus pressing her cheek into Kira's chest. "Cagalli is a strong person and her will is unshakeable once she has made up her mind."

"Yeah, you got that right," Kira chuckled and pressed his cheek on the top of his wife's head. "I'm sure sooner or later we will hear the havoc she is causing in Plants."

"I don't know, I do not think Cagalli would cause that much of a ruckus to make the news," Lacus said smiling at the memory of her sister-in-law.

"Are we talking about the same person," Kira said with light hearted tone. "She could cause enough trouble to make people shake in fear especially her wrath."

Lacus laughed, "That is what makes her so special. I am sure she is fine wherever she is right now."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli groggily sat up in her bed and rubbed her temples. She was completely hung over and couldn't recall too much of last night. She heard a soft chuckle next to her and saw Lenore smiling next to her. Lenore handed Cagalli some aspirin and a glass of water. Cagalli blushed sheepishly as she nodded her head in thanks. She took the two aspirin and quickly drank the water. Lenore chuckled, "The last time anyone had a hangover in this house is when my husband went out with his co-worker's bachelor party."

Cagalli arched her brow not believing the woman's words. Mister Stone Cold Patrick Zala capable of getting drunk was shocking. Lenore just smiled, "Athrun told me about your drinking adventure with Dearka. He didn't have to tell me in too many words but I figured you would need some help."

"Thank you," Cagalli said embarrassed. "I really didn't think I would drink that much."

"If what I hear from Council Elsman is correct, he has trouble keeping up with his son," Lenore chuckled. "He is the one that taught his son how to drink."

"Really," Cagalli looked at the woman stunned. "Yzak always tells Dearka that he is surprised that his father hasn't disowned him."

"Oh heavens no," Lenore looked at the girl with amusement. "Councilman Elsman will gladly go with his son on a drinking adventure however he is now a seated member of the council of Plants. He cannot so freely adventure into those places like Dearka can."

"I guess that would make sense," Cagalli said nodding.

"Why don't you freshen up, the Westenfluss team are all down stairs discussing where they can take you while you are staying with us here in Plants," Lenore told her warmly. "After all I doubt you want to be cooped up in this house all the time."

Cagalli smiled warmly, "Thank you, Mrs. Zala, I'm truly grateful."

"Hush now," Lenore patted the girl on the head. "Now, take a shower…also there is food downstairs, I saved you a plate." Cagalli smiled brightly and stood up from her bed. She was still in the outfit she wore the evening before and grabbed some clothes to change into. Lenore saw that once she was off to the shower she took the empty glass with her. Lenore walked down the stairs to hear Yzak shouting at Dearka about something and Dearka complaining that his friend's voice was too loud. Shiho, Nicol, Heine, and Athrun were trying to come up with some kind of plan since they were in charge of Cagalli while she was in Plants.

"Well, we could always show her the sights," Heine informed the group. "The princess would surely enjoy that wouldn't she?"

"We could show her to the base here in Aprilius City," Shiho added in. "She might want to go to a shooting range or something at least."

"Cagalli does seem to enjoy music as well, I'm sure we could also take her to some of the festivals that would be coming up," Nicol stated.

Athrun nodded, "Well, we can tell her our suggestions and see what she thinks."

"We could always take her to the country club," Heine stated. "I'm not sure if she is much of a horse rider but there is a small garden there that she might enjoy walking in as well."

"Oh, like the one she said that the Orb Palace has," Nicol nodded at the memory. "It might not be like the maze she described but she would enjoy it, I believe."

Lenore placed a tray on the table with some tea and snacks, "Cagalli is freshening up and should be down shortly."

"Thank you mother," Athrun said as his friend began taking their cups. Yzak was still yelling at Dearka and Athrun shook his head. It wasn't unusual for the duo to be bantering well more like Yzak complaining and Dearka teasing his best friend. It always made Athrun laugh and think back on his childhood friendship with Kira. He saw him at the wedding but he didn't really make his presence known to his friend. Kira was after all marrying his ex-fiancée but in the end he was quite relieved that he didn't have to worry about getting married anytime soon. Up until now, Athrun had been serving at the front lines of the battle and now…he could just relax and keep an eye on his charge.

"Ms. Lenore, how is Cagalli feeling by the way," Heine asked the midnight blue haired woman.

"Oh, she has a bit of a headache but she looked fine," Lenore said with a smile. "I'm sorry that Athrun's father didn't have time to chat with you all."

"It's quite fine," Heine smiled at the older woman. "I am sure he has his hands full with the ZAFT military considering he is the high commander."

"You're always so polite, Heine," Lenore commented with a bright smile. "How are your parents doing?"

"They are well, thank you for asking," Heine flashed his charming smile as Shiho rolled her eyes. Shiho was quite aware of the charmer Heine was. He was very friendly with almost anyone unless they managed to find a way to cross the charismatic male. "Good morning, Cagalli," Heine said looking at the opening of the living room to the hallway.

There stood Cagalli in comfortable gray pants with a sleeveless pale green wrap shirt that had a wide red belt high on her waist. Cagalli weakly smiled as her eyes were having a little trouble adjusting the bright sun light leaking through the windows. Dearka noticed the blonde woman was also suffering from a hangover and he was quite happy at the sight. The woman might be able to out drink him but at least she was still able to suffer from a hangover like him. Heine had stood up and gently guided her to a chair before Athrun had a chance to get up. Heine then returned to his seat and Lenore handed Cagalli a cup of tea.

"So good of you to join us," Dearka teased and Cagalli shot him a dirty look.

"Shut up," Cagalli barked back. "You're in no better shape."

"Hmph, at least I got up before you did," Dearka remarked.

"After I dragged your ass out of bed," Yzak crossed his arms. "Besides, you've had a lot more practice of waking up early with a stupid hangover."

"Now that is a fact," Heine chuckled as Nicol and Shiho nodded in agreement. "I think you are famous at all of the military bases of being the man with the frequent hangover. I think some people are starting to believe it's a permanent thing."

"Whatever," Dearka waved it off. "I'm still single and I might as well live it up!"

"I feel sorry for the girl that wants to settle down with you," Cagalli snidely remarked.

"Hey now, I'm a great catch!" Dearka protested.

Shiho shook her head, "Great catch for whom? I mean an insane woman would be the only type of woman that could love an alcoholic like you."

"I have to agree on that," Cagalli said taking a sip of her tea. Lenore had already left the room to go back to the kitchen but only inwardly laughed at the young adults in her living room. "So, why is everyone here?"

"We are here to discuss what we could do to entertain you," Heine said with a smile. "We figured we could all take you sightseeing and things like that. We are also technically on kind of a temporary leave to attend to your every need, princess."

Cagalli arched an eyebrow, "You are telling me all of you are in charge of making sure I don't wreak havoc on Plants?"

"Pretty much," Nicol said with small nod. "There are quite a few festivals coming up as well that I'm sure you will enjoy."

Cagalli smiled and her eyes twinkled in childlike awe. Athrun smiled while watching the blonde girl and he recalled the events of last night. He tried to wash them away from his memory but it was very difficult. His gaze fell onto her lips and boy, were her lips were addicting. He felt guilty that he almost lost himself in the kiss after he told her to sleep.

_Her lips were on his again and this time her tongue was rubbing against his lip. He needed to get her off of him, he had no idea what possessed her to act this way but damn it…he wasn't the one to be pulled so easily into situations like this. He wouldn't take advantage of the situation but as her kisses were molding against his lips she went back to unbuttoning his shirt. He heard her whimper as he pushed her away and he shook his head, "Get some sleep."_

"_But…"_

"_No, buts," Athrun rasped. "Sleep."_

"_I don't wanna," Cagalli managed to push him down onto her bed. She straddled him and pressed her lips hungrily on his. Athrun's eyes were large in shock as her lips molded against his and her tongue tasting his mouth. She was aggressive and he had never been kissed like this before in his life. Her hands were in his hair rubbing his scalp and he flipped her over onto her back and her legs wrapped around his waist as his own eyes closed living in the moment. He pinned her hands by the sides of her head as he returned the favor of her tongue by tasting her mouth. He could taste lingering alcohol in her mouth as she used her toned legs to pull him closer to her body. He could feel her breasts crushed against his chest as their kisses grew in intensity. _

_Their lips fighting for dominance and refusing in conceding to the other but eventually they would need to part for air. Athrun pulled back breathing heavily and opened his eyes. He saw Cagalli looking up at him lustfully and he shook his head trying to clear his brain that had fogged over. What if someone came in? He pried himself out of her legs and stared in disbelief at the blonde. His heart was pounding in his chest, for the first time in his life he lost control…complete utter control. He shook his head as the blonde's face expressed disappointment in the man's departure. _

_Athrun had closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He tightly closed his eyes, how is that in one week this one woman got him to behave in such a manner? She was drunk and he took advantage of the situation. He shook his head, he needed sleep. That's what he needed, sleep to temporary forget the event that just occurred._

Athrun felt a wave of guilt wash over him once again. He didn't know if Cagalli recalled the events of last night but she didn't seem fazed by what happened as she gave him one of her bright smiles. He smiled weakly back at her, he felt like an evil man for kissing her the way he did last night. He didn't know what had possessed him last night but he had a feeling it would be difficult to be near her for a while. He needed to get his composure back. He needed to make sure he reminded himself that he was a solider and she was a princess. Even if they could develop a relationship she was out of his reach…at least that is what he wanted to keep telling himself in hopes he would believe it…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next time! What trouble has Athrun gotten himself into?


	8. Chapter Seven

**Fate-star: **Haha, yeah…Cagalli … oh Cagalli XD Don't worry they won't fall into depression!

**LadyRinUchiha**: Dun Dun Dun…poor Athrun! Lol, I'm sure he will live!

**Lazpanda51244**: Aww, thanks you're very kind. XD I try to update on steady pace when the ideas are flowing, so I will keep trying to update at the pace I'm updating at.

**Fate Camiswhil**: Haha, Athrun was only try to be the gentleman ^_^

**CagalliFan**: Lol, I didn't expect delicious to describe this fic but I like it! Hehe, aww thanks.

**Phrygianmusic777**: I updated! Was this soon enough?

**SugarCarly**: Haha, well I couldn't let them have too much fun at least not yet! It will get steamy between them later!

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Seven**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The crew of the Minerva had earned a well-deserved break and found themselves in Aprilius City. It was no secret that their captain had a relationship with the current chairman of Plants but also that they still saw each other as secret lovers. It wasn't so secret if people were aware of their sexual nature of their relationship. No one dared to say anything since Captain Talia Gladys was a strong, stubborn, and well respected captain. She was one woman that was a real true bred military woman but she had been in an arranged marriage and had a son with that very same man. She however refused to take the name of the man she married most people believed it was due to her romantic feelings for the chairman. No one could every really be sure but her crew always respected their fearless leader. However several members of this crew were quite familiar with a certain Ace Pilot of ZAFT since he had been their mentor at one time while they were still in the academy.

Lunamaria Hawke and her younger sister Meyrin often had a silent battle in trying to gain the attention of a certain Athrun Zala. Shinn Asuka found it quite annoying how the two sisters threw themselves at the Ace pilot. Shinn and Lunamaria were close friends and he hated seeing one of his close friends chasing after their mentor in blind hope. It was clear Athrun wasn't interested in them beyond a friendship but the Hawke sisters were crushing on the unsuspecting male. Shinn shook his head as he saw their teammate Rey Za Barrel working on a console. Shinn approached the blonde male, "Hey Rey, what are you working on?"

"Just doing the daily maintenance log on my ZAKU," Rey answered not taking his off of the screen. "I take it that Luna and Meyrin are talking about their crush if you're over here."

"You got that right," Shinn sighed and rubbed his head. "I don't know why they are so obsessed with him, I mean Athrun is a great guy and all but…"

"I'm sure it will pass eventually," Rey said shrugging.

"Yeah right, they've been crushing on him since the academy and rumor has it that he and his team are here in Aprilius City on some kind of special mission," Shinn said looking over at the console Rey was typing at.

"Yes, I am aware of that. My brother said they were temporarily transferred from his team to Commander Westenfluss on some special assignment," Rey nodded.

"Oh, how is he doing by the way," Shinn asked trying to be polite. "He's been on the front lines a lot recently hasn't he?"

"Yes, but since his team is on this special assignment he has gone to the desert base with Commander Waltfeld," Rey said finishing his check and looked over at his friend. "Don't worry; I'm sure Luna will come around."

"Huh," Shinn blushed and looked in the opposite direction. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rey smirked, "Alright, why don't why go to the shooting range?"

"Uh yeah, sure," Shinn nodded as they two of them went to the base's shoot range. Lunamaria and Meyrin saw the boys walking away from the hanger and quickly followed after them.

"So where are you two going," Luna asked with a smirk on her lips.

"The shooting range," Rey answered casually.

"Again," Meyrin asked. "You always go there, Rey."

"I want to make sure my skills do not dull," Rey answered simply however the group paused when they heard laughter from the room they were heading to. The four friends approached quietly and peeked their heads into the room to observe what was going on. There in the room was Heine leaning on one of the walls with his arms crossed with an amused smile on his face. He was dressed in civilian clothes clearly showing he was off duty and next to him also in civilian clothes was Nicol. He was leaning back but he was smiling as the four pair of peeking eyes landed on Athrun Zala. The Hawke sisters were ecstatic but next to him in the shooting station next to his was a blonde woman they didn't recognize.

"Damn it," the blonde woman cursed. "I can best you in still targets but moving targets are not my thing."

Athrun chuckled as he removed the ear muffs along with his protective eyewear and placed his gun on the shelf in front of him. He walked over to blonde and it nearly made the young four ZAFT members drop their jaws. Athrun naturally placed his left hand on her left hip, pressed his chest into her back, and then gently covered her right hand with his own. "You have a bad habit of twisting your wrist when there is a moving target, Cagalli."

"I do not," Cagalli shouted back.

"Nicol, can you start it up again," Athrun asked.

"Sure thing, Athrun," Nicol responded and pressed the remote.

Cagalli began firing and sure enough she was hitting the target with Athrun holding her right wrist still. Heine was smirking in utter delight; unknown to the group standing in the doorway…it had been two weeks since they had come into being in charge of the blonde woman. Heine had given Dearka, Yzak, and Shiho the day off of having to accompanying them. He figured since they were going to bring Cagalli to the base it would be easier with people she got a long with easily. She got along with Dearka fine and Shiho even better but Yzak would feel left out. So he told the trio to enjoy their day off together and Dearka happily obliged in the thought of getting to tease Yzak and Shiho together. Heine smirked and he had noticed the interaction between Cagalli and Athrun had become slightly more intimate at least in on Athrun's part with each passing day. Just like how he was holding her now wasn't something new to their inner circle but unlike for the four watching eyes it was a shock.

Heine granted would often instigate it to where Athrun had to touch Cagalli in some way but now it seemed Athrun just did it naturally. Heine wouldn't tell his former mentee quite yet on how he would showed his irritation when he, Dearka, or even Nicol would get close to her. Heine found it quite amusing that Athrun would be drawn to someone like a princess but found it kind of romantic. He had almost come to believe that Athrun was fearful of women but then as a gift of heaven came Cagalli. Nicol just thought it was a nice thing to see Athrun so comfortable with Cagalli but didn't really see the underline meanings that Heine and Dearka did.

Heine turned his head to the open doorway, "Well look who it is, some of the crew of the Minerva." Four bodies stood up straight as Athrun turned back to look at the door as his right hand slipped away from Cagalli's wrist and smiled and saw three pilots he mentored. Cagalli turned in the same manner Athrun did but his hand on her left hip didn't move. Cagalli placed the gun on the shelf that was in front of her and took off the ear muffs and the protective glasses.

"Friends of yours," Cagalli asked innocently.

Athrun looked down at the blonde, as the Hawke sisters glared at the blonde woman that easily got Athrun to be close to her. "You could say that, just like Heine was my mentor when I was at the academy I mentored three of them after I had graduated."

"I'm Rey Za Barrel," Rey saluted and Cagalli held out her hand to shake.

"Cagalli," Cagalli said warmly and Rey shook the woman's hand.

"Shinn Asuka," Shinn held out his hand and Cagalli shook it as well. At this point Athrun's left hand had left her hip as she was meeting the young pilots and CIC.

"Lunamaria Hawke," Lunamaria shook the blonde's hand. _What could Athrun see in her? I mean she's not dressed awfully pretty at all or anything special. _

"Meyrin Hawke," Meyrin smiled brightly and shook Cagalli's hand.

"Nice to meet all of you, I bet you have some funny stories about Athrun," Cagalli said with a huge toothy grin as Athrun groaned.

"Haven't you heard enough from Heine," Athrun asked leaning over her shoulder and Cagalli stuck her tongue at him. "I think you enjoying torturing me."

"And what of it," Cagalli laughed and waved him away. "I can tell they admire and respect you, so I doubt they will spill any dirt on you."

"There really isn't much dirt to tell," Lunamaria said eyeing the blonde woman carefully. "Athrun is always the respectable and mature commander when we all met him."

"I can believe that," Cagalli said with a warm smile. Athrun smiled in gratitude to the young pilot and Lunamaria inwardly cheered. Meyrin pouted at her sister's antics, they had their own sibling rivalry going and it was so on.

"We heard you were on a special assignment," Meyrin said brightly.

"Uh well, you could say that," Athrun rubbed the back of his neck and Heine chuckled.

"Yes, we are on a special assignment," Heine had all eyes on him. "Our duty is to make sure a certain blonde princess of Orb is occupied at all times and doesn't get herself into trouble."

"How many times did I tell you I don't need a babysitter," Cagalli eyed the orange haired commander carefully. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to refer to me as princess? I thought after two weeks we were all friends!"

Nicol chuckled, "Heine didn't mean anything by it, Cagalli."

"Princess…"

"…of orb…"

"No way…"

Rey saluted, "I apologize I didn't realize we were in such company."

"Please, I am human just like all of you," Cagalli said with a groan. "There is no reason to be so formal with me."

Athrun chuckled, "It's alright really. She would prefer you to call her by her name; she isn't your typical princess."

Cagalli turned to face him with a scowl on her face, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Did I not speak the truth," Athrun asked and Cagalli growled then spun on her heel to completely face away from Athrun. "Well, if you guys are here for a while, we should all attend the Summer Festival coming up."

"That would be great," Lunamaria said with a bright smile. "That's next week, isn't it?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes as Athrun was completely oblivious to all the extra effort that she was giving to get his attention. She found it quite annoying actually but she figured the young female pilot had a crush on Athrun. She found it amusing that he didn't seem to have a clue on the fact she was flirting with him. She shook her head and began walking over to Nicol and Heine. It wasn't missed by Lunamaria or Meyrin that Athrun's eyes followed the princess as she walked over to the other pilots in the room.

"Uh yeah, Shinn you still have my contact information right," Athrun asked looking at the dark haired pilot with deep crimson eyes.

"Yeah, we could meet when the festival opens its grounds," Shinn responded.

"Sounds like a plan. You guys have fun," Athrun said walking over to the princess.

"Athrun, do you think you could help me out a bit…I'm still kind of not very good," Lunamaria asked as she walked up to a station.

"Uh," Athrun wanting to be Athrun didn't have the heart to say no but at the same time he didn't want to leave Cagalli's side. He didn't know why but he found himself constantly drawn to her and not really wanted to be apart from her. He knew if given the chance the group would leave without him and he would have to call them to find out where they went.

Meyrin pouted at her sister's efforts, Shinn rolled his eyes and Rey began shooting at the targets. Cagalli wanted to laugh but she kept it in, "Well, I'm starving…so where can I have this marvelous pizza that you've been talking about Nicol?"

Heine watched in interest, Cagalli found a very discreet way to save Athrun from the clutches of the Hawke sisters. She might doing it in the idea of saving a friend but Heine knew better, oh he knew much better. Nicol smiled warmly, "We could head over there now. I promise you won't regret going, they have the best pizza around!"

"Sounds great," Cagalli said as she latched onto Nicol's arm. Nicol smiled warmly as he escorted the princess out. Heine watched Athrun who once again gave his look of irritation and Heine wanted to tell his friend that he was jealous but then again it seemed that the others didn't recognize the look.

"Maybe some other time Lunamaria," Athrun said as he walked out of the room. Heine shook his head and saved to the young soldiers.

"He actually said no," Meyrin said in surprise.

"Well he is escorting the princess," Shinn said casually and readied his gun.

"I thought you and your family didn't like Orb," Lunamaria asked.

"My family doesn't like some of the noble houses," Shinn replied. "My sister is totally obsessed with the royal family."

"That doesn't surprise me," Lunamaria said with a slight rise of her lip to the side of her face. "Mayu constantly has her mind in a fairy tale fantasy."

Shinn chuckled, "She was so depressed when Prince Kira got married but she said she is still in love with him."

Meyrin giggled, "Prince Kira is quite handsome."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What do you have to report," Gilbert asked one of his scouters. He received the file and plugged it into his computer. He began flipping through the series of pictures on the file, "How interesting."

"The team you have assigned on this assignment seems to have taken to the princess."

"That's to be expected she is quite a charming young lady," Gilbert said looking through the pictures carefully. "They've been busy in keeping the princess entertained. It's been what almost three weeks?"

"Yes, mister chairman. They are planning on taking the princess to the summer festival tomorrow."

Gilbert raised his eyebrows, "Is that so? I'm sure the princess will enjoy such a festivity." Gilbert however stopped at one picture; it was Heine, Nicol, Athrun, and Cagalli at a pizza parlor. Cagalli was feeding a slice of pizza to Athrun and Athrun gladly taking a bite out of the slice. The next picture of Athrun drinking water with Cagalli's hand on his back, she was more than likely patting his back. Nicol and Heine seemed to have been laughing at the reason that Athrun had to drink water. "How close have the princess and Councilman Zala's son?"

"Mister Chairman?"

"From these images, it would seem a month together has caused a relationship to form." Gilbert looked at the next images carefully; there was one of them at the country club. The whole team was horseback riding through the different trails meant for horseback. He continued to flip through the photographs and there was a picture of Athrun and Cagalli riding on the same horse. "This is quite a development. I figured they would develop some kind of bond but this…this is quite a development."

"Do you wish for me to continue observing them, Mister Chairman?"

"Yes please do," Gilbert smiled handing him back the small disc file. "If something develops more between the princess and Councilman Zala's son please do not hesitate in contacting me."

"Of course, mister chairman."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was standing down in the foyer waiting on Athrun to come down so they could go to this summer festival. She was in khaki Capri's that actually fit her legs quite well and showed off toned her legs. She wore a simple red tank top and clipped some of hair back so it wasn't in her face. She looked quite summerish and cool; the days were starting to get warmer now that summer was officially starting. Athrun came down wearing cargo pants and a loose t-shirt and Cagalli almost drooled right then and there. Athrun usually dressed well but something about him being completely casual struck a nice chord. She smiled at him quickly shaking off the sudden wave of emotion that washed over her, "About time slow poke!"

"Just because you beat me down first, doesn't make me slow," Athrun chuckled.

"You didn't plan on leaving us behind did you," Lenore said coming in to the foyer with a casually dressed Patrick Zala. Lenore was smiling brightly as Athrun and Cagalli stood side by side. "After all this is a very huge festival and even us older people like to go and enjoy it from time to time."

Cagalli smiled warmly at the older woman and nodded. Patrick hadn't approve the idea of housing the princess fearing the political consequences Plants might face but this would be the first time he would spend a good amount of time with her. Athrun nodded as the four of them exited the Zala house and walked over to the garage. Patrick would be the driver of the day as they entered the eldest Zala's vehicle.

Cagalli was leaning on the arm rest on her side looking out the window with her cheek in the palm of her hand. Athrun hadn't heard a sound from the blonde since they got into the car and turned to see what she was looking at; usually when it's the two of them they would make conversation. He wasn't use to her silence by any means and didn't want to pry. He looked out his window when he felt his arm being poked at. He turned back to see Cagalli in her original position and arched his eyebrow. He turned his head back to feel that poke again but Cagalli appeared she hadn't moved. He decided to not be made a fool flicked her arm and she turned to face him. She glared at him and poked his arm to have Athrun chuckle at her antics. Lenore turned to see what was going on and smiled warmly.

Her son was starting to act more like the son she raised and less like a solider, maybe it was the time away from the endless battles of the war or it was really thanks to the blonde princess in the back seat with her son. Lenore had grown to think of Cagalli as her second child and found her quite warm to be around. It was hard to be sad when Cagalli was around; she brought such a happy air around her. She might be rough around the edges as far as lady like mannerisms are concerned but that's what made it so easy to be around her. Athrun had also become more open around the blonde princess some of his mannerisms were different but only around the blonde girl. She brought out this playful side of him that Lenore had never seen in all the years of Athrun's life. She was truly grateful the blonde. She took noticed that her husband seemed to be aware of the situation in the back seat. She just smiled at her husband and he returned the smile.

Patrick knew that war had made him grow cold and the decisions he constantly had to make. The lives that were constantly lost were taking a toll on him but he had his wife to support him. She would bring him out of his thoughts and help him find inner peace but he could see the war effecting Athrun in the same ways it was him. Lenore would tell him stories about how Athrun's behavior seemed to be slightly changing but the most surprising was the way he acted around the princess. Lenore had bothered him until he agreed to go to the festival and see how Cagalli interacted not only with Athrun but with the rest of the team. He pulled up into a parking space once they pulled up to the location of the festival where rides, carnival games and booths, foods, etc. were for the enjoyment of Aprilius City.

Cagalli quickly exited the car quickly followed after Athrun, she began laughing in excitement. Athrun shook his head and chased after the blonde princess who had already spotted Nicol and the others. Lenore looked over at her husband, "I don't know why you are still against Cagalli living with us, she is actually quite pleasant. I think you will find that you will respect the girl if you gave it a chance."

Patrick placed an arm around his wife's shoulders as they joined the group of young adults. He then observed how Cagalli interacted with the group, "Shut up Dearka, I am going to wipe the floor with you on any of the games!"

"Bring it, princess," Dearka said in his challenging tone. "I'll be more than happy to take you down!"

"You're an idiot," Yzak said crossing his arms. The silver haired man wouldn't admit it out loud but he had come to respect the spunky princess. She reminded him a lot of Shiho, "If you two keep this up, we're going to leave you behind."

"Whose side are you on anyway," Dearka pouted at his best friend.

Shiho laughed, "Yzak isn't on anyone's side, he just doesn't want to listen to your griping."

"Now even Shiho is against me," Dearka said placing a hand over his heart as if he had been shot. Everyone just laughed at the blonde man's antics. "Anyway, isn't there a rule involved this year that we ZAFT studs can't play some of the games?"

Heine nodded, "Apparently since many of the games could be easily won with our sharp skills. So in order to save the prizes ZAFT soldiers are not allowed to play certain games."

"Another words you guys cheat!" Cagalli said with her hands on her hips, "Well, I guess that makes sense…but that means I can really win more games than Dearka!"

"Hey, hey, wait a minute now!" Dearka chased after the blonde who immediately went to go find a game she could play and Dearka couldn't.

"She sure seems to be in good spirits today," Nicol said with a smile on his lips.

Athrun nodded, "She's been looking forward to this. She said it sounded like the midsummer festival they have in Orb."

"She truly looks determined to defeat Dearka," Heine chuckled. "I've never seen a person that would willingly take Dearka on all of his crazy bets."

"Well someone has to," Yzak said with a shrug. "At least we don't have to listen to that idiot challenge us to every damn little thing."

"You're just happy there is someone else to babysit Dearka," Shiho teased and Yzak glared at the brunette.

"She has a point there," Athrun added in. "I don't see Shinn and the others…"

"They should be here soon," Heine said nodding.

"Don't worry about Cagalli," Lenore said getting all of the young adults to look at her and Patrick. "We will be keeping her company." Lenore then went after the spunky princess with her husband trailing comfortably behind her. "We will see you all for the fireworks later tonight!"

Once the Zala couple had left Heine looked at Athrun, "Are you sure it's alright for your parents to keep an eye on the princess?"

"My mother was insistent on it for today," Athrun said after he sighed deeply. "I don't think it will be too bad, Dearka is with her right now. My father is part of the council so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"ATHRUN!" Athrun cringed as he felt his arm suddenly losing circulation. He looked down to see Meer looking up at him with her azure eyes and dressed in one of her scandalous outfits. "I'm so glad you are here, does that mean you will listen to my concert this evening?"

"Uh, yeah, well…yeah…I mean you will be singing before the fireworks right," Athrun asked nervously.

"I told you if we followed Miss Meer we would find Athrun," Shinn said as he smirked at the older pilot. Athrun's expression show his discomfort as Shinn was with the Hawke sisters but as well Yolant Kent and Vino Dupre from tech crew for the Minerva.

"Long time no see, Commander Zala," Vino said with a bright smile.

Yolant chuckled and leaned over to Vino, "Looks like he still gets all the ladies."

Athrun pried his arm away from Meer and looked over to the others with him, "Why don't we head inside. I'm sure that Dearka and Cagalli are probably causing enough ruckus."

"Well, I must be off now anyway! I need to do a sound check!" Meer hugged Athrun once more before disappearing off into the crowds.

Lunamaria arched her eyebrow, "The princess is here?"

Athrun turned to the young female pilot, "Uh yes. She is currently with Dearka probably in the game booth area."

Shinn shook his head, "Did Dearka finally find someone to take him up on his offer on challenges?" The group started walking into the festival grounds. The place had already become crowded with all of the people that had been waiting for the grounds to be open. There were children everywhere and people still dressed in the military uniforms.

Heine chuckled, "Yes but Cagalli is quite competitive so it doesn't take much to get her to accept one of his challenges."

Shinn nodded, "My family should be coming later, so I'll join them once they arrive."

"How is your family, Shinn," Athrun asked walking in stride with his former mentee.

"They are well, thanks for asking," Shinn said with a smile.

"Ha! Cagalli, you freaking cheating! You are picking all the games I can't play," Dearka pouted only to have Cagalli laughed even harder.

"So she's a princess," Shinn asked. "She really doesn't dress or act likes one."

Athrun smiled, "Trust me, all of us think that way." Athrun's eyes lingered on the blonde princess but his smile dropped as he saw Dearka wrap his arm around Cagalli's shoulders. She in turned placed hers around his waist as Dearka pointed a booth nearby. His expression was not missed by the group.

"Athrun," Lunamaria called out to him and Athrun nearly snapped his neck turned to look at her. "Are you alright, you kinda spaced out on us."

"Oh, did I? I apologize," Athrun said blushing slightly.

"So what are you kiddies up to," Dearka said latching his arm around Athrun's shoulders.

"Where's Cagalli," Athrun asked noticing the princess's presence was not among them.

"Oh your parents went off somewhere with her," Dearka said pointing in the general direction. "So who is going to do my game booth challenge with me?"

"No one," Yzak remarked. "You should just settle down before you waste all of your damn money, dumb ass."

"Yzak, you wound me!"

"You're an idiot."

"You two calm down," Shiho said stepping in between the two men. "No need to draw blood especially since today is a day of fun."

"Kicking Dearka's ass would be fun," Yzak smirked evilly as Dearka smirked in return.

Meanwhile in another area of the festival were Lenore, Patrick, and Cagalli. Cagalli was in awe of some of the art booths that Lenore wanted to show her. Lenore saw something and picked it up then showed Cagalli. Cagalli smiled, "It's beautiful, is this…"

"Haumea amulet," the booth attendant told the princess. "I bought many on my travels to Orb, I thought it was such a beautiful story about the Goddess of Haumea and the reasoning behind them."

"I would like to purchase one," Cagalli said warmly but was stopped as the woman held her hand up and smiled.

"It is of no cost, I cannot charge the princess of orb…"

Cagalli looked stunned at the attendant. "Huh…Wha…"

"No need to worry your secret is safe with me; I am one of the few that have seen you dressed as you are now. You are truly a kind hearted woman."

"Uh, I…uh, thank you," Cagalli said with a small bow. Lenore smiled warmly watching the whole scene take place and then she motioned for Patrick to lead them to a food booth nearby. She left Patrick and Cagalli alone with each other as she went to order food. Cagalli found a bench to sit down on and shifted uncomfortably and Patrick noticed. Patrick sat down next to the fidgeting princess.

"I might not have always agreed with your father's beliefs and thought they were ideal," Patrick began and Cagalli looked at the older man surprised. "I know that you are aware of some of the council being openly against Orb and late Chairman Clyne's relations with Orb, however I never once wished them the fate that was given to them."

Cagalli had a small smile on her face, "Politics are always difficult and dealing with other nations that do not share the same view points. My family knowing this for generations still tried to uphold them and even fought off enemies in order to keep our ideas. It's never easy but if our family had given up then what were we fighting for all this time?" Patrick smiled; the girl was wise beyond her years. But did Cagalli realize it was the question. "Wars are fought and people lose their lives but no matter how much the heart longs for vengeance…the life that was lost cannot return."

"That's true," Patrick said nodding. "I've lost many comrades to this damn war but it feels as if there is no end."

"Even so, there must be an end so there can be a new beginning," Cagalli said clasping her hands in her lap. "At least that is what father use to say."

"Your father was a very respectable man," Patrick nodded. "When I was interviewing Commander Waltfeld, it appeared he and a good relationship with you."

Cagalli thought for a moment and smiled, "Commander Waltfeld is like that one relative you have but keep hidden in the closet because you don't want to admit you're related to him."

Patrick let out a loud laugh at the comment Cagalli had made. He knew the Desert Tiger pretty well but that was a first description that he heard complimenting and insulting him all at the same time. Lenore had showed up at that time to see her husband laughing and Cagalli giggling as well. "Now that is a new description of Andy, I might have to relay that to him."

"OH NO!" Cagalli said turning bright red, "Please don't! He'll get Aisha to buy like a million frilly dresses and try to get me to wear them!"

Patrick chuckled, "You are something else, princess."

"Eh," Cagalli looked at him confused.

"I see why Athrun is taken with you," Patrick smiled as Lenore handed him a hotdog and Cagalli one as well. "I'm sure they are all wondering where you are."

"I'm sure they are enjoying a break away from me, especially Athrun considering his fan club," Cagalli said as uncaring as she could muster. It was very apparent she didn't like Athrun's admirers but the two older adults wouldn't say anything.

"Well, it's starting to get dark, why don't we find a place to watch the fireworks," Lenore suggested as Patrick and Cagalli followed. The two were engrossed in a talk of politics and military experiences. Lenore smiled it would seem that Cagalli could even melt her husband's cold exterior after a small conversation. She was quite content and wouldn't mind having Cagalli as her daughter if only her son would see what was in front of his eyes. Granted the circumstances of which the two met was not completely ideal however when are meetings in war ever ideal?

Cagalli spotted a booth and ran up to. She looked at the game and frowned, it was shooting game but the targets were moving. She pouted and just as she was going to turn away, "There you are…" Cagalli turned to see Athrun and she smiled. She motioned for him to come over and the game attendant watched, Athrun was pretty well known for his heroics in the war so most of the people working in the booths would recognize him. "What's up?"

"Help me with this game," Cagalli said pointing to the booth.

"Uh, Cagalli, I can't play," Athrun said pointing at the sign.

"I didn't mean for you to play but help me play, just help me shoot like you did at the shooting range!" Cagalli said with a pout and the attendant chuckled. Athrun looked over at the man to see if it was ok and the man just nodded.

"Sure," Athrun smiled and Cagalli returned it gleefully. Patrick and Lenore watched curiously as the attendant handed Cagalli the toy gun and Athrun walked up behind Cagalli. Patrick raised a brow and Lenore was ecstatic. Athrun placed his left hand on waist and then lifted his right hand to gently hold her wrist.

The attendant made sure Athrun wasn't holding the gun and was satisfied. "Alright, you have to hit three ducks in each row in a row and you can pick any grand prize you want."

"Gotcha," Cagalli said with a nod.

Little did they know that their group of friends was watching from a distance and Athrun's parents were extremely glad, well namely is mother, to see Athrun was comfortable around a female. Athrun felt Cagalli move a little forward and then she looked behind her to see why Athrun hadn't moved with her. Athrun took a step forward and pressed his chest into her back. Once she felt Athrun was in the same position he was in when he first offered his help she pointed the toy gun ready. She quickly took out the first three ducks in the front row and then the second…the third was moving a little faster than the first two. She bit her bottom lip and watched carefully. Then…_**Bang**_…_**Bang**_…_**Bang**_…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Wanna know if she got the last three? See you next chapter! If I finish editing the next chapter, I will post it later today! If not then for sure tomorrow!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Falconrukichi: **aww thanks for reading. Haha, I just like Athrun period! XD

**Phrygianmusic777**: tada!

**Cagallifan**: aww thanks. Yeah I figured Patrick Zala wasn't so bad until after Junius 7 so I figured why the heck not.

**mILiarika24**: haha, it's all good. I'm glad you are enjoying don't worry I'm still working on Never Should Have Left…just trying to iron out a few things.

**Fate Camiswhil**: Haha, oh don't worry Athrun still has plenty of time to get jealous and such! You'll just have to wait and see! Haha, I'm always glad when people review. If I see enough interest in a story I will keep posting it. I keep up with the traffic stats.

**SugarCarly**: Well here ya go!

**Lazypanda51244**: awww shucks thanks!

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Eight**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli spotted a booth and ran up to. She looked at the game and frowned, it was shooting game but the targets were moving. She pouted and just as she was going to turn away, "There you are…" Cagalli turned to see Athrun and she smiled. She motioned for him to come over and the game attendant watched, Athrun was pretty well known for his heroics in the war so most of the people working in the booths would recognize him. "What's up?"

"Help me with this game," Cagalli said pointing to the booth.

"Uh, Cagalli, I can't play," Athrun said pointing at the sign.

"I didn't mean for you to play but help me play, just help me shoot like you did at the shooting range!" Cagalli said with a pout and the attendant chuckled. Athrun looked over at the man to see if it was ok and the man just nodded.

"Sure," Athrun smiled and Cagalli returned it gleefully. Patrick and Lenore watched curiously as the attendant handed Cagalli the toy gun and Athrun walked up behind Cagalli. Patrick raised a brow and Lenore was ecstatic. Athrun placed his left hand on waist and then lifted his right hand to gently hold her wrist.

The attendant made sure Athrun wasn't holding the gun and was satisfied. "Alright, you have to hit three ducks in each row in a row and you can pick any grand prize you want."

"Gotcha," Cagalli said with a nod.

Little did they know that their group of friends was watching from a distance and Athrun's parents were extremely glad, well namely is mother, to see Athrun was comfortable around a female. Athrun felt Cagalli move a little forward and then she looked behind her to see why Athrun hadn't moved with her. Athrun took a step forward and pressed his chest into her back. Once she felt Athrun was in the same position he was in when he first offered his help she pointed the toy gun ready. She quickly took out the first three ducks in the front row and then the second…the third was moving a little faster than the first two. She bit her bottom lip and watched carefully.

Then…_**Bang**_…_**Bang**_…_**Bang**_…

"Well, you got two out of the three ducks," the attendant smiled. "However, you can pick any of the big prizes up top just because I think you're cute."

The attendant winked only to make Cagalli roll her eyes and handed the toy gun to the attendant. She then looked over the different stuffed animals hanging above her. She saw a mint green teddy bear with a red ribbon around his neck and pointed to it, the attendant grabbed his metal rod to pull down the bear. He handed the fairly large bear to the princess and Cagalli smiled brightly.

The attendant looked over at Athrun, "You better make sure to take care of this one. I wouldn't want to see your girlfriend pissed off…"

Athrun blushed and so did Cagalli at the comment, but the comment was not missed by Athrun's parents or their group of friends. Athrun knew his parents heard since they were standing next to them but he was unaware that Heine and Dearka were devising a plan. After all it wasn't every day you saw Athrun Zala so close to a woman and not stuttering or embarrassed. He was completely natural with Cagalli and wasn't afraid to be near the blonde princess. Cagalli hugged her bear that she won to her body and Athrun smiled.

"Well, if you two are done, why don't we go find a spot to watch the fireworks," Lenore suggested as the two nodded. Lenore turned over her shoulder to see Athrun at some point put his arm around Cagalli's shoulders and in turn Cagalli placed her head on Athrun's shoulders. Athrun was making sure Cagalli didn't bump into other people with her new prize that she had just won from the game booth. Lenore then turned her attention to in front of her as large crowds were gathering. "It looks like Meer is about to give her little concert."

Patrick groaned, "She's supposed to be going on a tour of all of the bases before heading up to the space colonies."

"Then why are you groaning," Lenore asked as Athrun and Cagalli stood to the left of her.

"I have to review the soldiers that she requested to accompanying as her guards while she is touring," Patrick rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Athrun cringed, "The soldiers she requested?"

"Yes, she made quite a list even repeating some of the soldiers," Patrick sighed. "At times like this I wish Lacus was still here to guide her younger sister about official matters."

Cagalli chuckled, "I thought Lacus didn't like having guards?"

Patrick smiled over at the blonde, "She was required to have a small group of soldiers but she hardly ever complained or made a personal request on who would accompany her."

"Oh that Lacus, she's always too polite even for her own good," Cagalli said with a smile. "I wonder where she is right now…"

"I'm sure she is safe, Cagalli," Athrun told her and Cagalli turned to look up at him. He smiled down at her and she returned the smile, "After all she is your sister-in-law now."

"I hope she's giving Kira a hard time for me," Cagalli said with a small smirk gracing her lips. "I mean I can't give him a hard time and call him a cry baby because I'm here and he is well wherever he is…"

"Only you would want Lacus to give Kira a hard time," Athrun chuckled.

"Hello, my friends of Aprilius City! I hope you have been enjoying today's festival!" Meer came out on stage as the music was playing in the background. "It is truly a wonderful day to be cherished with those that you love!"

"Is it just me or she trying to sound like Lacus," Cagalli whispered over to Athrun.

Athrun grumbled, "You have no idea." Meer began singing one of Lacus' songs but with her own pop twist to it and Cagalli arched her brow. Cagalli however didn't make a comment as they moved away from the concert to find a good spot to watch the fireworks. Lenore watched them go and smiled as she motioned her husband to go in a different direction.

Nicol had found his parents and had gone off with them. Shiho and Yzak had also parted from the group and went off somewhere but not before receiving remarks and teasing from Dearka. Just as Shinn said that his family would arrive and went to enjoy the rest of the festival with his parents and younger sister. The Hawke sisters also had spotted their parents and went to join them also. Heine and Dearka however were a good distance away and spying on the unsuspecting pair.

"You know, if he ever finds out we were spying on him…he probably is going to kill us," Dearka said walking his hands on the back of his head.

Heine shrugged, "But you have to admit this is quite a development for Athrun, to be basically flirting with a woman is a new achievement for him."

Dearka chuckled, "Who would've thought it would take a princess to make Athrun into a man."

Heine shook his head, "Even so, I think you got Athrun a little jealous when you put your arm around Cagalli."

"Oh did you like that," Dearka asked with a sly smirk.

The men stopped when they saw Athrun and Cagalli sitting secluded away from the crowds. Athrun was leaning back on one arm that was behind Cagalli and pointing at something with his free hand. Cagalli was leaning into his shoulder apparently moving her head in the direction that Athrun was pointing in. The two men quietly made their way somewhere they could watch the pair closely but far enough so they couldn't be detected by their friend.

"So…"

Athrun looked over at Cagalli who tilted her head up to look at the green eyed coordinator, "Yes?"

"What's your deal with Meer anyway," Cagalli asked and Athrun looked at her surprised. "I mean if she's Lacus' younger sister it shouldn't be such a big deal about her right?"

"What has Dearka been telling you," Athrun asked groaning.

Cagalli giggled, "Dearka thinks you're afraid of women in general but primarily of Meer."

"It's not that I'm afraid of her but she does make me feel a little…uncomfortable," Athrun said rubbed the back of his neck.

Cagalli laughed, "You are afraid of women…"

Athrun arched his eyebrow, "Are you saying you're not a woman?"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes, "I don't put myself in that category; remember I'm a princess…"

"Forgive me your highness," Athrun said with a hint of playful sarcasm.

Cagalli hugged her bear closer to her body and looked up at the sky noticing it was gradually getting blanketed with darkness. _The fireworks should start soon_, Cagalli thought but felt Athrun's gaze still upon her. She turned her attention back to Athrun who was looking at her with an emotion she wasn't familiar with. Her lips parted slightly and watched Athrun carefully. Athrun gently brushed a few stray stands that had fallen from her clips behind her ear. Cagalli felt her heart beating loudly in her ears as then his fingertips gently traced the side of her face from her temple down to her cheek to her jaw. The fireworks forgotten as they were sounding off in the distant sky but the different colors of the fireworks could be seen on each other's face as they lit up the sky. Athrun then let his fingertips follow the edge of her jaw to her chin.

Cagalli licked her lips in anticipation and blinked a few more times. Athrun didn't know what came over him but there was something different about Cagalli from all the women he had come across. She wasn't like Meer by any means; she had a womanly figure but didn't flaunt it as Meer did. She wore clothes that did little to highlight her body but there was no denying that she had figure. She wasn't like Lunamaria or Meyrin, she didn't have to do anything at all to capture his attention…she naturally had it all. She just naturally drew him to her. She wasn't someone when dressed as casually as she did would appear beautiful but to Athrun she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. However on top of all of that, she always saw him as Athrun and never just as a soldier. She was truly amazing in his eyes, since the moment he met her…he always felt like himself.

"Athrun…" Cagalli called out to him softly.

"You're completely and utterly strange, you know that," Athrun whispered as his lips finally after what seemed like a century for Cagalli landed on hers. Dearka and Heine were high fiving and enjoying the sight before them.

Cagalli responded to his gentle kiss as their lips molded to one another almost too perfectly. The hand that was holding her chin was now in the tresses of her blonde hair. Cagalli held onto her teddy bear tightly as their lips continued to gently taste each other. Cagalli took one of hands away from the teddy bear and clung to Athrun's shirt as a fist full of his shirt was captured by her fingers. Athrun slowly pulled away from the kiss and heard Cagalli's moan of displeasure but he chuckled. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips once more before pulling away and their eyes opened to lock with each other's.

Amber and Emerald were holding each other and for a moment there were no wars, no feuding nations, no royal family, no military…it was just Athrun and Cagalli. He didn't know what kind of spell he was under but he didn't want to set free from it. He knew somewhere down the road the two of them will have to separate and he didn't want it. But the one fact he couldn't change is that he was a soldier of ZAFT and she is the princess of Orb. She will have to someday return to her country and leave him behind; he wasn't worthy to be with such a person…Cagalli leaned forward and snuggled into his neck and Athrun held her there. However the couple quickly pulled apart blushing madly as Heine and Dearka made their presence known.

"So this is where you two went off to," Heine said teasingly.

"Oh don't stop on our account," Dearka said and the couple refused to look at the two older pilots. They looked as if they were children being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The two men laughed as they sat down next to the couple and watched the fireworks. However what they didn't see was that Athrun's hand was tangled up with Cagalli's just blocked by a very large teddy bear. Their hands were on the ground and their fingers laced with each other.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gilbert looked over another stack of pictures given to him. It was the night of the festival and the one that took him by slight surprise was the one of the couple kissing. From what he could tell from the picture the two were in an area where they couldn't be spotted by the general public. He quirked an eyebrow, they were now in the month of July and apparently the Westenfluss team went on a trip to the beach. There were several pictures of the group playing on the beach but the one that caught his eye was the one of Athrun holding Cagalli over his shoulder and her face appearing to be flushed. The next series of pictures showed Athrun tossing the girl into the waters and Athrun being pulled into the water.

He didn't see any other pictures where the couple was actually kissing but they were always holding each other. There were other series of pictures of the group at the Aprilius City museum looking at the art work displayed there. There was a picture of Athrun hugging Cagalli from behind and his hands resting on her stomach. However, he was able to see that Athrun was only this affectionate with her with no one was around the two. His thoughts were broken once he heard a knock at his door, "Come in."

The figure that entered was none other than Rau Le Crueset, "Mister Chairman."

"Rau, we're friends," Gilbert smiled and motioned for the man to join him at the table he was sitting at. "I have a few things I wanted to show you…"

"What is it," Rau asked sitting on the opposite of Gilbert. He removed his mask that usually decorated his face and his blue eyes looked over the pictures curiously. "So this is what my team has been up to these few months."

"Yes, but this is what has really gotten me curious," Gilbert handed him the photograph of Athrun and Cagalli kissing at the summer festival.

"How interesting," Rau said nodding. "What did you need from me?"

"Always straight to the point," Gilbert chuckled. "I would like to see if I can recreate that moment sometime in the future…if it doesn't happen again then Athrun just had a moment of weakness…"

"And if it wasn't a moment of weakness, do you plan of finding a way of using this relationship in your favor," Rau asked fully aware where Gilbert was taking the conversation. "You're quite a twisted man, Gilbert."

"You think so," Gilbert chuckled. "I guess I am but it's not hard to see that there is something occurring between the two of them."

"So you wish to see how deep their connection is before making your move," Rau said as he touched a piece on Gilbert's chess board. He lifted the knight and examined it, "Will Athrun still be your obedient soldier and pilot with the princess around or will he fight even more earnestly for what _he_ believes in because _he_ has someone _he_ wishes to protect?"

"The princess has an interesting power, she has even gotten the ever stern Patrick Zala to melt," Gilbert said as Rau landed on a picture where Patrick was smiling while talking with Cagalli. "She has the means to make anyone love her."

"A dangerous power indeed," Rau said as he continued to browse the pictures. "Are you going to reassemble my team?"

"Yes, I think the princess will conduct herself accordingly," Gilbert smirked. "I doubt that she would go anywhere in Aprilius City on her own, however it will also be a way to test this new development of Athrun and the princess."

"Absence does make the heart grow fonder," Rau smirked as he found another photograph. He looked at it carefully, "They almost look like long lost lovers."

"I also thought that as well, however…I am going to assign you and your team to the Minerva temporarily…Commander Westenfluss will remain behind to continue escorting the princess as need be. Shiho Hahnenfuss will be joining your team as well," Gilbert said handing Rau a file. "I heard Orb has a few working mobile suits that I would like to retrieve for our uses."

"Of course Mister Chairman," Rau said smirking and opened the brown folder to see the details in them. "Are you planning on copying this technology once we retrieve these items?"

"Yes," Gilbert nodded. "Why should Orb and the federation have all of Orb's power…"

"You know the princess will be quite upset when she finds out what you are up to," Rau said smirking evilly. "And sending Athrun on the mission…aren't you being a little cruel, mister Chairman?"

"It's another experiment of their bond," Gilbert said standing up from his chair to walk over to the large window looking over the city. "I truly need to know what I am up against."

"Understood," Rau said standing up. "I'll assemble my team and we will be off tomorrow."

"Thank you Commander Le Crueset," Gilbert smirked darkly. "Feel free also to use some of the pilots of the Minerva if need be. I'm sure Captain Gladys will understand."

"Of course, mister chairman."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What," Kira said looking at the screen on the bridge. "Seiran had Orb develop top secret mobile suits?"

Mu nodded as the screen showed the schematics of the different suits, "Luckily they aren't the same as the three suits that we were developing in case something like this was to happen."

"Yes, but…"

Murrue sighed, "Kira." The young prince looked over at the Archangel's captain, "When Lord Uzumi had those three suits built he did it because he knew that the Seirans would plot something like this."

Kira clenched his fists at his sides, "I just can't sit back and watch this unfold. What of the members of the Clyne faction that recently gathered?"

Lacus smiled over at her husband, "They are ready when you are however they also bring us news." Kira looked at her confused, "Mister DaCosta was able to inform me that the Chairman is having a small team invade Orb to steal the mobile suits that the Seiran family developed for the federation."

"Look," Mu placed a hand on Kira's shoulder. "I hate to say this lets go ahead and let ZAFT take them if they can. Once ZAFT is in possession of them, we can see what the Chairman is truly up to and see what my bastard of a half-brother is up to as well."

"But Mu," Kira shook his head. "This war will only escalate once ZAFT is in possession of these weapons, these new mobile suits…"

"Yes, that might be true," Erica added in as she began typing at her station and something showed up on the screen. "The data that is showed up here, their operating system isn't complete without your help Kira." Kira looked at the screen, "On the mobile suits we have that we created all have the OS that you specifically modified but these suits will have to be modified by another coordinator more than likely to work."

"It could've been a ploy to bring you out in the open as well," Kisaka said adding in his two cents. "Orb's development and research department wasn't able to go as far as they have been able to until you were working with them, Kira. You're programming skills are incomparable and Seiran probably understands that."

"So leak out the information knowing we would see it," Erica said with a smirk.

"The more I hear about Seiran the more I want to wring his neck," Mu said scratching his head.

"Any more news on Cagalli," Kira asked looking at the blonde male.

"Andy is still out in the desert, I haven't heard from him in a long while," Mu answered.

"What about Dearka," Kira asked Miriallia.

"I haven't really been able to get in touch with him," Miriallia sighed. "I'm sure he's been busy with missions considering he is a top pilot for ZAFT."

"If she was in harm's way I'm sure we've heard about it," Kira said closing his eyes for a moment. "We will let ZAFT take the mobile suits for the time being and hope that we hear something about Cagalli. Also this will give the newly formed Clyne Faction was time to gather up more troops and information. Since Orb is in ties with the Federation thanks to Seiran we will just hack into our own systems…and thanks to the Clyne Faction maybe we will be able to find out about Cagalli."

"Starting to sound like a true leader," Mu chuckled and Kira blushed. "That's a good thing; once we find Cagalli…Orb will need both of you as their leaders. If you ask me, you two have it easier than your 'ole man did."

Lacus smiled warmly, "I will get word to Mister DaCosta, he used to work with Commander Waltfeld…and hopefully he can get word to him as well."

"Alright," Kira nodded. "Let's start formulating a plan…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli looked at the cell phone in her hand; Athrun had given it to her before he left for his mission. He and the rest of the team minus Heine were off on some top priority assignment. It was actually Athrun's phone that he left behind…saying he could always use one of the guys' phone if he needed to. He had been already gone for a couple of days but she hated to admit it she missed the blue haired male. She sighed deeply and placed the phone into the pocket of her pants. It was late July and it was fairly hot but it had also been raining on a frequent bases. She stood up and walked down the stairs to see Heine waiting for her. He had asked her out for a cup of coffee and wanted to see how the girl was doing since the whole team was gone. Heine smiled up at the blonde princess, "You look as lovely as always."

Cagalli chuckled after she rolled her eyes, "I am beginning to wonder why you're still single, Heine."

Heine shrugged, "It's hard to keep a relationship while being a soldier my dear princess. Much like Dearka, I'm very content in being a bachelor for a little longer."

Cagalli nodded and went to let Lenore she was leaving. The woman told Cagalli her usual "Be careful and have fun" before the duo walked out of the Zala home. The two walked out of the Zala property to the nearby café. The two were able to find a seat in a quiet corner of the bustling café. Heine's face turned serious quickly and Cagalli grew worried, "What is it?"

"I've recently come to some information and thought it was important to inform you on it," Heine said as they ordered their drinks. Cagalli looked at him worriedly. Heine leaned forward and spoke in a low tone, "The mission that Athrun and the others are on…are to infiltrate Orb once again by the means of the Minerva and steal mobile suits that Orb has been building."

"Wh…what," Cagalli gasped.

"Apparently these suits have been under construction for quite some time under the funding of Unato Ema Seiran," Heine said and Cagalli's whole body froze. "I'm sure by now Athrun and the others are aware of their mission. Since the Le Crueset team is the best of the best as far as piloting is concerned…they were top choice to be sent out."

"But…but…"

"I'm sure Athrun is upset about this," Heine placed a comforting hand on Cagalli's hand. "Athrun however is a soldier and as soldiers we have to obey orders."

"I…I know but," Cagalli bit her bottom lip.

"I am aware that you and Athrun have become closer since you're arrival here in Aprilius City, have a little more faith in him," Heine told her and Cagalli had tears at the brim of her eyes. "I do not know why the chairman would not inform you but I only found out through whispers and rumors going on the base."

Cagalli nodded numbly, "Just why…now…why invade again after all this time…"

"If I knew that, Cagalli…I would have made sure the team that went wasn't Le Crueset's…I'm sure this is not only bothering Athrun but the others as well. We've all become close friends and this is not something they would want to do."

"Even Yzak," Cagalli asked arching her brow.

Heine chuckled, "Even Yzak. He has come to think of you as a friend although he may never mention it out loud."

"Thank you, Heine. Thank you for telling me," Cagalli looked down at the table sadly. "Hearing this just makes me even more concerned for my homeland. I wonder what state they are in currently, I haven't heard too much about Orb on the news since I've been in Aprilius City."

Heine nodded, "I'm sure the others will be willing to tell you what has been going on since you're stay here began."

"Do you think you could take me to the council meeting hall," Cagalli asked.

"What," Heine looked at the princess shocked. "You don't intend on meeting with…"

"I do," Cagalli said looking up at the coordinator with determination in her eyes. "If he was going to invade my country in such a matter I should've been informed. I might not be currently in Orb but I am still the princess of Orb."

Heine nodded in understanding, "Who am I to oppose such a fiery princess as yourself?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Athrun," Nicol went onto the deck of the Minerva where Athrun was leaning against the railing. They had just completed their mission and there was Athrun watching them sail away from the country that was homeland of a dear friend to all of them. He walked over to his friend lost in thought. "Athrun…"

"Huh, oh…Hey, Nicol," Athrun said looking over to his friend.

"What's bothering you," Nicol asked as he followed his friend's gaze to the fading sight of Orb.

Athrun held his head low, "It's her homeland, Nicol and we attacked it once again to get these suits we were trying to find months ago?"

Nicol sighed, "None of us really wanted to do it, you know this mission. We're still soldiers though Athrun…we wear a red uniform and the ZAFT emblem. There really wasn't much we could do."

Athrun closed his eyes, "After I met Cagalli…I began wondering what we are fighting for. What is the purpose of all of this…for what? More power?"

"Athrun…"

"Even my own father has grown so weary of this war and seen much more than we have," Athrun opened his eyes. "And yet, he found a new resolve after talking with Cagalli and my parents have never been happier in their marriage. I'm beginning to wonder…what it is about Cagalli…"

Nicol chuckled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I think my friend…the question is what is Cagalli to you."

"What?"

"Don't look at me so surprised, everyone can see it but you," Nicol informed him. "Sure we are all confused on what the reason on why we are fighting. What is the purpose for all of this? What is it that we are fighting for? And tell you the truth; I probably started questioning everything after meeting Cagalli myself…her philosophy is contiguous. Her reasoning and outlook makes you hopeful that there can be a world of peace someday."

"But," a new voice joined the conversation. Dearka walked over to the two friends and comrades, "For you Athrun, something else is eating at you and even Yzak can see what the hell is going on except you and the princess."

"Dearka," Athrun stood up straight looking at the tall tanned coordinator confused.

"Admit it Athrun, you find the princess attractive," Dearka poked at his friend's chest. "You find her very pleasing to the eye and even imagine doing very dirty things with and to her!"

Athrun blushed and backed away from the blonde, "Wh…what…Dearka don't jump to crazy conclusions."

"Ok minus the second part," Dearka shrugged and Nicol chuckled. "The first part is true! We all see the way you two look at each other, I'm surprised you two haven't devoured each other yet!"

"Dearka don't be crazy," Athrun answered. "She's the princess of Orb for crying out loud!"

"And what," Dearka said looking at Athrun challenging him to say something. "She seems to like being cozy with you…so what's the problem?"

Athrun groaned, "Dearka, Cagalli is a princess…there is no room in her life for someone like me."

Nicol sighed and Dearka shook his head. Dearka suddenly wanted to punch Athrun hoping it would knock some sense into the ever noble pilot. "Athrun, did you ever think about what Cagalli would want…you don't have to be such a selfless guy all the time."

"I agree with Dearka," Nicol said nodding at looked at his friend. "Have you even talked to Cagalli about what you're feeling?"

"Look, we are all going need to talk to Cagalli about _this_ when we get back…I mean this just doesn't sit well with me that we just wreaked havoc on her homeland for a second time," Dearka said rubbing the back of his head. "Granted this time you didn't leave with an unconscious woman…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What do you mean he won't see me," Cagalli shouted at the pour young secretary. "I am the damn princess of Orb and he will see me! You tell that arrogant son of a bitch he will meet with me this instant!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but he can't see you right now."

"Why not?"

Heine chuckled and felt bad for the young secretary. Cagalli was a fierce woman and she wasn't one to back down when she couldn't get her way. Granted this was something of great importance but the poor secretary looked as if she was scared to death. The poor girl had already paled several shades as Cagalli went from asking politely to shouting at the girl. Cagalli had her hands on the woman's desk and was glaring down at the young secretary. When Cagalli's eyes held that much fire, anyone would be afraid and Heine knew that he would have probably caved into the glaring princess at this point.

"He's…he's in a meeting…"

"Fuck this," Cagalli then marched over to the meeting hall.

"Cagalli, wait!" Heine shouted but it was too late. She had already sped her way to the large doors and pushed them open. Heine decided he would stay behind; he didn't want to be in the princess' war path right now. Cagalli had stormed into the meeting room and all of the council turned to look at the raging blonde. Patrick was stunned to see her there but she didn't care who was looking at her as she marched right up to the podium.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I wanted to ask why Orb was infiltrated by the Plants!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Uh oh, what now!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Cagallifan: **Yes, Athrun is very yummy! XD haha, I don't think I'm the fastest updater ever. I just happen to type extremely quickly.

**mILiarika24**: haha was this update soon enough? XD

**phrygianmusic777:** well I had the chapter ready, no point in keeping it to myself. XD just have to share!

**Falconrukichi: **XD well time to see what happened!

**Fate Camiswhil**: Well Cagalli is a force to be reckoned with! Haha, well work has been pretty slow so…I've had a lot more free time but that aside I usually already have at least five chapters written before I ever post. So that's my secret lol!

**SugarCarly**: Haha, whee updated again! Why thank you! I wanted to try to write Cagalli's personality in a wide range but sometimes I succeed and sometimes I don't. I'm glad you like though!

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Nine**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What do you mean he won't see me," Cagalli shouted at the pour young secretary. "I am the damn princess of Orb and he will see me! You tell that arrogant son of a bitch he will meet with me this instant!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but he can't see you right now."

"Why not?"

Heine chuckled and felt bad for the young secretary. Cagalli was a fierce woman and she wasn't one to back down when she couldn't get her way. Granted this was something of great importance but the poor secretary looked as if she was scared to death. The poor girl had already paled several shades as Cagalli went from asking politely to shouting at the girl. Cagalli had her hands on the woman's desk and was glaring down at the young secretary. When Cagalli's eyes held that much fire, anyone would be afraid and Heine knew that he would have probably caved into the glaring princess at this point.

"He's…he's in a meeting…"

"Fuck this," Cagalli then marched over to the meeting hall.

"Cagalli, wait!" Heine shouted but it was too late. She had already sped her way to the large doors and pushed them open. Heine decided he would stay behind; he didn't want to be in the princess' war path right now. Cagalli had stormed into the meeting room and all of the council turned to look at the raging blonde. Patrick was stunned to see her there but she didn't care who was looking at her as she marched right up to the podium.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I wanted to ask why Orb was infiltrated by the Plants!"

"What," Patrick gasped and turned to look over at the smiling Chairman. "Mister Chairman is this true?"

Cagalli was then stunned to see the high commander was not informed. It only made her malice of the chairman grow even deeper Gilbert didn't even turn to face Patrick and ignored the whispers going around the council meeting. "Princess, where did you receive this kind of information?"

"Cut the bullshit," Cagalli growled. "Answer the damn question, yes or no…did a team go to infiltrate Orb once again?"

"I am not at liberty to say, Princess," Gilbert answered casually.

"It is my homeland," Cagalli shouted slamming her hands down on the podium. "You said I was guest in your country and I have done everything to be a respectful guest. However if my country is concerned I have a right to know! I am not angry that you chose to infiltrate the country again for whatever you wanted from it but you do realize my faith in you and the Plants are greatly dropping."

_She is going to be a thorn in my side if not properly taken care. Maybe it was a mistake in sending Le Crueset's team, the chances of her finding out would've been smaller. _"My apologizes, princess, the reason why I didn't inform you or the council, is that it was a quick decision."

"Quick decision," Cagalli asked obviously not believing it for a moment. "The team that was supposed to be my escorts has all gone on this mission and that has been several days. You didn't think I would have liked to be informed of such an action involving my homeland even though I am not ruling it at the moment?"

"Again my apologies," Gilbert said casually as many of the council's eyes were upon him. "Maybe you and I can discuss this in private princess."

"No," Cagalli growled. "I was under the impression decisions were to be discussed with the council and not solely made by the chairman. It would seem my faith in the Plants was misplaced. If you excuse me, I will take my leave." Cagalli spun to turn on her heel and Patrick stood up to follow after the princess. The other council members were locked in their own conversations and Gilbert frowned. Cagalli was going to be much more trouble than he anticipated. He would have to talk to Rau when he arrived back, he had heard the mission was successful but the morale of his team had taken a sudden turn from their usual attitude.

_Damn you, Cagalli Yula Athha._

Cagalli began running away with tears in her eyes and before Heine could stop her he spotted Patrick. Patrick Zala quickly called out to the fleeing princess, "Cagalli!" She stopped at the sound of a familiar voice and Patrick had a moment to catch up to the princess. "Where did you hear that information? Tell me…"

Cagalli stiffened and she didn't need to answer as Heine approached the two, "It was me Councilman Zala," Heine saluted. "I apologize I didn't intend to cause a disruption with the information that I overheard at the base…"

"What do you mean overheard at the base," Patrick asked mortified. "I was not informed of such a mission, how could the soldiers at the base know?"

Heine nodded in understanding, "When I was doing some rounds at the base with some of the rookie pilots is when I heard some of the seasoned soldiers talking. Curiosity getting the best of me I eavesdropped on the conversation. Apparently they were there when the Minerva left port to go to Orb and they were talking about the new mobile suits that ZAFT had already infiltrated to find had been finished."

"I see," Patrick nodded. "Cagalli, let me take you home…Heine, you come with me as well."

"Sir," Heine saluted and Patrick placed an arm around Cagalli's shoulder like a father would try to comfort his daughter. They all loaded into Patrick's car and Heine's military jeep forgotten as Patrick began driving to the Zala house. Cagalli was shaking in the back seat with tears and Heine wanted to comfort her but the only real person that could comfort her was still not back in Aprillius City. Heine sighed deeply and Patrick looked over at Heine.

"When did you over hear that conversation," Patrick asked as he drove onto the highway.

"Yesterday afternoon," Heine answered.

"Athrun's been gone for three days now," Patrick said gripping the steering wheel. "They should be back tomorrow if their mission was successful."

Heine nodded, "That's correct, that would be standard protocol."

"Damn that chairman," Patrick cursed. "He has been wanting us all to keep Cagalli away from anything involving Orb and by doing so also not informing me."

"Sir," Heine looked over at the tensed man.

"I don't know what game Durandal is playing but I can say this, he has his sights set on Orb," Patrick said gritting his teeth. "We've all known for some time that Orb is some kind of key to this war but…"

"The question was what kind of key," Heine said looking ahead of them. "There are some that believe if Orb were to side with one nation or the other that would give that nation the winning factor."

"Yes, the council at one point discussed that when Chairman Clyne was still alive," Patrick sighed as he saw his exit coming up. "We even drew up possible plans to discuss with the kingdom of Orb in order for us to gain the favor of Orb but then…"

"Yes, but that was Chairman Clyne's intention in creating some kind of alliance with Orb," Heine nodded. "I know that part of his reason in allowing Lacus to marry Prince Kira had something to do with that…"

"Yes and no," Patrick answered. "Lacus ended up developing feelings for Prince Kira through the many visits that Siegel took to Orb but also in hopes that Orb would one day agree to some kind of alliance to the Plants."

"That all died when Chairman Clyne and my father died," Cagalli said simply and closed her eyes as the two men listened to her. "I'm sure some of the noble families disagreed with what they were seeing and asked help from the federation. It is true that Orb is mostly populated with Naturals however they had to uphold the laws of Orb to live their peacefully but there will always be people that will support Plants or the federation."

Patrick nodded; her maturity always seemed to amaze him. He took the exit that he needed to take and began driving at a slower speed, "But in all reality it isn't over. If your brother and Lacus were to make a public statement even if it's not to support the Plants but to oppose Prime Minister Seiran…"

"Kira won't," Cagalli sighed. "He'll try to find me first before doing anything. He would need my help any way in order to taking Orb back."

"Why is that," Heine asked turning to look at the princess.

"Since my brother and I twins, all things have to be done with the both of us," Cagalli said looking out the window. "As long as he and I both are alive, it will always take the both of us to rule Orb. Father never wanted us to rule Orb alone even if one ascended as king or queen of Orb officially we were still to rule it together."

"He was trying to protect you both from the loneliness of ruling a country," Heine said with a small smile.

"He was a very caring man," Patrick said as they pulled into the Zala property. "King Uzumi Nara Athha knew the pains of ruling a nation alone and didn't want that for his children. He was thinking as a father and not as the king when he made that decision."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Alright, lady and gentlemen," Rau said as the team disembarked from their new mobile suits. Everyone one of them was in one and came out riding the zip line. "As ordered by the Chairman these will be your mobile suits from now on. The tech crew here in Aprilius City will look them over and each one of you will give a report about your suit tomorrow morning, is that understood?"

"Sir!" All of them saluted the blonde commander. However, he could easily tell all five of them were not happy with their recent mission but he chose to ignore it at this time.

"I do not know when you all will have time for leave like the previous one you just had, but since all of your families are here in Aprilius City why don't you all go home for the rest of the day," Rau smiled. "You all deserve a break after the last four days. Remember to not speak of this to anyone until after you have given your report to the council."

"Sir!"

"Alright, dismissed," Rau said saluting in return. The group separated and began walking off, "Oh Athrun, a moment…"

"Sir," Athrun said now facing his commander.

"I am aware that you and the others have become quite close with Princess Cagalli," Rau said walking over to the pilot. "I am also aware she is staying with your family but please try to refrain from telling her of your mission."

"Of course sir," Athrun nodded even though he absolutely did not agree with his commander. "Is there anything else sir?"

"Since we are going back out to the battlefield more than likely sooner than later, why don't you take a trip up to your family's cabin in the mountains with the princess," Rau suggested and Athrun looked at him confused. "I heard the princess enjoys things like that. I mean after all you all have been taking her to all of the sights, why not also to the mountains on your next leave?"

"Thank you for the suggestion commander, I will keep it in mind." Athrun saluted and began walking away. Once Athrun was out of sight, the informant that had been following the couple showed up before Rau. Rau smirked as he walked with the young man that had been surveying the princess and her party.

"If Athrun does take me up on my suggestion, make sure to do something about the vehicle he takes up," Rau suggested. "The chairman wants to see if their kiss under the fireworks was a onetime deal or if it was an introduction to something more."

"I understand sir," the man nodded.

"From your observations, would you say that something is going on between Athrun and the princess," Rau asked casually as they walked around the hanger.

The man handed him some photos, "The pictures speak for themselves. It is apparent that Athrun Zala is not comfortable in showing his affection in front of the others but has no qualm about it when it is just him and the princess."

"How interesting," Rau said looking through some of the photos. "These were taken when?"

"Just days before your team was sent out on your mission, sir."

"Oh," Rau looked at the one where Cagalli is placing something around Athrun's neck. "What is this?"

"It's an amulet the princess came into possession of while at the festival."

Rau arched a brow, "How interesting indeed. What kind of necklace is it?"

"I asked the booth attendant, she said it was a Haumea amulet…specifically found in Orb."

"Oh and the pages keep on turning, this is quite an interesting story indeed," Rau chuckled. "Yes, I'm assuming you've made your report to the chairman?"

"Yes, he ordered me to show you these photographs."

"I see, good work then. Since Athrun has returned, I'm sure you'll be scouting him and princess once again correct?"

"I already have a man stationed by the Zala house, sir."

"Excellent."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Man, I'm so fucking tired," Dearka rubbed his shoulder as he plopped down on couch in the pilot's lounge. Yzak, Shiho, and Nicol all shook their heads. They all changed out of their flight suits into their usual red uniforms. "I am so not ready to face Cagalli anytime soon…"

Nicol sighed and sat down on an open area, "I agree. I feel terrible for Athrun though, he will see her once he gets home."

"Do you think…she knows," Shiho asked carefully. "I overhead some of the girls talking in the changing room earlier. Apparently the princess stormed into the council meeting hall yesterday clearly upset about something."

Dearka sat up and looked at Shiho with fear in his eyes, "Please tell me you did not just say that."

"She did," Yzak said leaning against a wall. "It's pretty obvious she knows where we went and what we did."

"Damn it," Dearka ruffled his hair. "Crap…I bet you more than anything we are going to have to report to the council tomorrow about our _new machines_."

"Will they ask Cagalli to be there," Nicol asked looking at the ground. "I mean…"

"I don't think they will," Shiho said looking over at Yzak who just shrugged. "After all, ZAFT military infiltrated Orb once again and we did quite a bit of damage just to escape with those machines."

"I wouldn't blame Cagalli if she hates us now," Dearka sighed. "I mean…damn it all…why did we get assigned to pretty much hang out with the princess all this time only to go be assigned to steal these machines?"

"Maybe to see if we would follow orders," Yzak said as the others looked at him. "To see if our personal feelings would get in the way of our mission. No matter how we look at the situation we are soldiers of ZAFT."

"It doesn't make it right," Nicol answered softly.

"When we all enlisted, do you think our feelings mattered after we graduated from the academy," Yzak asked and his tone surprisingly calm. "I wouldn't be surprised if this all was a test to see if we could follow orders after spending so much time with the princess."

"Even so," Shiho said with sigh. "It's quite cruel when you think about it, especially to Athrun who's spent the most time with her out of all us. I can't imagine what this is doing to him…"

"Yeah, especially since he's got to face her almost immediately after returning home," Dearka said in a somber tone. "I feel bad for the guy, but better him than us. I don't think I could face her quite yet."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun had been surprised to see his father's car currently parked in the garage after being dropped off by a military transport. He walked up to his home and opened the door. He was surprised to hear it so silent and checked the living room but found no one in there. It was still midafternoon and not only his father's car still home but he heard nothing in the house. He began walking upstairs to see if they were in their rooms or the study but still nothing. He placed his suitcase on his bed and then he heard noises coming from the backyard. He walked over to his window and there he saw his father pitching a baseball towards Cagalli. His mother was off to the side sitting at the picnic table with some foods and other things set up on the table. Athrun turned on his heel and quickly made his way down the stairs.

He approached the door and then stopped what would he tell Cagalli? Could he face her? His thoughts were broken once he heard, "Not bad, Cagalli."

"Thank you, Mr. Zala," Cagalli's voice was like music to his ears. He took in a deep breath and opened the door and all three pairs of eyes were looking at him.

"Athrun," Lenore got up from her chair and hugged her son, "Welcome home, how did your assignment go?"

"It went as we were ordered," Athrun replied with a weak smile. "Father, Cagalli."

"Good to see you home safe Athrun," Patrick said with a smile. He tossed the ball over to Athrun who caught it with ease, "Why don't pitch a few to Cagalli, I'm not quite as limber as I use to be."

Cagalli chuckled, "Mr. Zala…you were out pitching me just now, it was much better than my failed attempts earlier. I would say I still have a quite a lot to learn before I decide to go pitch for the major leagues!"

"Oh hush now," Patrick made a face and chuckled. He sat down at the picnic table with his wife, "I'm not a man that is easily won over by flattery."

Cagalli just smiled at the older man and then turned to look over at Athrun, "So…you going to pitch or keep me hanging?" Cagalli bounced the baseball bat on her shoulder a few times and Athrun looked at her shocked. He was still guilt ridden about his recent mission and it was strange how he followed so obediently the first time they were sent to infiltrate Orb and this time around…it was as if he had to force himself to follow orders. Little did Athrun know that all three of the people in his backyard were very aware of what his mission was. Cagalli saw the guilty expression and placed the bat down. She walked over to him and then…

**SLAP**!

Athrun placed a hand on his cheek and turned to look at Cagalli completely stunned. Patrick placed a hand on Lenore's arm to keep her from getting up and was watching to see what Cagalli would do or say next. Athrun's eyes were filled with surprise and would only grow larger as Cagalli placed her hands on his shoulders. She tip toed up and pressed a kiss on the cheek she just struck. Athrun was utterly confused as he watched Cagalli settle herself back down on her feet. She looked up at him, "The slap was to knock you back to your senses and for following through on your mission." Athrun looked at her confused, did she know? How did she know? "The kiss was to welcome you back home." Athrun dropped the ball and hugged her. Patrick just smiled and patted his wife's hand. He stood up and Lenore followed after him, they were going to give his son and the princess some privacy at least for a little bit.

"How…"

"Heine had overheard some of the guys talking on the base a few days ago," Cagalli told him as Athrun pulled back from the hug but his hands were on her arms. "I then approached the chairman about it and he really didn't have to say much but…I figured it out. Your father also found out the same time I did, so he was even left out in the dark about it."

"Wh…what…"

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it ok." Cagalli said looking up into his confused emerald eyes, "I'm just glad you're back safe."

"But Cagalli, we…we…"

"Infiltrated Orb for the second time," Cagalli finished for him. "Also if you're back, it means your mission was a success and there was indeed new weapons. Heine kinda filled me in on a few things that are protocol for ZAFT."

"I see," Athrun said still stunned by everything.

"I think I'm going to call you a hamster from now on," Cagalli informed him and Athrun looked at her perplexed. "I mean, you're always thinking too much and it's like a hamster running on their stupid little wheel thinking they are going somewhere."

"Cagalli…"

"Oh shut up," Cagalli gently pushed him. "You get changed, I'm sure your mother has dinner almost ready anyway."

"Uh, yea…ok," Athrun said confused as Cagalli began pushing him into the house.

"Get out of that uniform!" Cagalli said while pushing him Athrun looked over his shoulder and he had to chuckle. Only Cagalli could bring him out of his moods and his thoughts. He smiled as she continued to push him and he allowed her to do so.

Athrun suddenly feeling a bit playful… "I don't know, I'm feeling quite tired and heavy from the long journey…"

"Ugh," Cagalli could feel Athrun letting his weight fall completely on her. She tried to hold him up and it was all Lenore and Patrick could to from laughing. A six foot tall Athrun using five foot five Cagalli as support. She was struggling to hold him up and push him at the same time to the stairs, "Stop being such a jack ass and go change…"

"Is that an order princess," Athrun asked playfully.

"Shut up and get your ass up to your room!" Cagalli grumbled as she continued to push Athrun, "Damn it! Go! You jerk!"

Athrun chuckled and slowly stood up as Cagalli stumbled forward slightly. Athrun spun around and caught her easily. She looked at him confused and he just smiled, "Thanks Cagalli. I'll be down shortly."

"Whatever, hamster brain," Cagalli said sticking out her tongue and walked away from him. She had a little skip in her step and he smiled watching after her. Patrick had seen the scene and walked over to his son.

"So are you going to just stare at her all day or you going to go up and change," Patrick teased and Athrun instantly blushed. Patrick chuckled, "Not everyone is fortunate enough to make a friend like her and not every man is lucky enough to meet a woman like her."

"Father," Athrun looked over at his father confused.

Patrick just smiled at his son, "I hope you will realize what she means to you before it's too late, son. Hurry up and go change for dinner, I doubt you want to be in your uniform."

Athrun just nodded and began walking up the stairs. After he was gone Lenore came up to stand next to her husband, "I didn't expect you to encourage his feelings towards the princess."

"She might be a princess," Patrick turned to look at his wife. "But she is also a young woman that I've come to admire. She is young but very wise for her age. She will truly be a light to the world after this war is done and over with."

"You are putting a lot of faith into Cagalli," Lenore said as she heard the young girl humming in the kitchen.

"She will need more than just her brother's support when she takes her responsibilities," Patrick said sadly.

"Are you saying…"

"Just wishfully thinking," Patrick told his wife. "Just wishfully thinking…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

August quickly came and Cagalli made no more visits to the council meeting hall. Patrick had taken it upon himself after Athrun had made his report with the others about their new mobile suits that he would try to find any information about what is going on with the chairman and Orb. Partick Zala had friends in high placed and he would be damned sure to protect the young woman that he become like his daughter. He had to be as discrete as possible considering he was sure that the chairman would be keeping an extra close eye on him. Athrun had also been sent out on missions quite more frequently and even Heine was back with his original team. It was almost as Gilbert Durandal was trying to keep Cagalli under some sort of house arrest. Patrick sighed as he walked up the stairs to his house; Athrun was gone again on another mission however he made sure to call Cagalli almost every evening.

Patrick sighed as he entered his home and wondered what the women of his household were talking about. He entered the living room to see them watching some movie and sighed. It has been almost four months since the blonde princess had joined his family and the first month was probably the most difficult in accepting her presence but the last three have been enjoyable. Her presence helps brighten the once gloomy home that had been tainted by the war. He entered the room and took a seat next to his wife.

"You're home early," Lenore commented.

"Yes, I was fortunate enough to finish everything," Patrick said with a small smile. "Any word from Athrun?"

"Not yet," Lenore then pointed to the cell phone sitting out on the coffee table. "She's been patiently waiting for his call."

"I see," Patrick nodded and sighed deeply. "Durandal has been building new mobile suits copying the technology of the ones we retrieved from Orb." Cagalli turned to look over at him, "I cannot say for sure what stages they process is but the project is under the highest clearance…not even I can get into it."

"We are going into such a dark time," Lenore said sadly.

"Even so," Patrick looked over at the dozing Cagalli. "There will be light at the end of the tunnel."

The phone on the coffee table began ringing and Cagalli jumped at the sound. She quickly looked down at the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"_Hey there, whatcha doing?"_

"Oh shut up," Cagalli grumbled. "I could be asking you the same thing! You've been gone for over a week, you jerk!"

"_Did you miss me?"_

Cagalli blushed, "You arrogant jackass! Don't you get crazy ideas up in your head! You didn't even call yesterday or the day before!"

"_Oh I'm sorry, if I knew you missed my voice that much I would've contacted you sooner…"_

"You're enjoying this aren't you? You're starting to piss me off," Cagalli growled into phone.

"_Then why don't you come outside…"_

"What," Cagalli gasped. She stood up from her position on the couch…phone disregarded. She rushed to the front door and opened it to see Athrun smiling down at her. Lenore and Patrick came into the foyer to see the now embracing in the open door. "You jerk…"

Athrun chuckled, "Sorry, it took a little longer than expected."

"Well, at least they aren't keeping you out on the front lines," Cagalli said snuggling into chest. Athrun smiled resting his cheek on the top of her head. It was no surprise the display of affection that was occurring between the two of them. Since the summer festival the Zala couple took notice on how much affectionate the two have become.

"Well, I'm sure Athrun you're tired from your journey," Lenore said with a warm smile. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest."

Athrun looked up at his mother with a smile and then a nod; he kept his arm around Cagalli's shoulders. They both went up the stairs and Lenore smiled brightly, "They would make lovely grandchildren."

"Lenore," Patrick looked at his wife and Lenore just smiled. She began walking into the kitchen. Patrick sighed and followed his wife to the kitchen as she began preparing for their meal. Meanwhile upstairs, Cagalli and Athrun were in a warm kiss.

The two pulled away from the kiss and Cagalli noticed the shape of the pendant hanging around his neck. She pulled it out from under shirt and smiled, "It protected me this last time. We kinda got into a bit of jam…"

"Idiot," Cagalli muttered and looked up into his green eyes. "You're always getting into some kind of trouble as of late, aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that," Athrun said kissing her forehead. "How have you been, I'm sure it's been quite a change being mostly stuck in the house all of the time…"

Cagalli quirked an eyebrow at him, "Are you saying I'm incapable of surviving with your happy ass?"

"Not at all," Athrun chuckled.

"Your parents have been taking good care of me when you are absent," Cagalli said walking away from Athrun to stand at his window. "I admit it's strange when you are guys aren't around, I even miss Dearka's stupid challenges and arguing with Yzak. But I'm a big girl I can manage without you guys from time to time…"

"Is that so," Athrun wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Cagalli leaned back into him and Athrun smiled. He took in her scent, it felt like a year since he inhaled her scent even though they had just been parted for a week. Athrun couldn't' understand why he and his comrades were suddenly called on these odds missions using their mobile suits, more than likely to test the Mobile Suits they acquired. He didn't complain since along with these missions he was still granted some leave time and he didn't want to admit it quite yet but…

"Athrun," Cagalli turned in his arms to face him. "Hamster brain…"

"Uh, what is it," Athrun asked looking at Cagalli.

She gave him a questioning look, "I'm going to head downstairs to help your mother with dinner. Shower and change, I'll see you in a little bit…"

Athrun smiled and nodded. Cagalli slipped out of his arms and exited his bedroom. He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He gently removed the pendant from his neck and held it in his hands. He smiled as he remembered what she told him when she gave it to him. _It's a Haumea Pendant; it will protect you just in case you find yourself in a bit of trouble. _Athrun clutched it and held his fist over his heart. He didn't know when but she had crept into his heart and no matter how many times he goes onto the battle field he makes every effort not to take a life if he can help it. Every time he left it was like he left a part of himself with Cagalli and it wasn't until he had her in his arms again that he was complete again. He had fallen in love with the blonde princess and his friends had all become very fond of her.

Even stubborn and grouchy Yzak thought of her as a friend. Athrun chuckled, it amazed him the kind of ability Cagalli had over people. She was most definitely a leader and it was a shame what was going on with Orb. Athrun sighed and placed the pendant on his desk and removed his shirt. He had removed his jacket the moment he and Cagalli entered his room. He headed towards the door that lead to his bathroom and stopped for a moment when he spotted something in the distance outside his window. Athrun squinted his eyes and spotted something…correction someone in the distance. _Who is that? Why is he there? _

Athrun opened his window and grabbed his gun. He jumped out of his room and landed on the ground. He quickly made his way over to where he spotted the person on his family's property. However by the time he got to the spot there was no one there and Athrun cursed. Someone was spying on them; did that mean someone was after Cagalli? He growled looking to see if there was a sign of anything but whomever it was made sure to make their presence was untraceable. Athrun then turned his attention to the house and he vowed no harm would befall on Cagalli as long as he lived and breathed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next time! Next chapter it's going to start getting a little _steamy_ between Athrun and Cagalli…some of you are warned and some of you are probably excited teehee!


	11. Chapter Ten

**CagalliFan: **Yes, I did say steamy! XD

**mILiarika24: **Well, I know what Cagalli and Athrun are whether they know is a different story. Lol! XD tada update!

**SugarCarly: **Hamster brain was inspired by the first season after Athrun got back from being shot by his father and Cagalli went to go find him. XD I love Seed so MUCH better than Destiny.

**Phrygianmusic777**: aww thanks! I'm glad you approve!

**Fate Camishwhil: **haha, I try to always make the rating higher than just in case especially when I know there will be lots of foul language and well…teehee. Yeah, Athrun is smart, got mad skills, but he's kind of a pain in the ass.

**LadyRinUchiha**: Maaaaaaaaaaaybe XD

**Lazypanda51244**: Well, as much I like cheesy moments I don't at the same time. But watching Seed and Destiny, you could tell that Athrun and Cagalli felt something strong towards each other without ever saying they loved each other. It was also the same for Kira and Lacus. So I figured if they say "I Love You" it will have to be in some kind of dramatic moment and not cheesy. XD

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Ten**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Come with me to the mountains this weekend," Athrun told the blonde princess sitting next to him at café. Cagalli looked at him with confused eyes, "We have a small cabin in the mountains, and it's really nice this time of year."

"Ok," Cagalli said unsure how else to answer and nodded. Athrun smiled at her, "Are you sure you won't be too tired to go on your mission on Monday?"

"I'll be fine," Athrun reassured her. "Besides, it will be just like old times…just the two of us."

"Oh is that what this is about," Cagalli teased. "You aren't being perverted are you…"

"Cagalli," Athrun blushed. "You know, I'm not like that…"

Cagalli laughed, "Don't worry; I know you aren't like Dearka."

"ATHRUN!" Athrun turned to see Lunamaria coming to them. Athrun waved at the young pilot and then saw Meyrin following her sister. The girls had obviously been shopping with the bags in their hands. Cagalli arched a brow of irritation but tried not to show it. She was growing upset as the Hawke sisters sat down at their table. Athrun being the ever chivalrous didn't chase away the girls and Cagalli was sipping her coffee. "I heard that you're recent mission was successful. I'm sure it's nothing for the ACE pilot of ZAFT."

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Athrun said scooting over closer to Cagalli. Cagalli looked at him wondering why he would do such a thing. Athrun looked at her pleading with his eyes for some kind of help but she would not provide any. That's when they noticed Heine waving in the distance. Cagalli smiled and quickly stood up. She ran over to the orange haired pilot and hugged him. Heine returned the hug as well and Athrun glared darkly at his former mentor. It was almost as if Cagalli was trying to get under his skin with the help of Heine. He had to admit he was envious of the ever charismatic male that would so openly display affection towards anyone.

Heine and Cagalli walked backed arm in arm chatting about something. Athrun could only glare at the two but Lunamaria was quick to notice the change in Athrun's demeanor. "Say Athrun, how is that new mobile suit of yours?"

"It's fine," Athrun replied still keeping his eye on _his _princess and former mentor. Heine handed something to Cagalli and she accepted it. "How are you guys and crew of the Minerva doing?"

"Oh great," Lunamaria answered leaning on the table looking up at Athrun. "We've been called back to do some new training…Shinn, Rey, and Me have been having a blast with it."

"Is that so," Athrun answered still not taking his eyes off of Heine and Cagalli. Cagalli was reading something and began laughing joyfully. He didn't know what was so amusing about the little card from what it looked like at his view. The two finally approached the table and they were in their own conversations.

"I can't believe Andy would send me a stupid card like this…" Cagalli said shaking her head and waving the card. "I'm glad to know he's _enjoying_ the desert."

"He said you would appreciate the joke," Heine told her with a smile. However he had been watching Athrun the moment Cagalli had gotten up to greet him. His eyes were dark and glaring at the older pilot. Heine didn't mind it of course, if it would help progress his friend into deeper relationship then he was all for egging on Athrun. "And how are the lovely Hawke sisters this fine day?"

Meyrin giggled, "We're fine commander. We just got some time off and went shopping."

"Yeah, it's nice to get a break too…us pilots of the Minerva has been busting our butts with our new mobile suit training," Lunamaria said still leaning towards Athrun. Athrun however was still not looking at the younger pilot, her infatuation clearly being displayed but Athrun had his sights of jealousy on Heine. He had never told anyone all of the stolen kisses he would share with the princess but it wasn't their business anyway.

"I heard about that," Heine said taking a seat next to Athrun. Cagalli then sat down in between Heine and Meyrin. "I'm supposed to be taking over your training starting tomorrow."

"No way," Lunamaria said excitedly. "That would be great; the guy we have right now is such a newbie and hasn't seen battle."

"Say princess," Meyrin said looking over at Cagalli. "Are you going to be staying in Aprilius City until the war is all over?"

Cagalli was bewildered and blinked a few times at the young CIC female, "To tell you the truth…I am unaware of the plans the Plants have for me. I've pretty much at the mercy of the Plants council."

Lunamaria looked at princess, "Well, I'm sure once everything is done and over with, I'm sure you will be back in the palace in no time."

Cagalli chuckled, "But I'm sure the council will want something in return for keeping me safe here in Aprilius City. No geed is done nowadays without a means or some kind of request as repayment."

"I never understood politics," Lunamara groaned. "It sounds so messy and complicated."

Heine chuckled, "Well of course it is. It's not like us in the military that are given orders and told to execute them. Politicians have to consider the issues of the nation and what is in the best interest of the nation…"

"Even so," Athrun said staring at Cagalli. She looked back at him with a small smile, "You can never be too careful. It's as Cagalli said, there is no way in knowing what will be asked of her once this all over."

Meyrin sighed, "It sounds so complicated. However, it's to be expected considering the Plants were trying to make an alliance with Orb at one time."

Cagalli nodded, "Yes that's true however Orb is a neutral nation…if we side with one side we must also side with another. If we do not side with one nation we should not side with the other. Even though Chairman Clyne wanted a peaceful cooperate alliance with Orb and the Plants…was that even possible with the federation with the way they are now."

Athrun's eyes grew dark and nearly crushed the coffee cup in his hand when Heine placed a hand over Cagalli's. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I'm sure things will work out somehow…they always seem to."

"Commander Westenfluss is right," Lunamaria said with a bright smile. "I'm sure things won't be so complicated soon enough."

Athrun stood up and Cagalli looked at him confused. His expression was currently unreadable as the others watched him carefully. Cagalli stood up as he started walking away from the group and she quickly moved to catch up to him. The Hawke sisters looked confused and Heine had a smirk on his lips. The tormenting of his former mentee was growing into a very fun game. Heine and Dearka had gone out of their way to make extra efforts to ruffle Athrun's feathers. Sure they had caught the two stealing a few kisses here and there but they had figured Athrun needed a little bit encouragement.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"She's currently staying with who," Kira asked perplexed as he looked over at Mu and Miriallia.

"You heard me kid," Mu told him and showed him the decoded message. "It took us a while to figure out what code Waltfeld was using but that's what it translates to."

"Cagalli is….she's with," Kira looked down at the message in disbelief. Lacus looked over the message as well and was also in disbelief.

"Apparently," Miriallia began. "After the incident at the palace, Cagalli was taken by a ZAFT pilot and was on a deserted island for approximately for a week. Since then she has been living with him and his family until other arraignments are made."

"She's with Athrun," Kira's voice barely was audible but Lacus knew why he was shocked. Athrun was his childhood friend, someone he knew but he was the very same pilot that kidnapped his sister.

"And his family," Lacus said softly. "She has been living there for almost four months now."

"Andy has been trying to communicate with us from the desert but he's been sending messages to DaCosta to send to us," Mu answered. "As far as how she is currently doing, Dacosta said apparently she's been doing a lot of sightseeing and such."

Lacus looked at the blonde male, "I'm sure she is in good hands. Athrun is a very kind individual."

"According to DaCosta," Mu said smirking. "That guy is quite taken with the princess."

"What," Kira said shocked and his protective nature coming to the surface.

Miriallia chuckled, "From what I could tell in the message Commander Waltfeld's message, Cagalli is quite taken with him too."

Kira began reading the message over again.

_Archangel.  
>This is the Desert Tiger reporting in. Since the princess' arrival in Aprilius City she has been currently living with the pilot that brought her to the nation of Plants. Athrun Zala. She is in good spirits and might I add quite chummy with the red knight. She is currently safe and well taken care of with the Zala family. So far the intentions of the council are unknown in regards to the princess but she is still safe. Don't worry she isn't causing too much trouble.<br>Clyne Faction gathering is almost complete but still need more time. Will contact again soon._

"Chummy," Kira questioned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I told you earlier," Mu chuckled. "Come on, Kira. Cagalli was bound to notice someone on the opposite sex; she was going to like sometime in her life…."

Miriallia chuckled, "I guess like brother like sister, both falling for people in the Plants."

"But…this is…Athrun," Kira said speechless.

"Well," Mu shrugged sighing in defeat as Kira was having trouble computing that his twin sister, his tomboyish twin sister, actually liked someone from the opposite sex. "DaCosta has said the few occasions he has seen them, they are rather close…even caught them kissing…"

"Kissing," Kira arched his brow and his protective nature shown in his eyes.

Lacus giggled, "My, my, I think we should try to contact Mister DaCosta soon and see how much longer before we can bring Cagalli to us!"

"Yeah before Kira here has a heart attack…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Here," Dearka handed Athrun a box. Athrun looked at the blonde coordinator confused but accepted the box. Athrun was getting a few supplies from the base for his weekend in the mountains with Cagalli. Athrun then turned scarlet when he realized what the box was and Dearka looked amused. "What? Are you telling me…that you are going to spend a weekend alone with Cagalli and not do something of that nature?"

"Dearka," Athrun said embarrassed.

"Man, you so need to get laid. I think you're the only one on our team that hasn't gotten any," Dearka said placing his hands on his hips. He chuckled, "Look even if things don't go that way, it's better to be prepared just in case."

"I think my personal life is just that _personal_," Athrun said looking at Dearka still quite red.

"Athrun, you are going to be twenty in like a couple months, hell even Nicol got laid with that one violinist he was dating back when we were still in the academy," Athrun was stunned at Dearka's words. "He came to me asking for some advice…"

"I think I'll pass," Athrun said and Dearka grabbed the box from Athrun then placed it in his pack. "Dearka!"

"I'm telling you, it's better to be prepared…considering the sexual tension between the two of you," Dearka shook his head and sighed. "I think you two have the most sexual tension I've ever seen…at least this way I won't risk walking in on you two…"

"Huh?"

"Oh you don't know," Dearka chuckled. "Idiot Yzak decided to shack up with Shiho in the room he and I share. Trust me, naked Shiho I can handle…and man oh man she's got a hot bod…but a naked Yzak is something I never _ever_ want to see again." Dearka shivered, "I definitely prefer the ladies."

"Yzak claimed nothing was going on between him and Shiho," Athrun chuckled.

"Yeah, if grumpy ass Yzak can get laid, I really don't see why you can't," Dearka wiggled his eyebrow. "I mean after all, she has to have some experience considering she's got that tattoo…" Athrun paled, "Oh come on, when we went to the beach that stupid patch on the back was a dead giveaway on what she was hiding and she didn't hide the one on the front very well either…"

Athrun growled, "Dearka…" He was appalled at how Dearka would just check out any woman that was in his vicinity. Dearka made it no secret about his exploits and his level of experience with the subject of sex.

"What? Don't look at me like that," Dearka said backing away from Athrun. "Look, all I'm saying most women that have tattoos are usually pretty rowdy in that department…I wouldn't be surprised if she has been sexually frustrated for some time now and well…if you don't want to offer your services…I can…"

Dearka stopped talking as a fist met his face. Athrun grabbed the front of his jacket and shoved him against the wall. Dearka was shocked and placed his hands on Athrun's arms to push him off but Athrun had a good grip on him. Dearka was stunned at the rage apparent in Athrun's eyes. The noise however gathered Nicol and Yzak into the room.

"Athrun!" Nicol shouted and quickly went to pry Athrun off of Dearka. Yzak quickly went to help, but Athrun had eyes that look ready to kill. Even Yzak shuddered at the sight.

"Zala, get a hold of yourself, you bastard," Yzak said with the help of Nicol grabbed Athrun off of him. Dearka rubbed his cheek and he glared at the very jealous Athrun Zala.

Dearka smirked, "Admit it, that you have feelings for Cagalli…because defending her honor bull shit won't work with me."

"What," Athrun fumed.

Yzak glared at Dearka, "Shut up, Dearka…"

"No, Yzak," Dearka sternly said. "The sooner Athrun realizes it that he has feelings for Cagalli or says them out loud, I'll shut up. No guy would punch someone that hard unless he had feelings for the woman in question…"

"Dearka," Athrun growled.

Nicol was shocked; they all knew Athrun had feelings for Cagalli but to actually call him out on it. "I really don't think this is the best place to be discussing this."

"This is as good as any place," Dearka said still staring down Athrun who was being restrained by both Yzak and Nicol. "Athrun, you've made no notion to notice the way the girls from the Minerva try to get your damn attention…you've made no indication you returned Meer Campbell's feelings and that bitch tries hard to get your attention at every possible chance she gets."

"Dearka," Yzak warned his friend.

"Hell, even older women throw themselves at you and offer you a taste of an older woman in the sack," Dearka said and took a step closer to Athrun. "You never ever get offended when anyone would make crude jokes about them…but the moment I mention Cagalli or even go near Cagalli as friend you're eyes are filled with envy… and don't even think we haven't noticed…"

"You bastard," Athrun growled and struggled against Yzak and Nicol's hold.

"You can kid yourself all you want Athrun, but you can't fool all of us. We know something is going on between you and Cagalli," Dearka fixed his uniform as Athrun continued to stare at him. "But if you don't make your feelings known soon…Cagalli will be gone and for what? Look, you don't have to sleep with her in order for her to know your feelings but it's damn well obvious that you both want something deeper than stolen hugs and kisses when you think no one is looking."

Nicol was silently pleading for Dearka to stop provoking Athrun. Athrun wasn't one to act out his frustrations in the way he was displaying right now, but it was obvious that Athrun felt something for Cagalli there was no doubt about it. Sure it was also known Athrun hadn't really indulge in sex as frequently as Dearka did but all of them except Athrun had known what it was like to be with someone intimately by choice. Athrun had been bound in an arranged engagement to Lacus Clyne but Lacus was a good girl. She didn't indulge in such things and believed in waiting till the right moment to give herself completely to someone she loved. It was clear that Lacus and Athrun never crossed the line of just mere kisses…short kisses…they were never seen with their arms around each other like he was with Cagalli. Everything he did even in front of them with Cagalli was at lets hundreds of levels higher than what he ever did with Lacus.

"I know for a fact you're not a guy for one night stands," Dearka said giving his friend some credit. "And don't give me some bull crap that she's a princess when it's so obvious she feels the same for you. There is nothing wrong in consummating a relationship that is mutual on both sides."

"Dearka," Yzak growled as Athrun struggled against his and Nicol's hold. "I think you should shut the fuck up before I decide to let Athrun kick your sorry ass."

"I'll take my leave; I'm meeting with Cagalli and Heine in a little bit. We're going to have a few drinks," Dearka smirked and walked out of the room.

"You son of bitch," Athrun growled but Yzak and Nicol held him there.

"Calm down, idiot," Yzak growled. "Don't you see he's just playing with you moron!"

"Yzak's right," Nicol trying to reason with his friend but his and Yzak's grip was starting to fail against the vexed Athrun, "Dearka is trying to provoke you."

"What the hell is going on in here," Heine asked walking in and Athrun was throwing daggers with his eyes at Heine. "Woah, what's got him all riled up?"

"Dearka," Yzak grumbled.

"What about that clown," Heine asked with an arched brow.

"He said you, him, and Cagalli were going out for drinks," Nicol informed him.

"Huh," Heine looked at them confused. "Me? I'm not going out tonight and I'm not meeting with Cagalli either…" Athrun still angry stopped struggling against Yzak and Nicol. Nicol and Yzak hesitantly let their grip go of Athrun and Athrun stood still. He made no notions he was going to attack Heine or go after Dearka. "Dearka did mention something about stopping by your house though…"

After Heine said that Athrun quickly closed up his pack and left the room. He quickly sped out of the room and Nicol sighed along with Yzak. Heine was completely and utterly confused, "So care to explain what the hell Dearka did to piss off Athrun?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli looked at Dearka and noticed his left cheek was quite red. She had asked him about it but Dearka mentioned it was nothing. Cagalli didn't pester him as they comfortably eat at a small restaurant nearby the Zala home. "So, what did you want to meet me for?"

"Wanted to ask if you were excited about your weekend with Athrun," Dearka smiled warmly at her. "I mean, you guys are leaving tomorrow and coming back Sunday night right?"

"Yeah," Cagalli nodded. "Apparently it's only like a four hour drive to this cabin that his family owns in the mountains."

"More like a six hour drive but with Athrun's speeding it's four," Dearka chuckled. "Here…" Dearka handed her a small black box and Cagalli looked at him puzzled. Cagalli opened and she blushed as she snapped the box closed quickly after seeing the contents in it. "Just in case you and Athrun decide to take your relationship further…"

"Dearka," Cagalli looked at him stunned. Dearka took a swig of his beer he ordered with his burger. "I don't think Athrun would…"

"But you would," Dearka pushed the subject and Cagalli blushed. "It's written all over your face, Cagalli."

"But this is Athrun we're talking about," Cagalli said waving her hands leaving the small box in her lap.

"I don't know if your experienced or not," Dearka said as Cagalli looked at him like a deer caught in head lights. "But, I know Athrun isn't…and it wouldn't hurt him but…I also know the way you two look at each other. I'm saying this as a friend; I don't want to be an uncle quite yet…"

"Dearka," Cagalli whined and then sighed. "I guess it's written all over my face how I feel about him, huh?"

Dearka chuckled, "It's not a bad thing Cagalli. Athrun just…well he's Athrun, he doesn't always see the signs and needs a little help. I have a feeling you might have to make the first move if you want more from him…I'm not saying you two will do anything or won't do anything…it really depends on you two."

Cagalli nodded, "It'll be nice though…to be just he and I…you guys have been going on so many missions lately and I hardly see him. I hardly see any of you guys, I get to see Heine a lot since he still is my main escort if I want to go anywhere in the city."

"Trust me, Athrun is seeing _green_," Dearka rubbed his cheek. "He's probably feeling that way because you two haven't really officially told each other where you guys stand…and you have to admit you are more open about your affections than he is."

"I am not," Cagalli glared at the blonde male. "He's the one that gets fawned over all the time. I mean the last time he and I tried to hang out Meer came up to him then practically shoved Athrun into her boobs! Oh don't forget miss pilot from what was that ship…Minerva trying to get Athrun to help her out with every little thing," Cagalli growled.

Dearka laughed, "Man you _both_ are seeing green…oh God this is too funny. You two really need to shack each other up and it will solve some of your problems." Cagalli sighed, "Look, Cagalli, the first time you guys do decide to cross the bridge of sainthood into the naughty world of pleasurable sin, it probably won't be perfect but just follow your instincts on what feels right…your body will know what to do…"

"So why are you openly talking to me about this and not with Athrun," Cagalli said eating a fry.

"Because Athrun will get all flustered and not talk about this stuff, you on the other hand," Dearka said pointing a fry at the blonde woman. "You talk openly about anything, hell, even when we were all scared to talk to you about our first mission after coming back to Aprilius City…you forgave us like it was nothing. Don't forget the last time we drank together, you openly talked about sex…Athrun isn't that type. Oh you missy are another story."

"Shut up," Cagalli said eating another fry and casting a sideways glance at her friend. "So what if I'm more open to talking about anything and everything…doesn't mean Athrun is any less…"

"Athrun might talk to you openly about everything and anything but he isn't like that with us," Dearka reminded the blonde woman. "Sex is a touchy subject with him, Athrun is the type of guy who likes to keep certain parts of his life private even from his closest friends. You…well you two play tonsil hockey, so he would talk sex with you."

"No wonder you're still a bachelor," Cagalli rolled her eyes.

Dearka chuckled and shook his head, "It's a lifestyle…I'm nowhere near ready to settle down and plus being a soldier isn't really ideal for a relationship…"

"Heine said that too," Cagalli said with a small smile. Cagalli put down the fry she was about to eat when she heard the cellphone in her pocket go off. She pulled out the cellphone and answered it, "Hello?"

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm at a restaurant eating with Dearka…"

"_**Where**__? I'll come get you?"_

Cagalli could hear the malice in Athrun's tone and looked over at Dearka confused. Dearka looked at her with an arched eyebrow silently asking her what was going on, "I don't know really, Dearka picked me up and drove me here."

"_Put __**him**__ on the phone."_

"Uh, ok sure," Cagalli said handing the phone to Dearka. Dearka wiped his hands on a napkin and knew exactly who it was on the phone. He smirked, knowing his friend he was beyond pissed and finally showing off some emotion.

"Dearka speaking," Dearka said putting the phone next to his ear.

"_Where the __**hell**__ are __**you**__?"_

"Calm down Athrun," Dearka said taking another bite out of his burger. "You're princess is safe and unharmed."

"_That is not what I asked…"_

"No, but I'll bring the princess home after we finished eating," Dearka said casually as if his episode with him did not happened. Cagalli ate timidly but she could almost hear Athrun's disapproval coming from the cellphone.

"_Dearka…"_

"I'm going to hand the phone back to Cagalli," Dearka said handing the phone back to the blonde woman. She took the phone and placed it up to hear ear. He smirked, oh how he loved torturing his friends but Athrun made it way too easy.

"Athrun," Cagalli said his name. "No, I'm almost done eating and so is Dearka." Dearka chuckled, oh Athrun made it so easy. "Huh, no he hasn't tried anything…what the hell are you talking about?" Cagalli was blushing and Dearka wanted to bust out laughing. Oh how his friend didn't trust him then again he did imply he had plans on ravishing the blonde on several occasions but he hadn't been punched before until earlier that day. Cagalli hung up the phone and then looked at the blonde male suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Dearka asked grinning like a fool.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Looks like the weather is in your favor," Rau said looking out the window. "I had asked for your spies to sabotage Athrun's vehicle but it would seem he won't need to that…"

Gilbert chuckled, "Do you think anything will come out of this trip?"

"You don't remember being their age alone with the person you most desire in the pouring rain where no one around to interrupt the moment," Rau asked as he looked over at Gilbert. "I overheard a conversation yesterday…"

"Oh," Gilbert said as he moved a pawn on the chessboard.

"Apparently Dearka Elsman and Heine Westenfluss have been trying to provoke Athrun into acting upon his feelings for the princess," Rau said looking at the chess board and contemplating his next move. "I didn't think Athrun would follow my suggestion to take the princess up to his cabin in the mountains."

Gilbert smiled, "It would seem if we want to control the princess it will be the means of Athrun Zala."

"Well, if their bond deepens after this adventure, I would have to agree with you," Rau said moving the knight on his side of the chess board. "However, if nothing happens then we can usually use any of her new found friends against her."

Gilbert nodded, "You seem a little too willing to offer your subordinates as sacrifices to manipulate the princess."

"Well, you did plan on using her for Orb's power did you not," Rau asked as he waiting for Gilbert to make his next move. "After all, she could be a powerful ally if encouraged correctly."

"Well, all we can do is wait and see what comes out of this and to make sure this bond they've created is deep enough to use," Gilbert said moving a chess piece to block Rau's movements. "After all, it could just be a one night event."

"I highly doubt that, Athrun is too noble," Rau shrugged. "He will not do something as bedding a woman for a single night."

"However, we must be cautious…our plan has been slowly coming together," Gilbert said leaning back in his chair. "The use of Meer Campbell in the absence of Lacus Clyne has proved quite useful."

"She has supported you without question and those that love that songstress are supporting you," Rau said also leaning back. "How clever to round up supporters and all you really need is another powerful nation to back you up…"

Gilbert smirked, "That all depends on a certain princess does it not? And a certain pilot on your team…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli quickly stood out on the balcony that overlooked the side of the mountain and at the bottom a beautiful lake. She smiled and took in deep breath enjoying the feel of nature in the open. Athrun was unpacking the last of the bags from his car and Dearka was right about Athrun's speeding…they actually had made it in three hours. She smiled as she let the sounds of nature remind her of simpler days before she was thrust into the spotlight. Athrun closed his trunk and could see Cagalli from where he stood and smiled warmly. He had been furious last night after Dearka had dropped her back home. It was apparent that Dearka did not try to make a move on Cagalli but it was the first time he had snapped. Athrun shook his head trying to forget the memory and walked up to the cabin. His mother made sure to pack them enough food for three days and then some.

The cabin had working utilities since it wasn't too far from the city limits but far enough to where you could actually see the stars without light pollution. The city would be easy to view at night as the city lights would shine in the distance. He walked into the cabin and placed his bag down on the ground. It was a pretty open cabin…the bed was located near the fireplace and the kitchen was in view with a small table to enjoy meals. The bathroom was the furthest in the back and was the only separate room. He then went out to the balcony to stand next to the blonde princess. She looked over at him showing her delight in being there with him.

"I take it you approve," Athrun said and Cagalli nodded. "We use to come up here a lot when I was younger and I would come up here a lot to escape the city."

"It's just nice to escape city life," Cagalli said with a smile. She then turned her body to face him and Athrun did the same while the two were still leaning on the balcony railings. She reached over to him and pushed some of his bangs out of his eyes, "So what's on the agenda?"

"I figured a nice bike ride," Athrun said with a bright smile. "I know of a few trails we could take."

Cagalli looked up at the sky, "Are you sure, it looks like it might rain…"

"A quick bike ride wouldn't hurt," Athrun said and Cagalli nodded in delight.

Athrun had checked his family's bikes that were still in the storage unit. He made sure there was air in the tires, the chain, the brakes, and once everything checked out. They began riding the different trails that were on the mountain. He showed her some of his favorite places he would just sit and watch the world turn. However the rain would come too quickly for the pair and they raced back to cabin. It wasn't just a simple drizzle it was an outright downpour. The rain was falling from the sky in such density it became difficult to see but the two were able to make it to the cabin but completely soaked. Athrun quickly went to build a small fire so the two of them could get warm. Cagalli would change first into some shorts and tank top as Athrun built a fire in the fireplace. Once Cagalli came out of the bathroom Athrun quickly took his turn once the fire was up and going.

Athrun returned in some jogging pants and a t-shirt. He brought them some food and drinks. They ate comfortably in front of the fireplace. After their small meal Athrun was leaning against a chair that was located by the fireplace with Cagalli sitting in between his legs and his arms draped over her body. Her arms were wrapped around his as they watched the fire and listened to the pouring rain drum against the cabin. He noticed Cagalli's shoulder length hair had grown quite a bit and they reached to touch her breasts in the front and in the back fell a good few inches below her shoulders. Her hair was still slightly wavy from their shower in the rain and he kissed her temple gently. She leaned into his kiss much like the times before.

Cagalli turned around now sitting on her knees looking at Athrun. He looked at her confused and watched as her chest rise and fall in the rhythm of her breathing. She then caressed his face gently with both hands and raised her body so she was standing on her knees; she was going to take Dearka's advice. She then tilted his head upwards gently and tilted hers down. She brushed her lips gently over his and his hands gripped the material around her hips. Their lips teasing each other in light kisses and Athrun was suddenly growing anxious for a deeper kiss however she wasn't giving him the chance.

Athrun gently placed a hand behind Cagalli's head and began gently moving their bodies. Never breaking their kiss he had her lying on her back on the rug they had been sitting on. He was now hovering over her and her eyes were smoldering. His heart was beating faster than normal but he returned the gesture she was doing earlier. He was giving her just a few gentle brushes of their lips in small soft kisses. He wanted her to grow hungry for his kiss…for his touch. She fisted her hand into his hair and pulled him down into a feverish kiss. Athrun smirked as returned it happily. Cagalli had one leg propped up and his hand ran down from her knee down her thigh to the bottom hem of her shorts. She shivered against his touch as Dearka's words rang in her head.

"_It probably won't be perfect but just follow your instincts on what feels right…your body will know what to do."_

Her body was telling her she wanted to touch him and not with his damn shirt on. She gripped his t-shirt and started pulling it up. Athrun lifted his body up and removed his shirt taking the hint and quickly returned to kissing her deliciously addicting lips. Her hands began to roam his chest and slip to his back. He felt her nails gently graze him and it was all he could do to not shake in uncontrollable desire and take her right then and there. He told himself before they came up here he would not do anything she didn't want. His thoughts were slowly becoming a distant memory as her teeth gently bit his lower lip and then her tongue began teasing his. His self-control and resolve breaking…the last time they had a heated kiss was when she was first living with him and now…she was sober and he was definably sober but intoxicated by Cagalli.

He broke away from her lips and began kissing her neck. She tilted her head to the opposite side to give him access to her neck. He pushed her tank strap to the side and kissed her collar bone and a moan escaped her lips. Her body ached for more, she wanted him to touch her…she wanted him to kiss her more. His body was still slightly hovering above hers and she wanted him closer. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist and pulled him down. Athrun let out a grunt of surprise and then used her strength to flip them over. Athrun looked at her surprised but she smiled at him devilishly. She then began kissing his neck much like how he was with her. His hands were at her waist as she straddled his stomach and her hands…there were setting him on fire. While kissing his neck she guided his hands to the hem of her tank and let him do what he pleased while she kissed his collar bone.

Athrun groaned in pleasure as she ran her tongue over his collar bone and then began nibbling. It was all he could to keep from doing more…his fingers slid under her tank and touched her skin. Her skin was soft to the touch and he suddenly wanted more. He was hesitant but then he wanted to return the favor of the sensations she was causing him. His hands then touched her back under her tank and slid it up higher considering it was skin tight…at least to him it felt skin tight. The tank looking more like a sports bra as he began touching the very skin he had seen many times…from their first time on the island and few trips to the beach.

Athrun flipped her over so she was back on the bottom and threw her tank off and to his surprise…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ok, you just need to wait till next chapter! XD will Athrun and Cagalli take the next step…or will Athrun or Cagalli stop it…well have to see! I bet some of you are going to dislike me for a little bit until I update! See you next time!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**CagalliFan: **just a little bit evil!

**C.C.: **Haha, Dearka is but his personality just comes off that way.

**Phrygianmusic777: **ummm, I really don't have a set time that I update. Just really depends on the story and how much of it is done and to my liking. I usually update in the afternoon or evening…

**Baka4Anime: **Just a little bit evil! XD

**Fate Camiswhil: **Lol, I guess I could be the female version of Dearka with that teaser. It's funny how in Destiny and even in The Edge, Athrun shows his dislike and Yuna's ability to be affectionate with Cagalli. So I figured why not have him act on it! XD you'll also find out the answer to one of your questions in this chapter!

**mILiarika24: **Haha, I wasn't too bad was I? Well, if you consider how hard he socked Shinn in Destiny…I can only imagine how hard Athrun hits.

**SugarCarly: **Haha, go Athrun indeed! XD

**Kitty**: Ummm, I'm sorry? Does this update make up for it?

**LadyRinUchia: **yes they did!

**Lamu**: haha, just because it's easy now doesn't mean it will stay that way.

**Empatheticsymatheticpathetic: **haha, I get that a lot. I like to update often only because I know what it's like to sit and wait for an update. Well to answer your questions, you will just have to keep reading! XD

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**This chapter gets quite steamy, so you've been warned! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Eleven**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli turned around now sitting on her knees looking at Athrun. He looked at her confused and watched as her chest rise and fall in the rhythm of her breathing. She then caressed his face gently with both hands and raised her body so she was standing on her knees. She then tilted his head upwards gently and tilted hers down. She brushed her lips gently over his and his hands gripped the material around her hips. Their lips teasing each other in light kisses and Athrun was suddenly growing anxious for a deeper kiss however she wasn't giving him the chance.

Athrun gently placed a hand behind Cagalli's head and began gently moving their bodies. Never breaking their kiss he had her lying on her back on the rug they had been sitting on. He was now hovering over her and her eyes were smoldering. His heart was beating faster than normal but he returned the gesture she was doing earlier. He was giving her just a few gentle brushes of their lips in small soft kisses. He wanted her to grow hungry for his kiss…for his touch. She fisted her hand into his hair and pulled him down into a feverish kiss. Athrun smirked as returned it happily. Cagalli had one leg propped up and his hand ran down from her knee down her thigh to the bottom hem of her shorts. She shivered against his touch as Dearka's words rang in her head.

"_It probably won't be perfect but just follow your instincts on what feels right…your body will know what to do."_

Her body was telling her she wanted to touch him and not with his damn shirt on. She gripped his t-shirt and started pulling it up. Athrun lifted his body up and removed his shirt taking the hint and quickly returned to kissing her deliciously addicting lips. Her hands began to roam his chest and slip to his back. He felt her nails gently graze him and it was all he could do to not shake in uncontrollable desire and take her right then and there. He told himself before they came up here he would not do anything she didn't want. His thoughts were slowly becoming a distant memory as her teeth gently bit his lower lip and then her tongue began teasing his. His self-control and resolve breaking…the last time they had a heated kiss was when she was first living with him and now…she was sober and he was definably sober but intoxicated by Cagalli.

He broke away from her lips and began kissing her neck. She tilted her head to the opposite side to give him access to her neck. He pushed her tank strap to the side and kissed her collar bone and a moan escaped her lips. Her body ached for more, she wanted him to touch her…she wanted him to kiss her more. His body was still slightly hovering above hers and she wanted him closer. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist and pulled him down. Athrun let out a grunt of surprise and then used her strength to flip them over. Athrun looked at her surprised but she smiled at him devilishly. She then began kissing his neck much like how he was with her. His hands were at her waist as she straddled his stomach and her hands…there were setting him on fire. While kissing his neck she guided his hands to the hem of her tank and let him do what he pleased while she kissed his collar bone.

Athrun groaned in pleasure as she ran her tongue over his collar bone and then began nibbling. It was all he could to keep from doing more…his fingers slid under her tank and touched her skin. Her skin was soft to the touch and he suddenly wanted more. He was hesitant but then he wanted to return the favor of the sensations she was causing him. his hands then touched her back under her tank and slid it up higher considering it was skin tight…at least to him it felt skin tight. The tank looking more like a sports bra as he began touching the very skin he had seen many times…from their first time on the island and few trips to the beach.

Athrun flipped her over so she was back on the bottom and threw her tank off and to his surprise she was completely bare. She had no bra on and he was breathing heavily as was she, it would appear she doesn't like to wear a bra when she is wearing a tank top. A habit of hers he would gladly accept, she tried to make a move to cover herself since he was staring so long at her chest but he stopped her. He began kissing her neck once again and slowly trailed down. Cagalli's hands clenched Athrun's as he slowly made his way down to her breast. She shuddered as pleasure waved over her as his lips kissed her tender flesh. She didn't know what Dearka was talking about Athrun not doing this before, either that he was a natural. She gasped when his lips captured her taunt nipple into his mouth. She threw her head back and arched her body as she felt his hand slide down her arm to cup the unoccupied breast.

When she went to kiss Athrun, she just wanted to tease him a little bit and did not expect what they were currently doing. She was glad that this was happening even if they don't get to third base as Heine called it, she would be happy with the current sensations she was being given at that moment. With her free hand she tangled her fingers into his hair pushing him down into her chest as she offered more of herself to him. She rubbed her thighs together as a new sensation was occurring down in her feminine area. She was craving more, she wanted to be greedy…she wanted him to stop teasing her and give her something more…she almost lost it when he switched breasts with his hot mouth. His hand that was restraining her other hand was now playing with her freed breast and the one that was playing with her breast as now on her back holding her up to his administrations. She whimpered when he stopped but was silenced when he kissed her lips hungrily.

"Cagalli," Athrun said huskily and Cagalli looked into his deep emerald eyes. "We…we…"

"Athrun," Cagalli looked deep into his eyes and smiled up at him. She brought her head up and pulled him down a little bit and kissed him. She was kissing to encourage him, that she wanted this. That she wanted him that she didn't want to stop. She pulled away from him and his eyes were filled with desire.

"I've only done this once before," Athrun told her truthfully and Cagalli blushed.

"With Lacus…"

Athrun chuckled and kissed her cheek affectionately, "No…" Cagalli let out a sigh of relief, "it was a through a lot of alcohol…"

"Is that why you don't drink," Cagalli shuddered as he began nibbling at her ear. Her finger tips were running up and down his back.

"Part of the reason," Athrun told and returned to her neck.

Cagalli gasped as his teeth grazed the area where her neck and shoulder met, "Dearka thinks you are still a virgin…"

Athrun chuckled, "Dearka's full of it."

Cagalli chuckled and blushed, "Well…I'm still one…but…I don't want you to stop…"

"Cagalli," Athrun rasped.

"Please Athrun," Cagalli said as he looked down to her eyes. "I want this…I want this with you…only with you…" Athrun couldn't deny her request but he was trying. He didn't want to hurt her but the desire burring in her eyes and the powers that be help him, he was losing any ounce of control he had left. She pulled herself up and began kissing his neck and he groaned in pleasure. "If you don't finish what we started I promise I'll find that gun you brought and shoot you…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira sat in his room reading over the reports he was getting from the forces gathering together to help him get his sister back and then to help them retake the throne of Orb. Kira sighed as he sat back in his chair; it had been a long three months. He was worried about Cagalli being in the hands of ZAFT but…since he knew she was Athrun some of his worried lifted off of him. Athrun and him had been best of friends during their prep school days. He looked at Birdie sitting on his shoulder. He smiled; Athrun wouldn't do anything inappropriate with his sister. Athrun was a good guy; he knew his sister was in good hands. He heard Lacus stir in the bed behind and he turned to face his wife. She was sitting up rubbing her eye and he smiled. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"Why are you still up," Lacus asked.

"Just reading the reports," Kira answered pointing the computer screen. "It seems we are at least half way there in gathering up the forces we need."

Lacus nodded, "Mister DaCosta said once Commander Waltfeld is back in Aprilius City they will be putting their plan in motion."

Kira nodded, "Yeah I read that. They said once he is back in the capital they will take Cagalli and bring her here."

"It will be good in seeing her once again," Lacus said with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't like the fact she's there right now but knowing she's with Athrun puts me at ease a little bit," Kira said walking over to his wife. He kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, we still have a lot to do," Lacus said and pulled her husband to bed. Kira complied and held his wife as sleep would take them both.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun chuckled at Cagalli's threat and kissed her forehead. He looked her in the eye, "I don't want you to regret this…"

"I won't," Cagalli said and smirked. "I'm glad you were gentleman enough not to take me while I was drunk but I'm completely sober now…"

Athrun looked at her surprised, "You…you remember?"

Cagalli smiled coyly, "So…what?" Cagalli gently tugged at his lip, "That was then and this is now…we've gotten to know each other…and well…we've gotten pretty daring in our kisses…"

"Cagalli…"

"I'm not going to regret this Athrun," Cagalli looking at him with great affection. "I want this…I want you…"

Athrun didn't need any more encouragement. He kissed her powerfully and lustfully. Their bare chests crushing against each other neither knowing when her shorts and his jogging pants were removed as they were now laying on the bed. They didn't know when they got there but still lost in kisses and touches…each time adding fuel to their passionate fire. Since this would be her first time, Athrun made sure to give her as much pleasure before completely taking her. She nearly came undone with his fingers playing with her must intimate place_. If he could take her to the edge with just his fingers would could he do when he was the one inside of her_, she wondered. She whimpered as he pulled his digits out of her and saw him ready himself. He looked in her eyes, "Are you sure?"

Cagalli nodded and swiftly he entered her. She felt no pain just discomfort at the intrusion and Athrun waited till she was ready. The discomfort slowly changed to yearning, she began moving her hips and he growled. She found it incredibly sexy when he growled like that and only encouraged her to grind her hips more against him. Athrun's lips came crashing down her on as he slowly began thrusting into her and Cagalli was in undeniable pleasure as was Athrun. The two of them were lost in each other's embrace. It wasn't long before they both reached the edge and Athrun collapsing on her. Ecstasy was reached at new heights; it might not have been the perfect first time together but was it completely enjoyable. _That's what practice is for…practice makes perfect, _Cagalli thought as she felt Athrun roll off of her. He immediately pulled her into his embrace and she snuggled deep into his chest. He reached for the blanket and covered their bodies.

He began stroking her hair and sighed in contentment. Athrun kissed the top of head and he could smell faintly her shampoo but the sweat was evidence of their recent activity. Their bodies were both beaded in sweat as well as their clothes sprawled out around the floor from the fireplace to the bed. He groaned for a moment, he just bedded his best friend's sister. _Wasn't that some kind of taboo_? He wasn't sure anymore, he hated to admit it but Dearka was right. There had been some sexual tension between him and Cagalli…then again their actions up until now were leading them to expressing their feelings in this manner. He remembered after one of their passionate kissing sessions she had yelled at him.

"_You're an idiot!" Cagalli glared at him and Athrun was stunned._

"_What…"_

"_You can't just kiss me like that and push me away! You're a fucking idiot," Cagalli was red and staring at him._

"_This isn't proper…you're a princess…"_

"_And you're damn point is?"_

_Athrun looked at her stunned. He had been battling with himself for a while now. Cagalli was and still is the princess of Orb. She would one day return back to the palace and ascend to the throne or at least take responsibility with Kira if he ascended the throne. She had her hands on her hips and her swollen lips were inviting him to kiss her all over again._

"_I'm not a princess right now; I'm here in your room…" Cagalli poked his chest. "It's just you and me buddy and if you ever use that excuse again to push me away…I will kill you!"_

He chuckled at the memory, ever since then when they kissed he wouldn't stop until she told him to. He didn't push her away because she was the princess…even know when his judgment says he should not have crossed this line he couldn't help but feel it was right. She was the one that wanted it and once again managed to threaten him if he were to stop. He pulled her closer and she tried to sink deeper into his body. He didn't even remember his one drunken adventure but it was with someone that had been attracted to him in the past. He had found her attractive but he felt he was given the short end of the bargain when she purposely found a way to get him drunk. He had never been really comfortable around the opposite sex even at that time and he felt slightly bitter after that point. Then came his mission to infiltrate Orb and find information only to leave with a princess.

Cagalli had turned his opinion of women around and the bitterness he once felt faded. He would never tell Cagalli this but he would tell her he was grateful to have met her. She was a different type of personal all together and she had this ability…this aura…about her that caused everyone around her to change for the better. She was something else and it had been difficult to show his affection in public but after this…after tonight…that's all he wanted to do is show their relationship with everyone. He wanted her to still be friendly with their friends but now the others would know not to step beyond a certain boundary. She was his and he was hers. He closed his eyes and listened to the rain still drumming on the cabin. The fire was slowly dying in the fireplace but he was quite warm right where he was.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What a development," Gilbert said looking over the photos sent to him via internet. He looked them over; it was like watching a frame by frame still movie. He smirked and turned his laptop over to Rau, "It would seem he did as we suspected him to do."

"Yes however, will this occur again…I highly doubt Athrun would do such an act in his parents' home."

Gilbert chuckled, "I think if given the right opportunity he will."

Rau thought for a moment and nodded, "It will be interesting to see how this plays out."

"We almost had an incident when one of my spies was spotted by Athrun, however he was able to leave the area before he was completely discovered," Gilbert said looking over the images on his screen. There were other pictures that were currently there. Athrun and Cagalli were due back tomorrow however their Saturday seemed quite filled with activity. There were several pictures of them embraced warmly and passionately kissing. They had gone bike riding and swimming down at the lake.

"You're such an evil man," Rau said chuckling take a drink from his glass. "What do you intend on doing when they return?"

"You've said it before absence makes the heart grow fonder," Gilbert said wryly. "I can honestly say that after this delightful trip to the mountains, the princess being the more aggressive of the two…will desire another session like this after being apart from Athrun for quite a bit of time."

"Do you plan on sending our team out on another mission then," Rau asked looking over at the chairman who was wearing an unreadable expression.

"Oh no, there will be a change in your assignment and the length time will be extended," Gilbert said showing him a video his spy was able to capture. "If this is after months of holding in their desire…imagine what a week or two apart will cause now that they've crossed over the bridge to a deeper intimacy."

Rau nodded, "It will be very interesting indeed. How much longer are you going to let this relationship go before you exploit it?"

"I just need a few more events to occur…and then all will fall into place."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was sitting on the hood of Athrun car in a passionate lip lock. They had just finished cleaning up the cabin and packing all of their things. Her legs were wrapped around Athrun and he was gladly responding to her administrations. The car had been loaded with all of their things they had brought up this weekend and the two of them couldn't seem to get enough of each other. It would seem their little adventure to the cabin wasn't enough to put out the flames of their desire for one another. Athrun though wanting to believe he had more resolve that Cagalli seemed to be just as guilty in wanting him to take her again right then and there on the hood of his car. They had to get back to Aprilius City before night fall and he would probably be speeding well beyond the speed limit would allow. Her thighs were rubbing up against his and he needed to pull away before he did take her on the top of his car.

Cagalli groaned as he struggled to pull away and pouted. Athrun chuckled and kissed her forehead, "We need to get back before dark."

"You suck," Cagalli growled and tried to pull him into another kiss but failed. Athrun swiftly picked her up bridal style and walked over to the passenger side. Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest and glaring up at him. She was not happy considering tomorrow he would be gone on a mission and be without him again. She had gotten accustomed to having him around and the separation was starting to bother her immensely. Athrun wouldn't say it out loud either but he felt the same. He placed her feet down on the ground and she got into the car. Athrun smiled and quickly went to his side. He sat down and turned the car over as the engine roared.

"Do you have to go tomorrow," Cagalli asked watching the scenery slowly changing from foliage to the city.

Athrun sighed, "Unfortunately yes, orders are orders."

"You better call me," Cagalli demanded and Athrun chuckled.

"Is that an order your grace," Athrun teased and Cagalli turned to face him.

"If I make it an order by my birth right of a princess, are you going to," Cagalli challenged.

Athrun shifted gears as he took a side glance at the strong willed princess, "But I am not a citizen of Orb, my lady."

"I'm still a princess," Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest.

"But your grace, you're not my superior officer," Athrun chuckled.

"You didn't mind me being superior at the cabin," Cagalli said with a wry smirk. "Considering, I had to make the moves on you…"

"And last night, it wasn't you at my mercy," Athrun challenged and Cagalli blushed. Athrun knew this wasn't like him; it wasn't like him at all. However, he liked this side of him when it came to Cagalli. She brought out something else in him and it was quite pleasant to have this side of him. He didn't know he could be this coy with a woman. He would have to find a way to thank Dearka when they got back. Granted he still doesn't like the idea of how Dearka went about giving his so called advice but…his little _gift _came in handy.

"Shut up," Cagalli turned away from him and Athrun laughed. It was too easy to tease Cagalli but her reactions are what made them all worth it. She was quite a tempest but a very _sexy_ tempest. Dearka was also right about another thing, a woman with tattoos…they were a whole different kind of a woman. She was quite passionate when they were taking each other to new heights…she could be aggressive and yet passionately gentle.

Athrun chuckled, what was he going to do with her? "Are you going to sit there and pout all the way to the house or are you going to make conversation?"

"You're a jerk!"

"Not what you said last night…"

"UGH!" Cagalli heard Athrun chuckling, was it all that took to make him that cocky? That arrogant? They just had passionate and deliciously wonderful sex…and now…he was too confident even for his own good! She wondered what happened to the Athrun she met and yet she looked at him carefully. He was still the same man she met those few months ago but now there was something about him that was different. She knew it couldn't just be the fact they had become closer through their bodies. She knew it was because whatever she was feeling for Athrun it was mutually returned. She saw his hand resting on the shifter and blushed remembering what his hands had done to her. She turned away and Athrun glanced at her.

He knew something had changed in her body language. She wasn't in her timid frustrated stance, she was suddenly shying away. He lifted his hand from the shifted and reached for her hand. He laced his fingers with hers and felt her return the gesture. They both knew there was no point in hiding how they felt in front of their friends but they knew they had to be cautious still. It wasn't every day the princess was being courted let alone allowed herself to be courted by anyone. It was also not every day that Athrun Zala was seen comfortable with a woman. It would be a shocker to most that did not know the pair personally but neither one of them cared. What they worried about is the future…what would become of them? Would they be able to truly pursue this relationship if she regained her position in Orb? Would they be able to remain together? Would it cause another uproar that Cagalli was interested in Coordinator…and that he was from Plants as well? Those questions wouldn't be answered right away considering the state Orb was currently in.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dearka was laughing considerably loud as Athrun looked at his friend with an arched eyebrow. Dearka was doubled over and Athrun didn't see why at his appearance to the debriefing room he would be lost in fits of laughter. Nicol equally confused, Yzak shook his head, Heine was smiling obviously he knew why Dearka was laughing, and Shiho was reading a magazine comfortably. "Care to explain the moment I walk into the room you are laughing, Dearka?"

"I just got off the phone with Cagalli," Dearka said wiping the tears from his eyes. "And you were so against me giving you that little parting gift for the weekend!"

Athrun's eyes widened and his face paled, "What…what did she tell you?"

"She said thanks and that you two had a good weekend," Dearka said finding a chair as he continued to laugh.

"Is that all she said," Athrun asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I fail to see the humor in such a small conversation."

"Did you think I gave you a box of condoms and didn't bother also giving another one to Cagalli," Athrun was about to charge at Dearka but Heine held him back. "I knew out of the two of you, Cagalli would be the one needing the right push in the right direction!"

"Dearka," Athrun growled. "What Cagalli and I do, is our own business…"

"Oh, so it's _our_ business," Dearka arched a brow looking at his friend carefully. "So are you going to admit something is going on between you and Cagalli now?"

Athrun sighed and glared at his friend, "Fine you win. Yes, Cagalli and I are in a relationship."

"Hallelujah," Dearka said and Nicol smiled at his friend's announcement. Shiho stopped reading her magazine and looked over at Athrun. He wasn't blushing at all just holding his stare at Dearka who was grinning like a fool. Yzak quirked his brow and watched both of his friends carefully. "Look before you say anything, I think of Cagalli like a little sister. Besides, now that I know you two are officially together, I'll have twice as much fun teasing you two about it."

"Dearka," Athrun glared menacingly at his blonde friend.

"Man, oh man," Dearka chuckled as he wiped away a few more tears. "I can't wait to get back from this mission!"

"Well, I'm glad that you two aren't exchanging fists," Heine said with a chuckle. "I believe a congratulations is in order!"

Athrun rolled his eyes, "I think I can do without the alcohol."

"Athrun, live a little!" Dearka said looking at his friend almost daring him, "I mean what would Cagalli think…"

Athrun groaned, "I think you are too invested in my relationship with Cagalli."

"He said it again!" Dearka pointing at Athrun, "He said relationship and Cagalli in the same sentence!"

"Are you enjoying this," Athrun asked clearly annoyed.

"Hell yes I am," Dearka laughed and Heine chuckled.

"You have to admit Athrun, considering your past history…this is great news," Heine said patting Athrun on the shoulder. "After all, isn't it in fairy tales that the princess is swept off her feet by a knight usually than some prince?"

Nicol smiled, "Heine has a point, in fairy tales it's usually one royal person and the other person is not. Think about it!"

"Prince Kira married Lacus," Shiho said looking at Athrun. "Also remember, they are really the last royal family in the world."

"Yes, but the prince is a male," Yzak pointed out. "Cagalli is not…I would think considering traditions she would have to marry someone of noble birth."

Shiho shook her head and looked over at Yzak with a playful gleam, "Yes…but she would have to rebuild Orb considering the state it's in right now…I think she would be able to marry whomever she chooses!"

"Aren't we jumping the gun here," Dearka said looking over at the couple. "I mean think about it, just because Athrun decided to have sex with Cagalli doesn't mean he decided he wants to marry her…or at least not yet." Athrun was now mortified. Dearka saw it and looked over at his friend, "Look, Athrun, as much as I love picking on you and Cagalli…what you guys have is really something special."

Heine nodded, "That's a lot coming from Dearka when you think about it!"

"Hello gentlemen and lady," Rau said entering the room. "There has been a slight change in our orders. We are to go to the desert and assist the desert tiger."

"What?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I've been receiving a lot of messages for Never Should Have Left and please do not worry I'm working on the chapter. I am also working on another request fic. So my attention has been split a little bit. I've been having so much fun writing this one that I couldn't help but focus on this one. XD

See you next time! XD


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Baka4Anime: **I will try to stay focused! But I am easily distracted lol. XD

**LadyRinUchiha: **yup off to the desert they go!

**mILiarika24: **haha, well I had to end the other one before I could update this one only because I had most of it written while I was working on this one.

**CagalliFan: **Haha, I figured I had to throw in a curve ball.

**Fate-star: **Haha, I try to write as much as I can when the momentum is still with me. But I bet it was a nice surprise to see multiple chapters XD

**Saki-hime: **awww, I hope you didn't lose too much sleep!

**Cutie66:** Well, hope you saw the update on Never Should Have Left XD Haha, well if you hate Rau and Gilbert than I did my job in making them evil! XD

**Lazypanda51244**: why thank you! I am a hopeless romantic and I figured considering Athrun's personality I don't see him as just wham bam kind of guy. Do you really read the chapter twice? Wowies!

**SugarCarly**: vacations are nice! XD

**Phrygianmusic777**: I think Athrun has a sexy side to him instead of the school boy attitude he tends to portray. I think it just takes the right person to bring out that sexy side, someone like Cagalli!

**Cottongreentea**: yay to steamy Athrun and Cagalli! Haha, I am not planning to kill off any of those people. I can safely say they will live XD at least for now …. Thinking about it… ok they will live.

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Twelve**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Are you enjoying this," Athrun asked clearly annoyed.

"Hell yes I am," Dearka laughed and Heine chuckled.

"You have to admit Athrun, considering your past history…this is great news," Heine said patting Athrun on the shoulder. "After all, isn't it in fairy tales that the princess is swept off her feet by a knight usually than some prince?"

Nicol smiled, "Heine has a point, in fairy tales it's usually one royal person and the other person is not. Think about it!"

"Prince Kira married Lacus," Shiho said looking at Athrun. "Also remember, they are really the last royal family in the world."

"Yes, but the prince is a male," Yzak pointed out. "Cagalli is not…I would think considering traditions she would have to marry someone of noble birth."

Shiho shook her head and looked over at Yzak with a playful gleam, "Yes…but she would have to rebuild Orb considering the state it's in right now…I think she would be able to marry whomever she chooses!"

"Aren't we jumping the gun here," Dearka said looking over at the couple. "I mean think about it, just because Athrun decided to have sex with Cagalli doesn't mean he decided he wants to marry her…or at least not yet." Athrun was now mortified. Dearka saw it and looked over at his friend, "Look, Athrun, as much as I love picking on you and Cagalli…what you guys have is really something special."

Heine nodded, "That's a lot coming from Dearka when you think about it!"

"Hello gentlemen and lady," Rau said entering the room. "There has been a slight change in our orders. We are to go to the desert and assist the desert tiger."

"What?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"It's so damn hot," Dearka grumbled as he poured some water over his head. He grumbled and slouched into the couch the group had been there for two weeks already. To say the least everyone was starting to get stir crazy, well not Yzak and Shiho…they at least had each other for _company_. Dearka grumbled, _it must be nice to have a distraction from this damn heat._ Nicol was on another couch sitting in front of a fan trying to cool himself off. It was an unpleasant feeling being the desert at least for these city dwellers, Heine was laying down wearing just his blue undershirt, red pants and boots. It was too darn hot to wear their usual uniform but they hadn't been offered desert uniforms either. Dearka groaned again and trying to spot Athrun…_then again knowing Athrun he is off calling Cagalli_.

Dearka shook his head, he was happy for his friend and yet the same time he acted like he couldn't live without her. At least in Dearka's opinion he was acting like that. Shiho was drinking water and Yzak was next to her trying to get some air from the fan next to them. They were all dressed like Heine was dressed, it was just so hot…_too damn hot_. He didn't know how Andy had been able to be out here for months then again Andy had a damn dark tan.

"So how are you youngsters holding up," Andy said smirking at the group apparently acting as if they were dying from the heat.

"Don't ask," Dearka grumbled.

"Where's Zala," Andy asked looking around the room.

"Probably talking to the princess," Nicol answered looking over at Andy. Rau had only accompanied them to the border of the desert and Andy picked them up. They were currently under Andy's command and Rau got to go back to the city. They all hated their former commander at the moment wanting to plan out a small uprising against Rau Le Crueset.

"Oh, he's a first class Romeo," Andy chuckled. "Hey lover boy!" Andy shouted into the hallway to see Athrun walking up to the lounge. Athrun blushed a little bit but kept on walking into the lounge as Andy laughed after Athrun entered the room. "Alright now that we are all here, I have some good news and some bad news."

"What's the good news," Heine asked turning his head over to look at Andy.

"You will get to go home…"

"Sweet and the bad news," Dearka asked with hope in his eyes.

"Not until mid-October or late October," Andy answered and everyone hung their head. "Now, you kids will be back soon enough to Aprilius City, hell, I'm even getting out of here to go back to the city with you guys."

"What is the point of us staying out here," Yzak asked clearly irritated. "We've completed our mission."

"Yeah, no kidding," Dearka whined. "The borders are secured and there hasn't been any activity from the earth alliance base…"

"Even so, those are the orders from headquarters," Andy said with a small shrug. "Just deal with it kid."

"What are our current orders," Athrun asked looking at the commander.

Andy smirked; Athrun would always portray the perfect soldier. Andy pulled out a remote from his pocket and hit the button and the room got dark. The screen was showing a map on the screen showing three red dots, "Since you guys have mobile suits that you adjusted for the desert we will be using them to take these bases down."

"We are to actually attack an enemy base," Heine asked sitting up.

Andy nodded, "According to information received, headquarters wants us to find out which one has the prime minster from Orb and take him out."

"What?"

"You have to be kidding me!"

"That's bull shit!"

"This is a sick joke!"

"Awww, damn it all!"

All eyes were on Athrun as he was staring at the map and hadn't moved at the announcement. Andy was well aware of the affections between Athrun and the princess of Orb. Dearka also made it his job to tell Andy and Aisha about it. Andy didn't understand their orders either but he figured it had to do with the fact they had Cagalli in the Plants borders. Andy knew that they needed to get the Clyne Faction on the move and would need to do so quickly.

"Do we have accurate information on where the prime minster is located and the reason we are to take him out," Athrun asked calmly, a little too calmly in everyone's opinion.

"He's a threat," Andy replied. "According to our orders he is considered a high threat to the Plants and needs to be eliminated. However, if you ask my personal opinion…I don't think it's the prime minister himself."

"Why do you think that," Shiho asked looking at Andy.

"According to my sources, there are some diplomats from Orb in the desert but," Andy showed them some pictures. "As you can see none of them are the prime minister, however his son is here with some troops from Orb."

"I don't fucking agree with this," Dearka said slamming his fists on the table in front of him.

"I couldn't agree more," Nicol said standing up. "Almost every mission we've been sent on has involved Orb in some way."

"But we're soldiers of ZAFT, we have to do as we are ordered," Shiho said sadly. "No matter our personal feelings towards Cagalli, we still have to follow them or suffer the consequences."

"This is still bull shit," Yzak grumbled crossing his arms.

Heine sighed, "This is a royal pain in the ass. It's almost like headquarters is testing us and seeing if you can actually put our personal feelings aside."

"Seems that way doesn't it," Andy said looking at the group but his eyes landed on Athrun. "Anyway, we are to gather information ourselves and determine if this mission is even possible. I want you guys to group up and go out in small teams to investigate the bases. Get as much intel as you can before coming back." Andy turned as if he was going to leave room but then looked over his shoulder. "Athrun, come with me a second, will ya?"

Athrun followed him out of the room as the others were lost in their own thoughts. It would seem every mission they were sent out Orb was somehow related. It was starting to eat at their morals and their personal feelings towards the blonde princess. They all were dealing with their own inner turmoil as Athrun followed Andy into his office. Andy then took a seat and motioned for Athrun to sit down across from him. Athrun did and his face was unreadable. Andy grabbed his mug of coffee and took a sip from his mug. He looked at the young coordinator and spoke, "I looked up the day we are supposed to go back."

"You said mid-Octobe or late October," Athrun replied flatly.

"Correct, but you'll be in Aprilius City right before your birthday," Andy looked at Athrun who still showed no emotion. "Look, I know you have feelings for the princess. After Dearka's declaration when he first got it, I figured you two would hit it off after I saw how you two acted when you first brought Cagalli to Aprilius City."

"What did you really want to talk to me about," Athrun asked trying to get to the point.

Andy sighed, "I don't like this order any more than you do, however the question is can you put your personal feelings aside for this mission?"

"Are you doubting me, sir?"

"Kid, I'm far from doubting your abilities it's your relationship with Cagalli that I'm more concerned about," Andy said standing up and walking over to his desk. He pulled out a picture and showed it to Athrun. It was a picture of Cagalli when she was younger with Andy and Aisha. She was smiling brightly, "I'm sure Cagalli knows that we are fighting against Orb and knowing her, she doesn't want you to feel guilty for any of it."

Athrun sighed, "I am a soldier, a ZAFT pilot, but…she…Cagalli doesn't see that."

"She sees beyond that, I'm well aware of that," Andy said as Athrun looked at the picture. "The princess has always been that way…she'll never change. That's what makes her so special. I'm not as worried about her as I am about you, doing these kinds of missions will wear you out and can you put aside your feelings? Can you be the soldier to follow orders even though it means possibly hurting Cagalli if she were to find out?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli stared out the window of her room, she missed Athrun. Patrick had informed her that Athrun wouldn't be back until late October more than likely. She had learned when Athrun's birthday was and wondered what she could get him. She sighed but she also had received a coded message from a group named the Clyne Faction telling her that her life is soon to be in danger. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She knew this false sense of safety would not last and her relationship with Athrun was just a glimpse at heaven only to be taken away. She sighed deeply; the message also said soon she would be reunited with her brother, meaning that she would need to resume her responsibilities as the Orb princess. She knew her dream with Athrun was going to end and she would rather die loving him than to never have loved him.

Cagalli Yula Athha finally knew what it was like to love someone deeply but only to have it turn into a bittersweet story. They were almost like Romeo and Juliet, two lovers that were not meant to be. She was after all the princess of Orb and he was with ZAFT…with the Plants. Tears shed from her eyes and clutched her hands over her heart…the coded message was sitting on her small desk in the room she was given in the Zala house. She felt a deeper pain then when she realized her father was dead…she knew he had gone off to a better plane of existence but this pain…to be living without the one you love was unbearable to think about. It was worse than the pain she felt from being separated from her twin brother but they had started to drift apart slightly since he was going to start his new life as a married man.

Cagalli cried and that's how Lenore found her. She rushed over to the girl and held her. She let the young woman cry, she didn't know what was troubling her but she would not ask. She would let her cry out whatever pain was cutting into the girl's soul. She had turned twenty and was taken away from the life she knew. She had spent fourth months in the Zala house…she had made the Zala house a much brighter place and moved everyone that she had come in contact with. She was someone that the chairman feared and that was something Lenore and Patrick had discussed at one point.

Cagalli was a natural born leader, she had the power to lead people and for them to also believe in the ideas she lived by. She had the power to have people love and wish to die for her. She had the power to make the world turn to a better place but no one knew what the chairman truly thought. However, Patrick was trying to cautious in what was going on around him but he knew he had a target on his back. Cagalli was a key to something and the question was to what.

"There, there," Lenore cooed the young woman. Cagalli's body shook in sadness and it broke Lenore's heart. Cagalli was suffering and she wanted to make it all fade away like any mother would. "Whatever it is, we will overcome it."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Oh, does it feel good to back in Aprilius City," Dearka stretched his arms above his head. He exited his mobile suit and landed on the ground. He then saw his friends also coming down their zip cords. He then saw Athrun's expression, they had taken down the bases they were assigned but there was no signs of the Orb leaders they were supposed to take out. Andy watched the young adults that all held grim expressions on their faces. He sighed deeply and Aisha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel bad for the kids," Andy said with a sad smile. "Especially for the princess."

"When are you going to do it," Aisha asked in a low whisper.

"I'm going to let them have a little more time together," Andy shrugged. "They are going to have at least a month of leave before they send them out again."

"You're letting out your inner sentimental fool control you," Aisha teased and then watched Athrun carefully. "It's not just him that will be affected, you do realize that right?"

"He will be the one that is most affected," Andy told her. "Because if it was us, I would look for you but I can't say the same for Athrun."

"Do you think she will be ready," Aisha asked.

Andy sighed deeply, "She will keep her head held high no matter how much she is hurting."

Aisha nodded sadly, "I can only pray for them to have a happy ending."

"I have a feeling they just might," Andy said and Aisha looked at him questionably. "Call it my sentimental fool's intuition."

"Do you really think if the Orb leaders were there and your mission was successful that Plants would use Cagalli," Aisha asked.

"I don't think, I know," Andy said looking at Aisha square in the eye. "He was planning on using her after all of Orb's leaders were out of the way and make Orb side with the Plants. That he made the effort to keep her safe and away from the public eye."

"I always knew I didn't like that man," Aisha said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun was changing out of his flight suit back into his red uniform. Part of him was grateful that the Orb leaders weren't there but he also felt terrible for taking lives of the Orb military stationed at those bases. He knew his heart was having trouble handling his orders…he had gotten too close to Cagalli and it was taking a toll on him. And yet he didn't regret getting so close to her, being with her made him feel alive…made him feel human. Being in the military it seems like it often forgotten that even though they were soldiers they were humans. They were just not killing machines for the disposal of the military but then again once you are given an order you are expected to follow it.

Athrun punched his locker door gaining the attention of the other males in the room with him. Yzak didn't say anything knowing his friend was suffering. Even though Yzak was quite abrasive he still had common sense and feelings as well. He continued to change in silence and Nicol felt his friend's distress but what could they do? Dearka kept his mouth shut; he didn't want to say anything that would only aggravate his friend. He might be considered the group's smart ass but he didn't want to provoke his friend. Getting punched in the face by Athrun once was enough.

Heine sighed, "Athrun…" Athrun turned to look at the eldest pilot in the room. "I'm sure Commander Waltfeld has already told but we are soldiers. We do as we are ordered to do so no matter our own personal feelings but remember we are soldiers…the moment we forget that…you'll die."

"I'm aware of that," Athrun said and then grinded his teeth.

"Maybe your personal feelings with Cagalli are clouding your judgment," Heine was then shoved against the wall.

"Don't you think I know that!" Athrun growled and the others made a motion to help but Heine held up his hand to stop them.

"So what are you going to do then," Heine asked. "Are you going to be able to be a soldier when you put on that uniform? Or are you going to be shot down? And then how would Cagalli feel about that?" Athrun's eyes widened in shock, "I'm sure, Cagalli is feeling tormented by the fact that we are going against her people but what do you think she would think if your life was taken? How do you think she would react?"

Athrun let his grip go of Heine as the older pilot watch him carefully. Athrun looked at the floor and was completely still. The other three males watched Athrun carefully just in case he snapped. Heine's questions were running Athrun's mind. What would Cagalli do if he had died? What would she feel?

Heine fixed his uniform, "You do realize that Cagalli would be devastated if she lost you. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that you two have feelings for each other. Let me turn the question around, if your roles were reversed…how would you feel if Cagalli lost her life on the battlefield? Would you want her personal feelings to get in the way? Or would you rather her be the soldier she needed to be so she could back to you?"

"Heine," Dearka said in surprise.

"He needs to hear this," Heine said sternly. "You need to be a ZAFT pilot when wearing that uniform. Stop letting your personal feelings get in the way on the battlefield…or you will be returning back in a casket or worse…there is no body to bury."

"Heine," Nicol looked at the older pilot also stunned.

"I am not giving him advice on his relationship with Cagalli, I'm telling him what he needs to do on the battlefield," Heine said simply. "You all saw his performance when we were in the desert, it was poor. He has been letting his personal feelings; doubts, concerns, and etc. determine how well he fights. There were even a few times he almost lost his life because he got distracted…as a soldier we cannot afford that. Or anyone of you will become what I just said!"

"So what, we're supposed to be just like a damn switch," Yzak asked looking at the older pilot.

"Don't you," Heine said. "You've been the best example of being able to do that."

Yzak didn't comment and just continued to finish changing into his uniform. He finished and left the room. Dearka followed suit he didn't want to see Athrun's wrath or sorry state he was in. Dearka left and Nicol did the same. Nicol figured it was better for the two men to talk it out. The room was now only occupied with Heine and Athrun.

"What will it be Athrun? At this point its kill or be killed."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli sat in her room; she knew Athrun should be coming home soon. He had called her once he reached the base in Aprilius City and she missed him deeply. She had gone almost a full month without him and only having minimal contact with him. She was watching out her window to see if he had arrived yet. She had already told herself she was going to make every moment with Athrun count until she was taken from this place. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and saw a military jeep pull up to the house. She smiled, she knew that meant Athrun was home but her smile fell when she saw the way he walked. Something was wrong, she could tell by the way his shoulders were hanging lower than normal. His head even slightly hanging low instead up high. She continued to watch him as he walked closer to the front door and immediately grew concerned.

She turned from her window and walked out of her room into the hallway. She then made her way to the top of the stairs and saw Athrun entered the house. Athrun's parents had left her at the home alone while they went to do some business. Lenore was out shopping to be more exact and Patrick was at work. Athrun turned his head towards her as if he could sense her presence. Athrun quickly looked away from her and Cagalli began to worry. Did she do something wrong? Did she say something wrong? What was the matter with him? She quickly went down the stairs and stopped in front of him.

"Athrun…"

There was no response and Cagalli stepped closer to him. Before she knew what was going on the suitcase dropped to the ground and she was wrapped in Athrun's arms. He held her close and she returned the embrace. Something was wrong, Cagalli tried to pull away but he held her close. He wasn't planning on letting her go; he wanted to keep her close almost as if he was trying to remember she was real. Cagalli snuggled into his embrace and then next thing she knew his lips were on hers. He was kissing her desperately; she knew something had happened to him. After all of their times together, she could tell when something was off about the man that was holding her.

Cagalli pulled away first, she was going to find out what the hell was wrong with Athrun. She slapped him and Athrun was stunned, "You're going to tell me what the fuck is going on before I decide to kick your ass…"

Athrun took in a few breaths and stood up straight, "I apologize…I … I …don't know what came over me."

"The fuck you don't," Cagalli said grabbing his face and making him look at her. His eyes were cloudy and confused, "Did something happen while you were gone because this isn't like you."

Cagalli placed her hands on his chest and curled her fingers around his uniform, "Athrun…talk to me. Please, don't shut me out you damn hamster brain…" Cagalli had tears in her eyes and Athrun hugged her again but this time in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Athrun whispered over and over again. His body was shaking and Cagalli held him.

"I think we need to get you out of this uniform and make you Athrun again," Cagalli said and pulled out of his embrace but grabbed his hand. Athrun looked at her confused; Cagalli didn't mean anything by what she just said. She just wanted him to get out of his soldier mentality. The best way was to get him out of the uniform and into civilian clothes. The two made their way up stairs and into his bedroom. His suitcase forgotten by the front door and they would eventually remember to get it.

Athrun was in a daze as they entered his room and Cagalli closed the door behind them. She then proceeded to lock the door just in case. Athrun was in his hamster brain mode and Cagalli needed to bring him out of it. She undid his belt and tossed it onto his bed and slowly undid his long red jacket. She slipped it over his shoulder and let it fall to the ground. Athrun looked at her and his eyes slowly to become unclouded.

She was trying to help him get out of his haze of thoughts by stripping him of the very thing that was partial cause of his daze. He grabbed her wrists and causing her to look into his eyes. He bent down and kissed her gently. She knew these kisses, these were his kisses. She let herself get lost in this kiss unlike the one downstairs. It wasn't desperate or hurtful…this was _his _kiss. She savored it and began pulling his blue undershirt out of his pants. She pushed him towards the bed as their kisses slowly building more passion behind them.

Athrun sat on the edge of his bed as Cagalli straddled him. Athrun's hands were clutching her sides as they continued to kiss. She pulled his blue shirt up and he let her pull it off of him. Athrun then started unbuttoning Cagalli's red button up shirt. He wanted her out of it now; she started a fire in him. Athrun did not know why she distracting him from his thoughts but he was grateful as clothes were becoming disregarded. Clearly the two forgetting they were in his parents' house as she was under him free of any garments as was he on his bed.

Their lips locked in passion, as Athrun was drowning in her and forgetting his conversation with Heine earlier. Their tongues tasting each other and their hands making sure they touched every section on each other's body. He had been teasing her with his movements, taking her slowly and not giving her an opportunity to retaliate his dominance. However they would be brought back down from their passionate cloud when they heard a voice, "Athrun? Are you up there?"

"Lenore, he might be in the shower…"

"But it's not like him to leave his suit case down here."

"He's going to be twenty tomorrow, dear. You don't need to keep track of him."

"Patrick, he is still my son."

Athrun cursed but Cagalli had a firm grip around his body with her legs. She kissed him and moved her hips against him. She apparently wanted to finish what they started. He complied making his thrusts quicker to bring them to their climax before they were caught completely in the act. Their lips tightly locked with each other to not make a sound as they reached their climax. Cagalli's hands griping his shoulders and Athrun griping the blankets under them. Moans of pleasure and released lost in each other's lips. Reality would crash once again as there was a knock on his door.

"Athrun?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Oh snap! Bad Cagalli and Athrun! Teehee, I think someone said something in review about this and I was like I can fit it into my story! So a month apart got them riled up plus Athrun's hamster brain running around…then the Parents…geesh, can't a guy get a break?

See you next time!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**SugarCarly: **yes another cliffy. Teehee!

**Cagallifan: **well just read and see what happens!

**Fate-star: **I couldn't resist! I mean they have been a month apart! XD

**Fate Camiswhil: **Haha, Heine as thinking like a commanding officer and was disappointed in his performance. Haha, yes I love torturing Athrun. He shouldn't make it so easy!

**LadyRinUchiha: **Well, teehee!

**mILiarika24: **Haha, well…they did spend a weekend together and then had to be a month apart. Something was bound to happen!

**Phrygianmusic777: **Yes very bad Athrun and Cagalli, and well will they caught? Just need to read.

**Esp:**Haha, I'll try not to make to angsty just a little dramatic maybe.

**Lendibends: **Awww, why thank you so much! Haha, it's always hard to live up to Not All Pretend but I'm glad that people still enjoy the stories I write.

**Baka4Anime: **that was a lot of omg! Haha, the whole escape…well it should be coming soon! XD

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I think we need to get you out of this uniform and make you Athrun again," Cagalli said and pulled out of his embrace but grabbed his hand. Athrun looked at her confused; Cagalli didn't mean anything by what she just said. She just wanted him to get out of his soldier mentality. The best way was to get him out of the uniform and into civilian clothes. The two made their way up stairs and into his bedroom. His suitcase forgotten by the front door and they would eventually remember to get it.

Athrun was in a daze as they entered his room and Cagalli closed the door behind them. She then proceeded to lock the door just in case. Athrun was in his hamster brain mode and Cagalli needed to bring him out of it. She undid his belt and tossed it onto his bed and slowly undid his long red jacket. She slipped it over his shoulder and let it fall to the ground. Athrun looked at her and his eyes slowly to become unclouded.

She was trying to help him get out of his haze of thoughts by stripping him of the very thing that was partial cause of his daze. He grabbed her wrists and causing her to look into his eyes. He bent down and kissed her gently. She knew these kisses, these were his kisses. She let herself get lost in this kiss unlike the one downstairs. It wasn't desperate or hurtful…this was _his _kiss. She savored it and began pulling his blue undershirt out of his pants. She pushed him towards the bed as their kisses slowly building more passion behind them.

Athrun sat on the edge of his bed as Cagalli straddled him. Athrun's hands were clutching her sides as they continued to kiss. She pulled his blue shirt up and he let her pull it off of him. Athrun then started unbuttoning Cagalli's red button up shirt. He wanted her out of it now; she started a fire in him. Athrun did not know why she distracting him from his thoughts but he was grateful as clothes were becoming disregarded. Clearly the two forgetting they were in his parents' house as she was under him free of any garments as was he on his bed.

Their lips locked in passion, as Athrun was drowning in her and forgetting his conversation with Heine earlier. Their tongues tasting each other and their hands making sure they touched every section on each other's body. He had been teasing her with his movements, taking her slowly and not giving her an opportunity to retaliate his dominance. However they would be brought back down from their passionate cloud when they heard a voice, "Athrun? Are you up there?"

"Lenore, he might be in the shower…"

"But it's not like him to leave his suit case down here."

"He's going to be twenty tomorrow, dear. You don't need to keep track of him."

"Patrick, he is still my son."

Athrun cursed but Cagalli had a firm grip around his body with her legs. She kissed him and moved her hips against him. She apparently wanted to finish what they started. He complied making his thrusts quicker to bring them to their climax before they were caught completely in the act. Their lips tightly locked with each other to not make a sound as they reached their climax. Cagalli's hands griping his shoulders and Athrun griping the blankets under them. Moans of pleasure and released lost in each other's lips. Reality would crash once again as there was a knock on his door.

"Athrun?"

The two froze completely as they heard the door knob turn. They stared at each other as if asking the other what they should do. Athrun rolled off of her and quickly grabbed his robe. Cagalli sat up as panic took over her body. After tying his robe together he gathered Cagalli up into his arms, she looked at him confused.

"Athrun?"

His mother's voice calling to him again, he knew his mother knew he was in his room. He carried her towards his bathroom and placed in front of the door. He leaned over to her, "Go in the shower…" Cagalli nodded and Athrun saw their clothes on the floor and quickly picked them up. He placed them into his hamper and made sure he didn't forget anything and opened the door. His mother was at mid-knock and Patrick was looking at him with a questionable look.

"Mother, father," Athrun greeted and tried not to open the door too wide.

"Why are you sweating," Lenore asked and Athrun gulped. How was he going to explain that? "You're not running a fever are you?"

"I'm fine mother," Athrun said as calmly as he could muster considering he had Cagalli in his bathroom.

"Where's Cagalli," Patrick asked. _Oh crap, _Athrun thought as his father looked at his son. "She isn't in her room or in the backyard."

"I haven't seen her," Athrun somehow managed to say without stuttering. Lenore however spotted something in his room and pushed past Athrun. Athrun tried to stop his mother as she picked up a garment Athrun had forgotten to clear from his room. Athrun made a motion to stop his mother but Patrick placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Athrun saw a strange grin on his father's face and he wished the ground would swallow him up.

"Athrun," Lenore said holding up a mint green bra and daring her son to answer why that piece of clothing was in his room. Patrick chuckled and Athrun just wanted to disappear. Today was not his day, oh boy was it not his day. "You can come out Cagalli…" Lenore called into the room and Cagalli came out of the bathroom dressed in towel. She had a blush on her cheeks and Patrick chuckled as he patted his son on the back. "So how long has this been going on?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Alright, so I'll go meet up with Andy and the others," Mu said looking at the group gathered in Captain's officer.

"I'll be going with you," Kisaka added. "The more familiar faces Cagalli sees the better."

Mu nodded, "That's fine by me. DaCosta and Andy should have our cover ready for us when we get there."

Murrue sighed, "So you are planning to take her the night before the fall festival?"

"Aprilius City will be busy with festivities," Mu said pulling the map of Aprilius City on the screen. "The festival is to be in November and we will only have that small window to get her and leave without causing suspicion."

"Once we've retrieved Cagalli, we will take her to the newly modified Eternal," Kisaka said pointing the harbor. "It should be possible to escape however once the Eternal is detected we will need to make a speedy escape."

Kira had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed listening on the subject of his sister's rescue. He stood up straight and the members in the room looked at him, "Then I'll be going with you in the Freedom."

"Are you nuts," Mu asked looking at the young prince. "You need to stay here! I'll have Akatsuki with me, so don't worry. And Andy will have his mobile suit, so we'll have plenty of fighting power…"

"It's not just that…Cagalli is my sister," Kira said clenching his fists at his sides. Lacus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you want to see her to make sure she is safe and sound," Kisaka said and smiled. "You will see her once she is here with us. The moment she is aboard the Eternal and we are far enough from the ZAFT border, we will make contact."

"I will go with you to the Eternal," Lacus said and Kira looked at her surprised. "Don't worry, Kira…after all the faction is named after my Father…so it's only right that I go with them."

"But Lacus," Kira said placing his hands on Lacus' shoulders.

Lacus kissed his cheek affectionately, "Kira, I will be alright."

"You will stay here," Murrue said and the young couple looked over at her. "We already have two capable men going and Commander Waltfeld will be there." Murrue stood up and looked over at Mu and Kisaka, "Bring her home, gentlemen. Once she is with us we will only have another small window for us to take back Orb."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun and Cagalli had taken separate showers and met Athrun's parents down in the living room area. They sat down next to each other as his parents watched them carefully. Cagalli was grateful they weren't caught in the act just were caught in the aftermath. Cagalli had her hands in her lap and Athrun was sitting stiffly next to her. Patrick actually seemed amused by the situation and Lenore was unreadable. It was thanks to Patrick the situation quickly diffused after Lenore asked how long the affair had been going on. He suggested that the two young adults shower and changed into more comfortable clothes to meet them downstairs. The two quickly did so and there they were sitting on the Zala couch.

"So, how long has this been going on," Lenore asked breaking the silence as the two young adults blushed.

"I'm sorry," Athrun said looking at the ground.

Lenore raised her eyebrow, "I didn't ask for an apology Athrun, I just want to know how long you two have been together."

"Huh," Cagalli looked up confused to see a twinkle in Lenore's eyes.

Athrun was equally confused as he looked up at his mother. Patrick chuckled, "Did you two really think that we did suspect that something was going on between the two of you?"

"Oh," Cagalli said blushing.

"So how long have you two been together," Lenore asked taking a sip of the tea she had made for them. She saw how quickly the tension started to melt in Cagalli and Athrun. The two looked at each other and Athrun took her hand into his own. They laced their fingers together and smiled. "Maybe I should just ask Dearka, I'm sure he knows."

Athrun made a face of distaste and took in a deep breath as he looked at his parents. "I don't know exactly when this began between us but I would say the summer festival."

Cagalli blushed at the memory and looked over at Patrick and Lenore. She nodded and turned to see a chuckling Patrick and Lenore beaming with joy. Patrick looked over to his wife, "It would seem, dear, you will get your wish for grandchildren eventually."

Athrun and Cagalli blushed at Patrick's comment. Granted Patrick was being quite playful in the comment and Lenore however took it as great news. She clapped happily and looked over at the blushing couple. "Well, I just hope Athrun you did use protection…I am sure you two aren't ready for children yet."

"Mother!" Athrun gasped looking mortified and Cagalli paled.

Lenore laughed it off, "I know I've raised a responsible son, so I guess I shouldn't worry."

"Lenore, I think you are embarrassing the both of them," Patrick chuckled and stood up. "Well, I'm going to my study and look over some documents for work."

"Dear, it's almost time for dinner," Lenore told him.

"Just call me when dinner's ready, I really need to get the documents done tonight," Patrick told her with a smile. He took his leave and Lenore sighed. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen leaving the two blushing adults alone. They looked over at each other and let out a small laugh. Athrun then leaned over and kissed Cagalli briefly. He smiled warmly and she returned it.

"So…"

"So?"

Cagalli sighed and leaned into his shoulder, "You going to tell me why you were so upset earlier?"

Athrun's shoulders fell and wrapped his arm around her body. "It's nothing, just had a hard time with the mission and the guys were getting to me."

Cagalli nodded in understanding, "Just make sure you come back to me…"

_You do realize that Cagalli would be devastated if she lost you. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that you two have feelings for each other. Let me turn the question around, if your roles were reversed…how would you feel if Cagalli lost her life on the battlefield? Would you want her personal feelings to get in the way? Or would you rather her be the soldier she needed to be so she could come back to you?_

Athrun closed his eyes as Heine's words rang into his head. He hugged Cagalli closer to him and Cagalli returned the embrace. He inhaled her scent and imprinting the feel of Cagalli to his memory. He would learn to be a switch, when he was with her … He was Athrun Zala the person and when he was in his uniform he will the ZAFT pilot he needed to be. He needed to find a way to separate the two, he needed to…he wanted to always return to the woman he was holding in his arms. He wanted to always come back to the woman that made him feel human and he would only give her that gift.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun's birthday had arrived upon them and his parents were taking him out for dinner like they always did when he was home. They were all dressed relatively formal and waiting for Cagalli down in the foyer. Athrun had worn a nice pin stripped suit with a white dress shirt with a black tie. His father was dressed the same but with a plain back suit. His mother was in a lovely cocktail navy blue dress. Athrun however saw his father looking up and his mother had a loving gaze. Athrun turned to look at the top of the stairs and his breath was caught in his throat. There was Cagalli standing there in a beautiful knee length mint green cocktail dress. It was strapless and left her shoulders bare and her hair was done up with some lose curls falling at the sides and the back of her neck. She slowly walked down wearing a pair of heels and her wrists were decorated with some golden bangles and her neck with a delicate gold choker. She even had some make up on her face and once she was in front of him she was a vision to behold.

Sure he had seen her in a dress when they first took her to the council hall but this…oh this was so different. She actually made an effort to look formal, to dress up, and his heart was skipping beats. She had a small blush on her cheeks from his staring and felt him grab her hands. He brought one of her hands and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. The dress she was wearing looked like it was meant for her; it fit her perfectly and showed off her body. He noticed the dress had a small shimmer to it making her seem as if she came right out of a story book. He kissed her cheek gently and Cagalli relished the feeling of his warm soft kiss on her cheek.

"Well if you two are ready," Patrick said as they all walked out of the house. Athrun walked out with Cagalli's hand resting in the crook of his elbow. However she slid her hand to his hand and laced her fingers with his. They walked down the stairs hand in hand towards the limo waiting for them. His parents figured they would do something more extravagant for Athrun's birthday especially since he had a date.

They made their way to one of the more high class restaurants in Aprilius City. The four of them made their way inside and were led to a table where Athrun gasped to see his friends. Heine, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak, and Shiho all sitting at a table waiting for them…Patrick placed a hand on his shoulder, "It was Cagalli's idea."

Athrun turned to look at the blonde at his side and she smiled up at him prettily, "I wanted you to have a birthday you will always remember."

Athrun smiled and kissed her openly only to receive a round of applause from his friend. He chuckled as Dearka was hooting and hollering in delight. They made their way to the table and took the open seats. Dearka was the first to hold up his glass of champagne, "Well, Birthday boy…happy birthday! Not only that, you've got a killer hot date with you!"

"Shut up," Cagalli grumbled and glared at the blonde coordinator.

Heine chuckled, "However, this is a nice change…especially after being in the desert as long as we have been."

"No kidding," Nicol chuckled. "Especially coming back to the cooler weather is just what we needed."

"You boys were acting as if you were going to die," Shiho laughed as all the men at the table looked at her. "You guys were sitting in front of the fans as if—"

"ATHRUN!" Athrun cringed at the sound of the voice that called out to his name. He turned to see Meer coming up to him, "I didn't know you were here! The chairman will be excited to see you!"

"The chairman," Athrun asked as Meer pointed to a table where sure enough Gilbert Durandal was sitting at with several other members of the council and crew from the Minerva.

"I'm sure they all would want to wish you a happy birthday as well," Meer then handed him a wrapped box. "Here you go! You should come sit with us!"

"Uh, thank you but I am here with my family," Athrun said taking the gift from the young pop star.

"Oh come now, the chairman giving you a birthday greeting is a once in a while opportunity," Meer said while pulling on his arm.

Cagalli then leaned over and kissed Athrun on the lips. Meer froze and let Athrun's arm go as he was stunned by the sudden action. Meer's jaw dropped as Cagalli returned back to original position as Dearka whistled, Heine smirked, Nicol smiled, Yzak's jaw nearly hit the table and Shiho giggled. Patrick and Lenore thought nothing of it as they were looking over the menu. Athrun quickly overcame his shock but of course what he didn't know is that Gilbert had seen the display of affection. Athrun cleared his throat and looked over at Meer, "Thank you Meer but I will have to pass." Athrun saw the now fuming Cagalli next to him. He chuckled and Meerwas utterly confused. Athrun then pulled at Cagalli as he stood up and took her to the small dance floor. Cagalli stumbled as the members of his table watched carefully.

He had his hand on the small of her back and held her right hand in his left. She placed her arm on his shoulder as he began to sway with the music playing. Meer was stunned as she watched Athrun dancing with the blonde princess. Gilbert saw the action and spotted them in the crowd of people on the dance floor. The two were looking at each other lovingly now that was after Cagalli's irritation faded from her face and Athrun smiled lovingly at her.

"Well look at that," Dearka said leaning back on his chair smiling.

"They make a good looking couple," Heine said taking another sip of his champagne.

"I think he got his birthday present," Shiho said with a small smile.

"What do you mean," Yzak asked looking at Shiho.

Shiho pointed the couple dancing, "He is in love, what more could he want than to spend time with Cagalli?"

"Smart lady," Heine chuckled. "I'm sure no matter what we got him doesn't compare to what he is feeling right now."

Dearka chugged his drink, "Seeing them together almost makes me want to settle down." Dearka chuckled and saw that they had closed what little distance between them on the dance floor. Cagalli's head was resting under Athrun's chin and their clasped hands were resting on his chest. Cagalli's hand that was on his shoulder was resting on his shoulder blade and Athrun's hand that was on the small of her back was now wrapped around her waist. The scene however was not missed by a certain chairman.

Gilbert watched the couple, it was quite a development. He hadn't expected for them to have become that close but it would seem it would perfect once they got their target out of the way. He smirked as he eyed them carefully dancing the softly playing music. Meer had rejoined him at his table and Talia Gladys was also there with him along with some of the crew of the Minerva. He noticed that the Hawke sisters were gawking at the scene before them.

"No way," Lunamaria gasped. "When…when did he?"

"Oh well," Meyrin sighed and saw how happy Athrun looked. He was holding Cagalli so intimately, more than she had ever seen him with anyone. Athrun was a handsome young man never short of admirers but…the fact he was actually holding the blonde woman so close was a new sight indeed.

"I'm happy for him," Talia said and the crew of her ship looked over at her. "It's good to find someone, wouldn't you agree Gilbert?"

Gilbert nodded, "Indeed, the war takes a toll on everyone and to have someone you can share the burden with is a true gift indeed."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Well, look who we have here," Andy said shaking hands with Kisaka and Mu. "I'm assuming you guys have been safe all this time?"

"Yeah," Mu said taking a deep breath. "And it's great to be out in the open instead of being in the Archangel."

"I'm sure," Andy said chuckling. He handed the two men temporary identification cards. "Come on, I'll fill you in on what has been going on." The two men followed him and were given some temporary cloths to wear as their cover. Andy pulled up a satellite image of Aprilius City and pointed to the festival grounds, "This is where a lot of attention is going to be tomorrow night and then of course the day after tomorrow. Pretty much all of the military will be given the two days off to enjoy themselves for the fall festival minus Le Crueset's team."

"That team has the young man Cagalli has been living with," Kisaka asked and Andy nodded.

"They were called up to a space mission using their mobile suits they acquired some months back, Andy responded. "So they won't be back in time, but Cagalli is safe with the Zala family. Patrick and Lenore have been taking good care of her."

"So, this guy…" Mu asked and DaCosta entered the room with a laptop. He quickly began hooking it up to their systems. "What did you bring us DaCosta?"

DaCosta looked at him with a strange expression, "Some of my best men were able to hack into the main frame and found a file called the Orb Princess." DaCosta opened the file and images popped up, "Apparently they have been spying on the princess since the moment she got here to Aprilius City. This team had also been observing mostly her relationship with Athrun Zala."

"Ok, can we skip the naked pictures please," Mu said pointed at the very intimate photos of Cagalli and Athrun. "I think I'm going to be scarred for life now."

"Why is the chairman so focused on their interactions," Kisaka asked looking at the young officer.

"We have reason to believe Chairman Durandal wishes to eliminate the Prime Minister of Orb and then use the princess to control Orb," DaCosta then pointed to a picture taken on Athrun's birthday. "By the means of using the princess' relationship with Athrun Zala, it is no secret the two were publicly seen holding hands and displaying their affections after the twenty-ninth of October."

"When did this kid get sent off to space," Mu asked.

DaCosta typed and pulled up some more files, it was a photograph of Athrun kissing Cagalli goodbye in his uniform. "This was taken last week and their mission is to be for the duration of three weeks."

"Cagalli is not going to like this," Mu sighed and then noticed something on Cagalli's hand in the photo. "What the hell is that?"

Andy and Kisaka looked at where he was pointing. Andy looked over at DaCosta, "What is it DaCosta?"

"As far as we know, Athrun Zala has given the princess a ring…even though it is located on her left ring finger we do not know the significance of the ring." DaCosta answered as he enlarged the image and focused on her left hand, "He gave it to her the day before he was to leave for his mission." The ring was lovely in the shape not like a traditional ring; it had some smaller diamonds that led up to the large red stone on the ring.

"Well, do you think she will come with us after all of this," Mu asked rubbing the back of his head. "I it almost sounds like the chairman wanted them to be in a relationship so that if we did manage to find a way to get our princess…"

"That she would want to stay here with him," Kisaka finished for the blonde male. "Even so, if we need to take her by force we will. She needs to return with us to Orb and if there is still a chance she wants to pursue her relationship with this young man, so be it."

"Well, even so…she's not going to like it," Mu said with raised brows and sighed. "So what we go to the house she's staying at and whisk her away?"

"Patrick Zala is a military man," Andy chuckled. "I doubt he will hand over the girl that he considers like a daughter to us so willingly."

"So this is just getting so messy." Mu sighed, "Alright, I guess we can just observe from afar and these spies that the chairman set up need to be taken out as well."

"Agreed," Kisaka nodded. "The less evidence we have of us actually taking Cagalli the better."

"Yes, well…DaCosta what can you tell us about these little spies that the Chairman has set up," Andy asked.

DaCosta pulled up some of his own imagines, "We were able to find where they are usually situated. They try to keep their distance as far from the couple as possible considering Athrun Zala's military training. They use special long range lenses to take pictures of the princess and Athrun Zala."

"They try to camouflage themselves," Mu said pointing at the spy. "How many are usually on sight?"

"Usually one but no more than two," DaCosta said typing again on his computer. "We have enough members of the Clyne faction to take them out if necessary and set up a small barrier to get the princess out of the house."

"With the festival preparations going on it will be easier to slip in and out of the house without anyone detecting our movements," Andy said taking a sip of his coffee. "We will only have a small window, if by chance Patrick Zala sets off his alarm we are toast."

"So we need to make sure that doesn't happen," Mu said looking at the blue print of the Zala house. "But we don't know how Cagalli is going to react seeing us after all this time."

"She should be expecting you, I delivered a message to her," DaCosta told him.

Andy nodded, "Still we won't know how she reacts until we see her face to face."

"As long as I don't get socked in the face."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Oh snap! Cagalli going bye bye and Athrun is up in space! What will Lenore and Patrick do? See you next time!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Cagallifan: **Haha, well I figured they would be ok with it…at least in my head. Lol.

**Fate-star: **well when you think about Durandal kind of wanted her to turn out that way. XD at least in my story he did because he is evil! Don't worry though kick ass Cagalli gonna be back!

**Saki-hime**: haha oh how we hate the chairman, I know I did!

**Kitty**: camping is always fun! XD I hope you didn't wait too long!

**LadRinUchiha**: in a sense yes they are romeo and Juliet, they just won't have the tragic ending…promise!

**Fate Camiswhil**: Haha, well the end will have to come eventually however doesn't mean I can't end it with a bang! Lol, we still got quite a ways to go! So yeah!

**Lendibends**: I know what you mean, I'm an avid fanfic reader myself…and I hate waiting lol. Well, you are right they aren't good at hiding considering how Yuna in Destiny was quite aware of Cagalli and Athrun and it seemed everyone else around them knew!

**Phrygianmusic777**: Haha, well at least Mu acted mortified at looking at them. XD

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli stood in front of her mirror quietly adjusting her Orb military jacket. To be more correct her commander and chief attire, Kira had already been wearing his when she walked through the main entry of the Archangel after being connected with the Eternal. She sighed deeply and started pulling her now semi-long blonde locks into a loose ponytail careful not to reveal the mark on her neck. Her life had once again been thrown into chaos of fate and turned upside down again. Instead of Athrun escaping with her from the palace it had been Mu, Kisaka, and Andy to the remove the Princess from a place she was starting to call home. To say she was surprised when she saw two familiar faces she had not seen in six months was a clear understatement. She was shell shocked but also relieved to see the two men alive. They informed her of their discoveries and that her life was in danger. That was when her door her flew open with a very protective Patrick Zala.

"_Who the hell are you," Patrick shouted. He held out his hand for Cagalli for her to come to his side for protection, "Cagalli, come over here!"_

"_Woah," Andy said waving his hands and Patrick looked at Andy as if he had gone mad. "Easy there Patrick, we mean no harm."_

"_Then explain why the hell you are in Cagalli's room," Patrick growled still reaching out for the blonde girl. He narrowed his eyes at Kisaka and Mu. "Identify yourselves!"_

"_It's alright Mister Zala, I know them," Cagalli said grabbed the older man's hand. Patrick relaxed a bit seeing the blonde at his side. "They are both from Orb."_

"_That doesn't explain why they are here," Patrick still pointing his gun at the three men. "Waltfeld what is the meaning of this?"_

_Andy sighed deeply, "If I had known you would act like a protective father I would've just talked to you sooner about this, Patrick." Andy shrugged, "Anyway, the princess here is in danger if she stays in the Plants."_

"_What the hell are you talking about," Patrick asked confused. "Why would she be in danger?"_

"_To put it bluntly," Mu began looking at the older man. "The chairman intends to kill the prime minster and use Cagalli for her influence over Orb in his favor."_

"_What," Patrick lowered his arm in disbelief and looked at Cagalli. She made no notion to tell him they were giving false information. The fact she was looking at the ground with a somber look on her face told him enough. "Is that why Athrun and his team have been going on these missions?"_

_Andy nodded, "They are the best of the best. So send the best team there is to kill the prime minister and the chairman will then have his own personal liaison in regards to Orb."_

"_He means to use Cagalli for her power and for using Orb," Kisaka said looking at the blonde who had not spoken since their arrival. "We mean to take her back and reunite her with Prince Kira in order for them to reclaim their country."_

"_I see," Patrick sighed heavily. "Then I shall go with you."_

"_What," Cagalli said looking up at the older man in shock. "What about…"_

_Lenore then came into the room and Cagalli was stunned, "Cagalli, Patrick and I have known for a while the chairman was up to something. Patrick has been doing his own investigation in regards to the reasons why the Chairman as kept you at arm's length."_

"_You knew," Andy asked and Patrick nodded._

"_I thought it was all strange how he didn't keep to his word about involving the princess as far as meeting with her were concerned," Patrick stated. "I also found it out how quickly he assigned the princess to live with us was quite strange. It was almost as if he intended for us to grow closer to her and for Athrun to develop feelings for her."_

"_That wouldn't surprise me," Andy voiced. "I thought from the beginning this was all weird but to actually hear that you went as far as investigating…I have to ask why? You are probably one of the men that die than betray his nation."_

_Patrick looked over at Cagalli who looked at the Zala couple confused, "Ever since Cagalli has been living with us, our home has become much warmer and brighter. Even my own son was saved for the time being to not be swallowed by the life of the military. She even made this old fool see there are other ways to view life. For that I owe her my life."_

_Cagalli was too stunned to speak as Lenore then smiled warmly at the young princess, "You brought my son's smile back after so many years of not seeing it. We can never repay you for that but we are willing to follow you and to serve you as our princess." _

"_But…I…I…"_

"_Then we must hurry," Kisaka said stepping forward and placing a hand on Cagalli's shoulder. "We don't have much time before our presence is detected in the harbor. If you do indeed intend to come with us then we should make haste."_

"_Of course," Patrick nodded._

Cagalli sighed and checked her appearance once again. Everyone was waiting for her in the meeting room and she would not disappoint. She closed her eyes and played with the ring on her finger, her personal feelings would have to wait. She was now the princess of Orb and chief commander of the forces currently gathered here with her. She held her head up high and began walking towards the door of her room. She let the door slide open and began walking down the hallway as many people showed their enthusiasm of having their princess returned to them. If someone saluted her, she would return the gesture after all…she couldn't blame for being excited.

She inhaled deeply and walked into the meeting room there were so many familiar faces. Andy, Aisha, DaCosta, Mu, Murrue, Patrick, Kisaka, Lacus and Kira…Lacus quickly went to hug her sister-in-law and Cagalli returned the embrace. When Cagalli first arrived she was held for what seemed by Kira for hours. The male twin was over joyed to see his sister was indeed unharmed for the duration they were separated. Cagalli then walked over to the others and they all smiled. "Now that the I am here I think it's time we got down to business."

"But of course," Mu said casually pointing at the digital map on the screen. "Right now, Orb is completely over powered by the Federation. Seiran is actually pretty helpless at the moment."

"There is a price on Seiran's head as well," Kisaka added in pulling up a news broadcast. "Chairman Durandal made a public announcement associating him the people of Blue Cosmos."

"Lovely," Cagalli grumbled as he heard the news. "What about internal news? Have they said anything about Mister Zala gone missing?"

DaCosta shook his head, "As far as we know they have been no indication they know that the former councilman is missing."

Cagalli pondered for a moment, "I'm sure they are aware. Athrun will question why no one is home once he arrives from his mission."

Patrick nodded, "I'm sure the chairman is up to something by keeping it quiet. However that is the least of worries." Patrick pointed to the water region on the map. "ZAFT is sitting and waiting on the borders of Orb and Plants…they are waiting for orders to invade. By the time we reach Orb the battle will already be underway. I am sure the chairman will send reinforcements now that Cagalli is not in Plants. I don't doubt for a minute he knows that someone is in custody of the Cagalli."

"So a quiet takeover is out of the question," Murrue sighed. "We will have to fight off both forces in order to reach the palace."

Kira then watched Cagalli carefully. He could tell there was a change in his sister not only by appearance but something else. Her leadership skills was not what he was questioning it was her heart. Then he looked over at Patrick Zala, it was hard to believe that the father of his childhood best friend was in the room. He made it clear to him that his only intentions were to serve his sister. His duty was now to the blonde princess of Orb but where did that leave Athrun. Cagalli had not spoken about her time with the Zala family but something significant had occurred if the Zala couple was with them. He once again looked at his sister, "So what do you think we should do Cagalli?"

All eyes were on the brunette prince, was he questioning his sister? Lacus looked at her husband concerned, "Kira…"

"No, Lacus, I need to know," Kira said as Cagalli met his gaze. "She's been in the Plants for six months and the fact that one of the council members followed after her…I mean to anyone it would seem slightly suspicious."

"Your highness," Patrick said shocked.

"I do not doubt your intentions," Kira said looking at Patrick. "I can tell you are quite sincere about your reason in being here, it's Cagalli I'm concerned about. The reports that Mister DaCosta and Commander Waltfeld brought to us were a clear indication that the Chairman indeed was planning on using Cagalli for his own purposes. Even going as far as to manipulate her relationships with all the people she encountered. There is no doubt in my mind the friends she made will be on the battlefield…"

"Even so," Cagalli said staring at her brother. "I am here now in my Orb uniform…even Mister Zala is an Admiral under my command. He and I both are aware we will have to face not only the team that has been in charge of my safety while at the Plants but Athrun as well."

"Cagalli," Patrick said stunned by the tone Cagalli was speaking in.

"However, much like Athrun and our friends showed me…when I put this uniform on I am truly the princess of Orb and have no room for hesitation," Cagalil said firmly. "I am to be in command alongside of my brother, the prince of Orb. I will reclaim Orb and return it to the way it was meant to be in honor of our Father, King Uzumi Nara Athha. I will not allow another country to attack us, nor we will attack another country, but if another country does wish are harm…we will use our right to defend ourselves." Cagalli took in a deep breath and looked at everyone in the meeting room, "We will go reclaim our homeland and if it means we must fight off both sides…then so be it. It's better that way considering we will make our stance known."

"Spoken like a true princess," Andy said looking at Cagalli. "You never cease to amaze me," Andy saluted the blonde girl. "The Clyne faction is at your service, my lady."

"Shut the hell up," Cagalli crossed her arms now flustered by Andy's compliment.

Mu chuckled, "He's right you know." Mu saluted and was followed by the others even her own brother, "You are a true leader and it's my continued honor to serve the royal family."

Cagalli was confused and Kira smiled at his sister, "For Orb…"

Cagalli smiled and nodded as she returned the salute, "I must thank you for your support. I am only one person and we are three ships as the Kusanagi is being prepared also…we will do what we can to minimize the causalities. We will take off tomorrow."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun was sitting in the small lounge on the Minerva. His hands tightly clasped looking at the ground. The day he had returned from his mission he had been so exhilarated to be home and see Cagalli again. He had thanked the driver and was only greeted with an empty house. There was no sign of his parents or Cagalli. All of their belongings were still in the house and no sign of forced entry or exit. The chairman had called for him and told him his father along with his mother and Cagalli were kidnapped. He said they could not identify the culprit but they were taken. Athrun couldn't believe the words he was being told at the time. There was no way a kidnapping could be possible but Gilbert had insisted and showed him a few photographs of his parents and Cagalli leaving with people in the harbor of Aprilius City. Gilbert had even gone to say that they must have threatened them with some kind of information for them to leave so quickly and with no resistance.

Athrun just shook his head as the conversation kept on creeping around in his mind. He wasn't one to believe such tales without some solid evidence but then there was the surveillance picture. He couldn't see who else was in the picture but he could easily identify his parents and Cagalli. Who would go as far as threatening Cagalli and how did they know he was living with him? Did someone gain information? He groaned as his friends slowly entered the space he was occupying.

After Athrun had met with the chairman they were given new orders, they were to join the rest of the fleet in Orb's territory and attack Orb itself for the prime minister. They were informed about the Zalas and Cagalli's disappearance. It had only been a couple of days but it was taking a toll on all of them. Cagalli was a dear friend to all of them and it didn't sit well. Rau had informed him that he also believed it was the prime minister that could've taken the princess. They like Athrun didn't know what to believe. Cagalli in the surveillance photo didn't seem like she was putting up a resistance. She looked like she willingly went with whoever was taking her.

"Athrun," Nicol called to his friend. Athrun lifted his head and looked at his group of friends standing in front of him.

"Nicol…" Athrun said looking at the youngest pilot.

"How are you holding up," Nicol said siting down next to his friend.

"He looks like hell if you ask me," Dearka said grabbing a drink from the vending machine. "His parents go missing and top that off with Cagalli."

"Then being called to the battlefield after we just got back from space," Heine added in joining the blonde coordinator to get a drink as well. "It has to do a number on your mind and feelings."

"I say we shouldn't worry about it until we have more information," Yzak said leaning against the wall as the crew of the Minerva was trickling into the lounge area. They were all leery of entering due to the brooding Athrun. "Right now, we should focus on our mission."

Shiho sighed, "We are to invade and attack Orb and the federation located there."

"To capture or take down any members affiliated with Blue Cosmos," Dearka added in. "It's not going to be pretty…"

"We are soldiers," Heine said looking at the blonde pilot. "We follow orders or we die for letting our feelings getting in the way."

"Yeah, ok," Dearka grumbled. "What if they pull some kind of crap and they actually have Cagalli…are we supposed to take her out to?"

Athrun stiffened at Dearka's question. His eyes widened what if that was an order? Could he really pull the trigger? Nicol saw his friend's expression and Nicol sighed heavily, "Then I rather be labeled as a deserter than shoot a friend."

"You know you would be executed on the spot right," Yzak said crossing his arms. "You would be labeled a traitor and charged with treason."

Nicol shook his head, "Even so, Cagalli is our friend and someone that—"

"She left the Plants whether by force of or of her own choice," Yzak added in. "If anything if they did take her back to Orb we will find out once we get there."

"Are you saying you would shoot Cagalli," Shiho asked looking up the silver haired pilot who was looking out the large windows. Yzak sighed but didn't answer but Shiho knew the answer, he wouldn't be able to. No matter how much Yzak tried to show he was some cold hearted and resolved person, he could never end a friend's life like that. Especially considering they only had orders but no real answer to what happened to Cagalli and Athrun's parents.

"All hands, battle stations! We are code red! All hands, battle stations!"

Everyone in the lounge stood up and ran out. The pilots all looked at each other and Athrun stood up silently. He had flipped the switch, his eyes void of emotions as he left the room. He was trying to bury his feelings and his thoughts as they were now approaching Orb that had already began their battle. They didn't waste any time as they all quickly changed into their flight suits and boarded their mobile suits.

"Attention all pilots, there are three unknown ships and mobile suits currently engaged in battle not only with our own forces but with the federation."

"What," Dearka gasped.

Meyrin's face appeared on all of their screens, "Captain Gladys said they are to be regarded as enemies and take them down."

"This is crazy," Dearka grumbled at the younger girl. "Have they made any contact with either forces?"

"No," Meyrin shook her head.

"Dearka, no time to worry about it," Heine's face showed up. "Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey…you three make sure to get us a clear opening to Orb…we need to push their forces back and get them to collapse."

"Roger!" / "Sir!" / "Understood!"

"The Le Crueset team and I will deal with the unknown suits and ships," Heine ordered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Damn it," Cagalli grumbled on the bridge as she in her seat on the Archangel. They were struggling to break through the tough defense of the combined forces of the federation and Orb. She growled but the three ships were doing all they could without taking any lives. It was proving to be a difficult task but no one was ready to give up quite yet.

Kira had took flight in his mobile suit the Freedom, Mu and Andy had also launched taking command of the mobile suits that launched with them to help protect the three ships and push through the lines. Patrick had taken command of the Eternal alongside of Lacus and Kisaka was in charge of the Kusanagi. They were doing everything in their power and she growled. She then stood up and walked up to Miriallia's station.

"Open a universal channel," Cagalli grumbled. "I want to speak to the Orb forces…"

"But Cagalli," Miriallia looked at her stunned.

Murrue looked over her shoulder to the blonde, "Not yet, let us get closer to land before you start shouting out demands…"

"We aren't going to make it if we keep this up," Cagalli grumbled.

Miriallia's console blinked, "One ship approaching us along with…six mobile suits…the Strike, Aegis, Buster, Duel, Blitz, and one unknown."

"Oh no," Cagalli gasped. "Get me in touch with the Eternal."

"Yes ma'am," Miriallia quickly connected her with the Eternal and Lacus and Patrick's face appeared on the screen.

"Admiral, Lacus," Cagalli said sternly. "Le Crueset's team has been sent out…"

"Yes, I'm aware," Patrick nodded. "What do you want to do about the situation?"

"Damn it," Cagalli cursed. "How close are we to breaking in through the last line of defense?"

"We still have a quite a bit of ways before we breach the final defense line and even then we still need to break through the rest of their ground forces," Murrue said and sighed angrily. "What is the status on Mu and the others?"

Miriallia typed on her console, "They are all engaged in battle currently. They have broken through the front lines of the defenses but…"

"Open a universal channel," Cagalli growled angrily. "I'm going to shout at that idiot!"

"Huh," Miriallia and the others looked at her confused.

"Just do it," Cagalli grumbled. "I know the team coming at us…"

"No, I'll do it," Patrick said from the screen. Cagalli looked at him questioning him, "I'll be fine."

"Alright then!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Damn it," Athrun cursed as the mobile suits protecting the ships were holding him and the others well. He grumbled as he was trying to shoot them down. He growled, "There are too many of them."

"Shut up and keep shooting," Yzak shouted. "The moment you get soft is when we all die!"

"Don't you think I know that," Athrun grumbled.

"_To all approaching ZAFT pilots and ships, Federation forces, and the Orb military, this is Admiral Patrick Zala of the Orb Royal Military_…"

"What," Athrun froze at the announcement.

"Did he just say Admiral Patrick Zala," Dearka gasped.

"He's with Orb…" Nicol then saw Patrick's face on their screens. The crew of the Minerva was all shocked.

"_I am under the direct command of Princess Cagalli Yula Athha and Prince Kira Yamato Athha_," Patrick continued to speak. "_We are here to restore the princess and prince back to their rightful place as the leaders of Orb._"

"Ca…Cagalli is with them," Shiho gasped as she moved her suit out of the way of an attacking enemy suit. "What! There is no way!"

"DAMN IT!" Yzak growled.

"_I highly understand we are three ships but we are all here to return the prince and princess to their rightful places as the rulers of Orb. We do not agree with the path that Orb has currently chosen and wish to only bring them back to their rightful positions_."

"What the hell is this," Heine grumbled.

"_If you continue to not let us pass we will execute the right to defend ourselves and push our way through to the capital," _Patrick then cut off the transmission.

Athrun's hands clenched over his controls, it had been a few days since he was told his family had gone missing and in two days his father was with Orb? Not only that he announced he was an admiral in the royal military? None of it made sense. Athrun's mind was swirling in confusion and he didn't know what to think. He didn't even have time to process that his family had gone missing and now…now his father was with Orb…not even really with Orb…he was with Cagalli…trying to reclaim the throne? His father had always instilled in him that as a soldier you follow the order of your nation without question. And yet, his own father left ZAFT willingly and joined up with Orb?

"Athrun get a hold of yours you stupid bastard," Yzak growled over the intercom.

"Athrun!"

"What's wrong?"

"Athrun!"

"Get a hold of yourself?"

"ATHRUN!"

"You idiot!"

"ATHRUN!"

"Get a hold of yourself!"

"ATHRUN!"

"_You stupid hamster brain_," Athrun froze at the sound of Cagalli's voice. He blinked a few times and was confused. It was almost he wanted to hear her voice or was it really her calling out to him. He checked his screens and there was no indication she made contact with him. He must be losing his mind and tried to regain some of his sanity as another mobile suit came at him.

"Athrun, get a grip," Dearka growled as he got in front of his friend. "Damn!"

"Dearka let the bastard get shot down," Yzak grumbled as he fired. "If that was really his father this is getting fucking complicated."

"No shit," Dearka barked back.

"Are you two done playing," Shiho growled at the two men. "Even if we know that Athrun's father is there we have no proof Cagalli is…"

"I think she is with him but the question is which ship," Heine said as they saw another mobile suit in front of them.

"_Is one of you the pilot named Athrun Zala," _a voice rang through their intercoms after of course he had immobilized all of them. Yzak was shocked as his suit landed in the water as did Shiho's. Dearka was barely staying afloat in the air as did Heine. Athrun was shocked, he recognized the voice. _"I will ask again, is Athrun Zala one of the pilots among you…"_

Athrun took in a deep breath and hit one of his controls, "This is Athrun Zala…"

A face appeared before him and he gasped, it was Kira. _"To think we meet again under these kinds of circumstances. I am asking you not to stand in the way of Cagalli ascending to the throne…I am unaware of your relationship with her but I am asking you to stand down."_

"Ki…ra? Kira, where is Cagalli," Athrun asked hearing the sound of the blonde princess. "Is she alright?"

"_She's fine Athrun." _Athrun let out a sigh of relief and then checked over his controls. He knew his suit was also damaged by the very suit in front of him. He looked at his child hood friend, _"Your mother is fine as well, your parents both made the decision to follow Cagalli…"_

"What…what are you saying? My father would never betray his nation!"

"_He didn't betray his nation, he believed it was in the best interest of Plants if Cagalli is restored to the throne," _Kira simply replied.

"What…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Uh oh! They got slapped! What now! Well, to see what will happen now! Will Athrun defect? Will he follow orders? Drama! See you next time!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**LadyRinUchiha: **Haha…I can't guarantee that but something will happen to him.

**Baka4Anime: **Not quite a cliffie but a sorta cliffie! Teehee!

**Esp: **Haha, Athrun is going to have some inner turmoil considering the situation presented to him. You would think it would be an easy decision for him to make considering how things are working out for him.

**Fate-star: **I try to twist things around every now and then. XD

**Phrygianmusic777: **What happens now? Well, let's…see teehee!

**Saki-hime: **glad you are enjoying!

**Cagallifan: **haha everyone seems to like hamster brain as a nickname XD

**Fate Camiswhil: **Haha, Poor Athrun…he is such cutie though! XD

**Lendibends: **haha, well I guess my word is law to a sense but we will see. I haven't quite decided what I want to do yet.

**Kitty: **Aww, well I'm glad to put a smile on your face!

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun mulled in his quarters and laid on his bed with the events playing out his mind. Just hours before his father sent out a statement he was an admiral in the Orb Royal Military. Then he was confronted by his childhood best friend for the first time in years. He groaned, Kira and the pilots under his command managed to break through the defenses of Orb and make it to the capital. That was after he disarmed and rendered many mobiles suits helpless. After the battle seemed lost did the Minerva send out the return signal. The Minerva pilots had to retrieve him and the others due to their damaged suits. They were currently trying to be repaired but would they be ready in time? They were sitting on the edge of Orb's border while waiting to see what happened to Kira and Cagalli. They had made a statement they were going to take control back from the prime minister and the federation; it would not be an easy task considering how much damage control the two royal siblings will have to do.

"_This is Admiral Patrick Zala of the Orb Military…"_

Athrun groaned, so his father joined up with Cagalli? How did they know Cagalli was staying with his family? Did his father betray his country to follow after Cagalli? His mother as well?

"_I am under the direct command of Princess Cagalli Yula Athha and Prince Kira Yamato Athha."_

Athrun turned over to his side and clenched his fist. What the hell was going on? When did all of this happen? Did the chairman's word mean anything to him now? They were patiently awaiting orders from headquarters since Captain Gladys sent her report about the events that took place. There was no use denying the fact that Kira approached him during the battle and revealed his face. He growled in frustration, just what was he supposed to do? After all his parents seemed to follow after Cagalli as if it was the most natural thing to do. He needed to speak to his family. He needed to see his mother and father…most importantly he needed to hear from Cagalli what was going on. Were they really just trying to restore the monarchy and return Orb to the way it was before? He grunted as he sat up and ran his hand through his shoulder length hair.

What was their motive?

What would the chairman do?

Cagalli had yet to make an appearance in front of him. He needed to know…he desperately wanted to know she was safe. He needed to know how she convinced his father to leave his duty to the Plants for Orb. Was Cagalli's power of influence that great? Was she that deceitful? Was she really trying to recruit people of Plants all along? No that wasn't possible-Cagalli was not the type of person to be deceitful. She was a kind and warm person, she had her own personality faults like anyone else but deceit was not one of them. He sighed deeply and leaned against the wall thinking of what he was supposed to feel…

Cagalli and him were now separated by an invisible fence…she was now on the other side. She was unreachable now, she was going to be the princess again and he was just a mere soldier. A soldier that almost invaded her country again to destroy it in order to find people associated with Blue Cosmos. Orb had already a few destroyed cities thanks to the war but…there was no palace for her to return to. However the capital is where all of the main buildings were, surely there was something for her to return to with her brother. He shook his head trying to wipe away the thought of Cagalli…she was now on other side of this invisible fence.

Cagalli was no longer just his, she belonged to her people. Did she ever belong to him to begin with? Why did she have to take his parents? He stood up and got out of his room. He needed fresh air…he didn't want to waste another minute in the room. He needed to get out and see the sky. He needed to see Orb from a distance. He needed to be reminded how far away from him she was now.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"CAGALLI!" Kisaka and Mu restrained the angry blonde princess. She had walked into the interrogation room after they reclaimed the defense headquarters and regained most of Orb under Cagalli's leadership. She was out right angry when Unato Ema Seiran out right lied about harboring members of Blue Cosmos. She had enough of his lame excuses and explanations. Kisaka and Mu pulled her back after she had gave Unato nice right hook along with a left job but stopped her before she did any more damage. The princess was known for her short temper but this went to new heights. She was out right angry and disgusted.

"You mean to tell me, that you have no affiliation with Blue Cosmos and had no part in the death of my father and Chairman Siegel Clyne," Cagalli growled. "You really expect me to believe your bull shit!"

"But…but…princess…"

"Get him out of my sight," Cagalli shouted. "The federation has pulled out of the Capital but I want these members of Blue Cosmos found at once!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Cagalli, calm down," Kisaka told the princess who was fuming. She was beyond rage as she marched over to control systems.

"What are the ZAFT forces doing," Cagalli asked and the young soldier cowered in fear of the fuming princess. She was radiating her emotions quite dangerously.

"They are sitting at the border ma'am, there has been no movement since they withdrew earlier."

"Ugh," Cagalli slammed her fist against the wall. "Damn it all! Have either leaders made an effort to contact us?"

"No, ma'am."

"That mother fu—"

"Cagalli," Patrick called out to the young blonde. She looked over her shoulder at Patrick. He sighed as he had never seen this side of the blonde before it would be quite intimidating to anyone even with Patrick's military background.

"We could always make our own public announcement," Kira said walking over to his sister carefully. "After all, we have regained most of Orb back under our command. We just need to make our position known and that we are indeed looking for Blue Cosmos."

"But then you have the problem of ZAFT wanting to give us a hand," Andy said looking at the prince. "Remember they are the targets of the Plants, I doubt Durandal will just let us do all the work."

"I have to agree," Lacus said standing next to Kira. "Even though we have the aide of people from the Plants but it's a faction that does not align themselves with the chairman."

"So what do you propose we do," Mu asked with an arched brow. "Let them just waltz right in?"

"I want to speak with Athrun," Cagalli said first and everyone looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"Are you crazy," Kira said stunned. "You want to speak with Athrun?"

"You don't understand," Cagalli said looking at her brother sternly. "Before I was even in Plants, I spent a week alone with him on an uninhabited island. He did everything to make sure we could survive until we were rescued…I know that he is soldier of ZAFT but he didn't have to ensure my safety and survival either."

"Yeah, but—"

"Kira, I trust Athrun with my life even though right now we are standing on opposing sides…but if I could talk to him…he could relay the message to the others," Cagalli said in a steady tone. "Athrun has a great deal of influence and many people respect him even though the idiot doesn't know it."

"Cagalli, even though he is my son…I don't think it's a wise idea," Patrick told her. "I can only imagine what is going through his mind right now. Being his father I also raised him to believe to serve your nation without fail and to die for your nation. However, I contradicted all of that by following you to Orb…I knew the country I would die for is not the country I had been serving all these years."

Cagalli smiled over at him, "I am very aware of the man you are and that's why I trusted you to my Admiral. However, there is something else I need to talk with Athrun about." Cagalli lifted her hand and played with the ring. Kira saw the action and walked over to his sister. He looked at the ring on her finger and his violet eyes were stunned.

"What…what the hell is that," Kira asked glaring at the object.

"It's a ring, stupid," Cagalli glared up at her brother.

"You…you…two were a couple," Kira gasped.

Andy leaned over to Mu, "You didn't tell him?"

"What? And miss out his reaction to when he found out? Not a chance," Mu responded.

"Ca….cagalli," Kira was stunned and noticed the ring was on her left ring finger. "What…did….did he propose? Athrun…proposed?"

"Not actually proposed but something along those lines I guess," Cagalli blushed but still held her brother's gaze.

"What was he thinking proposing to you," Kira stated angrily. "He better not have touched you!"

"What! You are one to talk mister I am so in love with Fllay even though she was an outright bitch when we were younger," Cagalli pointed out and the others in the room suddenly felt the tension rise. "Besides, it's not like Athrun is some random guy!"

"Not some random guy!" Kira looked at her as if she lost her mind. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The siblings continued to argue and Mu sighed heavily then smiled. Kisaka shook his head and Andy chuckled. Patrick had never seen the two interact before and found it quite odd. Andy turned over to Patrick, "They'll be fine they just need to get it out of their system."

"After six months apart I'm surprised they aren't trying to kill each other," Mu said pointing at the arguing sibling pair.

"So what if Athrun is my boyfriend!"

"Boy…boyfriend! Have you lost your mind!"

"Shut the hell up, I can date whoever I want to!"

"Like hell you can!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

Kisaka sighed, "Well, I guess we should leave them be for a moment. Let us plan this public announcement for them."

"Yes, I agree," Mu said looking at Kisaka. "They should make some kind of public announcement and we will see how the Federation and ZAFT react."

"That's saying if they don't kill each other first," Andy said as the twins were in each other's face arguing and Lacus trying to separate them. "I guess they will never change."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Athrun," Dearka barged into the dark blue haired pilot's room. "You have got to see this, Orb is making an public announcement."

"They are what," Athrun stood up and followed after the blonde pilot. "What do you mean a public announcement?"

"Just what it sounds like," Dearka said as they ran into the lounge where the large television screen was on. He led them to where the rest of their team was standing.

"_Good evening citizens of Orb, the Earth Alliance Federation, and Plants," _Kira's face appeared on the screen and Cagalli standing next to him. _"I am Price Kira Yamato Athha…"_

"_And I am Princess Cagalli Yula Athha," _Cagalli said with her head held high. Athrun let out a sigh of relief to see that she was indeed safe. _"I know the sudden reappearance of the royal family has caused quite a stir among the nation of Orb, however…there were some circumstances that caused us to be separated from Orb for quite some time."_

"_Despite the reason of our reappearance we cannot allow Orb to follow a path that is not what our nation was founded upon," _Kira spoke as the other watched them carefully. Athrun could see how much Cagalli and Kira looked similar. Kira was taller and male of course but their faces had strong resemblances. Since they had different eye and hair color, it would be difficult to tell by first glance they were indeed twins. _"Orb was not meant to side with one nation over the other, I do understand that many of you see that as impossible due to my marriage to the late Chairman Siegel Clyne's daughter Lacus. However, my reasons for marrying Lacus were because I truly harbor deep feelings for my wife and there was no political motive behind it."_

"Ok, so what? He's just going to say that he isn't going to side with the Plants," Shinn asked crossing his arms.

"I'm sure he would've said something different if Chairman Clyne was still alive," Rey said calmly.

"No," Athrun said first before anyone else put their two cents into the conversation. "Kira would never marry for political reasons and neither would Cagalli."

"_Many of you will still doubt those intentions," _Cagalli spoke first. _"I can say openly that my brother has given me full right to be commander in chief as seeing that I am not currently wedded. So may it be made known clearly that Orb will be a neutral nation, we will hold true to the core values of Orb as we have done in the past. Orb will not side with either the Federation or the Plants. If you do mean us ill will we will exercise the right to defend ourselves."_

"_We are aware of Chairman Durandal's wish to locate the members of Blue Cosmos that have been protected by the former prime minister," _Kira stated. _"However to go as far as arranging for the princess to be captured by ZAFT and to be held in the Plants…is an act I can never forgive."_

Athrun's face paled, _What does Kira mean? Arranging for the princess to be captured by ZAFT?_

"_We have evidence that Chairman Durandal knew of the uprising of Prime Minister Seiran was preparing and used that information to also send his own military to invade the palace," _Kira announced. _"By doing so he caused chaos in the Orb palace and capital. Orb was then split into two sides, one that was supportive of the Plants and the second of the Federation. Our country has been reduced to rubble in some areas and will take some time to rebuild…however…"_

"_However, we do not intend to place blame," _Cagalli spoke up first having Kira turned to look at his sister. _"We do not intend to place blame except on those that are guilty. The leaders of Blue Cosmos that sought the power of Orb and the current chairman of the Plants, we will seek out and capture the members of Blue Cosmos and return them to the federation."_

"What the hell," Dearka gasped. "Did she just out right accuse the chairman?"

"This is not good," Nicol murmured and looked at Athrun.

"Has she lost her mind," Yzak shouted looking at the blonde woman on the screen. "She is asking for war by making a ludicrous statement as that!"

"There must be a reason why she is taking a stance like that," Heine said trying to reason why their friend would outright point blame.

"_I know many of you will think of my statement as an invitation for war however it is not," _Cagalli took a moment to take in a deep breath. _"I am merely stating that Orb will not lend their support to either the leaders of Blue Cosmos or the leader of the Plants. Once the members of Blue Cosmos are found they will return to their homeland and if Plants wish to pursue them further they may do so but not on Orb territory."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"She's gone crazy," Dearka shouted as he and the team was the only ones left in the lounge. "Did she loosen a few screws while she on her way back to Orb?"

"Why would Cagalli place blame on the chairman," Nicol looked at his team. "I mean, did he do something to wrong her?"

"I need to meet with her," Athrun spoke and everyone looked at him. Athrun's head was still bowed and facing the floor. His fists were clenched, "I have to know why…I need to know why…"

"Athrun," Heine looked at the blue haired pilot. "Do you understand what you are saying? Meeting with Cagalli while we are at their borders getting ready to go to war?"

"Not only that our suits haven't been repaired some of the damage is beyond repair," Yzak pointed out. "What do you plan on going out on?"

"Even so, I still need to meet with her," Athrun said looking up at his friends. "I need to know what's going on with her…"

"What about your father," Shiho asked.

Athrun shook his head, "My father followed Cagalli…so if I can understand what's going on with her then I can understand what's going with my father."

Heine sighed, "Then I will allow it by my authority as a member of FAITH."

"Heine," Athrun looked at him hopeful.

"If you can get answers on what is going on in her pretty little blonde head, then I'm more than happy to use my authority to grant you your request," Heine said with a smirk. "I out rank everyone on this ship actually."

"And what, if she's actually not crazy….then what are we going to do," Dearka asked looking at Heine questionably. "Aren't we taking a risk letting him go meet Cagalli all alone?"

Heine smirked, "The terms will be that Cagalli meet Athrun alone as well. They can meet each other one on one without any assistance."

"Are you insane," Yzak questioned. "Athrun here is in love with the princess of Orb!"

"All the more reason to send him," Heine said smoothly. "If Cagalli will be honest with anyone it's going to be Athrun."

"You're taking a huge risk though," Nicol said looking at the orange haired commander. "I mean, we all know Cagalli's got a temper…what if she has gone off the deep end and tries to kill him."

"I highly doubt that," Heine chuckled. "She might try to hit him a few times but I doubt she'll actually kill him."

"When can we send a message to Orb," Athrun asked.

"As soon as I get up to the bridge," Heine smirked and walked out of the lounge with the whole team behind him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"There is a transmission from the Minerva," one of the soldiers announced.

"What," Kisaka asked walking over to the console. "Put it through."

"Sir!"

"This is Colonel Kisaka, speaking….who am I speaking to," Kisaka asked as the face came on the screen.

The orange haired coordinator saluted, "_Colonel Kisaka, a pleasure. My name is Commander Heine Westenfluss."_

"What is the reason for this transmission," Kisaka asked bluntly.

Heine smirked, "_One of my pilots wishes to have an audience with the princess of Orb."_

"Go on," Kisaka said looking at the young man on his screen.

"_Athrun Zala wishes to meet with the princess alone and Athrun will of course be alone. If you agree to the terms I will send you the location of where they will meet and for the allotted time," _Heine said looking seriously at the colonel.

"What is the reason that Athrun Zala is requesting this meeting," Kisaka asked keeping his poker face.

"_He merely wishes to speak with her and discuss the events from her departure from his home in Aprilius City to the events that occurred earlier today," _Heine responded carefully. _"I am sure you know of the other reason, Colonel."_

Kisaka sighed; he knew the second reason alright. He knew that Cagalli and Athrun shared a relationship. They even had shared a physical one at that but Kira would never allow Cagalli to go on her own. He looked at the young commander, "I will only agree if you can modify one portion of your proposal."

"_What is it?"_

"That the princess may bring one escort and Athrun Zala also may bring one escort," Kisaka announced.

Heine chuckled, _"I can agree to the terms. I will send the location to you and the times they will be there. However, I do wish for the two of them to discuss without interruptions so…if her escort would make sure to give them enough space and also I will make sure that ours does the same."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Explain to me why Kira has to come," Cagalli asked with her arms crossed over her chest. She was dressed still in her commander and chief uniform and Kira in his blue flight suit. Kisaka sighed knowing that Cagalli would not be pleased with her brother accompanying her. "You do realize that Kira is going to want to punch Athrun in the face?"

"Well, you should've thought about it before getting into a relationship with him," Kira grumbled.

Kisaka sighed, the two were hopeless. "Kira is only to take you to the small island just within Orb's borders. I've already informed the escort fleet about what is going on so there should be no activity in that area. Commander Westenfluss has also made sure that his end has been taken care of."

"And why is Kira going again," Cagalli asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Making sure Athrun doesn't try to kidnap you again," Kira responded as his sister whirled around to glare at her brother.

"Why I oughta!"

"Cagalli," Kisaka placed a hand on her shoulder. "You two will only have a small amount of time together. Do you have everything you wanted to take with you?"

"Yes," Cagalli nodded and looked at her left hand. She played with the ring and sighed.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to be ready for takeoff," Kisaka nodded and began walking over to the control room.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Kira asked looking at his sister. "There is a chance even if you talk to him…he won't believe you."

"I am aware of that but…" Cagalli paused for a moment, "I spent a lot of time with him and I got to know him pretty well in the six months I was there in Aprilius City."

Kira sighed, "Do you love him Cagalli?"

"Is it that obvious," Cagalli said with a sad smile on her face.

Kira shook his head, "Yeah a little but…"

"I know you're worried," Cagalli sighed deeply. "I am worried too, not just for Orb…Orb…it will take time to rebuild and reorganize but…we've made powerful enemies by taking Orb back. If Athrun doesn't believe me then…what more can I do but let him go."

"I think now you are underestimating your bond with him," Kira said with a small smile. "When I confronted him the other day…he asked about you. I had rendered his machine useless and he asked me if you were alright."

"Kira…"

"After he didn't believe me about what I told him about his father, Athrun then asked if he could see you. If he could just see your face and know that you were safe," Kira chuckled. "The way he was concerned for you is like how I am with Lacus…even though I can honestly say I don't really approve of the relationship."

"Oh shut it, you were having a moment and you had to ruin it," Cagalli rolled her eyes. "How did I get stuck with such a pain in the ass of a brother?"

"Right back at you!"

"Shut up!"

"If you two are done with your squabbling, you need to get going. It's almost time for the meeting."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Next chapter Athrun and Cagalli meet! XD


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**mILiarika24: **yup Kira protective brother!

**Saki-hime: **tada!

**Phrygianmusic777: **updated!

**Kitty: **well here you go!

**Fate-sate: **I always imagined them like that if they grew up with each other! XD

**Baka4Anime: **well this chapter will answer your question!

**Cagallifan: **well here is the chapter with the meeting!

**Esp: **haha yes Athrun is a hamster brain! XD well here is what happens next!

**LadyRinUchiha: **haha, well Kira is still going to act like mister protective brother. I always found it how easily in Destiny he was to encourage Cagalli and Athrun's relationship.

**Fate Camiswhil: **haha, I'm glad you liked that line. XD Heine seemed like such a fun character I was quite disappointed in Destiny for his life to be cut short. At least in SEED Nicol lived through at least what, half the season? So heehee!

**Lendibends: **haha, it's fun to write sibling bickering considering I have my own sibling XD

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun carefully exited the aircraft once it landed in the shallow shore with Nicol following behind him. Athrun took in a deep breath knowing this would be the first time facing Cagalli since her departure from the Plants. He would be seeing her not as the woman he had deeply been involved with while she was in the Plants but as the princess of Orb. She had taken back her title and her regain the claim over her country but now he had to face her as such. He stood up straight and tall with shoulders square then began walking to the meeting spot arranged by Heine and Kisaka.

"Are you alright," Nicol asked as they walked through the small forest on the island.

"I'm fine," Athrun lied but for Athrun being on an uninhabited island only reminded him of the week he was with Cagalli. That one week she was not the princess of Orb and he was not a soldier of ZAFT. He had learned so much about her during that short time and found so much about himself as well. He had been very carefree and had no responsibility to tie him down unlike now he was wearing his red uniform completely expected to be the soldier of ZAFT, to follow orders without question.

The two ZAFT pilots made their way to the designated spot and patiently waited. They had arrived early and watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon. Then they heard a conversation approaching them, correction a very loud argument approaching them.

"Why the hell did you have to follow me again?"

"It's part of the deal…"

"Yeah right, I bet Kisaka did it so you wouldn't get your panties in a twist!"

"Excuse me, since when did I wear women's underwear?"

"I wouldn't doubt it since you're married now!"

"And you think just because I'm married I would start sporting women's underwear?"

"Pfffh, whatever! You're so whipped!"

"You're one to talk miss I'm so in love and need to see my boyfriend!"

"So what? At least I know he doesn't wear panties!"

"How would you know what he wore?"

"Oh come on, I was stranded with him for a week, I think I saw plenty of him!"

"He better not have touched you!"

"Shut up!"

"Cagalli…"

Athrun held in his breath as before him was Cagalli and Kira. Kira was dressed in his Orb's military flight suit and Cagalli in her commander and chief uniform. Her hair was up in a loose bun but some of her hair was falling from it. The morning rays gracing her face and her look of irritation melting from her face at the sight of Athrun, her amber eyes locked with his emerald. All thoughts on why he wanted to meet her on the notion of just asking her questions was forgotten as they both started running to each other. They wrapped their arms around each other in a warm embrace.

Kira was irritated at the display of affection and Nicol looked happy for his friend. The reason why Kira's vein was popping from his forehead was that Cagalli and Athrun did more than just embrace. Athrun had to go as far as kissing his twin sister right in front of him, Kira was her brother after all…right? Right? Did his childhood friend and sister have no shame? Kira crossed his arms and Nicol just turned his head away. He didn't need to watch the affection between the two; after all he was quite aware of the relationship between his friend and the princess but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Kira coughed to remind his sister he was still there, but the first one went unnoticed. Kira rolled his eyes and coughed for the second time. The two slowly pulled apart looking at each other lovingly and Kira wanted to smack Athrun upside the head…correction he had this urge to beat Athrun a few good times. Who was he to look at his sister that way? Who was he to touch his sister that way? Didn't Athrun want to talk to Cagalli and not kiss her? Kira was irritated and extremely annoyed. Athrun caressed Cagalli's face affectionately and she was smiling up at him. Kira had a look of utter disapproval and Nicol just took a few steps back.

"You're not hurt are you," Athrun asked gently pushing back strands of hair behind her ear.

"Do I look like I'm hurt," Cagalli's eyes narrowed and Athrun looked at her surprised. "If anything I'm completely and utterly annoyed."

"I'm still here you know," Kira grumbled knowing that his sister was referring to him.

Athrun chuckled as he saw Cagalli's brow twitch at the sound of her brother's voice. She made no indication to look over at her twin brother standing behind her. Athrun took in a deep breath but before he could continue Cagalli took a step back and reached into her pocket, "I know you have questions hamster brain but…"

Cagalli pulled out a small disc and held it in between them, "What is this?"

"It explains why I had to leave Plants and also why your parents followed after me," Cagalli said meeting confused emerald eyes. "I promise you'll understand why after looking at this."

Athrun grabbed it in his own hand and looked over it. "Cagalli…what is it that you can't tell me here?"

Cagalli sighed and looked up at him sadly, "I can't be there to help you make your decision after you look over the information on that disc. You need to come to it on your own, it will explain everything."

"You two done yet," Kira asked clearly irritated.

"Shut up you idiot, didn't you say you and Athrun grew up together," Cagalli barked back.

Nicol was stunned and Athrun was taken aback by Cagalli's sudden outburst at her twin brother. Granted really it was the first time Athrun had seen Cagalli and Kira together but then again this wasn't the way he wanted to see them together. Athrun still had one arm around Cagalli's waist and she had managed to wrap hers back around his body. She then stepped closer and placed her cheek on his chest. He then looked over at Kira who looked like he was planning to kill Athrun right where he stood. Then again, if your childhood best friend had a relationship with your sister and actually slept with her…he might be feeling the same thing Kira was at that moment.

It didn't help that Cagalli was more than likely adding fuel to the fire of Kira's irritation of their embrace. Athrun sighed and then looked over at the disc held in his free hand. He wondered what could be on this disc that would make his parents leave Plants and to follow Cagalli. Then again Cagalli also stated that the contents on this disc made her return to Orb. He knew he needed to see the contents on the object in his hand and it was his decision to make after looking over the contents. What could she have mean by that? Was she trying to lead him astray? No, she would never do that…

At that moment he didn't care, he wanted to hold onto her for a little longer but that was cut short as she began slowly slipping away from him. She looked up at him once more and kissed him softly. He accepted the kiss gladly but he could tell by the way she kissed him…that she was kissing him as if it could be their last kiss they would share. He didn't want it to end but she managed to get out of his grasp. She smiled up at him and walked back over to Kira. Kira then walked up to him and Athrun wondered what the prince would do.

"Athrun…"

"It's been a long time Kira," Athrun replied.

"It's good to see you that you are well," Kira said curtly.

"How have you be-," Athrun didn't the next word in as Kira punched him in the stomach. Athrun hunched over and Cagalli shouted at her brother.

"KIRA!"

"I don't know what your intentions are when you gave my sister that ring," Kira said low enough only for Athrun to hear. "But if you break her heart, I will have no choice but to kill you." Athrun's eyes widened in surprise, the usually pacifistic minded Kira just threatened to kill him.

"Kira, you idiot! Why did you just punch Athrun?" Cagalli shouted at her brother from her spot watching with glaring eyes of anger at her brother. Athrun's face was not visible since his head was facing the ground. Nicol was ready to step in if he needed to but thought not to considering the current expression on Kira's face.

Kira turned on his heel and motioned for his sister to follow by grabbing her hand and dragging her along with him. Athrun once he got air back in his lungs stood up straight. Nicol came to stand next to him and looked at his friend carefully, "Athrun?"

"I'm fine Nicol," Athrun said still wheezing a little bit more from shock that Kira had just punched him and it wasn't a typical blow. It was a good hard blow to remind him that he indeed was Cagalli's brother. He rubbed his stomach for a moment and turned on his heel after he saw the Freedom take off. His eyes lingered for a moment longer and walked with Nicol to the air craft. Athrun looked at the disc in his hand and began to wonder what was on it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"How could you punch him," Cagalli asked as they were walking in the hanger. "KIRA! Don't you ignore me! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Kira continued to walk calmly and was trying to not let Cagalli's rants get to him. He had to make sure Athrun knew what was on the line for him but also that things were on the line for Cagalli. He knew if he didn't remind Athrun that he wasn't just toying with his own life but Cagalli's as well. He hoped that the simple message got through to the coordinator that Athrun had captured his Sister's heart. Cagalli continued to stomp after her brother even after he went into the male changing room. She followed in right after him; at least she was acting like the sister he knew instead of some love sick school girl…granted she was completely furious with him.

"KIRA!"

"Yes, Cagalli," Kira said calmly and Cagalli looked at him as if he gone crazy.

"What the hell was that," Cagalli said with her hands by her sides. "Why the hell did you have to hit Athrun for?"

"It's not polite for him to kiss you like that in front of your brother," Kira said simply as began to change not caring that Cagalli was still in there. He knew eventually she would turn around if she didn't leave the room while he was changing.

"Oh and what? It's not like you and Lacus haven't sucked face in front of me before," Cagalli argued. "You don't see me smacking her around just because of that!"

"It's different," Kira remarked.

"DIFFERENT! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kira sighed and turned over to his sister with his flight suit zipped open, "What do you want me to say? That I give him my blessing to date you? That I approve for him to ask for your hand in marriage? Do you not understand that you just gave him a copy of all the records that Chairman Durandal had on the two of you and the plans he had for you? Do you honestly think he will believe it's from the chairman and question his loyalty to the Plants so you two can have a relationship?"

"I told you before we left to go meet him, if he chooses Plants and chooses not to believe the information on the disc I'm willing to let him go," Cagalli argued.

"Could you really," Kira asked her in a very straight forward manner. "You can honestly tell me right now…that you are not secretly hoping he will defect and come to your side? Can you honestly tell me that Cagalli?"

"Kira," Cagalli gasped.

"I've known you our whole lives," Kira said staring at his sister. "You're not the one to just give up and walk away. Athrun means something to you…he means enough for you to throw away your crown…"

"What…what…are you crazy! I have a responsibility to my nation," Cagalli said with tears at the edge of her eyes. There was some truth in the words she was speaking but she knew Kira was right as well. "I have a responsibility to Orb…to father! I can't just give up this nation for one guy!"

"Can you really say that after that scene that I witnessed," Kira sighed. "Cagalli…"

"Shut up," Cagalli said storming out of the men's changing room. She ran out and wanted to be alone. Kira sighed and shook his head. His sister would forever remain stubborn and even willing to give up her heart but in this case which way would she go?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun was sitting in his quarters with his whole team crammed into the room leaning over his shoulder. Athrun had placed the disc into his computer on his desk and the first thing that surprised him was all of the photos of him and Cagalli. He noticed that the photos dates back to when she started living with him in Aprilius City. He was stunned and appalled at the intimate pictures that were also in the large folder as Dearka whistled. Athrun quickly closed it and glared over at the blonde coordinator, "What?"

"Don't you have something better to do then look over my shoulder," Athrun asked looking at Dearka.

"Then you should ask everyone in here not just me," Dearka said pointing to Yzak, Shiho, Nicol, and Heine. "Anyway, not my fault people were following you and Cagalli everywhere. Geesh, I'm not the perv that was taking pictures while you two were having sex."

"Shut up you idiot," Yzak barked but his face was red from seeing glimpse of the pictures. "What are the other files on that stupid disc?"

Athrun sighed and began opening the different files, "These…"

Heine leaned forward and read a few of the documents, "These are records of Cagalli…articles and information when she went to attend the different schools…a small history on the princess."

"How did the Plants get all this classified information," Athrun whispered.

"It's almost like he was studying her," Shiho murmured.

"Not just Cagalli," Heine said as Athrun stood up and Heine quickly opened another file. "Athrun as well…"

"What," Athrun gaped. Heine pulled up files of Athrun's past, "How…what…"

"I don't think Cagalli was lying in her public statement," Dearka said reading over the documents. "I think your initial meeting with Cagalli was a set up from the get go."

"Then what of their relationship," Nicol asked looking at the blonde coordinator as Heine was typing away on the computer.

"I wouldn't doubt that whoever set this up planned everything down to the letter," Dearka said with shrug.

"If you ask me this is messed up," Yzak said crossing his arms over his chest.

"More like fucked up," Dearka said casually. "It's bad enough someone is following you at all times and taking pictures of your life but to go as far as to orchestrate a meeting between them…it seems almost cliché!"

"Cliché?" Nicol asked confused, "I don't see how this is cliché…this is a complete mess!"

Heine sighed, "We were all chosen for some reason or another. Dearka and I were chosen because we would be the ones that would encourage the relationship between Cagalli and Athrun. Shiho for her female company due to her similar personality traits as the princess, Nicol would be the supportive friend no matter the outcome of the relationship and Yzak…well Yzak was there to test the princess' short temper and her wits."

They all looked as Heine pulled up different files, "Athrun's family was chosen because it was assumed that Patrick Zala would not defect even after meeting the princess and seeing her so called influential power. He wasn't expected to even like the princess and would've fought Cagalli's presence at his home."

"But that didn't happen," Athrun said. "The only thing that he wanted that did happen was my relationship with Cagalli…he didn't think that my father would defect because he was a true ZAFT soldier…but…"

"It doesn't matter now, I doubt Patrick Zala is someone who likes to be used as some kind of pawn," Heine said standing up. "We've all been pawns this whole time…our missions that we were sent out on. Everything was a plot…the question is who do we trust?"

"I don't like being used, that's for sure." Dearka said looking at Heine, "But who else knows about this? I mean, he was planning to take Orb's power by the use of us to get to Cagalli?"

"We know that someone has been planning this for some time if they have all of our background information," Shiho stated. "What good is it now…the damage is done. We've all developed a relationship with Cagalli just like they wanted but…"

"Somehow the information was found out and they went to get Cagalli," Athrun said looking at the group and took in a deep breath. "I personally don't like being someone's puppet."

"Neither do I," Nicol said with a firm nod. "What do we do about this information we've discovered?"

"We could always approach the captain," Dearka suggested.

"Are you crazy, she's pretty much the Chairman's girlfriend," Yzak barked. "You are asking for all of us to get shot right on the spot!"

"Yzak has a point," Heine pointed out. "I for one would like to keep my head."

"So if the captain is out of the question then who," Dearka asked looking at his group. "Everyone here has a relationship with Cagalli…"

"All the more reason to put us under tight surveillance," Athrun said looking around his room with the rest of the group.

"We've probably been under surveillance since the moment we got assigned in watching Cagalli," Shiho mentioned.

"So…the only people we can trust are in this room then," Heine said looking at the others. "Do we all go down together or do we separate from here?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Kira," Lacus called to her husband softly. He was sitting on their bed with his head bowed and looking at his hands. She gently sat down next to him and looked at her worried husband, "What's gotten you so worried, Kira?"

Kira sighed as he saw Lacus' hand placed on top of his clenched ones, "I'm worried about Cagalli."

"About her only or her relationship with Athrun," Lacus asked watching Kira carefully.

"I guess both," Kira answered sighing and lifting his head up to look at the ceiling. "She's still our Cagalli and yet there is something different about her. Something changed in her…it's hard to explain but I know something happened in Plants."

"You think this change is a bad thing," Lacus inquired.

Kira shook his head, "That's the thing I don't know. When I look at her I see my sister but when I saw her with Athrun…it was like she was someone else entirely."

"It's no different than her watching us," Lacus told him and he looked down into his wife's face. "When we first became a couple, we had no qualm in showing our affections in front of others and in front of Cagalli."

"Yes but…"

Lacus shook her head, "The change you saw in Cagalli is that she is in love. She hasn't said it out loud as far as how deep her feelings are for Athrun but from what you told me…they run deep."

"Even so, giving Athrun the information…it makes me wonder…will he doubt the chairman enough to join us or will he continue to fight with ZAFT…"

"You make it sound like those are his only options."

"Aren't they," Kira asked looking at his wife. "His own father is own our side and I guarantee that the chairman will declare war on us because we have Cagalli. He no longer can get Orb's cooperation as easily as he wanted."

"That may be true but Orb's power belongs to the people of Orb and to you and Cagalli," Lacus told him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I think we don't have to worry about Athrun. He will do what he believes is right and we will know soon enough."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

This update took longer than usual because my family decided to play with the router! Anyway! Here it is! See you next time!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Kitty: **tada! I hope the wait wasn't too bad!

**Cagallifan: **Yeah chairman crazy.

**Baka4Anime: **Haha, you don't like Luna or Meyrin I take it. LOL! XD I'm glad you enjoyed.

**LadyRinUchiha: **I don't know about the dark side but yeah protective brothers do drive people crazy.

**Fate Camiswhil****: **Well in a way when people write stories it often reflects what is going on around them. XD even if a story is completely fantasy I find real life stuff in them, I use to read a lot growing up. So yeah but it's more fun when you're the author and you can mess with the characters. Teehee!

**Esp: **haha, I guess that line would reflect me! XD haha, well I had a bunch of pm's in my box asking if I was going to update or not. Lol! People get worried or they are addicted to the story I guess. XD

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So they have all left the Minerva," Gilbert asked looking at Talia's face on his screen. He leaned back on his chair, "When did they leave the ship?"

"_Sometime last night_," Talia responded. "_They caused quite commotion, I had sent Shinn and Rey after them but…"_

"That's fine, so were they taken care of then," Gilbert looked at the woman he often shared a bed with. Talia made a face and that was all the answer he needed. "I see, well we will conduct our search…"

"_The debris is over Orb territory_," Talia cut him off. "_We won't be able to see if they survived or not_. _I didn't want that to happen, I ordered them both to return with them alive but as you can see…it didn't happen that way._"

"I trust Rey's judgment," Gilbert said with a small nod. "If he felt they needed to be eliminated because they were a threat then I agree with him."

"_GILBERT! Have you lost your mind_?" Talia yelled on the screen. "_The fact that you are allowing one of my subordinates to overrule my authority is…"_

"Talia," Gilbert said coolly. "If their means was to join the princess and Orb…they've become an enemy to the Plants. They've betrayed their country. You and I both know that is grounds for a court martial."

"_Gilbert…do I even know you anymore_," Talia said ending the transmission before Gilbert could say another word. She was upset with him and she was the last person he wanted as an enemy. She was a dangerous enemy if given the chance but she would follow orders no matter how much she disagreed with them. He growled in frustration as Rau sitting across from him looked at him.

"I take it the conversation didn't go well," Rau said taking a sip from his glass.

"She's always been a stubborn woman," Gilbert said sighing and then standing from his chair. He went to look out the window and see the scenery around him.

"That's what attracted you to her in the first place," Rau stated simply. "I take it Rey decided to take it upon himself to eliminate the threat of my former team's betrayal?"

Gilbert nodded, "It would seem they acquired a file with information…Rey said he found a disc in Athrun's computer."

"I see," Rau chuckled. "How unfortunate, well what is done is done."

"I underestimated their affections," Gilbert said looking at the blonde male in his office. "I should've foreseen that after the two became intimate that something like this could've happened."

"Even so, if they are even alive…they are harmless, all of their mobile suits were damaged were they not," Rau asked smirking.

"That might be so but if they are indeed alive it only means more trouble for us," Gilbert shrugged. "However, we will need to make some adjustments to our plans."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun groaned and opened his eyes as his vision slowly became in focus. His emerald eyes trying to focus and taking in his surroundings, he tried to sit up but was overwhelmed by pain. "You need to take it easy," Athrun turned his head to the side and gasped. It was Kira smiling down at him and pushing his shoulders down to the medical bed. "You were injured pretty severely…"

"How…why…"

Kira shook his head, "You should rest…"

"The others?"

Kira pointed to the other beds, "They are fine, some of them suffered mild injuries…you were the only one that took the most damage trying to protect your friends."

"I…I see," Athrun sighed in relief. He felt something clutching his arm and turned his head over to see blonde hair on the pillow next to him.

"She's been at your side this whole time," Kira informed him. Athrun turned back to face him, "She's been crying nonstop since we found you all. She's been at your side since the moment we brought you here. She's refused to sleep…"

"I don't understand…"

"My stubborn sister loves you," Kira said somberly. "She was calling you Hamster Brain the whole time."

"Has she now," Athrun muttered and turned his head over to look at the blonde woman lying next to him.

"Athrun," Kira called his friend and Athrun turned his over to him. "It's good to see you after all this time, but maybe next time try to not to make my sister cry in the process."

"Uh," Athrun looked at him in shock as Kira stood up. "Kira?"

"We'll talk later, but it looks like someone else wants to speak with you," Kira pointed over to the stirring blonde woman lying next to the blue haired coordinator. Kira disappeared from the medical room as sounds of Cagalli slowly awakening filled Athrun's ears.

"Athrun…" Athrun turned his face to look at the blonde woman slowly opening her eyes. "Stupid hamster brain…" Athrun chuckled as she leaned up so she was looking down at the blue haired coordinator. She caressed his face gently, "You're a complete and utter moron, why did you have to get so hurt?"

"We all decided that…we wanted to make choices on our own," Athrun told her as he leaned into her hand on his cheek. "We didn't want to be puppets…"

Cagalli smiled and kissed his forehead affectionately, "You're always finding ways to get hurt aren't you? You can't stay uninjured long enough?"

Athrun chuckled, "I was only like this one time before…"

Cagalli rested her head on Athrun's shoulder, "Shut up the guys use to tell me all of the risks you would take and it seems you did it again."

"I wanted to make sure we made it to you," Athrun closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her next to him once again. He was going to make his own decisions and the first one he wanted to fulfill was to be with her with no strings attached. No one forming decisions for him on how interacted with Cagalli, he wanted to be with her just like this. If it meant leaving the Plants…he would gladly do so for her.

"You're an idiot," Cagalli mumbled as she snuggled into his uninjured shoulder. "You're such an idiot."

"And you're a strange person, you know that," Athrun whispered.

"Well, don't you two look cozy," Athrun opened his eyes looking up at his parents. Lenore smiling down at him and his father wearing an Orb Admiral's uniform. Cagalli just stayed in her position.

"Father, mother…"

"We can talk later, son," Patrick said looking down at his son. "Get some rest and we will talk when you regain some strength."

"Besides, you won't be able to have a proper conversation with Cagalli until you have rested up," Lenore told him and kissed her son's cheek.

Athrun smiled and closed his eyes as Cagalli made no motion she was leaving. He rested his cheek on the top of her head. He was taking in her warmth that he had missed while he was up in space and their little meeting on the island wasn't nearly enough to make up for the lost time. He was certainly content and the injuries he suffered were well worth the moment he was sharing with Cagalli and with everyone else.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So you're Cagalli's twin," Dearka said looking at Kira. "You guys do look alike…so how do you feel about Athrun having the hots for your sister?"

Kira chuckled, "It's quite strange but their feelings seem quite genuine."

Heine chuckled, "Trust me he was hesitant in moving forward with his decision to be with her, I assure you."

Kira looked around at the ZAFT soldiers that had come with Athrun. Heine was currently in a sling, Dearka had his head wrapped up in a bandage, Yzak was on crutches, Shiho had a few patches here and there, and Nicol like Heine had his arm in a sling. "You guys all took a risk in coming here."

"We realize that," Shiho said looking at Kira. "But Cagalli is our friend and even though we are from the Plants…it would seem the Plants have been planning everything to capture Orb's power even by the means of us."

"I am no one's puppet," Yzak grumbled clenching his hands on the crutches.

Dearka sighed, "Isn't that why we are all here? We don't want to be anyone's puppet…especially some whacko ass Chairman who thinks he can control our lives."

"There are some that will support him blindly," Heine said. "Take Meer for an example, she gets instant fame with Chairman Durandal…I highly doubt she would betray him as easily as we did."

"Yes, but she's also a puppet and eventually you will not want to be a puppet," Lacus said entering the room and standing next to her husband. Kira gently took her hand into his own and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"What is the Chairman's obsession in taking over Orb," Dearka asked leaning back on the couch.

"Orb's power," Kira told them. "There were a few files we didn't share on the disc we gave Athrun but pretty much it boils down to him gaining the power of Orb for his own purposes."

"What would his purpose be," Nicol asked.

Lacus showed them a notebook and flipped through some pages, "A plan in which where he can assign everyone their perfect role determined by a person's genes and/or characteristics. In his ideal world, Cagalli would be the most influential power in the beginning…if he can get her under his control…he can gain the support of many nations."

"I highly doubt Cagalli would have been that easily to control," Dearka said making a face of confusion.

"That's where we come in," Athrun said and everyone looked at the blue haired coordinator being supported by Cagalli. She had a look of disapproval which meant Athrun somehow convinced her to let him come to see their friends.

"Athrun," everyone exclaimed.

"I'm alright, it's not as bad as it looks," Athrun told them.

"Says you," Cagalli grumbled as she helped him over to a chair.

He looked up at her apologetically knowing he would get an earful later from his blonde princess. He looked at everyone in the room, "The chairman made sure to get as much information on Cagalli as possible in regards to her personality. Controlling Cagalli herself wasn't possible so he would use the people around her, give her a home to live in while in the Plants…give her friends…"

"And find her a lover," Dearka chuckled and Kira arched his brow at the blushing couple. "Ok, so he wanted us to get close to Cagalli…and what? Use as some kind of bargaining tool?"

"It's more like an emotional game," Athrun informed them as he was still holding onto Cagalli's hand as she stood next to him. "Sending out on the long term missions so that while separated she would be worried about us. They weren't the easiest of missions either; they were high risk missions that we could've lost our lives."

"So he was also playing mind games with us as well," Shiho added. "Because the missions we were sent on dealt with Orb."

"And based on our friendship with Cagalli, he knew the chances of us second guessing ourselves would be extremely high," Nicol shook his head. "He planned everything so that once he got closer to taking Orb…he would form some kind of deal with Cagalli in regards to our safety."

"How did a bastard like him get elected anyway," Yzak shouted slamming his fist into the wall. "He is using his authority as some kind personal game."

"Orb is a powerful nation," Athrun said looking up at Cagalli. "Out of the twins, Cagalli has the most influential power in politics and Kira has more in the military. He needed the diplomatic power more since with Cagalli she could sway her country into following her."

"Once she gained Orb's trust and them following her," Kira added in. "She would then be able to get the federation to follow after her since they were also seeking Orb's power."

"Afterwards he would then no longer be in need of Cagalli's power because she would just pass it off to Chairman Durandal," Lacus sighed.

"Sounds pretty messed up if you ask me," Dearka shrugged.

"So what do we do now," Nicol asked looking at Athrun and Cagalli. "I think you've become our fearless leader Athrun…you and Cagalli."

"Eh," Cagalli made a face and Athrun looked up to Cagalli. He smiled up at her and Cagalli shook her head. She didn't know what to think at the moment but paused and looked at all of her friends in the room. "Well, I honestly don't like Durandal's plan…with all of you here being here, I'm truly honored. I will not ask you to fight for Orb…I am sure that the Chairman will want war with Orb…so all we can do is wait and see what his next move is now that we threw a wrench into his plans."

"Even so," Heine said with a shrug. "I can honestly say it will be my honor to serve the princess of Orb."

Cagalli looked at him stunned as he walked over to her knelt before her. Nicol followed suit, Shiho, and Dearka knelt beside him. Yzak even in his crutched came to her and then she felt Athrun shift. He got out of his chair and Kira watched with a smile. His sister was truly amazing but Heine spoke first, "It would be our honor to serve you princess…we are not solely fighting for Orb but for ourselves…for a world that should know peace…by not a peace ruled with no choices."

"We all made the decision to come here," Nicol added.

"So what ya say princess, can we go kick some ass while flying your banner," Dearka put a charming smirk and Cagalli laughed. Leave it to Dearka to turn any situation into a comedy.

"Well, princess," Athrun said looking up at Cagalli.

"Well then let us make some plans to kick some major ass," Cagalli smirked.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Shinn," Lunamaria called to the distraught pilot. He had been sitting in his room in the dark ever since the incident with the Le Crueset team and most of all attacking the suit that had Athrun in it. Lunamaria sighed and sat down next to the gloomy pilot. "Shinn…"

"I…I killed…Athrun…"

Lunamaria placed a hand on his back and softly rubbing it, "You were following orders, Shinn. Things like that happen all the time. He was going to leave us…he was going to betray us…at least that's what Rey said."

"I just…can't believe Athrun would just randomly betray us," Shinn anguished. "I mean…"

"Shinn," Lunamaria tried to comfort her friend but she was also lost in her own thoughts. It wasn't just Athrun that had left the ship his whole damn team left. They all didn't give a real explanation on why they left and then of course Rey said he discovered them hacking into the files of ZAFT's mainframe but that didn't make sense either. They were all famous pilots in ZAFT, known for their wonderful and stellar record and now…what in the world was going on?

"Luna…"

"Shinn," Lunamaria sighed deeply. "I wish I could say something to help you feel better like Commander Westenfluss or Athrun…but an order is an order…what more can we do?"

"Maybe if I talked to him…maybe if I tried to convince him more…I shouldn't have just shot him down!"

Lunamaria let a few tears slip down her face, "We should…just…"

"DAMN IT!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"We shouldn't be really doing this…" Athrun rasped as he was getting kissed along his neck. His breathing becoming erratic, his hands lost in locks of blonde, and both of them mostly undressed. Athrun had recovered from most of his injuries as he leaned his head back as Cagalli's lips were attacking his collar bone. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly as his body reacted to her administrations.

"Are you complaining mister Coordinator," Cagalli teased. "I thought most of your injuries were healed…"

Athrun groaned as her hands were working their magic on his body, "That's not what I meant. Damn it…Cagalli…"

"Did you really think I just wanted to talk," Cagalli lifted herself up and smirked at the blue haired coordinator looking up at her with just as much desire as she held for him. "Besides…if you are worried about Kira…don't…I made sure to lock the door and keep him busy with the mobile suit maintenance."

"Evil woman," Athrun muttered as she kissed his lips. "I'm still an injured man…"

"You're not reacting like an injured man," Cagalli teased and he couldn't argue with her there. When did she get so…vixen like? Athrun groaned as she managed to flip them over and him on top. He smiled at his blonde hair vixen and kissed her eagerly that was until they heard the buzzing of the intercom of her door. "Who the fuck is here?"

Athrun chuckled and was about to get off of Cagalli but she flipped them over again. Athrun looked at her shocked, when was she ever this aggressive but the fire in her eyes told him he needed to be careful. He was fearful of what she would do if he disobeyed her wishes. Athrun took in a few deep breaths as Cagalli went over to the intercom system dressed only in her bra and underwear. He was a man after all, his eyes wandered over her body. She pressed the button and her voice nearly dripping venom, "Who the hell is it and what the hell do you want?"

"_Cagalli, have you seen Athrun?"_

Cagalli narrowed her eyes at the sound of her brother's voice. "Why the hell are you searching for Athrun?"

"_I just wanted to catch up with my friend, don't need to bite my head off."_

Oh, she wanted to do more than bite his head off…she wanted to kill her brother. He had interrupted her time with Athrun, "Look, I'll hand over Athrun once I'm done with him."

"_What…Cagalli…what the hell…"_

Cagalli cut off the intercom system and Athrun chuckled at her. She glared at him, "What's so funny?"

"So eager to have me all to yourself," Athrun teased and Cagalli glared daggers at him. Then her expression changed for a moment and she smiled at him mischievously. He propped up onto his elbows as Cagalli sat down next to him and did the walking fingers from his stomach up to his chest…up the side of his neck and grabbed his chin…she placed a kiss on his lips. All was lost when the door flew up and…

"ATHRUN!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun winced as Cagalli pressed an ice pack on his cheek where Kira had punched him in his blind fury. Luckily for him Heine, Dearka, and Lacus had been there to pull an extremely angry Kira off of him. Cagalli was shouting at her brother will dressed in her underwear and Athrun only clad in his boxers. Granted now he was dressed and Cagalli was as well. She was still sending glares at her brother as he was in turn glaring at Athrun. Athrun winced once Cagalli pressed the ice pack against his swollen lip.

Dearka was trying hard to suppress his laughter, Yzak had a smug look on his face, Heine tried to read the fuming prince's expression but it was pretty obvious he was out for blood. Shiho sat there quietly watching next to Nicol as Cagalli was caring when she was helping Athrun and then returning her brother's glare. Dearka was covering his mouth trying to not lose any control he still had.

Mu entered the room where all the young people were in and saw the tension between brother and sister along with sister's boyfriend. He coughed and all eyes were on him except Kira and Cagalli who were sending each other death glares, "Care to explain why pretty boy over there is getting special one on one attention from Nurse Cagalli?"

Dearka couldn't hold it in any longer as Yzak chuckled and Heine gave into the laughter. Mu arched his brow and looked over at the siblings after sighing, "So are you two going to tell me?"

"No…no…wait…" Dearka said walking up to the older blonde man. "Let me tell you…" Dearka trying to regain some composure was failing miserably. "Prince Kira…went…to look…for…Athrun…"

"And let me guess," Mu chuckled and looked over at Athrun and Cagalli. "He found pretty boy and the princess in a compromising position?"

"Oh yeah," Dearka laughed. "It was…it was awesome! Best entertainment of the day!"

Mu shook his head, "Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun…come with me. I think we need to talk about a few things…"

"Like hell I am going anywhere near my little brother!"

"Little brother! Like hell I am the little brother!"

"Shut up, you ass!"

"And what were you and Athrun doing anyway?"

"What the hell do you think you jerk? I figured being married you would be able to read between the lines!"

"You are my sister, like hell I am going to allow you to have—"

"What a relationship? I can have sex with whoever I want!"

"He didn't even ask me if it was ok to even date you!"

"Oh now I have to get permission?"

Athrun watched the twins get into each other's faces shouting until one caved in. They were both equally stubborn but he didn't expect one to be caught again two to be caught by Kira. He sighed, three he didn't think Kira would hit him so hard. He held the ice pack to his face as the twins were arguing and Mu came over to and patted him on the shoulder. He chuckled, "So Kira got you good huh?"

"Uh, you could say that, sir."

"Kira comes off as a nice guy but when it concerns Cagalli he's extremely overprotective," Mu chuckled. "It will pass, just give him some time…he'll get used to his tomboyish sister having a boyfriend."

"Uh, thank you, sir."

"Cut the sir crap, but if you do hurt her though…you'll have more than just Kira to deal with."

"Uh, right."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Mu threatens Athrun too! Hahaha, well see you next time!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Saki-hime: **he would be a moron if he didn't do the right thing XD

**Phrygianmusic777: **Well kira needed to a little protective right? Teehee! Well, he can take it! He's a coordinator! Lol!

**Fate-star**: haha, well yea I wouldn't recommend reading in class lol.

**Baka4Anime**: Haha yes you did mention it would be ok for them to die. Lol!

**SugarCarly**: no worries. XD I tend to be a fast updater!

**Fate Camiswhil**: Yeah, Athrun and Cagalli have all the luck! Lol! XD

**Cagallifan**: Well, teehee XD Yeah, Kira has awful timing! And Mu…well he had to say something right?

**LadyRinUchiha**: haha, I figured he would be just a little bit if they had grown up together!

**mILiarika24**: haha, I'm glad you enjoyed that part!

**Cottongreentea**: XD I don't know about being a genius but thank you! Haha, well I can get that way with updating as well, but the AthrunxCagalli fans of GS circuit have always been very kind to me. So it's not hard to write on this side of XD

**Lazypanda51244**: I'm glad you are enjoying the humor. XD

**Kitty**: No I didn't forget. just trying to get the story to flow better.

**Candykai23**: Tada update!

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"How are you doing, son," Patrick asked as he saw his son sitting alone in his room. He walked in and sat down next to him in the empty chair. "You have a lot on your mind?"

"Uh, you could say that," Athrun replied.

"How are you feeling," Patrick asked looking at his son still bandaged. He patted Athrun on the shoulder, "I'm sure you still wondering how I ended up on following Cagalli instead of staying in the Plants."

"It has crossed my mind," Athrun said looking at his father. "I'm guessing it was the information that you found."

"Partly," Patrick nodded and leaned back in the chair. "I for one am no one's puppet and the things that Durandal was planning I couldn't agree with it. The idea of not being able to make your own decisions and being manipulated was something I was not looking forward to."

Athrun nodded, "I agree."

"When Colonel Kisaka and Commander La Flagga came to take Cagalli back to Orb, I knew I had to go with her," Patrick told his son. "I knew if I stayed in the Plants more than likely I would be charged for some crime for letting the princess of Orb out of my sight."

"I see," Athrun said turning his gaze to the floor.

"Athrun," Patrick started slowly. "This is going to be a difficult decision for you, defecting and coming to Orb is one thing…to fight alongside Orb is another. I know of the conversation you all had the other day…however, will you be able to raise your weapons at people that were once your comrades?"

"It wasn't just me that said we would serve the princess of Orb," Athrun said after a moment. "We knew the moment we said it we would have to go against some of the people we fought alongside of until now. However, this isn't really about fighting them…it's about them seeing that Chairman Durandal's plan is not we should live by."

Patrick nodded in understanding, "When you are all healed up, I think there is something Cagalli wants to give you."

"What," Athrun looked at his father surprised.

Patrick chuckled, "You will know what it is when the time comes."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So what will you do now, Mister Chairman," Rau asked looking at the chairman. The chairman had been caught in his thoughts in trying to find another way to fulfill his plan now that there was a small wrench thrown into his original.

"Due to the unfortunate turn of events," Gilbert began as he looked over at the unmasked blonde coordinator. "We will just need to announce our plans sooner than expected."

"Are you sure that is a good idea," Rau asked. "Considering the uproar the Minerva is currently in and the forces there with them?"

"Even so…we must make the world anew and in order to do that, Orb must fall." Gilbert said with a devilish smirk. "We will gather up our troops and once Orb is out of the way taking down Blue Cosmos will not be a problem."

"I see," Rau chuckled. "I have a feeling that young princess will not back down easily."

"Probably not, however they are currently outnumbered what could they possibly do?" Gilbert asked leaning back in his seat.

"Yes, but we should never underestimate a person's will to fight," Rau cautioned the dark haired male. "People's desires are completely unpredictable."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira and Cagalli watched the different news broadcasts while trying to come up with a plan. They knew that Durandal would eventually make a statement about what had occurred in Orb the other day and would take action. Being a nation of neutrality and peace they would not attack but would defend if they were attacked. It was making the air tense among the people in the control room knowing all they could do is wait. Athrun was standing next to Cagalli with an arm around her waist and Kira barely accepted that his sister was indeed in a relationship with his childhood friend. It still wasn't easy to swallow considering his sister use to fight with the boys and ignored all of the flirts that came her way. The fact she was with Athrun…Athrun of all people, he was her total opposite.

Athrun was the calm and collected individual, intelligent beyond belief, and yet he was with his total opposite. Cagalli was intelligent but she wasn't calm or collected. She followed her heart and acted on impulse. She was not the type of girl he imagined Athrun to be with and yet he was; he was with his twin sister. Cagalli was an amazing person; Kira couldn't and wouldn't deny that…he grew up with the woman. She had an amazing ability to make friends with anyone and to brighten their day. She was amazing and yet strange to some. The blonde princess was stubborn beyond belief and yet that is what made her a great diplomat…she would not be easily bullied.

"So, the chairman has yet to make an announcement," Mu asked entering the control room.

"Pretty much," Heine said looking over the blonde commander. "The federation has backed off from Orb…I think they are afraid of the Princess' wrath…"

"Shut up," Cagalli spatted. "They should be afraid considering…"

"Yes, the rumors of the princess' temper are indeed fact," Kisaka commented earning a glare from Cagalli. "However, we are setting up our defenses in the case of an attack from the Plants."

"This is getting out of control," Kira shook his head. "I don't see why he just won't make a statement."

"Any luck on finding members of Blue Cosmos," Cagalli asked but was answered with silence. "I see, well…make sure we're on top of that. I don't need to give the Chairman anymore ammunition."

"All the sectors are being checked including the shelters," Kisaka informed the unusually calm princess. "There hasn't been any reports…"

"Make sure to send people who we can trust to check on the shelters," Cagalli instructed. "I don't need to risk the chance of their supporters giving us false information. The last thing we need is to have them here and Durandal finding another reason to say something against us."

"Understood," Kisaka nodded and made his way to the communications panel.

"So Cagalli," Mu said approaching the blonde who was being held by a certain coordinator. They both turned to look at Mu, "What are you going to do about Seiran?"

"He can rot in that damn cell for all I care," Cagalli snorted. "Any news on where Yuna Roma is?"

"Nope, that bastard is clearly hiding," Mu sighed deeply. "He is one hell of a bastard to leave is father behind like this."

Cagalli tsk'ed and felt Athrun rubbing her back for support, "In any case keep searching, we will take this time while we are under a cease fire to continue our search. I have a feeling this is not going to last much longer."

"Cagalli," Athrun looked at the blonde worriedly.

"When I met with the Chairman the few times I was there, he always gave me this bad feeling…just being in his presence made me sick to my stomach," Cagalli said clenching her fists. "It's like a part of me knew he was up to something…that he didn't have my best interest in mind."

Kira placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "Cagalli…"

"Even so," Patrick making his voice known and everyone looked over at the admiral. "He has been able to rally up the Plants to support him, it won't be easy breaking their trust in him."

"He's bound to mess up at some point, eh," Heine said with a smirk. "After all, we are proof that he isn't trying to do anything in favor of the Plants."

"It's all about him," Dearka said from his position against the wall. "He wants to make a world where he is the dictator. Where he runs the world and in this world we just follow him blindly without ever really thinking for ourselves."

"Is that a world we want," Nicol asked. "I know I don't."

"I think if we give him enough time Chairman Durandal will reveal his plan," Athrun said earning everyone's gazes upon him. "Cagalli is right, this cease fire will more than likely end soon. We must use the time we have right now to gather up our strength and prepare for an attack."

Kira smiled at his friend, they had finally had a one on one talk. That was of course after Cagalli threatened to kill her brother if he punched Athrun again. _"So…you and Cagalli?"_

_Athrun looked over at the brunette prince cautiously fearing of getting hit again. Athrun nodded, "Look…I know considering the circumstances you and I haven't really had a chance to talk."_

"_Athrun, I need to know if you love her," Kira said seriously looking Athrun straight in the eye. "She is my only blood relative and it's no secret I'm very protective of my family."_

"_Yes, I understand that clearly," Athrun said rubbing his jaw. _

"_So, do you love my sister?" Kira asked with a deep sigh._

"_Yes, Kira, I do," Athrun answered him. "I actually tried not to fall in love with Cagalli…but," Athrun chuckled. "She makes it difficult…the moment she saw me as just Athrun and not some red uniform…it made the world of difference."_

"_You were engaged to Lacus," Kira said as Athrun smiled but shook his head._

"_Yes, that is true but I hardly ever saw Lacus," Athrun said now leaning on the railing to look down at the military base below them. "We were an arranged marriage since my father and Siegel Clyne help create the council. It was more of a political arrangement than anything else. Lacus and I eventually became friends but there was never really anything romantic about it."_

_Kira chuckled, "I don't know that Haro seemed kind of a romantic gesture."_

_Athrun chuckled, "I guess but everything with Lacus felt as if it was forced…trying to make it work since she and I were to be married one day."_

"_Then she was announced to marry me," Kira said also leaning on the railing next to his friend._

"_Yeah, at first I was kind of hurt by it and then relief came over me," Athrun told him truthfully. "I didn't have to pretend to be somebody that I wasn't…I could stop trying to be this husband I was going to be."_

_Kira nodded in understanding, "She talked a lot about you when she would visit but when she did it sounded like more of a good friend."_

"_I don't doubt it," Athrun said looking up to the sky. _

"_So when did you know that you loved my sister," Kira asked watching his friend for any possible signs of insincerity since he was Cagalli's brother after all and their father was no longer with them…he needed to make sure Athrun was good enough for his sister._

"_I don't know if there was a when it all came together," Athrun sighed and smiled. "I think really it started when we were alone on that island and every time we talked…she just opened my eyes and made me feel free. The more time she and I spent together, the easier it was just to be me without any weight of the world or high expectations of being a pilot of ZAFT."_

"_Oh man, you've got it pretty bad," Kira chuckled and Athrun looked at him surprised. "You are so in love with my sister and here I was thinking I needed to hit you again."_

"_What?"_

_Kira shook his head with a smile on his face, "Look…Athrun. I was surprised to…uh well…walk in on you two but you must understand as her brother…it's not something I always imagined…."_

"_I don't understand…."_

"_Seeing Cagalli in a relationship," Kira patted Athrun on the shoulder. "As Cagalli was growing up detested the opposite sex and even in her late teen years swore to the heavens she would never marry…much less get a boyfriend."_

"_Oh, I see."_

"_But…then my best friend comes along and sweeps her off her feet," Kira sighed and looked up to the sky. "It was a day I wasn't expecting and I wasn't expecting that while she and I were separated she come back to me with a boyfriend."_

_Athrun chuckled, "Is that so? Really, I never really imagined in being in a relationship with my best friend's sister either. You know, during all those times we hung out at the prep school you never mentioned to me about having a sister."_

_Kira chuckled, "I didn't? I guess I was too busy being in love with Lacus."_

"_She gave me an earful when I told her that you never mentioned her," Athrun chuckled at the memory. "She pouted about it for hours…"_

"_That's Cagalli for you," Kira chuckled._

"_I wouldn't want her any other way…"_

Kira sighed, but it didn't mean he still liked seeing his sister being so close with Athrun. It was a strange sight to him indeed considering how many boys she used to beat up as a child. Kira then looked back to the screens; he would slowly come to terms with it. All he knew is that he better not catch Athrun doing something inappropriate with his sister ever again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"He did what," Patrick asked looking at the communication screen still dressed in his pajamas. Lenore woke up behind him and put her robe on. It was in the middle of the night and apparently Chairman Durandal had announced his plans.

Kisaka had a serious expression, "We are all meeting in the control room in ten minutes."

"I'll be right there," Patrick disconnected the communication and reached for his uniform.

"What happened," Lenore asked looking at her husband.

"Durandal has declared war on Orb," Patrick said and Lenore's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no," Lenore gasped.

Patrick had changed quickly and was putting on his uniform jacket, "According to Kisaka, Orb is an enemy nation that refuses to conform to the ideas of the Plants and his new order. Apparently different nations of the alliance are joining in support of the chairman."

"This is terrible," Lenore handed Patrick his belt. "What do you think Cagalli will decide?"

Patrick sighed and stopped for a moment, "She will be ready to defend her nation and their ideals."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So it comes down to this," Cagalli grumbled and paced the control room. The others watched her carefully as she nearly yanked out pieces of her hair. She was not happy to say the least but then again who would be happy when your nation has just been declared war upon you. Kira just watched his sister go from pacing at a steady pace to stomping around the room. He was actually wishing that Athrun would hurry up so he could calm down his fiery sister. "That damn bastard…he is just a UGH!"

Kira leaned over to his wife, "So should we try to calm her down?"

"I say we wait for Athrun," Lacus said with her usual bright smile. "He has way of calming her down better than we can."

"So what did we miss," Dearka asked entering in the control with his whole team in tow. Yzak was dragging with Shiho pulling him along. Nicol actually looked well put together despite being woken up so late. Heine was rubbing his eyes and Cagalli started laughing at Athrun's appearance. Athrun's hair was completely out of place showing that he just woke up. Athrun made a look of irritation as some of the others also joined in the laughter.

"If are done making fun of my appearance," Athrun crossed his arms over his chest as Cagalli came over to fix his hair. "What is the current situation?"

"The ships from ZAFT have not made any movements since the announcement, we can only assume they have not received orders from their superiors," Kisaka answered.

"What about the Orb forces," Patrick asked.

"I've already sent word to our soldiers to set up a main line of defense," Kira informed the elder Zala.

"The chairman also announced his plans on how to make the world in perfect harmony," Mu said with a dry tone. "If you ask me it sounds more like a dictatorship."

"Either way, his idea to end war means to give a person no individual rights…no right to choose for themselves," Cagalli said looking at the group.

"In a world with no desires may yes indeed give us some sense of peace but it wouldn't be for a lasting peace," Lacus added in.

"Someone would eventually oppose it," Heine said crossing his arms. "We are human beings after all; it's in our nature to want to do what we want…"

"Well, I know for damn sure I don't want to be told what to do," Dearka said with a shrug. "It's one thing to be a soldier and take orders but another to be told how to live your life completely."

"I agree," Shiho added in.

Nicol nodded, "However setting up a defense…will it be enough?"

"It may look like we are outnumbered but we have a lot more military strength," Kisaka showed them a map on the center table. "We have several different stations that work as automated defenses if our forces fall."

"Even so," Cagalli looked over at Lacus. "We do have the help of the Clyne Faction…"

"That's right you do," Andy said chuckling. "However, knowing the Plants…they will attack us at dawn. So I suggest that everyone get some rest before then."

Everyone started to go back to their room minus Athrun and Cagalli. Cagalli had grabbed a hold of the blue haired coordinator's arm and lead him to a different area. Kira had seen the direction they were heading and had an idea of what Cagalli was going to do. He let his sister go off with his friend as he and Lacus would turn in for what few hours of sleep they would get. Athrun just let Cagalli continue to lead him down the different corridors. After a few more twists and turns they were in the main hanger and Athrun took notice of all the different mobile suits currently there.

"Cagalli, why are we in here," Athrun asked as they stopped in front of three mobile suits that looked different than the others. Athrun looked over the three suits, one he recognized as Kira's Freedom, the golden mobile suit that Mu had piloted, and there was a third…it was standing in the middle. The third was currently in its gray tone and had not shifted into its phase shift armor. "Cagalli?"

"The middle suit is called the Justice," Cagalli said looking at the suit.

"The Justice?"

Cagalli nodded, "We haven't found a suitable pilot for it yet."

"Are you asking me to be the pilot," Athrun asked looking at the blonde woman.

Cagalli turned and faced him, "I don't expect you to be a soldier, Athrun, but I know you. I know that you want to help and if you don't have a means to help…well you'll feel terrible. Think of it like a sword, a sword I'm giving you to use as you see fit."

Athrun looked at her stunned, "What…"

"I'll be going out there in the Akatsuki," Cagalli told him pointing at the golden mobile suit and Athrun looked at her dumbfounded. Did this woman just say she was going out to the battle field? What if she lost her life? Had she lost her mind? "Before you say anything, I know what I am doing. I can't let Kira fight out there alone…this is also my country I need to defend…"

"Cagalli…"

Cagalli hugged him, "If you do decide to pilot the Justice…you better not doing anything stupid, hamster brain."

Athrun chuckled, "If you're going out there…then I have no choice but to keep an eye on you, princess."

"Don't call me that!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sorry for any mistakes (out of the ordinary)…wanted to post this before I had too many anxious readers XD. I'll repost another version of this later. See you next time! XD


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Fate-star**: Well here is an another update! Granted it took me practically 10 days…sorry!

**Kitty**: XD glad you loved it!

**Baka4Anime**: Updated!

**Riko Chiaki**: I'm glad you enjoyed the last part of the chapter the most. XD

**Esp**: Haha, Yes she won't be going down without a fight! Time to show them who is boss!

**Fate Camiswhil**: Haha, yes Justice was given by Cagalli to Athrun. Justice will be served…smack down!

**Saki-hime**: Haha, I'm glad you appreciate the interactions XD

**Mrs. Zala**: Yes, in this story Cagalli is the one that gave Athrun the justice. I always figured that Patrick went super crazy because his wife died on Junius 7. So I just figured by keeping Lenore alive, he isn't so bad!

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So we are really going to attack Orb," Shinn asked no one in particular in the waiting room. He was currently in the room with the other pilots sitting on the couches while they were watching their mobile suits being prepared. Shinn was the only one standing while leaning up against the glass.

"It looks that way," Rey answered casually with no feeling in his tone.

Lunamaria sighed, "If you ask me, it still doesn't feel right."

"You want to end all wars don't you," Rey asked looking over at the female pilot.

"Yes, but…" Lunamaria took in a deep breath, "I can't just see how you are so calm about all of this…I know you and your older brother are very close to the chairman…"

Rey arched a brow at the girl, "Are you saying that because I have some kind of relation to the chairman…that I would follow him blindly without thinking? Without having an opinion of my own?"

"You said it not me," Lunamaria crossed her arms. "Whatever, I just really don't agree with taking down a whole country."

"We are not taking down the whole country," Rey responded to her statement. "Our objective is to apprehend the prince and princess."

"By any means necessary," Lunamaria shouted, "So that means destroying the country if we need to?"

"It doesn't matter," Rey shook his head. "We are soldiers Lunamaria…we have our orders."

"Orders," Shinn clenched a fist at his side. "So what, killing a comrade was part of our orders?"

"They betrayed us Shinn," Rey answered. "If we are to take down traitors we do as we are told."

"Is everything so black and white to you," Shinn asked turning to face the blonde male. "Look, I don't agree with a lot of the nobles of Orb…that's one of the reasons my family moved to the Plants."

"Shinn," Lunamaria whispered.

"The royal family has done nothing wrong except express their opinion and yet the Chairman wishes to take them out," Shinn asked. "It doesn't seem right…and the fact that Athrun and the others were going to Orb…obviously they don't agree with the Chairman."

"But you do don't you, after all you are still wearing your uniform," Rey asked pointing at the crimson eyed pilot's attire.

"I am a soldier, a good soldier," Shinn grinded his teeth. "However, it doesn't mean I am not allowed to my opinions."

"Shinn has a point, Rey," Lunamaria said looking at the blonde pilot. "We are indeed soldiers however we should still be able to have our own personal beliefs…out on the battlefield we trust each other to have each other's backs…and this is no different…"

"Except that you doubt your orders from headquarters," Rey pointed out.

"You act as if you have never once questioned anything in your life," Lunamaria spatted. "Act human for once Rey!"

Rey shook his head, "This is how I was raised, my brother and I have devoted ourselves to the Plants and if the chairman believes this is correct then so be it." Rey picked up his helmet and boarded the elevator, "We should get ready."

Shinn and Lunamaria sighed after Rey made his exit. It would seem no words would shake the ever solid as a rock Rey Ze Burrel. They had all gone to the academy together and yet he never did completely change or grow out of that stoic expression. He stayed ever the same; his opinions were always in the support of Plants and had become even stronger after Durandal took office. Everyone knew that Rau had been friends with Gilbert for some time, years even, and that would only mean Rey was part of that inner circle. Usually if Rau got invited to dinner with the chairman so would Rey. Rey had always been devoted to his country but it would seem he was a little extra devoted. They again assumed it was due to his personal loyalty to the man.

"I don't get him sometimes," Lunamaria sighed. "It's almost like he is a damned robot!"

Shinn nodded as he watched Rey board his mobile suit, "He's always been like that though…"

"Just for once I would like him to express his opinion!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun was sitting in the cockpit of his new mobile suit that Cagalli had presented him. He was going over the schematics and realized it was Kira's handy work. He had known the prince had always been gifted in programming and he was too smart for his own good. He quickly made the necessary adjustments for his personal preferences. He was trying to work as quickly as possible knowing the ZAFT forces were more than likely sitting on the borders awaiting for the final word for them to attack Orb. Any second now he would be back on the battlefield but he would be fighting alongside of his blonde princess. The others that came with him were suiting up for their own mobile suits as well and setting up their specifications.

"_Your main objective is to defend and not let any ZAFT forces enter into Orb territory," _Patrick's voice came over the communications device. _"The prince and princess are going to be out on the battlefield as well, I know it is a lot to ask but make sure they are well protected they are the leaders of this country after all."_

Dearka sighed, "As if our job isn't as difficult as it already is…"

"Shut up, Dearka," Yzak shouted at his friend. "This isn't time for you to be complaining."

"It isn't time for you two to be fighting either," Shiho groaned. "We don't have much time; they are sitting at border and itching to get their hands on you idiots."

"As if I would get shot down," Yzak said in an irritated tone.

"Are you idiots done," Cagalli asked and heard a mixture of responses. She rolled her eyes, "Now if you _ladies_ are done, let's make sure we give them something to remember us by."

"Sounds good to me," Dearka chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more," Heine smirked and winked.

"Don't get carried away out there either," Athrun said using his commanding tone. "I know it will be hard to take them out without aiming directly at their cockpits but the less causalities the better."

"Spoken like a true commander," Heine chuckled.

"Like, I take orders from you," Yzak huffed. "You bastard…"

"Now, Yzak," Nicol smirked. "So which major areas are we going to be covering?"

"We are still waiting on information on where all of their forces are located," Kira informed the group. "So far it's really just that large group currently north of us then all of our focus will be there…however there have been no other indication of them receiving reinforcements, we should still be prepared though."

"It could mean that would just spread out after the battle starts," Athrun added in. "We should remain cautious at all times and keep an eye on their movement."

"I'm pretty certain if ZAFT plays by the rule book, they will move their underwater forces either to the east or west," Heine said looking over a small digital map.

"We currently have sensors put up around the outer most border and the capital buildings," Cagalli stated showing them through their link. "If they were to come at us from the east or the west…we will know."

"_Enough with the chatter get ready to launch," _Mu's voice came over the comm system. He had a smirk on his face as he was getting ready to go out in his fighter. _"Make sure all of you kids don't do anything to reckless."_

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "You're one to talk."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"And so it begins," Rau said looking at the television screen with Gilbert. "That Orb is putting on quite a show."

"Yes, they are quite troublesome," Gilbert nodded while looking over at the screen.

"Are you telling me you are disappointed in our forces or impressed by their effort," Rau asked casually while taking a sip of his drink. "After all…you and I both knew it would not be an easy task in forcing Orb to fall."

"A little bit of both," Gilbert had an amused grin on his face. "It would seem apprehending the prince and princess will prove to be indeed difficult."

"Did you really think after observing the princess as you did that she would just willingly come back to the Plants," Rau asked looking at the chairman with an arched brow. "After all she managed to not only get Patrick Zala to aide her but the members of my team. Oh let us not forget that little faction created by Lacus Clyne."

"She is quite cunning even though she does it unintentionally," Gilbert said drinking some brandy while watching the battle on the screen. "She is more dangerous that our white queen…"

Rau chuckled, "Lacus Clyne is hardly dangerous, she can be influential as we've seen with that little faction of hers however…the princess of Orb is a force to be reckoned with. She truly takes no prisoners."

"So I dare say old friend, have you been also charmed over by the princess," Gilbert said watching the blonde male carefully.

"Don't be absurd, I simply admire her tenacity," Rau said looking at the chairman. "It's not every day you find such a wonderful opponent."

The chairman of the Plants chuckled, "You make it sound this is some kind of epic battle from a play shown in the theatre, Le Crueset."

"Think of it what you will, mister chairman," the blonde male said looking over at him. "It's not often we get to live in a part of history that will be remembered for years to come but what will it say about us, I wonder."

"I guess that all depends on the outcome of this battle."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Cagalli, pay attention," Kira instructed his sister. "I don't want you getting shot down!"

"Shut up," Cagalli grumbled as she blocked an incoming missile for her twin. "You're one to talk, get your ass in gear and don't worry about me!"

"He has every right to worry about you," Athrun said taking down a few more mobile suits.

"Are you _girls_ done fighting," Dearka chuckled as he carefully held up the ground forces. They were able to arm his mobile suit he was using with guns similar to the Buster suit he had been piloting. He was holding them off with his large beams and trying his best not to take lives via request of the royal family. He was finding it difficult since Kira and Athrun had better aiming system with their mobile suits. "Because seriously if you want a cat fight it can wait till later."

"Shut it!" Cagalli shouted as she reflected a few beams coming at her. She knew that by using the reflective armor she would not be certain where the reflected beams would hit but prayed they would not hit the cockpits. She was trying her best to not take anyone's lives but it was growing difficult by the number of ZAFT forces continuing to replace the ones they already taken down.

"Are you done bitching," Yzak grumbled as he and Shiho were also down on the ground helping Dearka. "Damn it! You BASTARDS I am not going down today!"

"Such children I am working with," Heine chuckled as he took down a few suits coming his way.

"Like you're any better," Dearka grumbled as he shot at an incoming wave. "How's the Archangel doing?"

"What worried about your reluctant girlfriend," Yzak asked as he fought off a ZAFT mobile suit.

"Are we fighting off ZAFT or we fighting with each other," Cagalli asked as she listened to the constant chatter among her friends.

"Cagalli," Athrun shouted as he blocked an incoming mobile suit and his eyes immediately and recognized it. "SHINN!"

Cagalli watched from her screen as Athrun had intercepted an attacking mobile suit. She had heard him say a familiar name and silently prayed that neither of them did anything stupid. Athrun was a hamster brain after all, he may over think the situation but then again he was in his combat mode. She was seeing firsthand the reason why he wore the red uniform along with the other members of his team that came with him. They all possessed great skills and with the small fighting force they had they were holding off ZAFT pretty well but how long before they would all collapse from exhaustion? Or before their power supply was depleted. No one could be for certain as the battle just seemed to continue without end.

"Athrun, be careful," Cagalli whispered softly.

She watched him as he fought off against the same mobile that had targeted her. She just hoped this time around he didn't come back to her injured or there would be some hell to pay. She had already told him she was not going to let him die right before they had gone to sleep late last night. She did not want him to be too reckless since he had a tendency to take too many risks. She then noticed the Freedom was currently locked into a one on one battle with another mobile suit…they continued to come at them and their numbers just seemed endless. "Attention all Orb forces, those on ground continue to hold the defensive positions…those in the air come with me…we are going to take down some of their ships."

Everyone was stunned at her commanding tone but they all knew she was right. They all gathered up next to the golden armor mobile suit and those that were in the air quickly followed after her. Cagalli knew if they wanted the assaults to stop coming they needed to take down some of the carriers. At least disable their launching mechanisms so they did not get bombarded with countless enemies. Athrun was currently fighting off Shinn and trying to talk some sense into the young pilot. He could hear Rey trying to remind him that he is a soldier and needs to follow orders. The blue haired coordinator realized his childhood friend was currently in a one on one battle with the ever loyal blonde ZAFT pilot.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing," Athrun asked fighting off the crimson eyed pilot.

"What…I don't get how you survived," Shinn shouted as he fought against the more experienced pilot. "Why are you fighting for them? You should be on our side!"

"And what side is that exactly Shinn? A side that just annihilates a country because they have a different mindset than someone else," the blue haired coordinator growled as he blocked another blow aimed at him while trying to keep an eye on the blonde princess and her little air strike group.

"Don't listen to him!" Rey shouted as he fought off Kira.

"Rey," Shinn gasped as his friend was fighting against the enemy.

"Do you both really think that following orders is the only way," Athrun asked. "Do you honestly believe that we were all brainwashed?"

"What? Well, why else would you leave your country?"

Athrun groaned, "Do you really think I left my country? I am standing up against my homeland in order for them to realize the plan Chairman Durandal has set out is WRONG!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Inside of the Council Meeting hall of Plants many of the council members had gathered that opposed the actions taken by Gilbert Durandal. They were all disappointed and some others were called to the meeting in order to have them express their opinions on the current matter, also they needed enough people to vote. Majority of those gathered did not agree with the attack on Orb and also the parents of the pilots that defected to neutral country. They were also quite aware there was a chance their children were currently fighting for the prince and princess of Orb instead of the side of ZAFT. They were heavily discussing what they should do concerning the chairman.

A woman with long curly blonde locks by the name of Eileen Canaver stood up trying to cease the bickering, "We can argue until we are all blue in the face…the fact of the matter is that the battle is currently going on."

"So are we just supposed to march up to his office and demand him to call off our forces?"

"What are you suggesting Canaver?"

"What do you want us to do?"

Eileen scanned the room carefully, "Do you honestly suggest that we let our forces fight a meaningless battle? Do you forget who is currently aiding them? Dearka Elsman, Heine Westenfluss, Yzak Joule, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Nicol Amalfi, and Athrun Zala…all of which are ZAFT pilots!"

Tad Eslman stood up, "I know damn well my son is there…what else do you want us to do?"

Yuri Amalfi stood up as well, "My son is not easily swayed I know this for a fact, he would have only gone over to the side of Orb if he truly believed in what they were fighting for. We could always impeach Chairman Durandal…"

"But then we would need to vote someone else in his place…"

"Yes, and who do you suggest we vote for?"

"There are plenty of good candidates in this room!"

"But who will represent us well and get our forces under control?"

Ezalia Joule sat there for a moment listening, she didn't totally disagree with Durandal but she didn't support him attacking her son. He was her only son and the only line for her family name…she stood up and looked right at Eileen Canaver, "I set in motion that Eileen Canaver be our new chairman, I want my son home."

Tad nodded in agreement, "I second that motion. Bring our children back Eileen…"

Yuri thought of his son and took in a deep breath, "I third that motion. All in favor?"

"Aye!"

"Then so it has been decided," Tad looked over at the blonde woman. "By Article fifteen section five paragraph B, we will strip Gilbert Durandal of his title and position, Eileen Canaver is here by now elected as our new leader of the Plants."

Eileen nodded, "Thank you fellow council members, then let us quickly come up with a plan and make sure that Durandal is detained. We can charge him later for his crimes but right now let us get a message out to our forces to cease fire. I will personally make a trip to Orb to talk with the prince and princess. Hopefully they will be willing to listen to a peaceful agreement after this."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You are crazy," Shinn shouted. "All because you fallen in love with the princess of Orb!"

"Cagalli has nothing to do with this," Athrun shouted as Shinn got a good hit at his midsection of his mobile suit. Fortunate enough for the green eyed coordinator his cockpit was located in the chest of the mobile suit. He growled as he managed to remove one of the legs of Shinn's suit. He wasn't getting anywhere with the crimson eyed pilot words were becoming useless while the blonde haired ZAFT pilot continuing to shout out rebuttals to Athrun's statements.

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli shouted as she shot at the raven haired pilot. Shinn maneuvered out of the way as Cagalli positioned herself in front of Athrun. "Are you alright?"

"What the hell do you think you are doing," Athrun asked watching as Cagalli stood in between him and Shinn.

"I told you, I'm not going to let you die," Cagalli said as she stared at him through their video link. "You can't give a girl a ring and not follow the rest of the deal…"

Athrun's eyes widened and he smirked, "And since when did you worry about such things like that?"

"Shut up you hamster brain," Cagalli shouted as she shielded herself and reflected the shots fired by the enemy. "Go get your ass back to the hanger…"

"Is that an order," Athrun teased and Cagalli growled. They were in the middle of a battle and yet here they were flirting with each other. Everyone of course could hear them but decided to remain quite not wanting to feel the wrath of the princess at the moment well maybe minus her twin.

"Are you two done flirting yet," Kira asked while giving the couple a quick glance from his monitors. "I mean, I think you two are finding the wrong time to get all lovey dovey."

"Shut up," Cagalli blushed. "Not like you and Lacus are any better you two are the definition of lovey dovey!"

"Now, now you two, settle down…" Dearka said chuckling. "I think we should focus more and fight less!"

"Like you're one to talk," Yzak shouted. "You are a shameless flirt!"

"And yet you're his best friend," Shiho commented as she took a hit. "Damn it!"

"Pay attention woman," Yzak ordered as he blocked the next coming shots. "I would never hear the end of it from your father if you didn't make it back alive."

"Oh, how sweet," Dearka teased only getting a glare from Yzak via the video comm. Dearka just surged it off laughing and turned his attention quickly back to the battlefield. "Damn it…why do they keep on coming!"

"They are very intent on taking us out," Heine muttered as he took down a few more mobile suits. "This is crazy…to think they would just follow the Chairman's orders without doubt is absolutely insane."

"YOU…you it's all your fault," Shinn shouted charging at Cagalli's mobile suit. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look as Shinn charged at the golden suit. In returned the princess charged right back not wanting to be accused or taken down without a fight. "If it wasn't for you…Athrun…Athrun and the others would still be on our side!"

"CAGALLI!" Athrun shouted as the two crossed sabers. He felt like he was watching the battle between the two in slow motion. Shinn had removed the shield off of the golden suit and Cagalli in turn cut off his shield as well. Both shields went flying off then falling into the waters below them. The two were going to charge at one another once again and Athrun would not sit back and idly watch. He quickly made his way over to block the approaching suit and he took the direct hit from Shinn right before the return signals flared up.

"ATHRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sorry that this took a while but I really wanted to get this up before I forgot about it (sorry for any mistakes out of the usual my friend that has been helping me edit a little bit is not in town boo her!), I had so many different ideas just didn't quite know how to bring them all together. I kept writing and then changing then wrote some more and changed it again. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time!

Oh did I say oopsie another cliffie! XD


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Kitty**: Yup another cliff hanger!

**Saki-Hime**: Updated!

**Fate-Star**: XD

**Phrygianmusic777**: Yes another cliff hanger teehee!

**Riko Chiaki**: Just read and find out if something happened to Athrun.

**Living with the Enemy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny. This is an AU request fic…Cagalli and Kira are modern day royalty until their kingdom is attacked. Their father's wish was for Cagalli to marry…but before she could she was taken in by the enemy well exactly into the house of Zala.

**Steamy Warning! It gets just a little steamy at the end, Can't say I didn't warn you!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Twenty**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What an Idiot! Stupid! Moron! Jerk! Idiot! Complete and utter jackass! He's a stupid idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

Everyone apprehensively watched as Cagalli paced around the room. She was still dressed in her flight suit and had been ranting and raving since she entered the room. Everyone watched her carefully as she continue to mutter out curses. No one dared to stop the fuming blonde princess, she had been extremely upset when Athrun had pulled in front of her to stop Shinn's attack but no one was really certain why she was so angry. They had a couple of reasons on why but no one dared to try to figure out which reason was the actual one. She had been ranting since they saw the return signals from all of the ZAFT forces and of course it continued into the room. Even the usual comedic Dearka did not have anything to say to help lighten the mood in the infirmary.

After Athrun had taken the direct hit from Shinn his Justice had a minor explosion causing the blonde princess to almost go in rage to attack the retreating ZAFT pilot. She instead went after the free falling suit and quickly made haste back to the base. Even though the cockpit was missed it didn't mean that it didn't cause some kind of damage to the blue haired pilot. That is when the insulting and cursing began from the blonde haired princess. The medics had already come to remove Athrun from the cockpit and had rushed him to the infirmary before Cagalli had time to exit her mobile suit. She quickly used the zip line to come down and rushed after the bleeding pilot.

"I mean what the HELL was he thinking? I mean did he not have any sense," Cagalli shouted still pacing the floor. "He's always doing something stupid! I could've handled it…just ugh!"

Kira watched his sister carefully but didn't really want to tell her anything. They had already been informed about Athrun's condition but no one had the courage to interrupt the pacing blonde. They all feared her wrath. She had the most intimidating scowl on her face that even Yzak dared not to cross the fuming princess. It was apparent she was deeply concerned for the green eyed blue haired coordinator that was still in the infirmary.

"Athrun, you're an Idiot! I swear if you die I will personally bring you back to life just to kick your ass!"

Dearka sighed and leaned over to Heine, "Do you think we should tell her how he is doing?"

"And get hit in the face, no thanks," Heine shook his head. He crossed his arms as the princess continued to speak her rants and never ceasing pacing.

"We really should tell her," Nicol said to the others. "If she keeps this up, I believe she will create a hole in the floor."

"I say let her brother handle it," Dearka leaned back in the seat. "He is supposed to be Athrun's best friend after all."

"Coward," Yzak said looking over at the blonde coordinator that shrugged his shoulders. "You can't even face the girl you are so in love with either…are you even a man?"

"Shut the hell up," Dearka made a sour face and Shiho tried to hold back her laughter at the blonde coordinator, "Just because you and Shiho are screwing each other doesn't mean to rain on parade."

"Why you," Shiho was being held back by Yzak. The silver haired coordinator was not bothered by the statement issued by the blonde male however it had set off the female ZAFT pilot. She was trying to claw at him and he began to wonder if Shiho could be possibly related to Cagalli.

"Why hasn't there been any word? I mean shouldn't they have told us something by now!" Cagalli then turned to face the group and every stiffened at her glare. "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!"

Everyone tried to look away from her hard amber stare as they did not want to tell her anything yet. Cagalli seeing this feared the worst, what were they not telling her? She didn't think twice as she turned on her heel and began running down to the infirmary. Kira quickly took off after his sister not really wanting her to see the state Athrun was in right now. After he began running after his sister the others quickly rushed after the sprinting blonde. She was a lot faster than people gave her credit for as she quickly rushed down the different turns without having to come to a halt.

"Cagalli," Kira called out to his sister but she had already gone into the infirmary. He cursed as he quickly went inside to see Cagalli standing there. With the way her shoulders were shaking, he could tell she was crying and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You…id…IDIOT!" Cagalli shouted and rushed over to the man sitting on the examining table with only his pants on. Athrun chuckled and returned the embrace; his left arm was covered in a bandage and around his stomach. He had one around his head and a small tape bandage on his right cheek. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! So STUPID!"

"I love you too," Athrun said with a chuckle and kissed her temple. She was crying into his bare chest and clung to his body tightly. Everyone sighed in relief, they had been informed earlier that Athrun would be alright but hadn't woken up yet. Apparently the blue haired coordinator had woken up at some point much to their relief…if he had been unconscious when Cagalli had arrived they were pretty sure she wouldn't have reacted too well.

"I hate you," Cagalli sniffled and Athrun smiled. He knew she didn't mean it but it was nice to know she was alright. He had blacked out for a moment and he was aware of that. When he woke up in the infirmary he was informed he was very lucky to only have had minor injuries and would quickly recover. He had asked about the blonde princess but no one had answered him. It had seemed like perfect timing when he was going to ask if he could look for Cagalli she had arrived right in front of him and quickly began to cry. You didn't have to be a genius to know she thought he was in worse shape than what he was in or thought he was dead.

Everyone let the couple have their moment even the reluctant protective twin brother, Kira. He knew Athrun wouldn't do anything stupid while he was around but he couldn't guarantee when he wasn't. He just knew he didn't want to walk in on his sister again while being rather intimate with his best friend. Cagalli felt Athrun rubbing her back and she pulled back from his embrace giving him a clear view of her tear stained face.

"Hey," Athrun said softly and Cagalli smiled.

"So you're alright," Cagalli asked and Athrun nodded. "Good!"

"Ow! What the hell was that for," Athrun clutched his right shoulder where Cagalli had punched him.

"That's for being an idiot! How could you do that to me?" Cagalli growled, "You are not supposed to be taking unnecessary risks!"

"Did you really think that I was going to let Shinn kill you," Athrun asked angrily. "What was I supposed to do Cagalli just let you die? Are you out of your damn mind?"

"I didn't say that," Cagalli responded. "I'm supposed to be happy that you would just die for me! Stupid! You proposed to me! Which meant you don't do something stupid, you MORON!" Cagalli poked him in the chest.

"You're the princess of Orb," Athrun got off the examination table and towered over the blonde princess. "You can't just die out on the battlefield like that! It's my job to protect you!"

"Who asked you to protect me," Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest. "You're a dumbass!"

Athrun arched his brow, "I gave up my life in Plants to be with you! It was my choice to be with you and it's my choice to want to protect you…so there is no need for someone to ask me to do what I feel in my heart is right…"

Cagalli glared up at him, "You're still a dumbass!"

Athrun sighed this argument wasn't going anywhere. Cagalli had her arms crossed and her head turned looking in any direction but at him. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her body. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she at first tensed but quickly relaxed. She pressed her cheek onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. They stayed liked that for a while just feeling each other and taking in they were both indeed alive.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun looked in the mirror and pulled on his sleeves to adjust his new jacket. He took at his appearance; he was in a uniform but not just any uniform. He was in a formal military type uniform meant for formal occasions but it was not just a formal military uniform…it was a formal military uniform meant for a prince. He pulled at his collar around his neck and making sure everything was perfect. He wanted to look sharp for his wedding ceremony. Everything about this uniform was gold trimmed in almost every place and even the ropes that hung around him all looked golden. He smirked and looked over at the picture that was sitting on the dressers not too far from where he stood.

It had been a year since Orb and the Plants had signed a peace treaty. Eileen Canaver had come to the palace to speak to the Prince and Princess but also to invite all of his team back to the Plants. Yzak of course immediately returned along with Heine and Shiho back to the ranks of ZAFT. They were all promoted to higher ranks and he was happy for them. Nicol had resigned from the military hoping to pursue a career in music; he was now a worldwide famous pianist. Dearka had returned to the military but asked to be the ambassador for the Plants to Orb. Everyone all knew his reasons on why he wanted to be closer to Miriallia. Somehow they became a couple and no one could quite understand the history between the two of them but they both seemed quite content with their rekindled relationship.

Athrun had informed them he had no desire to return to the Plants, he was already home…as cheesy as it sounded his heart was home as long as Cagalli was there. His parents also remained in Orb and his father was still serving as the High Admiral of Orb for the blonde princess. Under his command was Orb quickly rebuilt and the military restructured to the specifications requested by the prince and princess. The EAF also had signed a peace treaty with the nation and had so far done their job in keeping their end. Many were still suspicious but the EAF had broken up into smaller units and was working to better themselves in maintaining the peace.

He heard a knock on his door and turned to face the person now standing in his open door way. Kira stood there leaning against the frame dressed identical to Athrun. Kira smiled over to his best friend, they had not always agreed to when it concerned Cagalli…especially to certain decisions she would make but at the end of the day they were still friends. Kira would be walking his sister down the aisle to give her hand to him but he was also his best man, the prince had double duty today but it didn't look like he minded. He knew it was time and looked over his appearance one more time. He then walked over to where Kira was waiting for him and followed him down to where the limos would be waiting for them to take them to the recently restored Orb Cathedral. It was only tradition for Orb Royalty to be married in such an extravagant architecture and besides, the tomboyish princess was actually getting married…that was history in the making!

Athrun also today would be crowned a prince much like Lacus had been crowned a princess after her ceremony with Kira. He almost envied the prince sitting across from him in the limo; he had already gone through the wedding ceremony and was expecting his first child with his pink haired wife. She had just recently announced she was four months pregnant and needed her dress altered for the wedding that she had tried one six months prior. Cagalli had been excited in the announcement of becoming an aunt and told Athrun they had a new royal child coming their way. Kisaka and Mu teased him saying that they would probably be the _lucky_ couple to conceive twins since Lacus only had one new life forming inside of her. Athrun had groaned when the two older men had teased him about it but at least there was an advantage in living in the palace. There were always many people he could turn to help babysit any offspring he and Cagalli may have later down the road.

He smiled, he reflected on his time with the feisty blonde princess. He closed his eyes as memories of their first encounter with each other to their first kiss on the island, to their time in the cabin…to even yes being hit in the face by Kira…all of them were fond memories all because they involved Cagalli. His bride was either fretting over the dress because she doesn't want to wear it or because she thinks it's too feminine and could do without it. He wouldn't be surprised if she walked into the wedding ceremony in her birthday suit.

"Say Kira…"

"What is it, Athrun," Kira asked looking at the blue haired coordinator that had his emerald eyes focused outside the car window.

"What kind of trouble do you think Cagalli is causing right about now," Athrun asked.

Kira chuckled, "From what I saw earlier she wasn't causing any…she's just anxious."

"I see," Athrun smirked. _Probably anxious because I haven't touched her since this whole Prince training started. _The soon to be married couple hadn't really spent time with each other for about two months; they had to sleep in separate rooms and were heavily watched. It was tradition apparently and Cagalli had been one to complain very vocally against about not being able to spend some alone time with her fiancé. Not that he could blame her but when the princess didn't get her fill of him she became even more irritable. Dearka who had been visiting the palace on official business during that time had made a snide comment about the blonde woman being sexually frustrated and almost earned a severe beating.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The wedding had ended with a roar of applause and the reception was filled with people all offering their best wishes to the happy couple. The war had finally come to a close even though there was still tension it was still something to finally appreciate. The bride and groom had quickly made an exit much to the pleading of a certain blonde princess after their official duties were done. The wedding cake, speeches, and of course their dances to say that Cagalli was eager to get to her wedding night was only a slight exaggeration as she started to whisper certain ideas into her ever properly behaved husband's ear during the early moments of their reception. Athrun had found it very difficult to ignore the requests of his lovely bride. She was not giving him much room to say no either with all of the enticing she was giving him, yes it had been two months since they had been last able to share their intimate feelings for one another but did she have to word the things she wanted to do in that particular manner. Even a well reserved man like Athrun Zala will find that his calm expressions would crack under pressure of his blonde bride.

They had quickly made their way up from the palace ballroom to their new room, correctly the room Athrun had been occupying on his own for the past two months. It hadn't taken long before the two were locked into a passionate embrace…Cagalli didn't have to throw the bouquet and Athrun sure didn't need to throw the garter resting on her left thigh. At least in the blonde woman's mind anyway…she needed her husband and she wanted him now…no more time for delay. They had managed to get each other out of their wedding attire and found their way to the large king size bed. They were getting reacquainted with each other's bodies after all two months of not being able to spend some quality alone time together can cause some overdue affection. They wanted to please each other and receive their own pleasure…Cagalli was arching up to her husband's kisses and to his very greedy fingers.

Her hands were tangled in his hair trying to actually stop him from going too far…she didn't want their intimate reunion to be cut so short but her husband was not responding to her protests. Her body however was willing to give him what he wanted. She cursed her husband he could be charming with his words but did he have to charming with his body as well? She moaned as he slipped his fingers away from her and kissed back up to her neck. He pinned her arms over her head and she was cursing at him…how dare he rile her up like this? She wasn't one to be taken so lightly but then again he didn't seem like he was going to let her win anytime soon. _Damn him and his coordinator abilities_…she gasped as he rubbed up against her only sending her waves of pleasure. Yes, damn him…he will pay later.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"It's time for the bouquet toss," Lacus said with a small pout. "Where is Cagalli?"

Kira looked around the guests and could not spot his sister nor his new brother-in-law, "Knowing Cagalli she planned their escape."

Lacus giggled, "Oh my…I guess she really couldn't wait to be with her husband."

Kira groaned, "Let's not talk about that please. I really don't need images of my sister and Athrun together."

"Don't be such a sourpuss," Dearka patted the prince on the back and drank his champagne. "It's only natural after all it's been what two months since either of them have had any action…if you ask me it's more like an year for them."

"That's rich coming from you," Miriallia crossed her arms staring down her boyfriend. "You go crazy after three days."

Dearka shrugged it off as it were nothing, "All that means babe, you're just that amazing!"

**Whack**! Miriallia had whacked him on the shoulder causing yet another one of the scenes between the ever lively couple. Kira and Lacus chuckled at the playfully arguing couple. They all had assumed it was their way of expressing how they felt about each other even though it did appear quite violent at times on Miriallia's end but Dearka seem to take it all with a huge grin on his face. Yzak was shaking his head at the fighting couple and Shiho was at his side. Heine was smirking as was Nicol, the whole gang was pretty much back together for the wedding all minus a certain blue haired coordinator and blonde princess.

"I still don't see how they are together," Yzak grumbled as he took a sip from his glass. "All they ever do is argue."

"The same could be said about us you know," Shiho told him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now, now children we all should behave," Heine said with a light tone. He had one hand in his pocket and the other was holding his glass. He knew Athrun was putting on a good face but he knew deep down underneath he as just as ready as Cagalli was in letting out their pent of frustration of not being able to spend some _quality_ time with each other in quite some time. Athrun was just better at hiding it than Cagalli was but those that were in Athrun's inner circle knew he was just as eager to pounce his bride…certain traditions would have to wait until the couple was finished doing their little extra circular activity.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Pants and moans could be heard in the room as their breathing becoming more desperate. Their hands clasped as they met each other for each thrust trying to reach their climax. Athrun's lips were buried in his wife's neck as she arched up to him trying to find release. He had been teasing his wife and used all of his strength to keep her from having her way with him tonight. He had been eager to bed his princess who is now his wife for some time…she had driven crazy even before her little dirty whispers in the reception. She had been teasing him from afar for the last two months with the way she decided to drink out of the straw and found a new favorite sweet…lollipops. She only drank and eat a certain way around him and it was enough to drive a man insane. The way she would walk just in front of him with a little extra sway in her hips…she had been trying to torture him.

After what seemed like endless amounts of torture both of them had finally reached their limit as they collapsed on the bed. Both of them satisfied after what seemed like years of not being close to one another, the coordinator began placing butterfly kisses along the princess' neck. She smiled in sheer delight as her husband's arms wrapped around body and pulled her into his warm body. She snuggled into the embrace as he placed a soft and chaste kiss on her lips. She bit at the corner of her lips as smile continued to spread on her face and he gladly returned it.

"Hi," Cagalli said and Athrun brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Long time no see…"

Athrun chuckled, "You've seen me plenty of times princess…"

Cagalli pouted, "Not like this…it's been too long."

"Can't survive without me," Athrun earned a playful push in response to his question. "I believe your answer is a yes."

"Shut up," Cagalli frowned. "Are you telling me you didn't miss this?"

Athrun shrugged and kissed her forehead, "We will have plenty of time from now on to do this…so I don't know why you are so upset."

"Jackass," Cagalli grumbled trying to turn away from the cheeky coordinator but was held firmly in her current position.

"Now, there is no reason for you to be insulting your husband," Athrun placed his head on her forehead and inhaled her scent. It was mixed with his and sweat but it smelt like heaven to him.

"I can insult you if I want," Cagalli grumbled and only received another kiss on her forehead. "You can't woo me over Zala…"

"I beg to differ, Mrs. Zala," Athrun grinned like a fool as Cagalli had a small tint of pink on her cheeks. She was now his wife…she was indeed Mrs. Zala. Lenore had been so excited at the reception saying there was a new Mrs. Zala in the family and couldn't wait for grandchildren. It was more like the whole nation of Orb couldn't wait for another royal child as if they didn't already have enough to talk about in the magazines. Kira and Lacus had been the main topic since they announced they were expecting and then of course the royal wedding became the next big headline as they got closer to the wedding day.

"Can you believe that we're actually married," Cagalli asked and Athrun moved down a little bit so they were eye level on the pillows. He cupped her cheek and smiled lovingly.

"I can't believe how this all started out," Athrun told her and Cagalli looked at him confused. "You shot two of my friends and tried to shoot me."

"Then you knocked me out," Cagalli snorted.

"You woke up only to punch me in the face."

"You deserved it…"

Athrun laughed and kissed her lips softly. "When you think about we started out as enemies…"

"It didn't stay that way for long," Cagalli smiled meeting his loving emerald eyes.

"No, it didn't."

"Unless you manage to piss me off then you'll be living with the enemy," Cagalli narrowed her eyes and Athrun only chuckled.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Athrun was pushed onto his back as Cagalli kissed him warmly. They were finally where they wanted to be, the world was finally moving towards peace and slowly overcoming the discrimination and prejudice. Then again, when you are the poster couple of Naturals and Coordinators living in harmony, there is a little more pressure but…they just need to make sure people saw them at their best. Currently they didn't feel the weight of the world on them to be that poster couple…right now they just felt each other. Their love for each other that grew over time and countless of hours with each other.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So, should we just tell them to go home," Dearka stated looking at the group of friends and had a huge grin on his face.

"Huh, why is that," Miriallia asked with a confused expression.

"Let's just say they won't be coming down any time soon," Dearka took a sip off his champagne. All of his friends looked at him and he chuckled. He had been the one sent to look for the newlyweds and he stopped in his tracks when he heard a certain noises…precisely certain voices. He chuckled and turned back with his hands in his pockets. "They really won't be coming down anytime soon…"

…**Fin…**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

That's the end XD Thank you everyone once again to all that have read, reviewed (minus the one I had to delete because it was extremely not classy, offensive, and outright rude), added this to their alerts and favorites.

If you haven't checked out **What's in a Name** please do and I will have another story coming up soon. I've always wanted to do a Vampire type story and finally decided to make one with a little inspiration from The Vampire Diaries on the CW. So keep an eye out for that!


End file.
